NAMJINPEDIA
by Kazuma Arakida
Summary: [MAPLE Part 5-FINAL] UP! UP! UP! / Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin serta cerita tentang keduanya / kumpulan drabble / yaoi / NamJin / BTS / DLDR / salam ISTTO!
1. FOREWORD

hallo, reader-deul. salam kenal, Kazuma Arakida. KyuMin Shipper garis keras yang sampai sekarang masih berdiri ditempatnya meski kapal kita sudah karam, hehe

salam kenal, NamJin Shipper. saya baru bergabung. salam ISTTO (I Swear To The Onion)! di Tumblr, Kapal NamJin di sebut begitu.

meski sekarang fanfict yang saya tulis caranya adalah Namjoon dan Seokjin, jangan dikira saya udah nggak cinta KM ya. saya masih, saya cuma move on :)

NAMJINPEDIA adalah kumpulan drabble yang saya tulis iseng-iseng di timeline LINE waktu lagi bosan. atas saran partner in crime saya dalam hal NamJin Trash, saya mutusin buat upload di Wattpad. tapi saya lupa, di Wattpad mah lahannya yang doyan baca NamJin dalam bahasa Inggris. jadi saya putusin untuk upload di sini juga, biar fanfict NamJin ada dalam Bahasa.

SETIAP CHAPTER TIDAK SALING BERHUBUNGAN. namanya juga drabble, ya kan?


	2. Salam kenal, calon masa depan

**_"salam kenal, calon masa depan..."_**

Namjoon selalu suka bau yang menguar dari toko buku tua milik tetangga neneknya yang selalu dia lewati setiap kali pulang ke kampung halamannya itu. Namjoon suka bau buku-buku tua yang tersusun rapi memenuhinya. Namjoon suka bau rak-rak kayu yang diam-diam di makan rayap. Kata Nenek, toko buku itu sudah hampir berumur seratus tahun.

"Aku akan ke sana," kata Namjoon, merapatkan jaket hitamnya. Di luar, gerimis baru saja usai.

"Pulang sebelum malam, Namjoon-ah. Anak dari sahabatku akan datang. Aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu," kata Nenek. "Dia cantik, jika kau ingin tahu."

Namjoon mengangguk saja. Sekeluarga dia datang jauh-jauh dari Seoul karena kata mereka waktunya telah tiba. Waktu untuk Namjoon bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah disiapkan nenek untuk masa depannya. Namjoon menurut saja karena ini sifatnya hanya perkenalan. Namjoon tidak mungkin serta merta menolak seseorang yang selalu mereka katakan berwajah cantik itu. Namjoon harus bersikap baik, seperti yang selama ini diajarkan.

"Aku boleh menolak perjodohan itu setelah bertemu dengannya. Bersabarlah, Namjoon-ah. Lalu setelahnya beritahu mereka bahwa lelaki manis lebih menarik daripada perempuan cantik," kata Namjoon pada dirinya sendiri di setiap langkahnya.

Semakin dekat langkahnya, semakin jelas bau toko buku tua itu. Gerimis yang baru saja usai dan toko buku tua cukup membangkitkan rasa sentimentilnya. Namjoon suka itu. Dia bahkan sudah menyusun bait puisi dalam otaknya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja berubah menjadi lirik lagu.

" _Anyeonghaseo_ ," sapa Namjoon, tangannya menggeser pintu.

Bau buku-buku tua memenuhi rongga paru-parunya. Namjoon tersenyum tipis. Semakin sentimentil saja perasaannya.

Seorang lelaki tua berambut putih menyambutnya. "Oh, _anyeonghaseo,_ " sahutnya. Wajahnya tersenyum ramah.

"Saya cucu dari pemilik rumah di ujung jalan. Maaf, apa toko buku ini menerima pengunjung?" tanya Namjoon, sopan.

"Sudah lama tidak sebenarnya. Tapi jika kau tertarik untuk berkunjung, mari. Silahkan. Nenekmu sering bercerita tentangmu jika tidak sengaja lewat di depan," kata lelaki tua itu sambil tertawa.

Namjoon mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Saya suka toko buku ini," kata Namjoon. Perlahan kakinya menyusuri rak-rak buku.

"Jarang sekali ada anak muda yang tertarik dengan toko buku. Hahaha," lelaki tua itu tertawa lagi. "Kau akan lama? Bisa tolong aku menjaga tempat ini sebentar? Aku perlu ke kamar mandi." Namjoon menjawwab dengan anggukan lagi.

Buku tua memang selalu terasa menyenangkan di tangan Namjoon. Terasa kasar, sangat kering, sering kali rapuh. Kertasnya akan robek begitu saja saat kau melipatnya. Warnanya berubah coklat alami karena waktu. Terkadang berbercak. Namjoon suka sekali menebak cerita apa dibalik bercak di setiap buku-buku tua yang dia baca.

Angin dingin menyergap masuk dari pintu yang terbuka. Namjoon mengabaikan saja. _Toh_ buku-buku itu cukup menghangatkannya. Tangan Namjoon meraih satu buku di rak teratas, tersenyum ia. Jemarinya membalik halaman perlahan. Matanya menyusuri setiap kata yang tertulis.

 _"cinta berhembus seperti angin.  
kau tak akan pernah tau kapan dia datang  
membalut tubuhmu."_

Namjoon tersenyum pada kalimat yang tertangkap matanya.

" _Anyeonghaseo_..."

Mata Namjoon beralih. Untuk pertama kalinya Namjoon merasa matanya beralih pada objek yang lebih menarik dari pada buku. Dan dia tidak menyesal sebagaimana biasanya. Seketika bait puisi yang baru saja dia baca menggema dalam pikirannya.

"Ah, permisi. saya kebetulan lewat dan..." lelaki itu tersenyum malu, mengangkat kameranya pelan-pelan.

Namjoon berkedip. Berusaha menghilangkan sinar menyilaukan dari senyum lelaki itu. Juga berharap kupu-kupu yang memenuhi perutnya menghilang, terasa tidak nyaman. Meski menyenangkan.

"Permisi, apa saya boleh, hm... memotret di sini, sebentar saja," katanya. Wajahnya memelas, memohon.

Namjoon merinding mendengar suara lelaki itu, membuat suaranya sendiri tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Maaf-"

"Tentu, silahkan," kata Namjoon cepat. Dia membukakan pintu lebih lebar, membuat lelaki itu masuk lebih leluasa. Namjoon lupa, dia pun pengunjung.

"Terima kasih," lelaki itu membungkuk. "Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat toko buku tua seperti ini," kata lelaki itu lagi, mulai membidik lewat lensa kameranya. Senyum tidak lepas dari wajah tampan terkesan cantik miliknya. "Sudah setua apa toko buku ini kira-kira?"

"Sudah hampir seratus tahun," jawab Namjoon, gugup.

" _Jinja_?!" lelaki itu terkejut. Wajahnya terlihat lebih mengagumkan di mata Namjoon sekarang. Mata lelaki itu membulat, bibir tebalnya sedikit terbuka.

Baru sebentar, Namjoon sudah berani-beraninya berpikir apa rasanya bibir itu. Padahal Namjoon yakin dia bukan orang mesum.

"Maaf sebelumnya, saya Jin. Kim Seokjin. panggil saja Jin," katanya, mengulurkan tangan.

"Namjoon, Kim Namjoon," disambutnya uluran tangan Jin. Lembut. Enggan rasanya melepaskan.

"Saya-"

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Jin- _sshi_."

Jin tertawa pelan. Namjoon merasa jantungnya berhenti. Terlalu indah. "Baiklah. Aku baru pertama kali kemari, aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan tempat menarik di sini."

"Oh, aku sudah terlalu sering. Banyak tempat menarik lain jika kau ingin tahu."

"Oh, kau bukan asli dari sini?"

"Aku dari Seoul, ini kampung halaman nenekku."

"Sedang mengunjungi nenek, berarti?" Jin tersenyum. Membidik objek lain. Kali ini diam-diam melibatkan Namjoon. "Nenekmu pemilik toko buku ini?"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Aku pengunjung."

"Oh, aku pikir-" Jin cepat-cepat membungkuk saat melihat lelaki tua pemilik toko buku itu kembali.

" _Harabeoji_ ini pemiliknya," kata Namjoon, malu entah karena apa.

Jin mendengung. Dia tersenyum dan menyapa lelaki tua itu ramah sekali. "Saya mencari rumah keluarga Kim," kata Jin pada lelaki tua itu.

Namjoon diam saja mendengarkan. Hatinya sudah berdebar tak karuan. Tanpa perlu banyak bertanya, rayap-rayap yang bersembunyi di balik kayu pun tahu Namjoon jatuh cinta.

"Anak ini adalah cucu keluarga Kim. Di sekitar sini hanya ada satu keluarga Kim," kata lelaki itu sambil menunjuk Namjoon.

Namjoon menunjuk dirinya sendiri, bingung.

"Iya, kau. Keluarga Kim disekitar sini hanya yang tinggal di ujung jalan sana. Nenekmu, anak muda."

XXX

" _Aigoo, uri_ Jinnie! kau tidak tersesat?" Nenek berteriak gembira saat Namjoon dan Jin pulang bersama-sama.

"Nenek Kim!" Jin berlari dan memeluk nenek Namjoon seperti neneknya sendiri.

"Oh, Namjoon-ah! Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Namjoon, ini adalah anak sahabatku yang aku katakan padamu, cantik bukan?"

Jin tersenyum malu, semburat merah merayap dipipinya.

Namjoon terdiam. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Entah karena terkejut, entah karena bahagia. "Aku pikir... perempuan?"

" _Aigoo_ , mana mungkin! kami semua tahu kau tidak suka perempuan!" seru Nenek sambil tertawa. "Jinnie-ah! masuklah, nak! di luar dingin!"

"Tapi, nek-"

"Namjoon-ah! Aku tahu kau pasti akan menyukai jodoh pilihanku! Cepat masuk!"

Namjoon tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju pintu. Disampingnya berdiri Jin yang juga sedang melepas sepatu, tersenyum malu-malu. Kamera masih menggantung dilehernya, Namjoon ingin merasakan apa rasanya menjadi kamera itu. Menyesal Namjoon berpikir untuk menolak perjodohan dari neneknya tadi.

"Hai, aku Namjoon. Salam kenal, calon masa depan," bisik Namjoon, pelan sekali. Tepat di telinga Jin.

Jin menatapnya, penuh keterkejutan. Namjoon tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipi kebanggaannya. Jin tertawa pelan, hatinya langsung memutuskan bahwa dia suka lesung pipi Namjoon.

"Salam kenal, calon masa depan. Aku Jin..."

XXX


	3. setengah jam tersulit

_ada yang nanyain LINE saya, hehehe. tenang aja, semua fict di LINE itu akan saya post di sini. jadi nggak perlu repot-repot nambahin saya jadi teman, cuma bakal menuhin timeline LINE sama postan gaje saya. hehe.  
btw, cerita kali ini nggak saya edit. original dari timeline LINE saya. jadi harap dimaklumi typo dan kesalahan lainnya.  
walau pun cerita ini ditandai complete, bukan berarti complete beneran ya. ngerti kan maksudnya? hehe_  
 _ **terimakasih untuk tujuh orang yang sudah ninggalin jejak di review. salam kenal!**_

 **XXX**

Jin menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kali sejak setengah jam yang lalu. mungkin dalam hidupnya, ini setengah jam tersulit. sebelumnya memang tidak pernah sesulit ini.

Jin melirik dengan sudut matanya sekali lagi. menghela nafas lagi. menepuk dadanya kuat-kuat lagi. berusaha agar sesak di dadanya berkurang sedikit.

sejak awal memutuskan untuk ikut tinggal bersama Yoongi di rumah sewa ini, Jin merasa akan ada hal yang salah. tapi Jin tidak menyangka masalah itu adalah urusan hati. dia pikir dia hanya akan bertemu dengan teman-teman yang tidak menyukainya, seperti selalu. tapi tidak. Hoseok baik padanya, membuatnya tertawa saat moodnya tidak baik. Jungkook, yang paling muda diantara mereka, memperlakukannya dengan sangat istimewa. Yoongi, sahabatnya sejak umur 5 tahun itu pun selalu baik. begitu juga dengan Namjoon. lelaki bersurai pink lembut dengan dimples yang sangat mempesona. Namjoon juga baik.

Namjoon baik juga mempesona dan dia mematahkan hati Jin sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. padahal Jin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya.

Jin suka dengan mata teduh Namjoon. dengan bibir penuhnya. dengan pipi bertulang tinggi dan chubbynya. dengan dimplesnya yang mempesona. dengan surai pink lembut milik Namjoon. Jin suka semuanya sejak Yoongi mengenalkan mereka. dan Jin patah hati disaat yang bersamaan saat Yoongi bilang Namjoon adalah kekasihnya.

Jin yakin, Namjoon adalah cinta pertamanya selama 22 tahun dia hidup. dia tidak pernah berdebar sekuat itu pada seseorang. dia tidak pernah menangis karena patah hati pada orang yang baru dia kenal kurang dari 24 jam.

Jin pikir setelah waktu berjalan dia akan terbiasa. patah hatinya akan hilang. meski nyatanya, berbulan-bulan sejak itu, rasanya justru semakin membumbung tinggi. menyakitinya.

XXX

Namjoon mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yoongi. keduanya duduk di sofa depan TV ruang tengah rumah sewa mereka. menonton serial barat dengan semangkuk besar popcorn. Namjoon sedari tadi tidak berhenti melirik punggung lebar Jin yang duduk membelakangi mereka.

Namjoon suka punggung lebar Jin. suka dengan kulit Jin meski tidak seputih Yoongi. suka dengan rambut coklat Jin, terasa halus saat dia tidak sengaja mengelusnya bulan lalu. suka dengan bibir Jin yang terlihat merekah saat tertawa. suka dengan tawa Jin. suka dengan kacamata bulat yang membingkai wajah cantik Jin setiap kali Jin membaca. Namjoon suka, sejak pertama kali berjabat tangan dengan Jin.

Namjoon mematahkan hatinya sendiri saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan. karena Jin adalah sahabat kekasihnya sendiri. ah, maaf saja jika Namjoon berkhianat diam-diam. selama 6 bulan berkisah dengan Yoongi, ini pertama kalinya dia merasa sangat tertarik pada orang lain. bahkan lebih tertarik dari pada dengan Yoongi dulu. Namjoon merasa, seharusnya dia berkisah dengan Jin. bukan Yoongi. seketika semua hal bersama Yoongi terasa salah.

Namjoon jatuh cinta, pada sahabat kekasihnya sendiri.

"yah, apa menurutmu dia pembunuhnya?" tanya Yoongi, menyikut perutnya keras.

"ku rasa ya," jawab Namjoon. "yah, Yoongi. apa Jin selalu penyendiri?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "temannya hanya aku sejak dulu. itu kenapa aku membawanya ikut tinggal disini karena aku ingin dia punya teman yang lain."

"kenapa dia tidak punya teman lain?"

"Jin dulu sangat jelek. anak paling jelek di sekolah. tidak seperti sekarang."

sekarang dia secantik putri, padahal dia laki-laki, batin Namjoon.

"kau menyukainya?"

Namjoon menatap Yoongi yang menengadah menatapnya. "aku boleh menyukainya?"

Yoongi diam. lalu mengangguk. "aku akan menghajarmu lebih dulu lalu kau boleh memilikinya."

Namjoon tertawa, takut, saat mendengar Yoongi juga tertawa. Yoongi lelaki yang berpegang pada ucapannya. dan Namjoon memutuskan bahwa dia tidak mau dirinya terluka, maka lebih baik dia diam.

XXX

Namjoon dan Yoongi lagi-lagi sedang berpelukan di sofa di depan TV. Yoongi bersandar di dada Namjoon, dan Namjoon mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yoongi. Namjoon tersenyum setiap kali Yoongi tertawa.

sementara Jin, duduk di meja makan. memandang keduanya diam-diam. Jin menghela nafas, lagi. mungkin dia hanya iri, bukan benar-benar naksir Namjoon. tapi... yang dia inginkan melingkari tubuhnya adalah tangan Namjoon.

Jin merengek sendirian. dia menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. seharusnya dia ikut saja dengan Hoseok dan Jungkook berbelanja, bukan malah tinggal dan melihat keduanya bermesraan.

Jin ingin pindah saja. tapi dia tidak enak mengatakan hal itu pada Yoongi. jika bertahan dia sakit hati. Jin hanya bisa meratapi dirinya saja jadinya. sekalinya jatuh cinta, pada kekasih orang. sahabatnya sendiri.

"Jin?" panggil Yoongi.

"disini," sahut Jin.

Yoongi menghampirinya. "ah, aku pergi dulu. dosenku ingin bertemu. mungkin sampai malam. kau yang menyiapkan malam jika Jungkook dan Hoseok sudah pulang, ok?"

Jin mengangguk. "bersama Namjoon?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "aku... sendirian," jawabnya. Jin melihat ada semburat merah di wajah sahabatnya itu. "aku pergi."

Jin melambaikan tangan. kenapa Yoongi tersipu? apa dia ingin bertemu seseorang? atau... dia habis dicium Namjoon? Jin mengutuk pikiran terakhirnya. dia merengut lucu.

"haha, kau kenapa?" terdengar suara Namjoon yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya.

Jin tersentak. bayangan Namjoon dan Yoongi berciuman membuatnya kesal. "tidak. bukan urusanmu."

kening Namjoom berkerut. dia mengambil duduk di depan Jin. "kenapa kau selalu marah-marah padaku? kau tidak setuju aku berkencan dengan sahabatmu?"

aku tidak setuju karena aku menyukaimu, monster pink, batin Jin.

"maaf jika dulu tidak meminta ijinmu, Jin. saat kau baru pindah, kami juga baru mulai berkencan. aku berencana ingin berbicara denganmu tapi kau terus menghindariku. kau membenciku?"

Jin menggeleng cepat. mana bisa aku membencimu, batin Jin lagi.

"aku dan Yoongi, tidak dalam hubungan yang serius, Jin. kami memulai semuanya hanya karena sedang bosan. tidak benar-benar berkencan."

Jin merasa berdosa karena hatinya senang sekali saat mendengar itu dari Namjoon sendiri. tapi dia tidak boleh terlalu jelas. harga dirinya nomor satu. "untuk apa kau mengatakan itu padaku? tunggu, kau mempermainkan sahabatku?!"

"woo, tenang, Kim Seokjin. kami berdua memang sama-sama bermain-main, bukan hanya aku. aku memberitahumu karena... aku... hanya ingin kau tahu. itu saja."

Jin hampir tidak mempercayai matanya saat melihat semburat merah di wajah Namjoon. lelaki ini kenapa?

"Yoongi bertemu dengan Jimin. asisten dosen kalkulus yang dia taksir. sahabatmu mencampakkanku, kau tahu," kata Namjoon sambil terkekeh.

"kau tidak sedih?" tanya Jin, heran.

"aku sedih. kau mau membantuku menghilangkan kesedihanku? Jinnie-ah?" dan Namjoon menghadiahi kedipan sebelah mata andalannya untuk Jin.

XXX

jika tahu dia akan dicampakkan, lebih baik dari awal Namjoon tidak bermain-main dengan Yoongi. karena Yoongi adalah lelaki paling tidak punya hati yang dia kenal. tadi pagi mereka masih berpelukan di sofa ruang tengah, malam ini dia sudah menatap Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum sumringah mengenalkan Jimin yang datang bersamanya.

Namjoon sih tidak marah, toh dari awal dia dan Yoongi memang tidak seserius itu. hanya saja, bukankah cepat sekali? dia bahkan sudah menahan diri untuk menyukai Jin. rugi sekali dia rasanya.

"hey, matamu hampir melompat keluar," kata Jin. dia menyodorkan sekaleng bir.

"bukankah terlalu cepat anak itu membawa Jimin kemari?" tanya Namjoon, meneguk birnya.

"kau cemburu?" padahal Jinlah yang terdengar seperti itu.

Namjoon menggeleng cepat. "aku hanya kesal. aku menahan diri menyukai orang lain karena dia lalu dia langsung saja membawa orang lain ke rumah. Hoseok bahkan membawa Taehyung! hari ini hari pamer kekasih sedunia?" tanya Namjoon gusar.

Jin diam. dia tertunduk. jemarinya memutari atasan kaleng birnya. Namjoon menahan diri menyukai orang lain? malang sekali dirinya, lepas dari Yoongi, Namjoon sudah menyukai orang lain.

"hey, Jin," panggil Namjoon. "kau tidak sedang tertarik dengan seseorang?"

"sejujurnya, iya," jawab Jin. Namjoon merengut. "tapi dia tidak tertarik denganku."

"kenapa berpikir seperti itu? memangnya kau tidak menarik?"

"memangnya aku menarik?"

Namjoon mengerling. sexual tension tiba-tiba menguar diantara mereka. "kau menarik. sangat. matamu bagus dibalik kacamata bulat itu. bibirmu bagus. rambutmu halus. kulitmu. bahumu. punggungmu. aku suka semuanya."

wajah Jin memerah. "te-terimakasih."

"beruntung sekali. berarti hanya aku yang benar-benar sendirian di rumah. aku memiliki kekasih yang kini sedang bersama kekasihnya disana. selama berbulan-bulan diam-diam menyukai orang lain, tapi orang itu menyukai orang lain lagi. menyedihkan," kata Namjoon. dia bersandar di sofa, menutup matanya dengan lengannya. tertawa miris.

"aku menyukaimu," kata Jin, pelan. amat pelan. tapi cukup terdengar. dia tertunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya. "aku cemburu tiap kali melihatmu memeluk Yoongi disini. aku ingin dipeluk seperti itu, disini, olehmu."

Namjoon duduk tegak-tegak. menatap Jin yang tertunduk. "aku berbulan-bulan menatapi punggungmu sambil memeluk Yoongi. aku takut dia menghajarku karena berani-beraninya naksir dengan sahabatnya."

Jin menatap Namjoon. keduanya bertatapan. lalu tersenyum. ternyata, berbulan-bulan keduanya sama saja. sungkan pada Yoongi, padahal tersiksa.

"aku akan bilang pada Yoongi," kata Namjoon.

"kau akan dihajarnya," kata Jin, khawatir.

"kau khawatir?" goda Namjoon. dia dengan cepat menarik Jin dalam dekapannya. mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jin. kali ini lebih dekat, penuh kasih sayang.

"te-tentu saja."

"biar saja. dihajar pun tak apa. asal bisa memelukmu seperti ini di sofa ini setiap hari. astaga. aku menyesal menahan diri berbulan-bulan," kata Namjoon, tertawa.

Jin ikut tertawa. "aku pun."

"hey, aku mencintaimu. kau tahu?"

"aku tahu, aku pun mencintaimu."

"YAH KIM NAMJOON! AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU! SIALAN! BERANI-BERANINYA MENGENCANI SAHABATKU!" seru Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Namjoon dan Jin hanya tertawa, penuh cinta.


	4. kamu, kita dan pubertas pertama

_"aku pun mencintaimu sejak aku mengalami pubertas, Jin. dan kau juga objek mimpi basah pertamaku..."_

 _XXX_

10 P.M KST

"hallo, Namjoon..." Jin menggigiti kuku-kuku jemarinya, pelan-pelan. karena jika terlalu keras, dia tahu itu akan merusak kukunya sendiri.

"ya?" disebrang line telfon, lelaki bernama Namjoon menjawab.

"kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Jin. dia melirik kotak bekal dipangkuannya, ragu.

"aku sedang di studio. ada beberapa hal yang perlu ku urus. ada apa?"

Jin diam. dia bisa mendengar suara kertas yang dibolak-balik disebrang line telfon. mungkin Namjoon sedang sangat sibuk, apa lebih baik dia pergi saja?

"ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"ah... tidak. kau terdengar sedang sangat sibuk. maaf jika aku mengganggu, Namjoon."

"tidak, Jin. aku memang sedang sibuk tapi kau tidak menganggu. kau mau datang kemari? aku bisa menyelesaikan ini dalam... beri aku waktu 15 menit setelah kau tiba dan kita bisa pulang bersama. kau ingin minum kopi dulu setelah ini?"

Jin tersenyum, senang. amat sangat senang, malah.

"kau yakin aku tidak mengganggu?"

"tentu saja tidak. kau bisa mengobrol bersama Yoongi selagi menungguku."

dan senyuman Jin perlahan memudar.

10 A.M KST, sebelumnya...

"sampai kapan hyung akan terus berlaku seolah-olah kalian adalah teman baik?" tanya Jungkook sambil menyesap lattenya.

"kami memang teman baik," jawab Jin.

"teman baik tidak akan menangis semalaman hanya karena mendengar rumor bahwa teman baiknya mengencani orang lain," kata Jungkook.

"tolong jangan jadikan rumah kalian yang bertetangga seumur hidup itu sebagai alasan, hyung," kali ini Jimin.

"pertama, rumah kami yang bertetangga itu bukan alasan karena, ya Tuhan, kami memang berteman baik. kedua, Jungkook, itu bukan rumor. aku melihat sendiri Namjoon membawa Yoongi datang ke rumahnya saat perayaan ulang tahun Bibi Kim minggu lalu. aku rasa berita tentang pertunangan itu benar," kata Jin. berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja saat mengatakan itu.

"jika memang benar begitu maka katakan saja padanya. ini kesempatan terakhirmu sebelum dia resmi menjadi tunangan orang lain. sebelum mereka resmi menikah. sebelum kehabisan waktu," kata Hoseok.

"mengatakan apa?" tanya Jin, membuat Jungkook dan Hoseok menggeram kesal.

"mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya sejak kau mengalami pubertas dan dia adalah objek mimpi basahmu sejak saat itu. demi Tuhan, Jin hyung-"

"Jungkook, language!" seru Jin dan Hoseok bersamaan. keduanya melotot berang pada Jungkook.

"oke, maaf," Jungkok membungkuk.

"buatkan saja makanan kesukaannya yang selalu dia minta padamu itu, hyung. lalu datangi dia, katakan bahwa kau selama ini mencintainya. katakan juga bahwa kau turut berbahagia tentang pertunangan itu. katakan bahwa kau mengatakan hal ini hanya hanya agar dia tahu. sebelum terlambat," kata Hoseok.

10.30 P.M KST

Jin benar-benar menyesal menuruti perkataan Jungkook dan Hoseok. dia bahkan sudah susah-susah membuatkan makanan kesukaan Namjoon. anak itu biasanya akan mengganggu Minggu paginya hanya untuk minta dibuatkan ini.

Jin menyesal terhasut omongan Jungkook dan Hoseok. karena sekarang dia jadi semakin ragu untuk masuk ke studio tempat Namjoon bekerja paruh waktu itu. sudah setengah jam sejak dia menelfon Namjoon, tapi langkahnya tidak juga berangsur.

dan Jin semakin menyesal karena sekarang pikirannya jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Namjoon dan Yoongi yang berduaan di ruang studio. Namjoon mengenalkan Yoongi sebagai rekan kerjanya saat Namjoon pertama kali diterima bekerja. tidak benar-benar mengenalkan, sebenarnya. Namjoon hanya bercerita tentang lelaki berambut hijau dengan mata sayu dan wajah yang dingin yang bekerja bersamanya.

rumor tentang pertunangan Namjoon menyebar dengan cepat di kampus beberapa bulan setelahnya. di kampus, mereka tidak tahu tentang Yoongi. kabar yang datang hanya tentang Namjoon yang akan bertunangan karena si penyebar berita melihat Namjoon keluar dari toko baju pernikahan dan toko cincin.

kenapa berita Namjoon bisa menyebar secepat itu? tentu saja karena Namjoon adalah mahasiswa paling populer.

Jin tidak berani menanyakan langsung karena Namjoon terlihat tidak terusik dengan berita itu. lalu kemarin, berita baru mengatakan bahwa pertunangan itu akan diadakan akhir minggu ini.

Jin mencintai Namjoon sejak dia mengalami pubertas. dan Namjoon memang objek mimpi basahnya. tapi itu hanya sekali, tidak... mungkin tiga. atau empat.

dan yang paling penting Jin tidak mau Namjoon bertunangan dengan orang lain!

11 P.M KST

"aku lebih baik pulang saja. ini konyol," kata Jin. pada dirinya sendiri.

Jin mengeratkan coat hitamnya, agar tidak kedinginan. musim dingin tiba-tiba terasa sangat cocok dengan suasana hatinya.

satu jam Jin menunggu dan Namjoon tidak juga keluar dari studio. Jin hampir menangis saat bayangan Namjoon dan Yoongi (Namjoon pernah melihatkan fotonya sekali, dan Jin mengingat wajahnya baik-baik sejak itu) sedang bermesraan di dalam sana.

"lebih baik aku lupakan saja. menjadi teman baik seperti biasanya juga tidak ada salahnya," bisik Jin. dia menghela nafas yang terasa seberat batu.

"YA! KIM SOEKJIN!"

Jin berhenti. berbalik dan mendapati sosok berbalut baju, jins dan sepatu boots hitam serta coat panjang dengan warna senada berlari ke arahnya.

"YA! aku menunggu sejak tadi, baboya!" makinya saat berada tepat di depan Jin.

"Namjoon..."

"kau dari mana? jarak dari rumah ke studio tidak sampai satu jam, kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Jin hanya tersenyum, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. bingung. tidak mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa-

"kau menungguku di luar sejak tadi?!" seru Namjoon, terkejut.

"a-aku..."

Namjoon menarik coat Jin yang menyebabkan Jin ikut tertarik, dan merapatkannya lagi. "kenapa tidak masuk? aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak akan lama dan ada Yoongi yang akan menemanimu. aku belum benar-benar mengenalkan kalian, kan?" katanya, suaranya menjadi lebih lembut sekarang.

Jin menolehkan kepalanya, menolak menatap wajah Namjoon. menolak mlihat lesung pipi yang mempesona itu.

"Jin?"

Jin bimbang. ini kesempatannya jika memang ingin bertanya kan? tapi tidak. itu konyol. tapi Jin ingin tahu. tapi itu konyol. tapi Jin berhak bertanya sebagai teman baik. tapi, tidak. tapi Jin harus tahu tentang Yoongi dan Namjoon. tapi... tidak! tapi... Jin ingin Namjoon tahu tentang perasaannya!

"kau akan bertunangan dengan Yoongi? aku menunggumu selama satu jam di luar sana padahal udara sedang dingin karena aku tidak siap melihat Yoongimu itu. aku tidak siap melihat kalian akan bermesraan didepanku. aku tidak siap mendengar kau mengenalkannya sebagai tunanganmu. aku... demi Tuhan, Kim Namjoon kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan tentang pertunangan itu? aku pikir kita teman baik?! dan lagi... dan lagi..."

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya. mencoba mencerna ucapan Jin yang mengalir secepat kereta bawah tanah.

"Jin, tunggu..."

"kau bahkan tidak... kau bahkan tidak mengabariku! kau... aku... aku... tidak mau kau bertunangan dengan Yoongi, bahkan dengan siapa pun!"

"Jin, dengarkan aku..."

"aku... aku... karena aku... aku mencintaimu sejak lama, Namjoon-ah!"

Jin terengah. tertunduk menyembunyikan air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dipipinya.

"aku tahu. kau mencintaiku sejak kau mengalami pubertas dan aku adalah objek mimpi basahmu," kata Namjoon, setengah menahan tawa.

Jin menengadah secepat kilat sampai lehernya berbunyi. sakit.

"pertama, ya aku tahu tentang itu. kedua, lelucon macam apa tentang pertunangan itu? ketiga, dengan Yoongi? HAHAHA! dengan kakek-kakek itu? yang benar saja," kali ini Namjoon tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk. tangannya memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kram.

"tapi... kau membawanya ke ulang tahun Bibi Kim dan kalian pergi ke toko baju pernikahan dan cincin..."

"HAHAHAHA! Ya Tuhan, kau harusnya bertanya lebih dulu, Jinnie. HAHAHAH!"

Jin menatap Namjoon bingung.

"Ya Tuhan. aku membawa Yoongi ke rumah karena, tentu saja! dia adalah kekasih Jimin, Jin. toko baju pernikahan dan cincin itu, HAHA! itu untuk properti projek studio musik."

Jin merasakan rahangnya jatuh dari tempatnya. dia bahkan yakin kini wajah tampannya sudah berubah jadi jelek. Jimin? Jimin adik Namjoon yang berambut oranye itu?

Namjoon masih tertawa. pelan-pelan dia menarik Jin yang masih dalam fase keterkejutannya ke dalam dekapannya. menepuk pelan bahu lelaki yang lebih tua itu.

"aku pun mencintaimu sejak aku mengalami pubertas, Jin. dan kau juga objek mimpi basah pertamaku..." bisik Namjoon.

kali ini Jin merasakan pipinya yang memerah. setengah malu, setengah bahagia. terlebih saat Namjoon memeluknya semakin erat.

"kau membawakanku makanan? kita makan berdua setelah ini? dikamarku?" bisik Namjoon, lagi.

Jin tertawa dan mengangguk.

ingatkan dia untuk berterimakasih pada Jungkook dan Hoseok setelah ini...

"ngomong-ngomong kau tahu dari mana tentang aku dan mimpi basah itu, Namjoon-ah?"

"Jungkook dan Hoseok..."

...atau tidak.


	5. Namjoon-ah, Namjoon-ah

_because I fall in love with them. because it sounds precious when Jin called Namjoon like that._

 **XXX**

 _ **"Namjoon-ah, Namjoon-ah.."**_

Namjoon melangkah pelan-pelan. jemarinya menyentuh setiap dedaunan yang terjangkau. merasakan dinginnya embun di setiap permukaannya karena mentari memang baru saja terbangun.

jalan setapak ini sudah sangat dia tahu di luar kepala. sama seperti dia tahu tentang kisahnya.

rumah tua yang sudah tidak berpintu dan tidak berjendela di ujung jalan setapak itu pun sudah Namjoon hafal bentuknya. seperti dia hafal kosong dihatinya.

 _"Namjoon-ah, Namjoon-ah..."_

Namjoon masih melangkah pelan-pelan. menyentuh dinding-dinding lembab rumah tua yang dia masih belum tahu milik siapa.

 _"Namjoon-ah, siapa yang membuat rumah di tengah hutan seperti ini?"_

Namjoon menggedikkan bahunya, sebab dia sama tidak tahunya.

 _"Namjoon-ah, Namjoon-ah..."_

Namjoon menengadah, menatap mentari yang perlahan-lahan berdiri di langit sana. berhenti langkahnya di depan sebuah rongga besar di dinding rumah tua itu. Namjoon selalu menebak bahwa itu dulu adalah pintu.

 _"Namjoon-ah, apa kita perlu masuk?"_

Namjoon diam.

 _"oh, lihatlah Namjoon-ah! mereka punya piano didalamnya?"_

Namjoon dapat melihat piano tua rusak dari tempatnya berdiri. Namjoon ingat, banyak yang sudah hilang tuts pianonya.

 _"Namjoon-ah, Namjoon-ah..."_

Namjoon berjalan lagi. lurus, lebih masuk ke dalam hutan. kali ini, sebuah kolam berenang usang. kosong, hanya ada sedikit genangan sisa hujan beberapa waktu lalu.

 _"Namjoon-ah, apa menurutmu tempat ini dulunya?"_

Namjoon diam. dia tidak masih tidak tahu. sebab sejak dulu, dia tidak pernah bertanya-tanya tentang cerita apa di balik hutan yang sering dia datangi diam-diam sepulang sekolah ini.

 _"Namjoon-ah, Namjoon-ah..."_

merinding punggung Namjoon saat angin dingin berputar mengelilinginya. salahkan ia yang hanya mengenakan sehelai kaos tipit dan ripped jins di pagi hari pada awal musim dingin.

 _"Namjoon-ah, jangan lupa memakai jaket dan syal. kau selalu sakit saat musim dingin."_

biasanya Namjoon tidak pernah lupa. hanya saja pagi ini dia terburu-buru.

 _"jangan pernah lupa sarapan. bereskan tempat tidur begitu bangun. jangan terlalu sering makan ramyeon. aku sudah menuliskan semua hal yang diperlukan di kulkas kita."_

Namjoon mengangguk dalam diam. pagi tadi, dia melihat tulisan itu di kulkasnya.

 _"Namjoon-ah, Namjoon-ah..."_

Namjoon melangkah lagi. semakin mendekat ke tepian kolam berenang. duduk ia di pinggirnya. membiarkan kakinya menggantung, tak dapat menjangkau dasar kolam.

 _"Namjoon-ah, suatu saat aku ingin punya rumah di tengah hutan seperti ini. dengan kolam renangnya juga."_

Namjoon tersenyum. dia sedang mengusahakannya. dia sedang bekerja keras untuk membuatkan rumah dan kolam renang di tengah hutan.

 _"Namjoon-ah, Namjoon-ah..."_

Namjoon tertunduk. merinding lagi saat angin dingin kali ini mendekapnya lebih erat. sesak dadanya. seperti dihimpit batu besar dari gunung. seperti saat kemarin.

 _"Namjoon-ah, jangan ke hutan sendirian. apalagi saat musim dingin."_

tapi Namjoon ingin. Namjoon rindu.

 _"Namjoon-ah, Namjoon-ah..."_

Namjoon diam. mengatur nafasnya satu-satu. berusaha menghilangkan sesak yang semakin merangsek masuk.

 _"Namjoon-ah, jika rindu jangan menangis. jika rindu minta pada Tuhan untuk bertemu dalam mimpi. jika rindu... doakan aku, agar datang dalam mimpimu."_

air mata Namjoon turun, segaris, dua garis, lalu tak terhitung lagi. sebutir, dua butir, lalu tak terhitung lagi. kepalan tangannya memukul dadanya kuat-kuatnya, ingin sesak itu menghilang.

 _"Namjoon-ah, Namjoon-ah..."_

isakan pilu itu keluar. tak lagi tertahankan.

 _"Namjoon-ah, aku sudah tak sakit lagi. aku sudah tak merepotkanmu lagi. Namjoon-ah, Namjoon-ah. terimakasih susah berdiri disampingku. memelukku. menciumku. terimakasih sudah mencintaiku."_

"Jin... hiks-Jin... Ku mohon..." air mata Namjoon jatuh membasahi ripped jinsnya.

 _"Namjoon-ah... jangan merusakkan barang-barang lagi. mulai sekarang kau harus berhati-hati. sebab yang lain pasti lelah mengingatkanmu."_

"aku-hiks-aku tidak... Jin... hiks..."

 _"Namjoon-ah... aku mencintaimu. sungguh. aku mencintaimu."_

"Jin... hiks! Jin!"

 _"terimakasih... Namjoon-ah."_

Namjoon tahu, Jin yang berdiri di tengah kolam bersamanya saat itu sedang tersenyum bahagia. Namjoon tahu, Jin yang perlahan memudar dalam pandangannya saat itu kini telah bahagia. sudah tak kesakitan lagi seperti dulu raganya bersama Namjoon.

Namjoon tahu, Jin mencintainya.

XXX

Namjoon tersenyum bahagia melihat Jin yang berlarian didepannya. wajah itu tersenyum lebar. sama dengan senyum Namjoon saat ini.

jemarinya menyentuh dedaunan yang mulai mengering. siap menyambut musim gugur.

 _"Namjoon-ah, Namjoon-ah..."_

 _"hn?"_

 _"apa kau sekarang bahagia?"_

Namjoon mengangguk, masih tersenyum.

 _"apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?"_

keduanya berjalan beriringan, melewati rumah tua yang tak berpintu dan tak berjendela. lurus, terus masuk ke hutan. menuju kolam renang tua yang kini dipenuhi dedaunan kering.

 _"Jin... sendirian tanpamu lebih menyakitkan. ini tidak apa-apa. sungguh."_

Jin tersenyum. mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Namjoon. berdua mereka duduk di tepi kolam. membiarkan kaki-kaki mereka menggantung, tak dapat menjangkau dasar kolam. saling beradu, manja.

dulu, mereka pernah bersumpah akan bersama sampai mati.

beruntung Tuhan mengamini sumpah mereka.

mereka bersama sampai mati.

XXX

kzm_  
pku,  
3616, 10.28


	6. terimakasih, Jin-ah

_jadi, dari semua drabble saya di timeline LINE, ini adalah fict yang paling paling paling pertama yang saya tulis.  
ntar kalau ngerasa fict yang ini gak jelas, saya maklum. ini fict pertama yang saya tulis setelah sekian lama nggak nulis fict lagi.  
fict terakhir kan yang KyuMin Destiny,itu aja tahun 2014 akhir. setelah itu saya nggak pernah nulis fict lagi.  
saya ingat, waktu itu saya bangun kepagian karena AC di kamar sepupu saya dinginnya minta ampun. terus kepikiran bikin ini._

 _saya terangin sedikit, dipikiran saya waktu nulis ini adalaah semua manusia hidup berdasarkan suhu tubuh. panas dan dingin. panas hanya akan berpasangan dengan panas, begitu pun dingin. terus...  
baca aja ya. hehe_

* * *

 _ **"terimakasih sudah menghangatkan malam-malam dan pagiku, Jin-ah..."**_

 ** _XXX_**

seingatnya, paginya tak pernah sehangat ini. tidak pada saat musim dingin, pun musim panas. karena selama ini paginya selalu saja dingin.

mungkin itu karena dekapan yang dia terima sejak malam menjemputnya hingga pagi seperti sekarang. dekapan yang baru dia tahu rasanya ternyata sehangat ini. mungkin karena selama ini dia tidak pernah sekali pun didekap hangat.

"don't you ever dare to leave me alone, Jin-ah," katanya. "karena tubuhku tak sanggup lagi kedinginan sendirian."

lelaki yang mendekapnya tersenyum, sama hangatnya dengan dekapannya sendiri. "pun tubuhku, Namjoon-ah. karena teralu dingin sendirian pun membosankan. dingin darimu menyempurnakan semuanya."

jika Jin tidak datang dalam hidupnya, mungkin Namjoon tidak pernah tahu jika dingin hari-harinya pun berguna untuk orang lain.

Namjoon tak habis pikir dengan rasa dingin yang menyelimuti Jin saat pertama kali lelaki itu datang kehidupnya. kedinginan Jin dapat membekukan hujan, setara dengan badai musim dingin setiap tahun. Namjoon pun dingin, tapi tak sedingin Jin. Namjoon tidak bisa membekukan hujan. justru hujan yang selalu mengalahkannya. membekukan dirinya.

"selama ini aku pikir setiap orang hanya akan hidup berpasangan. dingin dan hangat. seperti yang dunia kita ajarkan sejak lama," bisik Namjoon. dia mengelus surai kecoklatan yang bersandar didadanya.

"lalu menurutmu kita salah?" tanya Jin. jemarinya menggambar lingakaran kecil-kecil didada Namjoon.

"tidak. jika rasa dingin kita berdua bisa menjadi sehangat ini mana bisa aku menyalahkan aturan dunia. aku justru senang. karena hangat ini, hanya kita berdua yang rasa."

"hanya kita berdua, Namjoon-ah?"

lelaki bersurai merah muda itu mengangguk. menghadiahi kecupan dikening Jin.

"terimakasih sudah menghangatkan malam-malam dan pagiku, Jin-ah..."

akzm_  
pku, Dec 29, 15  
7.49 am


	7. kau dan aku sama tidak pekanya, Namjoon

_kalau yang ini fict kedua yang saya tulis setelah yang tadi.  
saya tulis gak lama setelah yang pertama, kalau nggak salah.  
iya, saya ngepost dua chapter. gak apa-apa, kan? hehe  
ngomong-ngomong, saya punya rencana mau naikin rating ke M. lagi belajar sih. bukan explicit kaya tulisan saya yang dulu-dulu.  
saya pengen implicit aja. lebih nekanin tata bahasa dari pada adegannya. gimana? boleh?  
atau saya nulisnya yag manis-manis gini aja?_

* * *

 ** _"kau dan aku sama tidak pekanya, Namjoon..."_**

 ** _XXX_**

bagi Namjoon, Jin adalah poros hidupnya. dunianya. kebahagiannya hanya berpusat pada Jin. bahagian Jin, adalah bahagianya.

sayangnya Jin tidak pernah tahu bahwa keberadaannya seberarti itu untuk Namjoon. hatinya tak sepeka itu untuk menyadari hal-hal yang tak terucap lewat kata.

dan Namjoon tidak ahli dalam mengungkapkan perasaan lewat kata.

"kau hanya akan membuang waktu. lirik-lirik itu tak akan membuatnya mengerti," kata Hoseok suatu malam.

"ini bukan tentang dia," elak Namjoon. terus sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya.

"kau akan menyesal jika suatu saat mendapati Jin hyung sudah lebih dulu bersama orang lain," kata Hoseok, lagi. matanya menatap punggung kesepian Namjoon.

jemari Namjoon berhenti meski matanya masih menatap kertas penuh coretan itu. "bersama siapa?" tanyanya, dingin.

"selain lamban kau juga sama saja tidak pekanya. hanya berhenti menulis betapa sempurnanya Jin hyung. katakan langsung padanya. siapa yang tahu jika ternyata dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama," Hoseok beranjak dari duduknya. "Namjoon, jangan sampai menyesal," ucapnya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

XXX

Namjoon tidak akan bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri. dia terbiasa diingatkan untuk segala hal. saat bangun tidur, saat makan, saat latihan, saat istirahat, saat harus membereskan keperluannya. dan Jin adalah pengingat favoritnya.

"kau sudah makan?" suara lembutnya terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka.

Namjoon menoleh, tersenyum diam-diam. "belum."

"aku sudah menyiapkan makanan sejak tadi, Namjoon-ah. anak-anak tidak memanggilmu?" tanyanya, masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"tidak. kenapa kau tidak memanggilku lebih awal jika memang makanan sudah siap sejak tadi?"

Jin tersenyum. "aku boleh masuk?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

Jin melangkah mendekat. bediri di samping meja kerja Namjoon yang penuh dengan kertas coretan.

"kau selalu jatuh cinta?" tanya Jin setelah meraih selembar kertas.

"selalu?" kening Namjoon berkerut bingung.

"lirikmu selalu berkata seperti itu," jawab Jin. dia kembali menatap Namjoon. tersenyum.

"apa?"

"aku dan Yoongi baru saja pulang dari makan malam di luar. maaf tidak memberitahu karena kau sejak pagi terus saja disini," kata Jin.

demi semua coretannya, hati Namjoon berdebar melihat semburat merah di pipi Jin. debaran kali ini terasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"aku... aku harus mengatakan ini karena kau harus tahu, Namjoon-ah. sebagai leader, ya kan?"

Namjoon diam. tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. debaran tidak nyaman itu kini menyesakkan.

"aku... kau tahu bahwa aku memang tidak peka dalam urusan perasaan. aku tidak akan sadar orang lain menyukaiku jika dia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Hoseok sering mengatakan itu padaku. dan..."

"Hoseok mengatakan itu padamu?"

"ya dan aku bingung, sama denganmu, saat dia mengatakan itu. dan... aku tahu karena Yoongi mengatakannya."

Namjoon terdiam. dadanya lebih sesak dari sebelumnya.

"mungkin Hoseok mengatakan itu karena dia dan Yoongi cukup dekat dan ingin membuatku sadar."

"tunggu... mereka memang sangat dekat dan aku... maaf membuatmu sadar tentang apa?" kepanikan di nada suaranya tidak dapat Namjoon sembunyikan.

"tentang Yoongi yang menyukaiku."

XXX

Namjoon melihat tatapan mata sayu Yoongi yang sejak tadi menatap Jin. tangannya yang mengelus jemarin Jin dan menggenggamnya sembunyi-sembunyi. sesekali tangan itu mengelus rambut lembut Jin, hal yang biasa Namjoon juga lakukan. mereka berdua bahkan tidak terpisahkan sejak mereka tiba di sini sejak tadi.

sejak malam Jin datang ke ruangannya, Namjoon sudah kehilangan setengah jiwanya. dunianya sudah tidak berputar diporosnya.

Yoongi mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Jin. mencintai lelaki itu. Jin mengatakannya dengan wajah berwarna merah sepenuhnya, tersipu malu, yang Namjoon simpulkan sendiri. dan Namjoon berusaha menguasai patah hatinya. juga emosinya.

"jika kau bahagia, maka itu bagus. kebahagianmu yang terpenting, Jin," katanya malam itu.

dan Namjoon menyesal tidak melepaskan emosinya. jika saja malam itu dia berteriak di depan Jin mengatakan betapa dia juga mencintai lelaki itu. jika saja malam itu dia langsung menemui Yoongi untuk meminta meninggalkan Jin sendirian karena Jin adalah miliknya. seandainya saja. mungkin yang sekarang menggenggam tangan Jin adalah dia.

"kau terlambat?" tanya Hoseok.

"kau tidak memberitahuku," jawab Namjoon.

"aku tidak tahu jika dia akan benar-benar mengatakannya."

"apa mereka bersama?"

"kau tidak melihat aura penuh cinta mereka?"

"Hoseok, aku ingin mati saja."

XXX

dan Namjoon mengurung dirinya diruangannya sejak itu. dia hanya akan keluar untuk jadwal mereka. saat makan Jimin, atau Taehyung dan sesekali Jungkook yang mengantarkan untuknya. Hoseok sesekali masuk dan membujuknya untuk keluar, ini sudah lebih dari tiga hari.

"Jin hyung panik karena kau mengabaikannya dan tidak membiarkannya masuk," kata Hoseok.

"aku perlu waktu. aku patah hati, Hoseok," jawab Namjoon.

"katakan padanya bahwa kau patah hati. katakan padanya bahwa kau mencintainya. menangis saja jika kau tidak bisa mengungkapkannya lewat kata. aku tahu kau menahan itu berhari-hari."

"menahan apa?"

"tangismu."

Namjoon diam. "keluarlah. aku ingin sendirian."

"Jin menangis saat kau mengabaikannya kemarin-kemarin. dia yang menyiapkan makanan dan keperluanmu saat kita ada jadwal karena kau bahkan tidak peduli tentang itu. dia mengatakan pada manajer hyung bahwa kau hanya butuh waktu sendiri karena manajer hyung mengamuk semalam."

Namjoon masih diam.

"Jin hyung tidak peka, Namjoon. dia tidak mengerti jika kau tidak mengungkapkannya lewat kata."

XXX

tangan Namjoon terkepal saat melihat Jin berada dalam pelukan Yoongi malam itu di dapur. dia kehabisan kopi dan ingin membuatnya lagi. saat akan melangkah pergi, mengurungkan niatnya membuat kopi, Jin memanggilnya. Yoongi pergi melewatinya saat itu juga tanpa sepatah kata. meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Jin.

Jin menghampirinya, memeluknya. "kau sudah makan?" tanyanya. suaranya bergetar, mungkin menangis. atau sudah selesai dengan tangisnya.

"sudah. lepas. aku ingin kembali."

"Namjoon..."

"kau ingin aku dihajar Suga karena kau memelukku seperti ini? atau kau memang ingin kami menghajar satu sama lain?"

Namjoon dapat merasakan Jin yang tersentak di belakangnya. pelukan itu terlepas pelan-pelan.

"aku sangat ingin menghajar wajahnya saat tadi dia memelukmu. juga saat dia menggenggam tanganmu di studio empat hari yang lalu. saat dia mengelus rambutmu. saat dia menatapmu. kau tahu?" kata Namjoon, masih memunggungi Jin.

"kenapa? Yoongi berbuat salah padamu?"

Namjoon menghela nafas. hatinya sudah berteriak keras-keras bahwa dia mencintai Jin.

"Yoongi hanya menyukaiku. apa itu salah buatmu?"

"dia mencintaimu."

"iya, dia mencintaiku. jadi benar kau mengabaikanku karena hal ini? Namjoon-ah, kau kekanakan sekali! aku setengah mati mengkhawatirkanmu, brengsek!" maki Jin, suaranya lebih bergetar lagi.

"jangan mengkhawatirkanku lagi jika begitu. berhenti mengurusiku. berhenti membangunkanku, mengurusi makanku, memperhatikanku. aku tidak butuh itu semua jika akhirnya kau hanya akan mematahkan harapan yang sudah kubuat untukmu!"

Jin menangis. Namjoon mendengar isakannya.

"aku berharap banyak tentang kita, Jin. aku.."

Jin menarik lengan Namjoon agar lelaki itu berbalik menatapnya.

"kau..."

"lupakan. berbahagialah. berikan saja aku waktu untuk mengurusi hatiku."

"aku pun berharap banyak tentang kita. tapi kupikir kau tidak akan suka dengan itu karena kau bahkan tidak menunjukkan apa-apa! saat aku bilang tentang Yoongi pun kau hanya diam, kau bilang asal aku bahagia! lalu tiba-tiba kau mengabaikanku! aku harus bahagia bagaimana jika kau bahkan tidak ingin menatapku, Namjoon!"

Namjoon diam. matanya menatap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jin. Namjoon bingung, untuk apa Jin berteriak dan menangis padanya?

"aku mencintaimu, bodoh!" Jin berteriak, menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "aku memang tidak peka tapi aku tahu aku mencintaimu! kau pikir kenapa aku mau repot-repot mengurusimu padahal Jungkook lebih membutuhkanku?!"

"kau mencintai Yoongi. kau bercerita sambil tersipu padaku malam itu."

"aku menahan emosiku, Namjoon-ah! demi Tuhan aku berharap kau berteriak mengatakan kau akan menghajarnya atau apa pun! tapi kau tidak! dan aku... dan aku..."

"kau bersama Yoongi?"

Jin menatap Namjoon. "aku mencintaimu. bagaimana aku bisa bersamanya."

"tapi kalian..." Namjoon terpaku.

Jin melangkah mendekat. memeluk Namjoon, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher lelaki itu.

"kau dan aku sama tidak pekanya, Namjoon."

Namjoon menghela nafas. perlahan dunianya kembali berputar pada porosnya. didekapnya Jin erat-erat.

"aku... pun... mencintaimu, Jin."

XXX

Yoongi menghela nafas menatap Jin dalam pelukan Namjoon. mungkin hatinya sama retaknya dengan hati Namjoon karenanya kemarin. dia sungguhan tentang mencintai Jin. siapa yang tidak akan mencintai lelaki sesempurna Jin?

"hyung, gwenchana?"

Yoongi berbalik. menatap Jimin dengan wajah sembabnya. matanya masih terpejam. mulutnya menguap lebar-lebar.

"hyung, kau akan baik-baik saja. ya kan? tenang, aku ada disini."

Jimin melangkah dan memeluk Yoongi.

"kau mengigau?"

"hmm..."

Yoongi tersenyum. setidaknya dia punya Jimin, yang memeluknya saat ini meski anak itu mengingau dalam tidurnya.

X-X-X


	8. aku berjanji akan menggenggam tanganmu

**_"...aku berjanji akan menggenggam tanganmu..."_**

* * *

Namjoon dan Jin tahu ada hal-hal yang belakangan membuat keduanya sulit bersikap profesional. mungkin Namjoon yang pertama kali menyadari, saat dia selalu saja terkaget-kaget saat menemukan tangannya menggengam tangan Jin. atau mungkin Jin yang pertama kali tahu, saat dia menemukan bahunya bersandar sepenuhnya pada bahu Namjoon.

lalu keduanya saling bertatapan canggung setelahnya. sesekali Namjoon mengungkapkan maaf yang di sahut Jin dengan senyuman. sering kali keduanya hanya saling diam, berusaha agar semburat kemerahan di pipi masing-masing tak tertangkap kamera.

sejak awal mereka debut, tidak pernah sekali pun Namjoon absen melibatkan Jin dalam urusan anak-anak mereka. bukan anak-anak dalam artian sebenarnya. sebut saja member lainnya begitu. sebab keduanya secara alami bertindak sebagai ayah dan ibu.

Namjoon dapat bagian mengurusi yang lebih tua. Jin akan kebagian mengurusi tiga bungsu yang lain. karena Namjoon selalu menyerah lebih dulu bahkan sebelum menghadapi tiga gumpalan energi itu. Namjoon bersyukur meski Hoseok sama saja dengan tiga lainnya, dia masih bisa bersikap tenang dan meringankan bebannya. begitu pun Yoongi, kebiasaan tidurnya sungguh benar-benar meringankan beban Namjoon.

keduanya bekerja sama dengan sangat baik. sebagai leader, sebagai hyung tertua.

keduanya profesional, dulu.

XXX

Namjoon menghela nafas berat. tubuhnya kelelahan dan berkeringat. matanya serasa dihimpit batu besar. jadwal mereka tiga hari ini benar-benar tak bisa dikendalikan. ini adalah malam pertama mereka dapat beristirahat setelah tiga hari belakangan.

"kau akan mandi?" tanya Jin, hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruang tengah. kelima lainnya sudah menyamankan diri di dalam selimut.

Namjoon mendengung. "sebentar lagi," jawabnya.

"cepat mandi lalu tidur, Namjoon-ah," kata Jin.

Namjoon melirik Jin yang menghilang menuju dapur. perutnya berbunyi minta diperhatikan. "Jin, ramen?"

"oke. mandilah dulu, akan aku siapkan."

Namjoon mengangguk meski tahu Jin tak bisa melihatnya. Namjoon beranjak dari tempatnya dengan wajah bersemu merah dan dada berdebar hangat.

 _seperti pasangan saja_ , batinnya.

Jin tersenyum kecil menatap rebusan ramennya. yang lucu bukan rebusan itu, tapi pada getaran yang menggelitik hatinya.

ini adalah malam kesekian yang dia lewati hanya berdua bersama Namjoon. seringkali mereka melewatinya dengan sepanci besar ramen yang di makan berdua, atau kadang hanya cemilan yang diselingi obrolan ringan sampai berat.

tapi biasanya tidak dengan debaran menggelikan serta kupu-kupu yang menyerang perutnya. malam seperti ini hanya terjadi belakangan.

"Jin, aku lapar," suara Namjoon terdengar dari belakangnya.

"hn, sudah selesai," diangkatnya perlahan panci rebusan ramen mereka. diletakkannya di meja makan dengan dua mangkuk kecil serta dua pasang sumpit.

"air dingin," perintahnya. Jin mengangguk saja dan menyerahkan sebotol air dingin yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya.

"makanlah, Namjoon-ah," katanya.

"hn," jawab Namjoon, terlalu lelah untuk menjawab.

keduanya larut dalam diam. hanya bunyi seruputan ramen yang terdengar. keduanya bahkan takut jika terus begini maka debaran jantung mereka pun bisa terdengar. Namjoon bahkan sudah berkali-kali berdehem.

"ingin air lagi?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menggeleng. ditatapnya Jin. mempelajari struktur wajah lelaki yang lebih tua dan merekamnya dalam ingatan. takut jika sewaktu-waktu dia lupa bahwa ada lelaki seindah ini disampingnya.

dia tahu, keindahan ini yang telah merusak profesionalitas mereka. yang membuat hati dan pikiran serta gerak motoriknya tidak terkendali.

"mwo?" tanya Jin, heran dipandangi Namjoon sebegitunya. dan berdebar.

"kau mau berkencan denganku?"

Jin tersedak. ramen masih menggantung dimulutnya, cepat-cepat dia gigit dan meraih minum. setelah hilang rasa sakit ditenggorokannya, Jin menatap Namjoon.

"belakangan sulit sekali rasanya menahan diri, kau tahu? bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berjauhan denganmu sebentar saja, sulit sekali rasanya." Namjoon menumpukan sikunya di meja, lalu dengan gerakan ringan memangku dagunya di telapak tangan.

Jin masih diam. jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. mengingatkannya akan konser pertama mereka.

Namjoon tersenyum, matanya menatap lurus bola mata Jin. "berkencanlah denganku, agar semuanya terasa lebih ringan."

"Namjoon-ah, kau bisa saja salah-"

"kali ini aku yakin aku tidak salah, Jin. aku butuh kau ada disampingku lebih dari sebelumnya."

"Namjoon-ah, tapi-"

Namjoon berdiri dari duduknya. kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja, tubuhnya condong ke depan. wajah Jin kini tepat berada di depan wajahnya. dapat dengan jelas dia lihat betapa mulusnya wajah Jin.

"aku mencintaimu, berkencanlah denganku. jangan takutkan apa pun, aku berjanji akan menggenggam tanganmu seperti yang biasanya tidak sengaja aku lakukan karena tidak tahan. apa pun terjadi nanti," bisik Namjoon.

Jin diam. terpejam matanya saat merasakan bibir Namjoon menempel dimiliknya. lembut. dan manis. sedikit terasa seperti ramen.

"oke, Jinnie-ah?" bisik Namjoon, tepat di depan bibir Jin.

Jin tersipu. wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. tertawa pelan dia. lalu mengangguk. diciumnya bibir Namjoon sekali lagi. Jin tahu Namjoon tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, begitu juga dirinya. senyuman Jin sebagian karena bahagia, sebagian karena malu sebab dia tak menyangka berani mencium duluan.

"oh my god! Rap Mon hyung berciuman dengan Jin hyung di meja makan!" seru Jungkook.

setelahnya derap langkah kaki terdengar memenuhi seisi rumah.

XXX


	9. Rúh

_untuk namjin squad kesayangan saya, Fieeshu.  
_ _dan partner in crime saya, srltya._

 _juga untuk kalian, yang masih setia mampir. yang masih setia ninggalin jejak yang bikin semangat.  
_ _drabble kali ini terdiri dari 3 part. harap sabar menunggu ya. *wink*_

* * *

 **Rúh**

 ** _PART I_**

setiap manusia sudah ditakdirkan untuk sehidup semati hanya dengan satu orang. mereka menyebutnya Rúh. dan sebuah nama akan tertulis di pergelangan tanganmu, tepat di atas nadimu yang berdetak. nama yang akan terus melekat pada pergelangan tanganmu seumur hidup itu disebut ìz. milik seseorang yang telah takdir siapkan untuk bersamamu semenjak lahir hingga mati. seseorang yang telah takdir gariskan hatinya hanya untukmu.

namun terkadang, takdir terlalu banyak bermain-main. terutama dalam urusan hati.

XXX

ìz adalah sebuah tanda, bentuknya seperti tattoo. terkadang sudah di bawa sejak lahir, terkadang baru muncul setelah mencapai usia dewasa. jarang berada diantaranya, sebab tubuh manusia tak akan sanggup merasakan sakitnya ìz muncul. tiap orang punya cerita tentang kemunculan ìz mereka masing-masing. sebab tiap orang, punya scenario sendiri-sendiri.

Jin mendapatkan ìz miliknya saat berumur dua tahun. umurnya bahkan terlalu muda untuk menanggung sakit. tubuhnya tak kuat menerima ìz yang muncul di pergelangan tangannya. bahkan kondisi Jin memburuk sampai sebulan setelahnya.

"남준"

ìz itu tertulis jelas di pergelangan tangannya, tepat di atas nadi. sejak itu, tak pernah sehari pun Jin lewatkan untuk berdoa agar takdir tak bermain-main dengan hatinya.

* * *

"hyung! sebelah sini!" Jimin melambaikan tangannya pada Jin yang baru saja tiba di fetival kembang api malam itu.

Jin tersenyum pada Jimin, juga pada pergelangan tangan sahabatnya itu. warna ìz di pergelangan tangannya sudah berganti menjadi hitam, sudah menyatu dengan pori-pori kulitnya. itu pertanda bahwa Jimin dan Rúhnya sudah saling mengklaim satu sama lain.

"Yoongi sedang menjemput temannya di gerbang masuk utara," kata Jimin, ceria seperti selalu.

"baiklah, kalau begitu ayo temani aku mencari cemilan dulu. aku sangat lapar, Jimin," kata Jin. matanya sudah mengitari stand makanan sejak tiba di sini tadi.

"aigoo~ makanan saja yang ada dalam pikiranmu, hyung," satu suara lagi menginterupsi mereka. Jin dan Jimin berbalik.

Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan beriringan mendekati mereka. mata Jin membola dan tersenyum lebar melihat ketiganya.

"Hoseok-ah! aku merindukanmu!" seru Jin dan melompat ke dalam pelukan Hoseok.

"hyung! kami juga merindukanmu!" Taehyung dan Jungkook bergabung dalam gumpalan pelukan itu. lalu Jimin tak mau ketinggalan.

Jin tertawa bahagia sekali. sudah dua tahun dia tak bertemu dengan ketiganya. begitu menyelesaikan sekolah, mereka berpisah. ketiga sahabatnya semenjak kecil itu meneruskan sekolah ke luar negeri. hanya Jin dan Jimin yang memilih untuk tinggal di sini saja, menunggu ketiganya pulang.

"kalian sudah pulang dan tidak mengabariku. tega sekali," gerutu Jin.

"kami mengabari Jimin. dia bilang lebih baik jika ini menjadi kejutan saja, jadi ya... begitulah," kata Jungkook, dia masih bergelayut manja pada Jin. wajahnya semakin tampan saja, pikir Jin.

"yah! Jimin-ah! kau sudah di klaim Rúhmu?!" seru Hoseok tiba-tiba saat pandangan matanya tak sengaja jatuh pada pergelangan tangan Jimin. langsung saja mereka bertiga mengerubungi Jimin.

"who the fuck is Min Yoongi?" tanya Taehyung, kesal. dia adalah yang paling dekat dengan Jimin selama ini. mereka sudah seperti anak kembar. meski terpisah jarak selama dua tahun pun, hubungan mereka masih tetap sama. "kau tidak memberitahuku tentang hal penting ini? kurang ajar sekali!" bentaknya, merasa terkhianati.

"sebulan lalu saat aku menghubungimu, sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan ini, Taehyung-ah," kata Jimin, malu-malu. "tapi kau bilang kau sibuk, Hoseok dan Jungkook sedang dalam mood yang buruk dan terus saja merecokimu, katamu."

Jin tertawa mendengarnya. lalu menatap pergelangan tangan Taehyung dalam diam.

Taehyung adalah salah satu manusia yang dipermainkan takdir. dipergelangan tangannya hanya bertuliskan "J". sedangkan namanya tertulis dengan sangat jelas dengan warna merah menyala di pergelangan tangan Hoseok dan Jungkook. namanya merupakan ìz bagi kedua lainnya.

 _semakin merah warna ìz di pergelangan tanganmu, maka semakin dekat Rúh yang takdir tuliskan untukmu._

sejak ketiganya dipertemukan, ketiganya di buat bingung bukan main. "J" pada ìz milik Taehyung bisa merujuk pada siapa saja di antara keduanya, Jung Hoseok atau Jeon Jungkook. sedangkan keduanya yakin, Taehyung adalah Rúh mereka. Taehyung pun tidak mengerti, kenapa hingga sekarang ìz miliknya belum tertulis dengan sempurna. di beberapa kehidupan, hal ini biasa terjadi. tapi tidak serumit ini. sebab ternyata hati Taehyung menginginkan keduanya.

Jin melirik ìz miliknya sendiri. masih berwarna merah muda, seperti baru ditorehkan dikulitnya kemarin. padahal ìz ini sudah terlalu lama berada di pergelangan tangannya. sudah sebelas tahun. dia sudah bertemu dengan banyak orang dengan nama yang sama dengan ìz miliknya, tapi belum satu pun dari mereka yang merupakan Rúhnya.

"who the fuck are you? dont you dare to touch my Jiminnie without my permission, you little shit."

Jin tersentak. ìz miliknya berdetak kuat. tapi Jin abaikan sebab wajah cemburu Yoongi terlihat menggelikan. lagipula reaksi seperti itu sering terjadi saat di tempat ramai.

 _ìz adalah representasi detak jantungmu, itu sebabnya terletak di nadi. ìz akan berdetak lebih kuat, saat takdir mulai menjalankan scenario untuk mempertemukanmu dengan Rúhmu._

"oh, mulutmu manis sekali, Yoongi," kata Jimin sambil tertawa. "perkenalkan, Min Yoongi."

Hoseok dan Jungkook menatap Yoongi kagum. kagum pada perkataannya yang berhasil membuat Taehyung terpaku diam.

"maafkan dia Taehyung. dia hanya sedikit posesif," bisik Jin. "aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa memeluk Jimin lagi," tambahnya.

"jika dia bukan Rúh Jimin, aku pasti akan langsung membencinya, hyung," Taehyung balas berbisik.

"dimana Namjoon?" tanya Jimin.

ìz Jin berdetak kuat lagi. kali ini bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya.

"Namjoon membeli minuman. aku hanya menghitung lima, aku tidak tahu kau membawa teman lain," jawab Yoongi.

ìz Jin berdetak kuat lebih cepat. begitu juga jantungnya.

"cepat telfon Namjoon, katakan padanya untuk membeli lebih banyak," kata Jimin.

"Namjoon?" tanya Taehyung.

"Namjoon siapa?" sambung Jungkook.

"Namjoon teman Yoongi. kalian ingin minuman apa? Yoongi akan menghubunginya," jawab Jimin.

ìz milik Jin berdetak semakin cepat. seirama dengan jantungnya. kali ini membuat nafasnya menjadi sesak.

Namjoon... Namjoon...

Jin melirik ìz miliknya yang berdetak. bahkan Jin bisa melihat setiap detaknya dengan jelas.

"남준"

warna merah mudanya bercahaya. Jin terdiam. detak jantungnya kini menyakitkan.

남준... Namjoon...

"Namjoon sendirian?" tanya Jimin.

Jin meremas dadanya. detak jantungnya membuatnya sulit bernafas. belum lagi ìz miliknya berdetak semakin kuat, seperti akan meledakkan nadinya kapan saja dan menghancurkan tubuhnya bersamaan.

"tidak, dia bersama kekasihnya..." jawab Yoongi.

 _detak ìz dan jantungmu akan selalu seirama. keduanya akan menyakitimu, jika Rúh yang takdir tuliskan ternyata tidak untukmu._

XXX

Namjoon adalah sosok yang mendekati sempurna. berwajah tampan, berotak cerdas dengan hati yang baik luar biasa. tidak ada celah kecacatan pada dirinya. Namjoon adalah tipikal Rúh yang semua orang inginkan.

dan Jin tidak akan berbohong, saat ìz miliknya bereaksi berlebihan saat bertemu Namjoon, harapan-harapan akan sosok tinggi tersebut memenuhi hatinya.

"mungkin bukan Kim Namjoon, hyung. sebab ìz milikmu tak berganti warna," suatu siang di musim panas Jimin berkata padanya.

tapi ìz miliknya berkedut semakin kuat dan menyakitkan. hanya bereaksi begitu bila di dekat Namjoon.

"dan Namjoon sudah punya kekasih," sambung Yoongi. "mereka sudah cukup lama berkencan."

"bagaimana dengan ìz Namjoon, apa tidak ada tanda-tanda tentangku?" tanya Jin, mengelus pergelangan tangannya pelan-pelan.

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya. "hanya tertulis 'Kim'. dan Kim itu juga bisa siapa saja."

Jin tertunduk. takdir bermain-main dengan hatinya? jika bukan Kim Namjoon yang itu, kenapa harapannya tumbuh dengan cepat?

 _hatimu akan memberi tanda jika orang itu adalah Rúhmu. harapan-harapan dan kebahagiaan akan membalutinya. meyakinmu perlahan._

"hatimu bagaimana?" tanya Jimin.

Jin menghela nafas. "aku berharap itu dia."

"mungkinkah kau bernasib sama dengan Taehyung, hyung?" tanya Jimin, pelan.

Jin menggeleng. "aku sudah bertemu banyak Namjoon sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah ìz milikku bereaksi seperti ini."

Jimin dan Yoongi menatap pergelangan tangan Jin yang setiap detaknya terlihat jelas. Jimin bergidik ngeri, ìz itu seperti akan meledakkan Jin kapan saja.

"ini luar biasa sakit, Jimin. dan hatiku sudah berharap pada Namjoon. Kim Namjoon," gumam Jin.

"kau sudah berbicara pada Namjoon tentang ini?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk. "hanya saja Namjoon belum terlalu paham tentang masalah hati, Jimin-ah. anak itu sudah mengencani banyak Kim. dia bilang bahkan tubuhnya tak bereaksi banyak lagi. ìz miliknya sudah tak peka, kau tahu."

"si brengsek itu. dia mencoba mempermainkan takdir? mengencani banyak orang sesukanya," gerutu Jimin.

Jin diam. "pertemukan aku dengannya," katanya kemudian. "aku tidak ingin menghilang begitu saja. jika dia memang Rúhku, dia harus bersamaku."

 _jika Rúhmu memilih bersama orang lain, maka takdir akan membuatmu menghilang. maka takdir akan mengubah scenariomu. sebab manusia hanya akan sehidup semati dengan satu orang._

 ** _tbc~_**


	10. Rúh Part II

**Rúh**

 _ **PART II**_

Namjoon sudah mengencani semua orang yang membuat ìz miliknya berdetak tak wajar. semua, tanpa terkecuali. lelaki, maupun perempuan. tidak peduli di pergelangan tangan orang itu tidak tertulis namanya.

sebab menurut Namjoon, urusan takdir tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hati.

"dia tidak banyak berdetak belakangan ini," kata Namjoon. sore itu Yoongi menghubunginya, memintanya untuk bertemu Jin di taman sekitar kampus. "aku mendapatkannya sudah sejak lahir. hanya bertuliskan Kim," Namjoon menarik lengan bajunya sampai siku.

Jin melihatnya. Kim, dengan tulisan latin. tidak hangeul seperti miliknya. berwarna merah. tapi tak terlalu terang.

"warnanya sudah seperti ini sejak aku mengencani kekasihku," kata Namjoon, mengerti tatapan penuh pertanyaan Jin. "aku tidak yakin jika Namjoon yang kau cari adalah aku. aku sudah punya kekasih," kata Namjoon, ditatapnya Jin yang sejak tadi diam. "apa kau punya cara untuk mengetahuinya?"

Jin menggeleng. "manusia mana berhak punya cara untuk mengetahui scenerio tentang Rúhnya."

Namjoon menatap Jin. bisa dilihatnya pergelangan tangan Jin yang berdetak kuat. "ìz milikmu berdetak sangat kuat."

"hanya saat berada disampingmu," jawab Jin. "aku tidak tahu kenapa."

"kenapa kau tidak menencani setiap orang yang bernama Namjoon saja?"

"aku tidak mengencani sembarang orang. aku hanya ingin Namjoonku, Rúhku."

wajah Namjoon bersemu merah mendengarnya. kenapa saat namanya disebutkan seperti itu oleh Jin, terdengar berbeda di telinganya?

"kau mau mencoba berkencan denganku?" tanya Jin, tiba-tiba.

Namjoon menatap Jin yang juga menatapnya. "aku sudah punya kekasih, Jin. aku mencintainya," jawabnya pelan. takut menyakiti hati Jin.

 _tunggu, untuk apa Namjoon takut?_

Jin terdiam. ìz miliknya berdetak nyeri. begitu juga jantungnya. begitu juga hatinya. "sakit," desisnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Namjoon, cemas. wajah Jin berubah pucat menahan sakit.

Jin memegangi pergelangan tangannya. detaknya terasa seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk. ini lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. "Namjoon, apa kau yakin ìz milikmu tak bereaksi terhadapku?" tanyanya. ditatapnya Namjoon dengan cemas, sama seperti tatapan Namjoon padanya.

Namjoon menatap ìz miliknya. berwarna merah, tidak menyala. tidak juga berdetak sekuat Jin. menggeleng pelan ia.

Jin meringis lebih kuat. jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. nafasnya memburu, sesak. "sakit."

Namjoon semakin panik. "aku akan menelfon Yoongi!"

Jin menatap ìz miliknya. warnanya berubah menjadi kemerahan, namun terlalu gelap. semerah darah. "Namjoon... Namjoon..." bisiknya.

Jin ingat sakitnya. seperti sebelas tahun lalu.

"yah! kenapa ìzmu menjadi semerah ini?!" seru Namjoon, semakin cemas.

Jin terbungkuk kesakitan, digenggamnya pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat. ditekannya rasa sakitnya dalam-dalam. bulir keringat mulai turun dari pelipis matanya. perih, dan panas. bahkan kini detaknya semakin terlihat jelas.

Namjoon menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jin cepat. "tahan sebentar, aku akan menghubungi Yoongi!"

Jin terdiam. tepat saat jemari Namjoon menyentuh pergelangan tangannya, detak nadinya melambat perlahan-lahan. begitu juga jantungnya.

Namjoon ikut terdiam. mata keduanya terpaku pada pergelangan tangan Namjoon.

"Ya Tuhan..." gumam Jin.

ìz milik Namjoon berdetak sekuat milik Jin sebelumnya. detaknya terlihat jelas, seperti akan meledakkan nadinya. seperti akan meledakkan tubuhnya bersamaan.

"Jin... sakit..."

XXX

Namjoon memandang langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. lalu tangannya terangkat sejajar dengan mata. menatap ìz miliknya yang kini berwarna semerah darah. persis milik Jin saat tadi lelaki itu kesakitan didepannya.

seumur hidupnya, Namjoon tak pernah merasakan tubuhnya sesakit itu. ìz miliknya sudah ada semenjak lahir dan tak pernah bereaksi berlebihan seperti yang Jin rasakan. dia tidak kenal sakit.

bahkan tidak pada Jin saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di festival kembang api malam itu. ìz miliknya berdetak sewajarnya.

 _atau Namjoon pikir begitu._

saat remaja, Namjoon pernah sekali bertanya pada ibunya. kenapa ìz miliknya tak seperti yang lainnya. kenapa tidak seperti milik ayah dan ibunya. kenapa tak seperti milik adik perempuannya. ìz mereka tertulis jelas, sedangkan Namjoon tidak. ibunya hanya tersenyum mengatakan, mungkin Rúh Namjoon akan sangat istimewa. begitupun scenarionya.

lalu saat bertemu Hyejin, kekasihnya, Namjoon yakin gadis itu mungkin Rúhnya. sebab ìz dan jantungnya berdebar berbeda. meski tak berlebihan. meski hatinya tak merasakan sesuatu yang istimewa. bukankah ìz yang akan menuntun manusia kepada Rúh masing-masing? bukan hatinya? pikir Namjoon pada dirinya sendiri selama ini.

Namjoon meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. sebuah pesan, dari Jin.

-sudah membaik?- from Jin hyung.

lalu Namjoon membuka foto-foto di ponselnya. foto pada festival kembang api malam itu. Hyejin dan Jin berdiri di kiri dan kanannya. Namjoon yakin, malam itu dia tak bereaksi apa-apa pada Jin.

Namjoon menatap ìz miliknya sekali lagi. sejak tadi bersentuhan dengan Jin, detaknya menjadi lebih kuat setiap kali Jin melintas dalam pikirannya.

"tapi... aku mencintai Hyejin..." gumamnya pelan.

setahun belakangan, hanya gadis itu yang ada disampingnya. hanya gadis itu yang bertahan untuknya. Hyejin adalah segala hal yang lelaki inginkan. Namjoon mencintainya, Namjoon yakin.

 _scenariomu di tangan takdir.  
dan terkadang, takdir terlalu banyak bermain-main.  
terutama dengan urusan hati._

XXX

Namjoon merasa, ada saja hal-hal yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Jin di saat-saat yang bahkan tak pernah dia duga semenjak kejadian ìz kemarin. pernah sekali dia bertemu dengan Jin, tengah malam sekali di halte dekat apartemennya. halte yang selalu, setiap hari, dia datangi. padahal sebelum-sebelumnya tak pernah sekali pun dia bertemu Jin di sana. saat di tanya kenapa Jin bisa ada di sana, Jin menjawab,

"bukankah kau ingin makan samgyetang? aku membawakannya."

dan seharian itu, Namjoon memang sangat ingin makan samgyetang.

lalu pernah saat Namjoon tiba-tiba demam tinggi dan susah payah berjalan dari apartemennya menuju klinik kesehatan terdekat. dia bertemu dengan Jin tepat di pertengahan jalan. Jin bilang, dia tahu. dan dia segera menyusul Namjoon.

dari sekian banyak kejadian, Namjoon masih belum habis pikir. kenapa Jin bisa tahu? bagaimana Jin bisa berakhirr disekitar apartemennya padahal tidak pernah sekali pun dia membawa Jin ke sana?

"ìz milikku berdetak sangat lambat saat kau sakit. berdetak sangat cepat saat sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi padamu. kau ingat saat kau jatuh dari panggung saat festival di kampus dan tiba-tiba aku ada di sana?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon mengangguk. itu kejadian dua minggu lalu. dan dia ingat benar. itu pertama kalinya Jin bertemu dengan Hyejin. gadis itu mengamuk bukan main saat melihat ìz milik Jin bertuliskan Namjoon.

"dan aku di tampar kekasihmu," kata Jin, bibirnya merungut kesal.

Namjoon tertawa. keadaan benar-benar riuh malam itu di rumah sakit. Hyejin menyerang Jin habis-habisan, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jin mengatakan lelaki itu merebut kekasihnya.

"padahal jika bisa memilih, aku lebih baik memilih nama lain. merepotkan memiliki Rúh yang sudah memiliki kekasih," gerutu Jin. dan menyakitkan, tambahnya di dalam hati.

Namjoon menatap Jin. "kau yakin aku Rúhmu?" tanyanya.

"memangnya kau tidak? setelah semua ini?" Jin balas bertanya.

Namjoon tersenyum, tak menjawab. diraihnya pergelangan tangan Jin. warna ìz lelaki itu sudah sama dengan miliknya. berwarna merah gelap, semerah darah. berdetak sama kuatnya.

"menurutmu, ini masih belum menunjukkan apa-apa?" Jin bertanya, nadanya terdengar sendu. hatinya sudah berharap banyak semenjak banyak kejadian yang mereka lewati. terutama pertanda-pertanda yang membuatnya kembali bertemu Namjoon.

jemarinya mengelus perlahan ìz milik Jin. "bukan begitu. kau bilang, hatimu juga menuntunmu padaku. kau juga menerima pertanda-pertanda jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku. aku hanya berfikir, jika kita diciptakan satu sama lain, kenapa hanya kau yang merasakannya?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin menghela nafas. sesak dadanya. nyeri hatinya. "karena kau tidak membuka hatimu untukku, Namjoon. karena kau pikir, kau mencintai Hyejin."

"karena aku pikir? lalu menurutmu aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya?"

Jin tertunduk merasakan tatapan tajam Namjoon. "atau mungkin memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini."

Namjoon diam. ìz miliknya berdetak sakit. "apa yang terjadi jika aku adalah Rúhmu, tapi aku memilih bersama orang lain, Jin?"

Jin menatap Namjoon tepat dimatanya. tersenyum sedih ia. digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Namjoon, disentuhnya perlahan ìz milik Namjoon.

"aku akan menghilang, Namjoon..."

XXX

Namjoon masih berpikir keras. jika Rúhnya adalah Jin, kenapa dia tidak merasakan apa pun? tapi ìz kedunya terhubung. jika Rúhnya adalah Jin, kenapa hatinya tidak menuntunnya? tapi ìz keduanya berdetak seirama. jika Rúhnya adalah Jin, kenapa dia tidak yakin?

"mungkin benar karena kau tidak membuka hatimu," kata Yoongi, padanya siang itu.

"atau karena Hyejin?" Namjoon balas bertanya.

"bagaimana dengan ìz milik gadis itu? namamu?" tanya Yoongi lagi. kepalanya cukup pusing melihat kisah Namjoon dan Jin. satu pihak yakin, satu pihak lainnya ragu.

Namjoon menggeleng. "ìz miliknya belum sempurna. aku bahkan tak bisa membaca tulisannya. bukan huruf latin, bukan juga hangeul."

"kau sudah mengklaimnya?"

"belum."

"kau yakin tidak memiliki satu hal pun yang berhubungan dengan Jin?"

Namjoon mengangkat pergelangan tangannya. "hanya ìz ini."

"hatimu?"

Namjoon diam. "kau tahu aku tidak pintar dalam hal itu."

"kau tidak tertarik sedikit pun dengannya?"

Namjoon diam, lalu bersemu pipinya. dia suka pada Jin. pada kebaikan hati dan kelembutan lelaki itu.

"baiklah, kau menyukainya. jangan membuat wajah menggelikan seperti itu."

Namjoon mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "AKH!" seru Namjoon tiba-tiba.

ìz milik Namjoon tiba-tiba berdetak kuat. terasa seperti hantaman di nadi dan jantungnya. rasa panas menjalar di setiap pembuluh darahnya.

"yah! kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi, terkejut. dilihatnya wajah Namjoon yang tiba-tiba memucat.

"Yoongi... sakit... ini sakit sekali..." jawab Namjoon, memegangi pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat.

 _ **tbc~**_


	11. Rúh Part III

**Rúh**

 ** _Part III_**

Yoongi memegangi tubuh Namjoon yang meringkuk di duduknya. tersentak dia saat merasakan suhu tubuh Namjoon sepanas api. dilihatnya pergelangan tangan Namjoon yang kini sepenuhnya memerah, tidak hanya pada ìz miliknya.

Yoongi panik, dengan cepat di hubunginya Jimin.

"YAH MIN YOONGI! JIN HYUNG! JIN HYUNG!"

Yoongi terpaku saat mendengar suara panik Jimin. ditatapnya Namjoon yang semakin kesakitan. disebrang line telfon, Jimin masih terus memanggil namanya.

"Yoongi, ini sakit!" seru Namjoon. ìz miliknya terlihat berdetak semakin kuat. pori-pori di setiap huruf pada ìznya melebar. "AKH!"

"MIN YOONGI! JIN HYUNG TIDAK SADARKAN DIRI! JIN HYUNG... JIN HYUNG..."

tepat saat suara Jimin menghilang dari pendengarannya, Namjoon jatuh dari kursinya. tepat di hadapan Yoongi.

pergelangan tangan Namjoon penuh darah.

"fucking shit!"

* * *

Jimin melangkah cepat-cepat mengikuti perawat yang membawa Jin. tangannya menggenggam tangan Jin erat-erat. matanya sudah membengkak dan memerah karena tangis.

"Jin hyung aku mohon bertahanlah," bisiknya. dielusnya pelipis Jin yang berdarah. "ku mohon, hyung..."

para perawat itu menahan Jimin di depan pintu penanganan. Jimin terduduk lemas saat pintu kembali tertutup dan Jin serta para perawat menghilang dibaliknya.

diusapnya air mata yang turun dipipinya kasar. "aku mohon hyung... jangan menghilang..."

XXX

Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin yang bersandar disampingnya. wajah keduanya terlihat lelah.

"aku bersyukur scenario kita tak sesulit mereka," bisik Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk, setuju.

Yoongi menatap Namjoon yang berbaring di tempat tidur dihadapannya. pergelangan tangannya terperban. Namjoon baru saja dipindahkan ke kamar rawat.

"apa Jin hyung akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menghela nafas, matanya terpejam. "dokter sedang menanganinya. semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Jin mengalami kecelakaan tepat di saat Namjoon kesakitan. tepat di saat ìz milik Namjoon berdetak dan memanas.

"mereka terhubung satu sama lain," gumam Yoongi.

"Jin hyung sedang membicarakan Namjoon saat mobil itu menabraknya tadi. dia bercerita dengan riang, dia bilang tidak apa-apa jika Namjoon tidak memilihnya. menghilang pun tak apa. setidaknya dia Namjoon sudah dipertemukan," kata Jimin. bergetar suaranya menahan tangis.

"Namjoon bodoh dalam urusan hati. dia menyukai Jin, tapi terus saja ragu hanya karena ìz miliknya tidak bereaksi apa-apa pada Jin sejak awal bertemu."

"tapi Jin bilang, dua bulan lalu ìz mereka mulai bereaksi satu sama lain?"

"anak sialan ini, masih yakin hatinya milik Hyejin."

Jimin menghela nafas. "apa yang terjadi pada pergelangan tangannya?" tanya Jimin, melirik pergelangan tangan Namjoon yang terbalut perban.

Yoongi menghela nafas. "ìz miliknya menjadi sempurna..."

XXX

Namjoon membuka matanya perlahan. hal pertama yang tertangkap matanya adalah tabung infus yang menggantung dan langit-langit kamar yang dia tahu bukan kamarnya.

"hyung, apa benar sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya. tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, ada sebuah tempat tidur lagi. Namjoon tidak tahu siapa yang berbaring di sana dan orang-orang yang memunggunginya itu.

"Namjoon?"

pandangan Namjoon berpindah pada pintu yang baru terbuka. Yoongi berdiri di sana bersama Jimin. Namjoon tersenyum.

"Namjoon? kau sudah bangun?!"

satu suara yang terus Namjoon dengar dalam tidurnya terdengar dari tempat tidur disampingnya.

"Jin?" gumam Namjoon pelan.

Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook membantu Jin turun dari tempat tidur dan membimbingnya menuju Namjoon.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Namjoon, cemas melihat tangan Jin yang terbalut perban seperti miliknya.

"aku sudah tidak apa-apa. kau sudah membaik? kau tidur lebih lama dariku," jawab Jin. digenggamnya tangan Namjon dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Namjoon terdiam. jantungnya berdebar. kali ini debaran yang berbeda. terasa nyaman. dan hangat. ditatapnya tangannya yang digenggam Jin, ada getaran-getaran menggelikan dihatinya melihat itu.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Namjoon.

"padamu?" tanya Jin.

"padamu," jawab Namjoon.

"kecelakaan, aku tertabrak mobil dan tanganku patah. tapi dokter bilang ini akan sembuh dengan cepat," Jin menunjukkan tangannya yang dibalut perban dari siku hingga pergelangan tangannya.

"lalu apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Jin menatap Yoongi, meminta penjelasan. sebab Yoongi belum memberitahunya juga tentang ini.

semua mata kini menatap Yoongi penasaran.

"Namjoon dan Jin hampir mati bersama. di tempat berbeda. saat Jin tak sadarkan diri setelah kecelakaan, Namjoon pun tak sadarkan diri," kata Yoongi. kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, matanya menatap Namjoon dan Jin bergantian.

"aku? kenapa?" tanya Namjoon, bingung.

"saat Jin tak sadarkan diri, ìz Namjoon muncul sempurna dan membuatnya hampir mati juga," sambung Jimin.

Namjoom dan Jin saling bertatapan. dada keduanya bergemuruh, ìz milik mereka masing-masing berdetak. kali ini detakannya terasa nyaman hingga ke seluruh tubuh.

"apa ìz milikku juga?" tanya Jin, berdebar.

Jimin mengangkat bahunya. "kalian tidak ingin membukanya?"

dengan cepat Namjoon membuka perbannya. begitu juga Jin. tepat setelah perban terakhir terlepas, keduanya terpaku.

ìz keduanya berwarna merah menyala. persis seperti warna ìz milik siapa saja yang sudah bertemu dengan Rúh masing-masing. Namjoon mengelus pergelangan tangannya dan pergelangan tangan Jin pelan-pelan.

"Kim Seokjin"

"김남준"

XXX

takdir tidak akan pernah salah. takdir hanya sedikit senang bermain-main. terutama dengan hati.

Namjoon dan Jin tidak pernah bertanya lebih lanjut kenapa takdir mempermainkan hati keduanya sedemikian rupa. disaat yang satu yakin, yang satunya justru ragu. disaat yang satu memilih menyerah, yang satunya ingin bertahan.

saat Jin mengatakan pada Jimin dia sudah ingin menyerah pada Namjoon di hari kecelakaan itu, saat itu takdir menolak keinginannya. sebab yang takdir sudah tuliskan sangat jelas. mereka adalah Rúh untuk satu sama lain. itu sebabnya Namjoon ikut merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

sakit yang mereka rasakan sebelum ìz milik mereka menjadi sempurna jelas karena ragu di hati Namjoon. jelas karena penolakan yang tak sadar di lakukan hatinya. _sebab, saat kau menolak Rúhmu, tidak hanya dia yang akan merasakan sakit. tetapi kau juga._

tentang pertanda-pertanda yang hanya dapat dirasakan Jin, jelas karena hatinya sudah berharap banyak pada lelaki itu. jelas karena ìz miliknya yang sejak awal bereaksi pada Namjoon. hanya dia yang sejak awal merasakan segala sesuatu pada Namjoon.

"aku pikir aku akan benar-benar menghilang," kata Jin, suatu sore di musim semi. keduanya sedang menikmati sore dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangan masing-masing.

"jika kau menghilang, aku rasa aku juga akan," sahut Namjoon.

Jin tertawa. "oh, benarkah?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "kemarilah," direntangkannya tangannya lebar-lebar, mengundang Jin yang duduk dihadapannya untuk datang ke dalam dekapnya.

Jin tersenyum. berpindah ia. dipeluknya Namjoon erat-erat.

"maaf untuk rasa sakit yang ku berikan kemarin-kemarin," bisik Namjoon.

Jin mengangguk. "tidak apa-apa. itu membuat scenario yang takdir siapkan untuk kita terasa luar biasa mengagumkan."

Namjoon mencium pelipis mata Jin lama-lama. "aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

"hn, aku juga begitu," sahut Jin, tersenyum.

jemari Namjoon menggengam jemari Jin lambat-lambat. menikmati getaran yang merambat bersama sentuhan keduanya.

menikmati detak dari ìz milik mereka yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam. menyatu ke dalam pori-pori kulit masing-masing.

pertanda bahwa mereka sudah mengklaim satu sama lain. pertanda bahwa mereka akan sehidup semati. pertanda bahwa mereka telah besama Rúh masing-masing, seperti yang telah takdir gariskan.

END~

* * *

a/n :

Rúh (Turkish) : mate

ìz (Turkish) : birthmark

 _sampai jumpa di drabble berikutnya!_


	12. VampireJoon!

_TERIMAKASIH_

 _terimakasih untuk semua yang udah review, ngefavoritin, ngefollow saya, di_ _Rúh.  
nggak nyangka kalian semua suka cerita yang iseng-iseng saya buat tepat sehari sebelum saya seminar proposal itu. hehe  
terimakasih juga untuk yang mau nungguin drabble saya selanjutnya.  
_

 _by the way, ayo ngobrol di twitter **akzm_** mention aja kalau mau di follback. saya pasti follback.  
itu twittter masih baru banget, sok atuh di add biar saya ada temen ngobrolnya. hehe_

 _terimakasih._

* * *

 **"... dan tiga... yang ku maksud sebelumnya adalah 300 tahun."**

Jin sudah terbiasa dengan dongeng-dongeng yang dulu sering dibacakan ibunya saat kecil sebelum dia pergi tidur. sebagian dia percayai, sebagian lagi dia tertawakan di dalam hati.

dulu ibunya pernah bercerita tentang kawanan vampire yang tampan tapi mengerikan. mereka menghisap darah siapa saja yang mereka temui ketika waktu berburu mereka tiba. mereka akan mendatangi sudut-sudut kota hingga ketengah kota dan mematikan sebanyak mungkin manusia setelah malam tiba. dulu Jin percaya, karenanya dia selalu pulang sebelum gelap.

"Joon-" Jin menghela nafas berat. kepalanya menengadah. membiarkan hidung mancung dan bibir tebal itu menjelajahi lehernya pelan-pelan. membuatnya merinding hingga ke tulang punggungnya.

"sedikit lagi," bisik suara berat dan serak, si pemilik hidung dan bibir yang menempel di leher Jin.

"jangan tinggalkan bekas, Namjoon," kata Jin saat merasakan bibir Namjoon menjepit perpotongan lehernya.

"satu, atau dua. jadi aku tidak akan 'makan' dua minggu kedepan, bagaimana?" Namjoon menawar. tangannya menggenggam jemarin Jin. sudah sebulan dia tidak menyesap sari-sari dari kulit Jin.

"oke-oke, tapi tidak di sana," jawab Jin. sebab jujur saja, sangat merepotkan jika Namjoon meminta 'makan' setiap hati seperti ini.

Namjoon menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Jin. "lalu?"

Jin membuka kaosnya, malu-malu. "asal jangan di leher. aku tidak mau diledeki terus jika kau meninggalkan jejak di sana."

mata Namjoon berbinar senang. matanya yang berwarna keemasan membola penuh semangat. "jika begitu, beri aku 'makan' lebih banyak, Jin."

"ah, Namjoon!"

XXX

Jin masih percaya hingga kini pada dongeng vampire yang dulu ibunya ceritakan. hanya saja Jin akan tertawa terbahak jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa vampire menghisap darah dan membunuh manusia saat masa berburunya tiba.

karena kekasihnya, Namjoon, tidak menghisap darah apalagi membunuh manusia. bahkan Namjoon tidak punya masa berburu karena dia meminta jatah 'makan'nya hampir setiap hari pada Jin. untuk hal yang satu itu Jin hanya bisa pasrah saja.

Jin pertama kali bertemu Namjoon di perpustakaan tua kampus mereka setahun lalu. kampus yang sudah 300 tahun Namjoon datangi untuk belajar. perpustakaan tua yang lembab itu adalah tempat favorit Jin sebab tidak ada yang akan mengganggunya. sebab memang jarang sekali orang datang ke sana, menyeramkan kata mereka.

tapi siang itu Jin menemukan Namjoon di sana. dengan beanie hitam yang menutup rambut pirangnya, baju kaos hitam lengan panjang, skinny jins hitam, sepatu boots hitam serta kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. dia duduk menghadap jendela, seperti sedang menikmati sinar mentari siang musim panas.

"aku benci musim panas," kata Namjoon waktu itu, saat Jin melangkah pelan-pelan menghampirinya. "mataharinya membuatku pusing sekali," tambahnya, sedikit merengek.

Jin diam. "aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya. mahasiswa baru?" tanya Jin penasaran. karena selama ini dia selalu sendirian di sini. dan lagi, ada hal tak kasat mata yang membuat Jin ingin menghampirinya.

Namjoon menggeleng, masih membelakangi Jin. jemarinya yang kelewat panjang terangkat sebanyak tiga buah.

dahi Jin berkerut, bingung. "tiga tahun? aku pun sudah tiga tahun di sini, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun melihatmu. perpustakaan ini, tidak banyak yang mau kemari. biasanya hanya ada aku."

"kau merasa terganggu, Jinnie-ah?" tanyanya, membuat Jin merinding takut. bagaimana Namjoon bisa mengetahui namanya?

"ba-bagaimana? bagaimana kau bi-bisa-"

Namjoon berbalik, kali ini dia berhadapan dengan Jin. bibirnya membentuk seringaian mengerikan yang tampan.

"karena aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama, Jinnie-ah. dan tiga," Namjoon mengangkat tiga jarinya lagi. "yang ku maksud sebelumnya adalah 300 tahun."

untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Jin dia merasakan ketakutan sedemikian hebatnya. tepat saat dia melihat jemari Namjoon yang terangkat berkilauan di terpa sinar mentari musim panas serta dua gigi panjang dari seringaian Namjoon, Jin kehilangan kesadarannya.

XXX

Namjoon mengusap kepala Jin yang bersandar nyaman di dadanya. tersenyum dia melihat dada telanjang Jin yang sudah penuh bercak keunguan hasil karyanya.

"aku yakin kau tetap akan meminta jatah 'makan'mu lagi besok," kata Jin gusar.

Namjoon tertawa. sesungguhnya, hanya dengan menghirup sari-sari dari kulit Jin tidak akan membuatnya kenyang. sebulan lalu, dia dapat bertahan karena Yoongi, sepupunya, mengajaknya berburu rusa ke hutan. begitu juga dengan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"apa sih yang bisa membuatmu kenyang, Namjoon?"

"tidak ada. jika itu berhubungan dengan tubuhmu, jawabannya tidak ada. hanya akan membuatku selalu lapar "

"Yoongi bilang ada yang bisa membuat kalian bisa kenyang lebih lama. Jimin memberikan itu padanya sekali seminggu."

"cih, sekali seminggu apanya. lagi pula dia tetap saja menciumi Jimin dimana saja seperti tidak punya malu."

Jin tertawa mendengar gerutuan Namjoon.

"aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu, Jin. selama ini kami bertahan karena binatang di hutan. hanya saja sekarang kami tidak bisa berburu sebebas dulu. satu-satunya cara yang bisa membuat kami bertahan adalah sari-sari dari dalam tubuh manusia-"

"yang bisa kalian serap lewat ciuman dan cumbuan. aku tahu tentang itu. tapi Yoongi bilang yang satu ini efeknya lebih baik dari sekedar itu."

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Yoongi selalu saja membuatnya kesusahan. bagaimana dia menjelaskan pada Jin bahwa yang dimaksud Yoongi adalah-

"apa itu bercinta? Namjoon-ah?" tanya Jin, menengadahkan wajahnya mencari mata Namjoon.

Namjoon menatap Jin. wajah keduanya bersemu merah. "sebenarnya, semuanya berefek sama, Jin. jangan percaya pada Yoongi." sebab Namjoon jujur. berciuman, bercumbu dan bercinta adalah cara untuk menyerap sari-sari dari dalam tubuh manusia agar kaumnya bisa bertahan hidup, atau bertahan mati. entahlah.

Jin membuat lingkaran kecil-kecil di dada putih Namjoon. dia bertanya dalam hati, setahun berpacaran dengan vampire satu ini, Namjoon tidak pernah menggunakan cara itu untuk menyerap sari ditubuhnya.

"hey, Jin. aku mencintaimu. aku tidak bisa melakukan cara itu begitu saja padamu. lagi pula- Yoongi memang begitu. mungkin karena selama ini dia menahan diri. selama ini, setiap kali dia memanfaatkan manusia, dia tidak pernah menggunakan cara itu. hanya pada Jimin. mungkin karena dia mencintai bocah itu."

"memangnya kau pernah? memangnya kau tidak mencintaiku?!" Jin berubah berang. ditatapnya Namjoon tajam-tajam.

Namjoon menggeleng cepat. "aku bahkan hanya menyerap sari-sari tubuhmu, Jin! tidak pernah dengan manusia lain selama 300 tahun aku hidup, atau mati. entahlah. kau juga tahu, kan?"

Jin mendecih kesal. dia tahu, Namjoon tidak pernah menyerap sari manusia lain. Namjoon yang paling sering berburu ke hutan, bahkan hingga ke belahan dunia lain, di antara kaumnya untuk mengenyangkan perutnya sendiri.

"aku mencintaimu, aku tahu bercinta itu punya makna yang bagaimana bagi manusia. bukan sekedar untuk menahan lapar. jadi aku menahan diri, karena aku pikir kau belum siap. kau belum yakin padaku."

Jin menatap Namjoon. Namjoon mencintanya seperti manusia. Namjoon mengasihinya seperti manusia. bagaimana mungkin Namjoon berpikir Jin tidak yakin padanya?

"aku pun mencintaimu, Namjoon. aku yakin padamu," kata Jin. dipeluknya Namjoon. "dan aku siap."

Namjoon bergetar mendengar bisikan Jin yang tepat ditelinganya. "kau yakin?"

Jin mengangguk. keduanya bertatapan, lalu tersenyum penuh cinta. pelan-pelan, bibir keduanya menyatu.

malam ini, Namjoon mendapatkan menu utama 'makanan'nya. tehe~

XXX

"kau sudah melakukannya!" seru Yoongi pagi-pagi sekali di hari berikutnya.

Namjoon dan Jin melengos, malu.

"aku dapat menciumnya, bocah sialan," kata Yoongi. dia menyeringai, mengejek. ditariknya Jimin dalam pelukannya. "aku sudah katakan, dia tidak akan tahan," bisiknya.

"YAH! AKU MENDENGARNYA!" seru Namjoon dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

XXX


	13. Spring Love

_follow twitter saya ya? hehehe biar bisa spejingan NamJin sama-sama. **akzm_**_

 _ada yang request YoonMin di reviews. tapi, maaf, saya memang sayang YoonMin. tapi saya rasa kita punya pendapat berbeda tentang couple satu itu.  
saya ini pendukung **#SugaSwagJangandiUkein** lho. nanti kalau Jiminnya saya ukein kaliannya marah, heheh  
kebetulan juga, saya nggak bisa nulis fict lain selain NamJin untuk saat ini._

 _terimakasih *wink*_

* * *

 ** _Spring Love_**

musim semi masih berada di awal minggu. sakura mulai bersemi pelan-pelan. sebagian sudah kembang, sebagian masih berupa kuncup yang akan mekar.

Jin suka musim semi. Jin suka wanginya, angin lembutnya, suasananya. Jin suka. dari semua musim, Jin rasa musim semi adalah musimnya.

dan yang paling Jin suka dari musim semi adalah lelaki itu. lelaki berpakaian sehitam malam dari beanie hingga sepatu. lelaki yang selalu duduk di halte bus dekat apartemen Jin setiap pagi. di waktu yang selalu sama.

Jin bertemu dengannya di musim semi setahun lalu. pukul delapan lewat sepuluh pagi, saat Jin harus mendatangi sahabatnya yang menangis karena putus cinta. Jin masih menggunakan piama tidurnya dengan wajah yang hanya sempat dia basuh sedikit setelah menggosok gigi. sejak hari itu, Jin tidak pernah melewatkan hari untuk duduk di halte bus dekat apartemennya setiap pukul delapan lewat sepuluh pagi. ada atau tidak ada keperluan.

dulu, saat pertama bertemu, rambut lelaki itu berwarna hitam. lengkap sudah, lelaki itu segelap malam mulai dari rambut hingga sepatu. hanya kulitnya saja yang terlihat seterang siang. Jin tidak menyapa. tidak berani, terlalu malu. sebab lelaki itu terlalu mempesona. Jin hanya berani melihat gerak geriknya dari ujung mata saja.

Jin ingat ada di waktu-waktu tertentu dimana lelaki itu menyumpal telinganya dengan headset berwarna putih, atau merah, atau biru. dan yang paling sering dia lakukan sembari menunggu bus adalah sibuk dengan ponselnya. ada waktu-waktu tertentu juga yang Jin ingat, terkadang lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian selain hitam. sesekali putih atau abu-abu. tapi di mata Jin, hitam sudah yang paling pas.

lelaki itu selalu naik bus lebih dulu dari Jin. pukul delapan lewat dua puluh lima. jadi Jin hanya punya waktu lima belas menit setiap harinya di musim semi tahun lalu untuk bersama lelaki itu. tak saling bicara, hanya Jin yang mencuri pandang.

di hari pertama selepas musim semi, Jin tidak menemukan lelaki itu di halte bus dekat apartemennya pada pukul delapan lewat sepuluh pagi. tidak juga di hari-hari berikutnya, tidak juga hingga musim itu berakhir. Jin patah hati. sepanjang musim panas itu, Jin tidak pernah lagi duduk di halte bus pada pukul delapan lewat sepuluh pagi. Jin pikir, mungkin ceritanya tentang lelaki musim semi itu hanya berakhir sampai di sana.

tapi kemudian di awal minggu ke dua di musim gugur, saat Jin terpaksa harus bangun pagi sebab sahabatnya yang patah hati di musim semi dulu mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera menikah. mantan kekasih yang mematahkan hatinya dulu, melamarnya.

dan pukul delapan lewat tiga belas pagi itu, Jin melihatnya lagi di sana.

dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas, merah muda. sedikit lebih terang.

"oh, lama tak bertemu, princess..."

XXX

Namjoon sedang mengerjakan sebuah proyek rekaman bersama sahabatnya musim semi waktu itu. dia selalu pulang pukul delapan pagi setelah menghabiskan sepanjang malam di studio. sepuluh menit setelahnya Namjoon gunakan untuk menghabiskan sarapan. baru setelah itu, Namjoon menunggu bus di halte tak jauh dari studionya.

saat pertama kali bertemu di musim semi tahun lalu, lelaki itu mengenakan piama berwarna merah muda bermotif mahkota. duduk di halte bus dengan wajah baru bangun tidurnya yang menawan. itu sebabnya Namjoon menyebutnya princess diam-diam di dalam hati, sebab Namjoon tak berani bertanya namanya. wajahnya cantik, bukan cantik yang seperti perempuan. tampan, tapi cantik. Namjoon bingung mendefinisikannya, sampai akhirnya Namjoon menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu indah. seperti musim semi.

Namjoon pikir, dia hanya akan bertemu lelaki itu sekali saja. tapi kemudian Namjoon menemukan lelaki itu di hari-hari berikutnya, setiap pukul delapan lewat sepuluh pagi. di halte tak jauh dari studionya. sepanjang musim semi.

dari sepanjang musim yang Namjoon habiskan bersama lelaki itu dalam diam, Namjoon jadi banyak tahu. lelaki itu menyukai warna merah muda. menyukai Mario Bros, terlihat dari t-shirt yang sering di pakai lelaki itu. masih menggunakan flip phone case, yang juga berwarna merah muda. rambutnya bersinar saat terkena cahaya matahari. bahunya lebar. jemarinya panjang dan sedikit bengkok. bibir bawahnya sedikit lebih tebal. matanya indah. senyumnya indah. kulitnya indah. dan Namjoon jadi tahu, dia telah jatuh cinta.

Namjoon tidak menyapa. Namjoon takut dia hanya besar kepala. jujur saja Namjoon sempat berfikir, mungkinkah lelaki ini memang sengaja menunggunya di sini setiap pagi? sebab lebih dari sekali dua kali Namjoon memergoki lelaki itu mencuri pandang. tapi kemudian pikirannya itu Namjoon buang sendiri, lelaki seindah itu menunggunya untuk apa?

di awal musim panas, proyek rekaman yang Namjoon kerjakan bersama sahabatnya meledak dipasaran. keduanya disibukkan dengan urusan di luar studio. Namjoon kesal. sebab dia tak bisa bertemu lelaki di halte bus itu hingga musim ini berakhir. Namjoon kesal. sebab Namjoon rindu dan menyesal. bagaimana jika setelah ini mereka tidak bertemu lagi? kenapa dia tidak menyapa lelaki indah itu kemarin-kemarin?

minggu ke dua di musim gugur, Namjoon berlari menuju halte bus pada pukul delapan kurang sepuluh pagi. dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas. sedikit lebih terang. seminggu lalu Namjoon meminta penata rambutnya mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi warna yang terus mengingatkannya pada lelaki di halte bus itu. sebab sepanjang musim, Namjoon semakin rindu.

tepat pukul delapan lewat tiga belas pagi di musim gugur waktu itu, Namjoon bertemu lagi.

lelaki itu di sana. mengenakan piama yang sama seperti saat pertama kali Namjoon melihatnya.

"oh, kau... kembali?"

XXX

Jin suka musim semi. Jin suka pada apa-apa yang musim semi bawa. termasuk lelaki berpakaian sehitam malam yang sekarang berada dalam dekapnya.

"musim semi kedua," bisik Jin.

Namjoon mengangguk. dikecupnya puncak kepala Jin. "tak sabar menunggu musim semi selanjutnya bersamamu."

Jin tersenyum. memeluk erat-erat pinggang Namjoon. menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher lelaki tinggi itu.

keduanya sedang di apartemen Jin. berbaring saling berpelukan di atas tempat tidur. pagi ini, pukul delapan lewat sepuluh pagi, Namjoon datang. dia baru saja menyelesaikan proyek barunya yang dia kerjakan sepanjang malam di studio tak jauh dari apartemen Jin.

pertemuan di minggu ke dua musim gugur lalu, berakhir dengan sebuah kencan pada pukul delapan lewat sepuluh di malam harinya. lalu membawa keduanya ke titik ini.

"aku menyesal, menghabiskan musim semi lalu hanya diam disampingmu," kata Namjoon, tertawa kecil.

"aku tidak. sebab aku belajar tentangmu sepanjang musim semi lalu."

"kau belajar tentangku dalam diam, Jin?"

Jin tertawa, mengangguk. "hey, Namjoon-ah-"

"aku tahu. aku juga mencintaimu. amat sangat, mencintaimu, Jin. sejak pertama kali melihatmu dalam balutan piama merah muda bermotif mahkota pagi itu, musim semi lalu. di halte bus tak jauh dari sini. pukul delapan lewat sepuluh pagi," potong Namjoon. mencuri semua ucapan Jin.

Jin menengadah. menatap Namjoon sambil tersenyum. "sejak pandangan pertama?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "sejak pandangan pertama."

wajah Jin merona. "aku pun sama..." bisiknya. dikecupnya sekali bibir Namjoon sebelum kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekap kekasihnya.

XXX


	14. Pulangku, hanya dalam dekapmu

_kota_ _saya belakangan panasnya luar biasa. makanya saya suka ngayal andai aja Indonesia ada musim dinginnya.  
makasih untuk semua yang udah review di fict sebelumnya._ _*bow*_  
 **RedCasperrr,** _wah! salam kenal Kasper! Kazuma imnida! terimakasih udah mau balas mampir di fict saya! ^^_

* * *

 ** _"Pulangku, hanya dalam dekapmu..."_**

pertengah musim dingin.

ada hal-hal yang selalu musim dingin bawa bersamanya. seperti secangkir coklat hangat, pemanas ruangan yang rusak, hujan yang tak kunjung reda, salju pertama, serta cinta yang tak sabar untuk dihangatkan.

Namjoon berada di antara semuanya. malam ini dia hanya mampu menghangatkan tubuh jangkungnya dengan secangkir coklat hangat dan selimut, sebab pemanas ruangannya rusak. dan di luar sana salju turun sejak pagi.

Namjoon memeriksa ponselnya setiap dua menit sekali. ada janji yang sudah sejak tadi dia tunggu, tapi tak kunjung datang.

"hallo," Namjoon cepat-cepat mengangkat panggilan telfonnya saat ponselnya bergetar. "kau dimana?" lalu hening. "aku akan segera ke sana."

Namjoon melempar comforternya begitu saja. meninggalkan coklat hangat yang masih tinggal setengah cangkir. tergesa-gesa dia memasang sepatu dan menyambar coatnya di gantungan, kemudian berlari meninggalkan apartemennya yang masih saja terasa dingin.

XXX

hanya sekali dalam hidup Namjoon, dia mencintai seseorang sekeras ini. mencintai seseorang hingga membuatnya merasa sejuk di musim panas, merasa bunga-bunga bersemi indah di musim gugur, merasa musim semi lebih indah dari sebelumnya, merasa hangat meski salju tak kunjung berhenti. membuatnya rela melakukan apa saja.

hanya sekali, hanya pada satu nama. Jin.

"aku tidak apa-apa," kata Jin pelan. dia tersenyum tipis lalu meringis. merasakan perih dari luka di sudut bibirnya.

Namjoon diam saja. mengolesi antiseptik di luka yang lain. kali ini di siku Jin, ada luka goresan di sana.

"Namjoon-ah, jangan marah," kata Jin, dengan nada seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang takut dimarahi ayahnya.

Namjoon menatap Jin, lalu menghela nafas. tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia kembali mengobati luka-luka Jin yang lain.

kali ini lebih banyak. luka di siku Jin lebih besar dari sebelumnya, entah karena apa kali ini. ada beberapa lebam di wajah Jin. lalu luka di sudut bibirnya. di lutut Jin juga. Namjoon menatap luka-luka itu dalam diam.

"buka bajumu," kata Namjoon.

Jin diam, tertunduk. "Namjoon-ah..."

"aku tahu dia juga meninggalkan luka di sana, Jin. buka bajumu atau pergi saja dari sini," perintah Namjoon, dingin.

Jin menatap Namjoon tepat di matanya. mencari kesungguhan dari ucapan lelaki itu. lalu lega hatinya saat tak menemukan itu di mata Namjoon.

"buka bajumu, Jin," kata Namjoon, kali ini lebih lembut.

Jin membuka sweatshirt warna merah muda yang sudah terlihat kumal itu pelan-pelan. takut-takut. tepat saat tubuh atasnya sudah tak berbalut apa pun, Jin melihat kemarahan di mata Namjoon. cepat-cepat diraihnya lelaki itu dalam dekapannya.

"jangan marah, Namjoon-ah. aku berjanji aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. aku mohon jangan marah," bisik Jin, bergetar suaranya menahan takut dan tangis.

Namjoon mendesis menahan amarah. tubuh Jin bahkan lebih parah. lebam mulai dari dada hingga perut. dari dalam pelukan Jin, Namjoon bisa melihat punggung lelaki itu penuh luka bacutan. ada yang sudah menjadi bekas, ada yang masih memerah.

"beri aku waktu lagi, Namjoon. aku berjanji setelah ini aku akan pergi darinya," bisik Jin lagi. "aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu..."

Namjoon terdiam. terpejam matanya, lalu didekapnya kepala Jin yang bersandar diadanya sedikit erat. "aku sudah bilang, aku tidak takut apa pun asal membuatmu keluar dari sana."

Jin menggeleng. "tapi aku takut. aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. aku mencintaimu, Namjoon. aku mencintaimu."

XXX

Namjoon bertemu Jin setahun lalu di sebuah swalayan 24 jam tak jauh dari apartemennya. malam kelewat larut hari itu. Namjoon baru pulang dari studio musik tempatnya bekerja. sosok Jin yang tertidur di kursi depan swalayan itu menarik perhatiannya. sebab wajahnya tampan, namun penuh luka. Namjoon membeli sekaleng soda, lalu duduk di hadapan Jin yang tertidur hingga lelaki itu terbangun dan terkejut bukan main. mereka berkenalan dengan canggung. dua minggu setelahnya, mereka bertemu lagi di tempat yang sama. kali ini dengan kepala Jin yang terluka dan diperban asal-asalan. Namjoon panik dan membawanya ke klinik terdekat.

untuk pertama kalinya Namjoon peduli pada orang yang baru dia temui dua kali.

sebab mungkin, Namjoon telah jatuh cinta sejak awal pada Jin.

setelahnya mereka bertemu lebih sering. terkadang di swalayan yang sama, terkadang di apartemen Namjoon. dengan luka pada Jin yang tak kunjung hilang, kadang justru bertambah. dan Namjoon yang mengobati luka Jin setiap kali mereka bertemu.

lalu beberapa bulan setelah pertemua pertama itu, dengan dua kaleng bir dan sekotak fried chicken di ruang TV apartemen Namjoon, Namjoon tak tahan untuk bertanya tentang luka-luka pada tubuh Jin.

 _'kekasihku. dulu dia tidak begini. baru beberapa bulan belakangan. aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, aku berhutang budi banyak. sejak ayah dan ibu meninggal, dia yang membiayai hidupku. aku ingin pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa.'_

Jin bercerita sambil tersenyum sendu. Jin bilang kekasihnya yang lebih tua belasan tahun itu mulai berubah sejak keadaan bisnisnya mulai memburuk. dia memukuli Jin setiap kali dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Jin melawan, tapi tak bisa berbuat banyak.

malam itu Jin menangis saat bercerita lebih dalam. malam itu juga Namjoon memberanikan diri mencium Jin di bibir. mengatakan dia jatuh cinta pada Jin sejak melihat Jin tertidur di depan swalayan waktu itu. dia tidak bisa melihat Jin terus saja terluka setiap kali mereka bertemu. dia ingin melindungi Jin.

Jin terisak semakin kuat dalam pelukan Namjoon di malam yang sama. Jin mengatakan dia ingin pergi dari lelaki itu. dia ingin bersama Namjoon saja.

XXX

Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Jin, berusaha membuat lelaki dalam dekapannya itu tertidur. malam semakin larut. salju sudah berhenti, namun udara masih tetap terlalu dingin.

"maaf," bisik Jin. dia menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pada ceruk leher Namjoon. mencari kehangatan di sana.

Namjoon hanya menjawab dengan dengungan. sebab dia tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. sudah beberapa bulan sejak malam Namjoon mencium Jin di bibir untuk pertama kali, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Jin benar-benar akan pergi. Namjoon tentu akan sabar menunggu Jin, tapi jangan minta dia sabar lebih lama lagi melihat Jin yang terus terluka.

"apa kita akan menikah, jika nanti aku berhasil pergi?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menatap Jin, lalu tertawa kecil. "tentu saja."

Jin tersenyum. "Namjoon-ah," bisiknya. Namjoon menjawab dengan dengungan lagi. "kau harus tahu. bahwa bagiku dekapmu adalah tempat yang paling menenangkan. kelak, dekapmu adalah tempatku pulang. aku berjanji akan pergi darinya, dan pulang padamu."

Namjoon menatap Jin yang juga menatapnya. dikecupnya kening lelakinya itu lama-lama. "aku mencintaimu, Jin."

XXX

keesokannya saat Namjoon bangun, Jin sudah tak ada disampingnya. yang tertinggal hanya wangi tubuhnya dan secarik kertas bekas yang di tulis tangan.

 _'aku pergi, Namjoon._ _  
_ _aku berjanji akan pulang._ _  
_ _karena kau tahu,_ _  
_ _pulangku hanya dalam dekapmu.' - J_

Namjoon termenung sepanjang pagi di atas tempat tidurnya hari itu. Namjoon mencoba menghubungi Jin, tapi nomornya tak lagi bisa dihubungi. Namjoon menyesal tak pernah memaksa Jin untuk memberitahu dimana tempat tinggalnya dari dulu.

lalu Namjoon pikir, mungkin sebaiknya dia menunggu. Jin tidak akan ingkar janji. dia percaya pada Jin. dia percaya pada hatinya.

* * *

musim dingin sudah dipenghujung.

Jin tidak datang. Jin tidak pulang. hidup Namjoon sudah kacau sepanjang waktu yang dia gunakan untuk menunggu Jin. sehari menjadi dua, lalu tiga, lalu lima, lalu seminggu. seminggu pun berganti dua, tiga, hingga sabar Namjoon sudah pada batasnya.

dia mencari informasi tentang Jin dimana saja. meski tak banyak cara yang dia punya. lalu Namjoon ingat, dia tak kenal siapa pun dalam hidup Jin. tidak satu pun. Namjoon mulai mencari Jin lewat media sosialnya. dan berakhir sama, nihil. tak ada informasi apa pun tentang Jin.

Namjoon merasa, tidakkah hidup terlalu berlebihan padanya? pertama kali dia mencintai seseorang sekeras ini, haruskah hatinya juga dihempaskan sama kerasnya? jujur saja, sudah berharap banyak dia pada Jin. sudah banyak impian bersama Jin yang dia bangun dalam pikirannya. tapi jika Jin tak kunjung pulang, Namjoon harus bagaimana?

XXX

salju sudah mulai mencair hari itu. sudah tak terlalu dingin, cenderung hangat. mungkin musim dingin akan segera berhenti dalam dua tiga hari.

Namjoon berada di titik terlelahnya hari itu. fisik dan hatinya. dia bersiap untuk pulang lebih awal sebab tak ada satu pun musik yang dia selesikan beberapa waktu belakangan. sahabatnya mengatakan lebih baik Namjoon libur saja, tapi Namjoon bilang dia butuh bekerja untuk pengalih perhatian. sebab pelan-pelan Namjoon sudah menyerah.

mungkin dia dan Jin memang dipertemukan untuk kemudian dipisahkan. mungkin Jin lebih memilih lelaki itu. sebab sejak awal lelaki itu sudah ada dalam hidup Jin. meski begitu Namjoon tidak akan menyalahkan siapa-siapa. mungkin, memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini.

* * *

malam itu Namjoon kembali ditemani secangkir coklat panas dan selimut. Namjoon terlalu malas menghidupkan pemanas ruangannya yang baru. matanya terfokus pada TV yang menayangkan acara tahun baru.

lalu fokusnya terpecah saat ponselnya bergetar. sebuah nomor baru.

"hallo?"

"bisa tolong kau bukakan pintu, Namjoon-ah?"

Namjoon tak menjawab. jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. pelan-pelan dia melempar comforter yang menyelimutinya. berjalan pelan dia menuju pintu. sedikit ragu, dibukanya pintu perlahan

"kau mengganti passwordnya?"

Namjoon terdiam. lalu mata keduanya bertemu pandang.

"Namjoon-ah, aku pulang..."

Jin memeluk Namjoon setelahnya. membuat tas besar dalam genggamannya terjatuh ke lantai begitu saja.

"Jin-"

"aku pulang, Namjoon. maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," bisik Jin.

Namjoon menghela nafas, melepaskan beban dalam hatinya. tanpa ragu, dipeluknya Jin erat-erat. meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ini adalah Jin. lelakinya.

"jangan pergi lagi, Jin. aku mohon... aku mohon..."

Jin mengangguk dalam dekapan Namjoon. "tidak akan lagi. aku tidak akan pernah pergi lagi."

XXX


	15. aku bersumpah cintaku pantas

_belakangan saya updatenya cepet ya?_ _  
_ _mungkin habisi ini, saya bakal lama updatenya. mungkin. soalnya saya mau sok-sokan fokus sama kuliah dulu.  
_

 _saya seneng lho, semua yang baca NAMJINPEDIA dari awal masih ngereviews sampai sekarang.  
terimakasih banyak ya.  
saya juga seneng nemu nama-nama baru di reviews, kalian bikin saya makin semangat.  
terimakasih juga, ya.  
_

 _ada reviews mau saya jawab, sekalian ngejelasin.  
hai **ayalien** , salam kenal. iya, Namjoon memang lebih muda Jin. saya nggak ngubah settting umurnya. cuma emang seneng aja ngebayangin Namjoon ngomong banmal sama Jin. biar keliatan sayang. hehe  
_

 _fict kali ini saya buat sama NamJin Squad saya, **Fieeshu**. dia pasti nolak kalau saya bilang begini.  
padahal kalau bukan karena dia, fict ini gak bakal jadi. wks_

 _well, selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **"...aku bersumpah cintaku pantas."**

sore hari itu tidak begitu hangat. cukup untuk membuatmu memerlukan sweater untuk menghangatkan tubuh. atau pelukan. atau ciuman. atau apa pun yang penting menghangatkan.

Namjoon berbaring nyaman di sofa malas dorm mereka dengan kepala dipangkuan Jin. sesekali terdengar tawa manis Jin saat TV menayangkan sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu. Namjoon diam saja, menikmati kepalanya yang di elus sayang oleh Jin.

"Jin, ayo berkencan," kata Namjoon tiba-tiba, ditatapnya Jin. kini dia berbalik, wajahnya tepat berada di perut datar kekasihnya itu. dipeluknya pinggang Jin, membenamkan wajahnya disana.

"kencan?"

Namjoon mendengung sambil mengangguk. menciumi perut Jin lewat kaos tipisnya.

"membeli es krim yang kapan lalu kau minta. makan kue ikan. atau kue beras pedas. minum soju. lalu ke Sungai Han," kata Namjoon, pelan. masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Jin.

Jin tahu Namjoon malu. Namjoon kan memang sekaku itu, bahkan padanya. sejak mereka berkisah bersama, Namjoon belum sempat mengajaknya berkencan. jadwal mereka tidak main-main sejak debut. saat libur mereka habiskan bersama keluarga masing-masing. atau bersama-sama dengan member lain. belum sempat berdua saja.

"hn, bagaimana?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

Jin mengangguk, tersenyum. "baiklah, ayo berkencan, Namjoon-ah..."

XXX

Seoul memang tidak pernah sepi. ramainya kota ini, sama dengan ramainya jantung Namjoon dan Jin sekarang.

mereka sudah hampir satu jam berkeliling mengitari Seoul dengan mobil. mampir ke toko es krim tak jauh dorm yang sejak lama ingin Jin datangi. lalu berkendara lagi mencari penjual kue ikan terenak di kota. lalu mencari stand pinggir jalan yang menjual kue beras pedas terpedas sambil minum soju.

sejak meninggalkan dorm berdua saja, jantung keduanya sudah ramai. seramai Seoul. berdebar membayangkan akan seperti apa kencan pertama mereka.

"ini luar biasa menyenangkan," kata Jin, dengan wajah berbinar bahagia. "lain kali aku ingin kau yang mengemudikan mobil, Namjoon-ah."

"tidak, aku sudah nyaman di sini."

Jin mendengus, pura-pura kesal. mana mungkin dia benar-benar kesal. Jin tidak peduli jika dia harus mengendarai mobil sepanjang hari asal Namjoon disampingnya.

"Sungai Han?" tanya Namjoon, memastikan lagi tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

Jin mengangguk. "apa tidak akan ramai, Namjoon-ah?"

Namjoon menggedikkan bahunya. dia pun tidak tahu.

Jin memarkirkan mobil. keduanya menatap hamparan Sungai Han dalam diam. mendengar keramaian dari jantung masing-masing meski sebenarnya keduanya sama-sama hening.

"ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Namjoon. dia menatap Jin yang tersenyum dalam diamnya.

"tidak apa-apa? apa tidak berbahaya? kita tidak membawa masker," tanya Jin, khawatir.

"aku tidak pernah takut apa pun selama berdua denganmu," jawab Namjoon.

Jin tahu pipinya pasti semakin bersemu. "baiklah, ayo jalan-jalan," katanya, tersenyum.

"cari tempat yang sepi saja," kata Namjoon kemudian.

mendengar itu, Jin tertawa terbahak. bukankah Namjoon baru saja bilang dia tidak takut apa pun? aish, manis sekali mulut lelaki kesayangan Jin ini.

Jin berjalan lebih dulu, langkahnya kecil-kecil, riang. bibirnya sesekali bersenandung lagu-lagu yang belakangan sering dia dengarkan. tangannya menggenggam kamera polaroid berwarna pink kesayangannya. sesekali menyimpan senja Sungai Han di dalam lembar-lembar fotonya.

sedang Namjoon, mengikuti saja dibelakangnya. menatap punggung lebar Jin dalam diam. semakin ramai saja jantungnya. semakin ramai saja pikirannya.

Namjoon tidak pernah merasa pantas berdiri di samping Jin sebelumnya. dimatanya Jin sesempurna itu. bertahun-tahun dia hanya berani menatapi punggung lebar itu diam-diam. bertahun-tahun dia mengagumi wajah dan senyuman indah itu. bertahun-tahun dia menahan diri untuk memeluk Jin, menahan diri untuk menggenggam tangan Jin. meski sering kali gagal.

sampai suatu malam dua tahun lalu, Jin bertanya kenapa Namjoon selalu saja gagal menahan diri. yang membuat keduanya berakhir saling berpelukan serta sebuah ciuman panjang di bibir.

Namjoon belum merasa pantas saat itu. Jin seharusnya pantas mendapatkan yang lebih darinya. seseorang yang bisa meringankan bebannya saat Namjoon atau member lain mulai bertingkah kekanakan. bukan malah menambah beban karena menjadi kekasih leader. Jin seharusnya bersama seseorang yang bisa mengajaknya berkencan dengan pantas. seseorang yang bisa membahagiakannya.

pernah Namjoon menyampaikan semuanya pada Jin. Jin tersenyum lalu memeluknya erat waktu itu. membisikkan bahwa dia tidak butuh orang lain. sebab Jin hanya ingin Namjoon. Jin hanya butuh Namjoon.

diam-diam Namjoon tersenyum. jika ada yang bertanya apakah yang lebih membahagiakan dari semua kesuksesannya? maka jawaban Namjoon adalah Jin.

"I got it," kata Jin, menyadarkan Namjoon dari lamunannya. polaroidnya mengeluarkan sebuah kertas foto, Jin menariknya pelan. mengibas-ngibaskan kertas foto dengan mata yang menatap lurus mata Namjoon.

Namjoon suka saat Jin mengerjakan sesuatu dengan mata yang menatap lurus matanya. terlihat mengagumkan, sesekali menggairahkan.

"sudah kubilang kan, kau jauh lebih tampan jika tersenyum," celetuk Jin, bangga melihat hasil foto Namjoon yang tersenyum manis tepat saat Jin mengarahkan kamera polaroidnya. "ngomong-ngomong kau tersenyum di belakangku, apa yg kau perbuat?"

"melihatmu," sahut Namjoon singkat dengan sudut bibir kanannya terangkat, menyeringai.

Jin mendengus, setengah malu, setengah gusar. seringaian Namjoon adalah hal yang dia benci. sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki dia mendekati Namjoon.

"aku benci seringaianmu," gerutunya.

dahi Namjoon berkerut, bingung.

Jin melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. sepi, cukup sepi. setelahnya dia menangkup pipi Namjoon dan mendaratkan dua-tiga kali kecupan manis di bibir lelakinya itu. "membuatku berdebar tak karuan, aku membencinya," bisik Jin.

Namjoon terdiam. menatap Jin yang bersemu seperti gadis remaja yang mendapat ciuman pertamanya. atau sebut saja begitu. ini memang ciuman pertama mereka tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi. di pinggir senja yang perlahan pulang keperaduannya.

"Namjoon-ah," panggil Jin. sedikit cemas karena Namjoon hanya diam menatapnya.

"aku mencintaimu, Jin," kata Namjoon. "tak peduli meski kau pantas mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik. aku hanya mencintaimu. aku mencintaimu. aku bersumpah tidak akan ada yang bisa mencintaimu seperti aku. jika aku tak pantas berada disampingmu, aku bersumpah cintaku pantas."

Jin mengatup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. semakin ramai jantungnya. jauh lebih ramai dari Seoul, jauh lebih ramai dari jagat raya. tak pernah sebelumnya seramai ini.

Namjoon maju selangkah, menarik Jin dalam pelukannya. mendekap bahu lebar itu dalam pelukannya. membenamkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Jin. tersenyum bahagia ia.

"terima kasih, Namjoon-ah. terima kasih. aku pun, aku pun mencintamu..." bisik Jin.

untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, untuk pertama kali sejak berkisah bersama, Namjoon yakin. meski dia tidak, namun cintanya pantas.

XXX

kzm_ ft. Fieeshu  
3616  
8.48


	16. gerimis

_because today is special day, saya mutusin buat upload ini. hari ini ulang tahun saya lho, dan gerimis. makanya saya bilang today is special day. saya suka dua-duanya. saya narsis banget ya? haha, mian.  
_ _fiction ini udah saya tulis lama. terus draft fict yang siap buat di upload tinggal sedikit. saya belum punya waktu buat nulis drabble lagi.  
trus sampai sekarang saya masih bingung mau naruh fict ini di rated apa. M atau T? kalau di M ini hanya implicit. di taruh di T ada adegan sexnya.  
saya bingung. ratednya saya ganti sesuai cerita aja ya?_

 _yaudah, happy reading ya. saya minta maaf lho gak bisa nyebutin nama yang review satu-satu. tapi saya ingat kalian, kok.  
kamsahamnida gozaimasu~_

* * *

lelaki itu suka gerimis. suka dengan wangi yang menguar dari tanah setelahnya. suka dengan hawa dingin sejak gerimis mulai jatuh dari langit sampai tanah menariknya kembali pulang. lelaki itu suka, tidak peduli meski kau atau lelaki lain berpayung hitam itu mengatakan tidak suka.

lelaki berpayung hitam itu bilang gerimis hanya menghambat segala urusannya. sebab gerimis sering kali datang dalam waktu panjang. sejam hingga berjam-jam. meski mengatakan tidak suka, lelaki berpayung hitam sering kali kedapatan memandangi gerimis yang satu-satu jatuh dari langit penuh dengan rasa kagum.

"sebab saat gerimis aku bisa punya alasan untuk secangkir atau dua cangkir kopi bersamamu," kata lelaki berpayung hitam itu, di suatu gerimis di pinggir toko yang sudah tutup.

"jadi sekarang kau suka gerimis?" tanya lelaki penyuka gerimis, alis matanya bergerak-gerak meledek.

"Jin, aku suka segala hal yang bisa membuatku terjebak denganmu berdua saja. kebetulan gerimis dan kopi yang paling sering melakukannya."

"kau bilang gerimis hanya menghambat segala urusanmu sebab datang sejam hingga berjam-jam, Namjoon-ah."

Namjoon tahu, Jin akan terus berdebat tentang ini dan akan berhenti hanya jika dia mengakui dia menyukai gerimis.

"atau kau bisa katakan bahwa kau menyukaiku saja, jika tidak ingin katakan menyukai gerimis," kata Jin dengan senyum tersembunyi diwajahnya yang tertunduk. kakinya menendang genangan air, malu-malu.

Namjoon tersenyum, dua lesung pipinya mengintip tanpa malu. Namjoon suka saat Jin malu-malu memintanya mengakui tentang cinta yang diam-diam merambat di setiap pembuluh darah di dalam tubuhnya. Namjoon suka wajah Jin yang bersemu cerah di tengah mendung gerimis.

"tapi Namjoon-ah, malam ini tidak ada secangkir atau dua cangkir kopi yang bisa ku tawarkan. sebab toko tutup lebih awal," kata Jin, memandang toko yang sudah tutup di belakang mereka.

toko yang mereka jadikan tempat berteduh sejak setengah jam yang lalu. toko yang pertama kali mempertemukan mereka di malam gerimis enam bulan lalu.

"kau pasti membenci gerimis malam ini sebab kita tak punya secangkir dua cangkir kopi sebagai teman," kata Jin, menatap Namjoon yang berdiri disampingnya. yang bahunya beradu dengan bahu Jin. yang jemarinya saling bersentuhan menggoda untuk digenggam.

"ada hal yang bisa kau tawarkan selain secangkir dua cangkir kopi? sebab aku mulai lelah berdiri dan kedinginan."

Namjoon dan Jin berpandangan. sekelebat pengharapan tentang cinta dan hasrat ikut bertukar bersamanya.

"tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ku tawarkan selain coklat hangat di apartemenku. ada selimut yang juga hangat jika kau ingin bergelung nyaman sambil menonton drama."

"should we?" Namjoon tersenyum.

Jin mengangguk cepat, dengan senyuman lebih lebar dari milik Namjoon. "hn, Namjoon-ah, aku juga punya pelukan. hanya berjaga-jaga jika keduanya tak cukup menghangatkan."

* * *

keduanya bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut. saling berpelukan dengan tubuh tak berlapis apa-apa selain kulit masing-masing. jika ditanya kenapa dan kapan keduanya mulai menjadi seperti ini, mereka tak akan sanggup menjawab. mereka lupa.

Namjoon tak pernah merasakan gerimis sehangat ini. pun dia tak tahu gerimis sudah menjelma menjadi hal yang semenyenangkan ini. kecupan-kecupan yang ditinggalkan Jin di wajah serta dadanya membakar seluruh isi dunianya. hangus, tak tersisa.

"kau mengacaukan... semuanya..." bisik Namjoon, gantian menciumi seluruh tubuh Jin.

Jin tersenyum. menekan kepalanya jauh ke dalam bantal saat bibir Namjoon tiba di puncak dadanya.

"kau... luar biasa... hah..."

"Namjoon... ah."

semakin erat Jin menarik gemas surai pirangnya, semakin semangat Namjoon menyicipi rasa manis yang hinggap dilidahnya. semakin tak tentu arah tangannya meraba.

"Nam... joon-ah!"

baru kali ini Namjoon tahu jika namanya bisa terdengar seindah itu. sesensual itu sebab dibarengi dengan desahan yang membuat kebanggaannya hampir tak sanggup lagi bertahan.

"Jin..." bisik Namjoon. dikungkungnya di Jin dengan kedua lengannya. wajah kedunya berhadapan, terpisah jarak setipis angin. Namjoon dapat merasakan nafas Jin yang terhela satu persatu di atas bibirnya sendiri.

"tak apa... kau tak tahu betapa aku menginginkan ini sejak gerimis pertama kita," bisik Jin. tangannya mengelus pipi lembut Namjoon. pipi yang kini memerah karena malu, atau mungkin napsu.

Namjoon mencium Jin, di bibir. kecupan manis awalnya. lalu menjadi lebih saat Jin tak sengaja membuka mulutnya sebab di bawah sana mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan.

"ah, Namjoon..."

Namjoon menyiapkan segalanya dengan baik. dan cepat. sebab pertahanannya tak lagi kuat. sedangkan desahan-desahan Jin semakin melemahkan saja.

cakaran di bahunya menyadarkan Namjoon saat dia mencoba masuk. namun Jin tak ingin berhenti di sini, sebab dia sudah menunggu ini sejak gerimis pertama dulu. salahkan saja Namjoon dan semua keseksiannya itu.

"Jin... ah..."

"Namjoon... Namjoon... ah..."

terus saja keduanya bergerak ditemani senandung gerimis yang semakin lebat. semakin dalam, semakin panas.

belum lagi senandung desahan Jin yang tepat di telinga Namjoon sebab lelaki itu memeluk erat lehernya. tak kuat ia saat berkali-kali Namjoon menyentuh titik ternikmat di dalam sana. sama tak kuatnya dengan Namjoon saat merasakaan Jin meremasnya habis-habisan.

"oh, Jin!"

punggung Jin melengkung, jemarinya beralih meraih lengan Namjoon. bibirnya meminta Namjoon untuk berhenti, namun Namjoon tahu. Jin hanya tak lagi bisa membedakan apa yang dia inginkan dan tidak. semakin Jin memintanya berhenti, semakin Namjoon bergerak cepat, kuat.

"ah, Namjoon! Namjoon!"

Namjoon suka. Namjoon cinta. pada Jin, pada suaranya yang menyebut namanya dengan erotis.

"oh, god! Namjoon!"

* * *

"jadi, sekarang kau menyukai gerimis?" tanya Jin, menyentuh-nyentuh pipi Namjoon. tubuhnya terasa nyaman berbaring saling berhadapan di atas tubuh Namjoon.

"tidak."

"tadi kau tidak bilang begitu! kau bilang kau tidak menyangka gerimis terasa seindah ini!"

Namjoon tertawa. ditangkupnya kedua pipi Jin dan dikecupnya bibir merekah itu. "baiklah-baiklah. aku menyukainya. aku menyukai gerimis yang membuatku bertemu denganmu sore itu. aku menyukai gerimis-gerimis yang datang setelahnya, yang membuatku mempunyai alasan untuk secangkir atau dua cangkir kopi bersamamu. aku suka gerimis malam ini. sebab membuatmu jatuh dalam dekapku."

Jin tersenyum, sebagian malu-malu, sebagian lagi bahagia. "aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

Namjoon tersenyum. "kau tahu? aku juga. amat sangat mencintaimu."

Jinmengangguk, lalu disandarkannya kepalanya di dada lebar Namjoon. merasakan jantung Namjoon yang berdebar kuat. sama seperti miliknya.

mungkin jantung keduanya sedang memompa darah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya malam ini. sebab cinta yang merambat di setiap pembuluh darah di tubuh mereka kini benar-benar tak tertahankan lagi.

XXX


	17. promise to believe

_ya ampun udah liat foto dari MCountdown belum? gosh! uri NamJin dimana-mana.  
saya yakin MCountdown ngeship Namjin kayak kita-kita._  
 _makasih lho yang udah ngucapain selamat ulang tahun ke saya di review, kalian awesome sekali._  
 _maaf ya kalau yang ini nggak sesweet atau sebagus yang lain. kayaknya waktu nulis ini saya lagi stuck tapi maksa nulis._  
 _happy reading!_

* * *

 _ **promise to believe.**_

"yah, Namjoon, kau benar-benar tidak jengah mendengar omongan orang-orang?" tanya Hoseok siang itu di kantin kampus. diseruputnya ice americanonya dalam-dalam sebelum kembali melirik orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"sejak kapan aku peduli pada omongan orang?" jawab Namjoon.

"ini sudah dua bulan sejak berita itu beredar tapi masih bekum reda juga. Namjoon hyung jinjja daebak!" kata Jimin dan menodong Namjoon dengan dua jempolnya yang terangkat setinggi muka.

Namjoon diam saja. lalu menghela nafas.

benar, sudah dua bulan dan berita ini ternyata belum hilang. padahal Namjoon memilih untuk diam saja karena dia pikir berita ini akan mereda dengan sendirinya. bukankah berita seperti ini biasanya akan hilang begitu saja?

"tapi yang kau kencani itu seorang pebisnis muda yang namanya sedang naik daun, Namjoon-ah. pemiliki restoran mewah di pusat kota. berumur dua tahun diatasmu dan kalian berdua tertangkap basah keluar dari hotel mewah pagi-pagi sekali. di berita itu wajah lesu namun penuh kepuasan milikmu terlihat jelas!" kata Hoseok menggebu-gebu. dia sudah mengatakan hal yang sama beratus kali sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Namjoon masih saja diam. dibiarkannya Hoseok mengoceh hingga akhir.

"Namjoon-ah, apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon menatapnya, lalu mengangguk. pertanyaan Hoseok sebenarnya tidak perlu dijawab, jawabannya sudah sangaat jelas, bukan?

"yah, apa kau siap menghadapi semua orang? bagaimana dengannya? ini tidak akan berhenti di sini, Namjoon."

Namjoon mengangguk lagi. "kau tidak perlu khawatir. aku dan dia akan baik-baik saja."

Hoseok menghela nafas, menyerah. "tapi, Namjoon. aku sedikit penasaran. karena kau lebih muda, dan kekasihmu terlihat sangat manly dengan balutan jasnya itu, apa kau submissive?"

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "yah, Hoseok-ah, kau mau mati?"

XXX

Namjoon berjalan pelan-pelan sambil menikmati lolipop rasa jeruk ditangannya. malam sudah cukup larut, dia baru saja pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya di toko buku tak jauh dari kampus.

sepanjang hari, sebenarnya perkataan Hoseok tadi sangat mengganggunya. benar, kapan semua ini akan berhenti?

dua bulan lalu, Namjoon mendapati foto dirinya bersama kekasihnya di laman-laman berita online. mereka memang baru saja menghabiskan malam panas di hotel mewah waktu itu. dengan tulisan besar-besar dan bercetak tebal, di sana tertulis 'Pengusaha Muda Berinisial S Ketahuan Berkencan di Hotel', 'Pengusaha Muda S dan Kekasih Kecilnya Berkencan di Hotel', 'Pengusaha Muda S Seorang Sugar daddy?'. dan lainnya.

mengingat itu membuat Namjoon semakin kesal saja. dua minggu penuh dia harus menenangkan kekasihnya yang mengurung diri di kamar. kekasihnya bahkan tidak mau menemui siapa-siapa selain Namjoon. tidak pergi ke kantor, tidak makan kecuali bersama Namjoon, tidak mengurusi restorannya, dan mengabaikan urusan penting lainnya. Namjoon kewalahan setengah mati.

belum lagi keadaan di kampus yang membuatnya harus banyak-banyak bersabar dan menghindari orang-orang. banyak yang mengatakan hal buruk tentang Namjoon, tapi banyak juga yang terang-terangan mengatakan Namjoon sangat beruntung. kekasihnya kaya dan tampan. memiliki sugar daddy tak ada salahnya, kata mereka.

"sugar daddy apanya? hanya karena aku masih kuliah dan dia sudah menjadi pengusaha kaya lantas dia menjadi sugar daddyku? cih, yang benar saja," gerutu Namjoon.

Namjoon melirik jam tangannya, mengambil ponsel dari saku celana dan menempelkannya ditelinga setelah mendial nomor yang dia hafal di luar kepala.

"aku sudah di halte bus, pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? hn, baiklah. ya. tunggu aku di rumah. hn~ aku mencintaimu."

Namjoon menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku. ditatapnya jalanan yang masih ramai, seramai pikirannya. yang paling Namjoon khawatirkan dalam situasi ini jelas kekasihnya. lalu, dirinya sendiri.

benarkah dia tak pantas? benarkan kekasihnya harus bersama orang lain yang lebih baik? sebab terlalu sering Namjoon mendengar bisik-bisik seperti itu dibelakangnya. mungkin, ini yang Hoseok khawatirkan, jika nanti Namjoon sampai pada titik dimana dia merasa semua omongan orang itu benar.

XXX

"mereka masih membicarakannya?"

Namjoon mengangguk, mengambil segelas coklat panas yang disuguhkan kekasihnya.

lelaki berbahu lebar yang hanya berbalut kaos putih kebesaran itu duduk dipangkuan Namjoon. tangannya meraih handuk di atas kepala Namjoon, mengeringkan rambut yang masih basah itu.

"mereka masih mengatakan kau adalah Sugar daddy," kata Namjoon, memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya di kepalanya.

lelaki itu tertawa. "aku sudah tidak marah lagi disebut begitu."

"dan Hoseok mengatakan aku adalah submissive dalam hubungan ini."

lelaki itu menatap Namjoon, menahan tawanya. "bagaimana bisa dia... Hoseok berfikir seperti itu?"

"Jin," Namjoon menengadah menatap kekasihnya. "apa aku perlu memberitahunya bahwa lelaki manly yang sekarang berada di atas pangkuanku ini senang sekali di dominasi? apa aku perlu memberitahu semua orang bahwa kekasihku ini berteriak setiap malam dibawahku sambil memanggilku daddy? mendesah mengatakan bahwa aku luar biasa hebat karena menghantam titik-"

"YAH! Namjoon!" Jin, Seokjin, menutup mulut Namjoon cepat-cepat dengan telapak tangannya. wajahnya sudah bersemu merah tak karuan.

Namjoon menjilat telapak tangan Jin. membuat lelaki itu berteriak kecil dan melepaskan mulut Namjoon. "Jin, apa kau baik-baik saja? berita itu masih belum reda sepenuhnya." tanya Namjoon. dielusnya pipi Jin lembut.

Jin tersenyum melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Namjoon. dia tahu, Namjoon tidak akan peduli omongan orang-orang tentang dirinya sendiri. tapi jika itu menyangkut Jin, maka Namjoon tidak bisa tidak peduli. Namjoon melindunginya, seperti selalu sejak dulu.

"aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Namjoon-ah. bukankah kau yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu mendengarkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu didengarkan?"

Namjoon menghela nafas. menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa sepenuhnya. diraihnya pinggang Jin, membuat tubuh keduanya menempel sepenuhnya.

"kau khawatir?" tanya Jin. menyentuh pipi Namjoon dengan telunjuknya.

Namjoon mengangguk. "aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti karena mereka dan-"

"aku punya kau, kau pasti akan melindungiku. ya, kan, Namjoon?"

Namjoon menatap Jin, tersenyum lembut dia. dikecupnya bibir Jin. "apa kau tidak keberatan memiliki kekasih yang bahkan sekolah saja masih dibiayai orang tuanya? yang masih bersekolah di tingkat akhir kuliahnya? yang tidak memiliki apa pun? yang seperti aku?"

Jin duduk tegak, ditariknya leher Namjoon, disandarkannya kepala kekasihnya itu ke dadanya. "Namjoon-ah, sedari awal aku memilihmu untuk hidupku, tak sedikit pun aku merasa keberatan dengan semua itu. kau melindungiku sejak umur kita masih belasan tahun, hingga sekarang. hanya karena saat ini aku lebih dulu sukses darimu, bukan berarti harus ada yang berubah dalam hubungan kita. kau yang membantuku sampai ke titik ini, sayang. apa berita itu membuatmu khawatir tentang ini?"

Namjoon mengangguk, dipeluknya pinggang Jin lebih erat. "mereka bilang kau lebih pantas bersama orang lain yang lebih tampan dan kaya. bocah sepertiku tak ada apa-apanya."

"Namjoon, dengar ini baik-baik. tidak ada lelaki yang pantas untukku selain dirimu. aku mencintaimu. apa itu cukup menenangkan?"

Namjoon menengadah, menatap wajah kekasihnya lalu mengangguk.

"kau ingat saat pertama kali kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu? waktu itu musim semi, umurmu masih 12 tahun. kau mengatakan akan melindungiku seumur hidupmu. membantuku bangun saat jatuh, sebab dulu aku memang sering jatuh," Jin tertawa pelan. "kau akan menguatkanku, katamu."

Namjoon tersenyum, kenangan itu langsung merangsek masuk dalam pikirannya. menghangatkan hatinya.

"aku mengiyakan sebab sejak pertama aku percaya, kau akan menepati janjimu. dan kau benar menepatinya hingga umur kita sudah sebesar ini. sekarang giliranku, apa kau akan percaya padaku, Namjoon-ah?"

"tentu saja aku percaya padamu, Jin."

"aku tidak peduli omongan orang-orang, Namjoon. aku tidak peduli dengan kesuksesanku. semuanya berarti hanya karena kau ada disampingku. jika bukan kau, maka semuanya tak ada artinya. aku mencintai Namjoon yang seperti ini. kekasihku adalah Namjoon yang sedang berusaha meraih suksesnya, yang aku yakin untukku juga. kau sudah menemaniku hingga ke titik ini, maka aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Namjoon menatap Jin tepat dimatanya. dirinya beruntung memiliki lelaki ini. amat sangat beruntung. "terimakasih, Jin. terimakasih telah percaya padaku. terimakasih telah memilihku untuk hidupmu. terimakasih. aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

Jin tersenyum, dikecupnya bibir Namjoon lembut. "kau pasti tahu aku pun begitu," sahutnya.

"ah, apa aku boleh bilang pada Hoseok bahwa aku adalah dominan dalam hubungan ini? kesal sekali mendengarnya," gerutu Namjoon.

Jin tertawa terbahak. dipeluknya Namjoon lagi, "katakan saja, jelaskan padanya bahwa kau adalah dominan dalam hubungan kita."

"tentang kau yang memanggilku daddy juga?"

"yah, Namjoon!"

Namjoon tertawa. tersentak dia saat tawanya terasa benar-benar lega. Jin benar-benar membuatnya merasa baik dalam sekejap. "aku tiba-tiba ingin mendengarmu memanggilku daddy sambil mendesah dibawahku Jin."

Jin menatap Namjoon, bersemu pipinya. "daddy..." bisiknya, sedikit mendesah tepat ditelinga Namjoon.

Namjoon tertawa, kemudian digendongnya Jin menuju kamar. mungkin nanti dia akan merekam sedikit, agar Hoseok dan orang-orang tahu siapa daddy sebenarnya di sini. oh, itu pun jika tidak ketahuan Jin.

XXX


	18. if you want me to, I'll try

_waktu nulis ini hati saya masih sama VHope, tapi udah kebagi dua sama KookV.  
sekarang sih saya lagi suka-sukanya sama KookV. tapi kalian taukan, Bangtan tuh shipable banget semuanya.  
kecuali NamJin. mereka always together tak terpisahkan, kan ya?  
jadi jangan marah sama saya pas baca bagian VHope. mereka lucuk tauk. hehe_

 _happy reading ya, kesayangan._

* * *

 _'if you want me to, I'll try...'_

Namjoon menatap lelaki dihadapannya itu dalam diam. sudah lima belas menit dan mereka masih belum bersuara. yang terdengar hanya bunyi jam dinding dan nyala TV yang minta diperhatikan.

"aku... membawakan makan malam. lalu, baju ganti yang kau butuhkan," kata Jin pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. "kau belum pulang sejak kemarin?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "terimakasih, hyung."

Jin tersenyum tipis. bertahun-tahun bersahabat tak pernah Namjoon memanggilnya hyung. bukankah menurut Namjoon panggilan itu membuat mereka terasa seperti orang asing?

 _apakah sekarang mereka adalah orang asing?_

"kau bisa pulang sekarang, hyung," kata Namjoon, pelan.

Jin mendongak, menatap Namjoon. masih dengan senyum tipis, dia mengangguk. "aku permisi," katanya.

Namjoon mengangguk. mengabaikan nyeri dihatinya saat melihat senyum tipis Jin. dulu, senyum itu tak seperti itu.

 _lalu_ _, perasaan nyeri itu untuk apa?_

Jin berhenti saat akan membuka pintu. "apartemenmu sudah ku bereskan. kau bisa langsung istirahat begitu pulang," Jin merogoh sakunya. "kuncinya ku kembalikan."

Namjoon menatap kunci yang menggantung di hadapannya. kunci apartemennya, yang selama bertahun tahun dia titipkan pada Jin.

"Hoseok bilang untuk sementara kau akan menginap di sini. jadi rasanya, aku tak perlu ke apartemenmu dulu. jadi-"

"pegang saja. aku punya kunciku sendiri."

Jin menatap Namjoon. "tapi-"

"atau buang saja jika rasanya sudah tak kau butuhkan lagi."

Jin tersentak. begitu juga Namjoon, yang terkejut mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Jin tertunduk. "ah, ya."

"Jin-" Jin menatap Namjoon. "aku-"

"tidak apa-apa. aku akan menyimpannya, atau nanti kutitipkan pada bibi saja," Jin memotong ucapan Namjoon. dia tersenyum.

 _dan untuk apa rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti hati Namjoon saat melihat senyuman Jin tak sampai pada mata indahnya?_

* * *

Namjoon dan Jin tumbuh bersama semenjak kecil. keduanya tak pernah terpisahkan. di hidup Namjoon, tak ada yang paling mengerti dirinya selain Jin, begitu juga sebaliknya.

mereka masih tak terpisahkan sampai sebulan lalu, Namjoon mendapati Jin dalam pelukan seorang lelaki yang Namjoon kenal sebagai salah satu teman Jin dikampusnya. Yoongi, lelaki berkulit sepucat salju yang mengekori Jin kapan saja, kemana saja.

 _"kau menyukai laki-laki? kau... menggelikan."_

Namjoon tak pernah menemuinya Jin semenjak itu. dia bahkan hanya pulang setelah memastikan Jin sudah selesai membereskan apartemennya. dia tidak lagi mampir ke rumah Jin. tidak lagi bertemu saat makan siang. tidak lagi mengundang Jin untuk menginap saat tugasnya menumpuk atau saat akhir pekan.

Namjoon menghindar. padahal banyak hal yang ingin Jin jelaskan.

tentang hubungan Yoongi dan Jin. tentang kesalah pahaman yang Namjoon lihat hari itu. tentang Jin yang mencintai Namjoon.

tapi sepertinya, tentang Jin yang mencintai Namjoon, akan dia kubur lebih dalam saja.

Namjoon bilang Jin menggelikan karena menyukai laki-laki. bagaimana bisa dia menjelaskan tentang perasaannya pada Namjoon?

* * *

Namjoon menghela nafas berat. disesapnya sekali lagi bir digenggamannya.

tadi, adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah sebulan Namjoon menghindari Jin.

Namjoon tidak tahu perasaannya saat ini seperti apa. dia rindu, tapi dia benci. Namjoon juga tidak tahu apa yang dia benci. Jin? atau Yoongi yang memeluk Jin hari itu?

dan dia menyesal. dia tahu kata-katanya telah menyakiti Jin.

"kau menyesal untuk apa?" tanya Hoseok, sahabat Namjoon itu duduk di hadapannya.

Namjoon menggeleng. "aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan. aku tahu aku seharusnya meminta maaf. tapi setiap kali melihatnya, aku... merasa kesal."

"setauku, kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hubungan seperti itu. kau baik-baik saja dan mendukungku dengan Taehyung."

"tapi dia tidak pernah memberitahu tentang hal itu padaku. aku pikir selama ini Jin normal-normal saja."

"lalu menurutmu kami tidak normal?"

Namjoon menghela nafas. "Hoseok, maaf aku tak bermaksud seperti itu."

"kau cemburu?"

Namjoon memandang Hoseok, menatap sahabatnya itu tajam. "apa maksudmu?"

"kau tidak bisa menerima Jin menyukai laki-laki atau kau tidak bisa menerima Jin bersama orang lain?"

Namjoon diam tak menjawab.

"aku tahu seberapa bergantungnya hidupmu pada Jin, Namjoon. kau tidak bisa melakukan segala hal dengan benar jika Jin tidak disampingmu. dia yang paling sabar menghadapi dan mengurusimu. kau memang keterlaluan padanya sampai menjauhinya selama ini."

Namjoon menghela nafas, lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jin memang yang paling sabar menghadapinya. umurnya lebih muda dua tahun dari Jin, sikapnya jauh lebih kekanakan dan jauh lebih keras kepala. Jin memang mengurusinya sejak dia memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri di apartemen tak jauh dari kampus mereka. Jin datang setiap dua hari sekali untuk membereskan apartemennya, menginap sesekali saat tugas Namjoon menumpuk, dan menyiapkan makanan yang layak untuknya. saat dia tak bisa pulang karena project lagunya bersama Hoseok yang membuatnya harus menginap di studio atau di rumah Hoseok, Jin akan mengantarkan keperluannya.

seperti yang Jin lakukan hari ini. meski Namjoon yakin tadi itu Hoseok yang menelfon Jin untuk mengantarkan keperluannya.

Namjoon benar-benar marah saat menemukan Jin dalam pelukan Yoongi hari itu. Yoongi memeluk Jin terlalu erat untuk ukuran seorang teman, menurutnya. bukan sekali dua kali dia mendapati Yoongi berada di sekitar Jin. dan itu membuatnya jengah.

 _tapi kenapa?_

"shit," umpat Namjoon saat menyadari apa yang baru saja melintas di pikirkan.

* * *

Namjoon berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya. urusannya dan Hoseok sudah selesai, tiga hari penuh dia menginap di sana. dan dia pikir ini saatnya untuk pulang, dari pada berada di sana dan menyaksikan Hoseok dan Taehyung bermesraan terus-terusan.

Namjoon menatap kantong plastik yang digenggamnya. dia akan kembali makan ramen dan apa pun yang bisa dia masak dengan microwave.

dan itu adalah salah satu hal yang Namjoon sesali ketika menjauhi Jin.

Namjoon merogoh sakunya, mengambil kunci. Namjoon berpikir untuk pindah ke apartemen yang lebih bagus dari yang dia punya sekarang dalam waktu dekat. jika uangnya sudah cukup.

tersentak dia saat menemukan converse high berwarna merah yang bukan miliknya di depan lorong masuk. itu jelas bukan miliknya. Namjoon tidak suka memakai converse berwarna terang begitu, dia lebih suka orang lain yang memakainya.

dan dia tahu benar converse high berwarna merah itu milik siapa. dia yang membelikannya pada orang itu sebagai hadiah tahun baru setahun lalu.

Namjoon melangkah pelan-pelan langsung menuju dapur. tersentak dia saat menemukan punggung lebar yang sangat dia hafal sibuk menata kulkasnya.

"Jin-"

"astaga!"

Namjoon mundur selangkah. dadanya berdebar, setengah terkejut, setengah rindu.

"oh- Namjoon. kau-pulang? maaf aku hanya-ehm membeli beberapa keperluanmu. aku-akan pulang setelah ini," kata Jin, tergagap. Namjoon dapat melihat tangannya yang bergetar.

"kau apa?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin melirik kulkas Namjoon yang terbuka. "membeli keperluanmu? terakhir kali kemari aku lihat kulkasmu kosong. Hoseok bilang kau pulang hari ini jadi aku membeli bahan makanan. oh! aku tidak bertanya tapi Hoseok yang memberitahu-"

"Jin, aku minta maaf," Namjoon memotong perkataan Jin. "aku tahu aku tak pantas untuk dimaafkan dengan mudah. aku minta maaf karena sudah menghindarimu dan perkataanku hari itu. aku terbawa emosi."

Jin menatap Namjoon yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"aku tidak pernah berfikir kau menggelikan karena kau menyukai laki-laki. itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah aku ucapkan padamu. dan aku minta maaf," Namjoon memejamkan matanya, menekan rasa bersalahnya dalam-dalam. "kau berhak mencintai siapa pun."

"aku tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan seperti ini," gumam Jin, kepalanya tertunduk.

"aku tahu, aku salah. dan aku rasa... aku marah karena aku..." Namjoon mengalihkan matanya saat Jin mendongak. "aku..."

"kau marah? kenapa?"

mungkin Hoseok benar. tidak. semua yang Hoseok katakan benar. tentang dia yang membutuhkan Jin.

"Namjoon?"

"aku marah karena kau bersama Yoongi. karena dia selalu berada disekitarmu. dan dia memelukmu terlalu erat hari itu. aku marah karena kau tidak memberitahu kalau ternyata kau menyukai laki-laki."

Jin menghela nafas. "kita tidak pernah membahas tentang ketertarikan seksual selama ini, Namjoon. aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba mengatakan aku gay padamu."

"tentu saja bisa! apa salahnya memberi tahu hal itu pada sahabatmu sendiri?!"

"tentu saja tidak! bagaimana bisa aku tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu! aku tidak tahu kau bisa menerimaku jika aku mengaku-"

"aku bisa, Jin! aku akan menerima bagaimana pun dirimu! aku hanya tidak bisa menerima kau tiba-tiba sudah memiliki kekasih dan kekasihmu adalah laki-laki!"

"Yoongi bukan kekasihku!"

Namjoon terdiam, Jin terengah. air mata sudah mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"aku tidak bisa memberitahumu meski aku tahu kau tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan semacam itu. aku tidak siap jika nanti saat aku mengakuinya padamu kau akan menjauhiku. dan lihat, kau menjauhiku! satu bulan kau menghindariku, Namjoon!"

"Jin-"

"aku gay, Namjoon. aku mencintai laki-laki. dan satu-satunya laki-laki yang ku cintai itu-" Jin diam. dihapusnya air mata yang masih jatuh dipipinya. "aku mencintaimu."

Namjoon terdiam. jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. dapat dia rasakan aliran darah mengalir cepat keseluruh tubuhnya.

"if you want me to, I'll try. if you want me to, I'll be just your brother. tapi ku mohon, jangan menghindariku."

Namjoon menghela nafas. diusapnya wajahnya kasar. lelahnya terasa semakin menumpuk. tapi Namjoon tidak bohong, dia lega. amat sangat lega. dan dia tahu itu karena apa.

"aku akan pulang setelah membereskan ini," kata Jin, dia berbalik memunggungi Namjoon. pelan-pelan dibereskannya lagi bahan makanan yang masih berserakan. sesekali diusapnya air matanya yang masih mengalir.

Namjoon melangkah mendekat. "Jin," perlahan dilingkarinya tangannya memeluk pinggang Jin. "aku minta maaf. maafkan aku, ku mohon. aku terlalu keras kepala dan kekanakan. seharusnya aku tak menghindarimu seperti ini. harusnya aku akui saja aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersama orang lain," bisikinya.

Jin menghela nafas. semakin dia berusaha melepas pelukan Namjoon, semakin erat Namjoon memeluknya. "Namjoon, jangan begini."

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau memaafkanku."

"aku sudah memaafkanmu. lepaskan aku."

Namjoon memeluk Jin lebih erat. dihirupnya wangi rambut Jin. dia rindu wangi ini. "aku minta maaf. ijinkan aku mencoba mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku."

Jin terdiam. "kau tidak mencintaiku, Namjoon."

"aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Jin melepaskan pelukan Namjoon. berbalik dia, berhadapan dengan Namjoon. "Namjoon-"

"aku sungguh-sungguh. mungkin Hoseok benar. hidupku bergantung padamu. aku mencintaimu. aku hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya dan justru menyakitimu."

Jin menatap Namjoon. ada ketakutan di mata lelaki itu. apa yang Namjoon takutkan?

"aku takut kehilanganmu," bisik Namjoon. "ayo kita coba. beri aku kesempatan."

"memberimu kesempatan untuk apa? menyakitiku? melukai hatiku?"

Namjoon menghela nafas. duraihnya tangan Jin untuk digenggamnya. "kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

"aku hanya tidak ingin sakit hati, Namjoon."

"aku berjanji, tidak. aku tidak akan berjanji. aku akan membuktikan. aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Jin, aku mohon."

Jin menghela nafas, untuk kesekian kalinya. "aku tidak akan percayamu. tapi-"

Namjoon menghambur memeluknya. "aku mencintaimu. jangan bicara lagi."

Jin diam. lelah. baru sebentar dia menghadapi Namjoon dia sudah selelah ini, tidak pernah selama ini dia merasa selelah ini disamping Namjoon. "aku lelah, Namjoon. jika kau ingin mencoba, kau harus berusaha lebih keras."

Namjoon mengangguk. dikecupnya leher Jin sekilas. "aku akan berusaha, Jin."

dan lalu, Jin membalas pelukan Namjoon. menenggalamkan wajahnya ke bahu lelaki itu. "berusahalah, Namjoon," bisiknya.

Namjoon mengangguk. dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Jin bertahan disampingnya. apa saja, sekeras apa pun.

meski kita tahu, tidak perlu berusaha keras pun, Namjoon akan memenangkan hatin Jin. seperti selalu.

XXX


	19. with you

_saya lagi rajin banget ini. rajin mikirin ide tapi gak nulis-nulis. hehe  
_ _kemarin udah lil bit angst kan ya, sekarang saya kasih yang cheesy cheesy ya.  
ini kalau saya boleh jujur, ini sedikit menggelikan. wkwk  
too cheesey gitu. tapi gak apa-apa. saya suka sih yang cheesy cheesy gitu.  
_

 _btw, NamJin makin nempel kan ya belakangan? berasa gak sih?_

 _oh, happy reading lagi ya, kesayangan. jangan bosan._

* * *

"aku ingin pergi ke ujung dunia. bersamamu. berdua saja," kata Jin, suatu malam di musim semi. tubuhnya bersandar nyaman pada dada telanjang Namjoon. jemari keduanya saling mengisi, mengait.

"aku pikir kau akan pergi bersama seorang putri. aku laki-laki dan bukan putri, jika kau lupa," kata Namjoon, membuat Jin merengut kesal mendengar ejekannya.

Jin sudah mengatakan hal yang sama sepanjang hidupnya. tentang dia yang akan pergi ke ujung dunia bersama kekasihnya. berdua saja. Namjoon yang tumbuh semenjak balita bersamanya, adalah orang yang paling tahu tentang impian Jin yang satu itu.

semenjak kecil, Jin senang sekali membaca dongeng dengan akhir bahagia. tentang ksatria dan putrinya. tentang pangeran dan gadisnya. tentang sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai semenjak kecil, lalu berkencan, menikah dan mati bersama. Jin suka cerita tentang cinta sejati seperti itu semenjak kecil, bahkan hingga sekarang umurnya sudah tak kecil lagi.

Jin selalu mengatakan kepada Namjoon dia akan menemukan putrinya, segera. saat itu umurnya masih lima tahun. Namjoon yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya hanya menatapnya dalam diam. bingung. umurnya masih terlalu muda dan dia tidak suka dongeng. Namjoon tidur secepat kilat, begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal dia langsung lelap. tak ada kesempatan ibunya untuk membacakan dongeng. selama ini dongeng yang dia dengar hanya dari Jin. dan dongeng itu terdengar terlalu keperempuanan.

beranjak remaja, Namjoon masih bernasib sama. mendengarkan ocehan Jin tentang putri yang akan menjadi takdirnya, yang akan dia bawa ke ujung dunia berdua saja. Namjoon dengan dingin berkata, "hyung, kau tidak punya uang banyak. ingin pergi ke ujung dunia dengan apa? berjalan kaki? kasian sekali kekasihmu jika begitu."

lalu Jin pikir, benar juga. maka dia memutuskan untuk menabung di dalam toples kaca besar bekas acar milik ibunya. menyisihkan sedikit demi sedikit agar nanti kekasihnya tak perlu berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke ujung dunia bersamanya. dia bahkan berhenti membeli makanan kesukaannya.

dan Namjoon kesal. dia hanya ingin Jin menyerah.

sebab Namjoon ternyata sudah cinta. sejak Jin datang dalam mimpi basah pertamanya. sejak Jin yang dulu berwajah lucu lalu berganti menjadi tampan, dan juga cantik di saat bersamaan. setidaknya di mata Namjoon begitu. sejak debar jantungnya tak lagi bisa bertahan setiap kali melihat Jin tertawa.

tawa Jin itu yang membuat perempuan dan laki-laki lain mencintainya. Jin senang, sebab ternyata dia tinggal memilih siapa yang akan dia bawa pergi ke ujung dunia berdua saja. namun Namjoon kesal, sebab dia tak ingin siapa pun mencintai Jin selain dia.

sampai suatu ketika saat Jin menemukan lokernya dipenuhi oleh surat cinta dan hadiah entah dari siapa, Namjoon membuang semuanya. Jin bertanya marah, lalu Namjoom jawab, "berhenti berkhayal tentang dongeng itu. berhenti mencari putrimu. berhenti menabung. sebab aku yang akan membayar jika kau benar ingin ke ujung dunia. aku tak akan membiarkanmu lelah, kita tak akan berjalan kaki. mulai sekarang kau bisa makan semua makanan yang kau suka tanpa harus berhemat lagi. berhenti membuat orang-orang menyukaimu sebab itu terlihat menyebalkan. aku mencintaimu. kau tidak perlu jadi pangeran, sebab wajahmu itu jauh lebih cantik dari seorang putri, kau tahu?!"

Jin semakin marah, sebab dia malu. Namjoon mengatainya cantik di depan semua orang di lorong loker. Jin tidak terima, dia itu tampan, katanya. lalu dia meninggalkan Namjoon siang itu begitu saja setelah menyatakan cinta. tanpa sadar dia telah mempermalukan Namjoon juga.

tapi malam dihari yang sama, Jin mengunjungi Namjoon. rumah mereka bersebalahan. ibu Namjoon menyuruhnya untuk langsung ke kamar saja. sedetik setelah pintu terbuka, Jin berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "apa mulai sekarang aku tak perlu berhemat lagi? apa aku boleh makan apa saja? apa kau akan membayarkan semuanya jika aku ingin ke ujung dunia? apa kau mau menjadi putri untukku?"

lalu Namjoon bilang, "tidak. kau yang akan menjadi putri untukku."

dan mereka berkencan sejak malam itu. hingga malam ini. malam di tahun ke tujuh mereka bersama.

"aku ingin pergi berdua saja denganmu," kata Jin, merengek. "bukankah kau sekarang sudah punya cukup uang untuk kita?"

"Ya Tuhan, kau pikir aku bekerja keras hanya untuk memenuhi impianmu saja?" keluh Namjoon.

"dulu kau bilang begitu!" seru Jin.

"kapan aku mengatakannya?" sahut Namjoon, bercanda.

"YAH NAMJOON!"

dan Namjoon tertawa. melihat wajah Jin yang merengut kesal, diraihnya Jin ke dalam pelukannya. menyandarkan kepala kekasihnya itu di atas dadanya sendiri. "aku ingat. hanya saja, aku pikir, bukankah sebaiknya impian yang satu itu kau ganti saja?"

"aku sudah menggantinya. aku ingin keliling dunia dengan balon udara saja, tidak usah dengan mobil."

Namjoon menghela nafas. ingatkan dia lagi siapa yang lebih tua di sini. "hey, hyung."

"hn?" Jin mendongak, menemukan mata Namjoon yang menatapnya.

"uang yang ku tabung itu, aku gunakan untuk impianku dulu saja, bagaimana?"

kening Jin berkerut bingung. "impianmu yang mana? membuat studio?"

Namjoon menggeleng. "aku sudah menyerahkan hal itu pada Yoongi. dia punya lebih banyak uang."

"lalu, yang mana?"

Namjoon tersenyum. mengecup kening Jin lembut. "menikahimu."

Jin diam. mencoba memahami perkataan Namjoon yang terdengar asing ditelinganya. "apa?"

"ayo menikah. membeli apartemen yang lebih besar, mengadopsi anak lelaki agar kau punya teman saat aku tak di rumah. bagaimana?"

"yah, Namjoon. aku tak mengerti maksudmu. kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Jin, bingung.

Namjoon beranjak dari tidurnya. diraihnya sesuatu di laci nakas di samping tempat tidur mereka. sebuah kotak persegi, berwarna hitam, berbahan velvet.

"Jin, menikah denganku, ya? aku tak punya impian besar selain itu. saat uangku sudah terkumpul untuk mengabulkan impianmu, aku berpikir, kenapa tidak mengabulkan milikku dulu? setelahnya baru impianmu. tidak penting sebenarnya impian siapa yang lebih baik dikabulkan lebih dulu, sebab diimpianku ada kau. dan dimpianmu, ada aku."

Jin diam, dia benci saat Namjoon tiba-tiba menjadi romantis seperti ini. membuatnya jadi ingin menangis dan Namjoon pasti akan menyebutnya cengeng jika dia benar menangis.

"aku pikir kau akan lelah menghadapiku, atau justru aku yang akan lelah. tapi ternyata tidak. kau satu-satunya orang yang paling sabar menghadapiku. aku tak ingin kehilanganmu."

Jin mengatup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. menahan isakannya meski air mata sudah mengalir dipipinya.

Namjoon tertawa. dihapusnya air mata di pipi Jin, lalu dikecupnya ke dua kelopak mata kekasihnya lembut. "bagaiman? impianku dulu, ya?"

"dasar egois! selalu saja impianmu lebih dulu! aku membencimu! aku sering ingin menyerah, kau tahu! kau itu keras kepala! kerjamu hanya menghancurkan barang-barang kita saja! tapi kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan meminta maaf lalu menciumku dan memelukku sepanjang malam dan-hiks-"

Namjoon menggaruk belakang kepalanya, canggung. "aku tahu, maaf."

"dan itu membuatku semakin mencintaimu," bisik Jin disela tangisnya.

Namjoon tersenyum. dibukanya kotak hitam itu. sepasang cincin, berwarna silver, polos. tanpa hiasan apa pun. persis seperti model kesukaan Jin.

"besok ayo pulang ke rumah ayah dan ibu. lalu setelahnya, mencari apartemen baru. kau ingin naik balon udara? bagaimana kalau ke Turki?" tanya Namjoon, memasangkan cincin ke jari masin Jin.

"Turki? jinjja? kita akan bulan madu ke sana? oh, Namjoon aku mencintaimu!" seru Jin dan melompat dalam pelukan Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangguk, tersenyum bahagia dia. "aku juga mencintaimu, Jin. selanjutnya, ayo bersama-sama meraih impian kita. berdua."

Jin tersenyum, dikecupnya bibir Namjoon sebentar. "hn. ayo, Namjoon."

XXX


	20. Nordvéstur

_saya bikin cerita klise lagi lho. dengan beberapa kata aneh yang saya temuin di Gootrans.  
_ _kali ini ada enam part, udah selesai saya tulis kemarin semuanya. saya kebut seharian tiga part terakhir.  
soalnya saya mau ngilang lagi dua minggu ke depan. saya mau sidang, doain ya? hehe  
nanti begitu sidangnya selesai, saya post chapter berikutnya. ok?_

 _untuk yang satu ini, tolong reviews yang jelek-jeleknya juga kalau kalian nemu bagian yang jelek dari cerita ini.  
_

 _jangan lupa doain saya, hehe. oh, doain Jin biar lekas sembuh juga.  
get well really soon, Jin! send him love he deserve, guys 3  
oh, selamat menjalani ibadah puasa juga buat yang menjalankan. maaf lahir batin ya._

 _happy reading ya kesayangan_.

* * *

 **Nordvéstur**

Nordvéstur adalah kerajaan modern terbesar di semenanjung Hanju. wilayahnya berada di antara Skroviśte, kerajaan tetangga yang menjadi pusat pelayaran, dan Sud-ést yang terkenal sebagai kerajaan paling metropolitan diantara ketiganya. Nordvéstur merupakan pusat pemerintahan dari ketiga kerajaan tersebut.

kisah kali ini tentang cinta di Nordvéstur. kisah ini tak berbeda dengan roman-roman picisan yang tertimbun di rak-rak buku perpustakaan tua. dan semoga, juga akan sama melegendanya seperti mereka.

 **PART I**

Namjoon mengendap-endap keluar dari Odìeze, sebutan untuk istana tempat tinggal pangeran. jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. istananya terdengar sunyi seperti malam-malam biasanya.

langkah Namjoon pendek dan pelan awalnya. lalu ketika lorong panjang yang memisahkan Odìeze dan dapur istana terlihat, Namjoon melangkah panjang-panjang. betapa dia bersyukur Odìeze terpisah dari Grand Palace dan lebih dekat dengan dapur istana. hanya terpisah lorong panjang yang perlu dilewati selama delapan menit jika berjalan pelan. tapi bisa lebih cepat jika berjalan cepat seperti yang Namjoon lakukan sekarang.

Namjoon sesekali menunduk, menatap kakinya yang tak beralaskan apa-apa. dia selalu bertelanjang kaki setiap melewatinlorong ini tengah malam. dia sudah pernah mencoba berlari menggunakan sepatu, lalu pengawal istana berlarian mengejarnya. mereka mengira Namjoon pencuri.

pintu dapur istana yang terbuat dari kayu Oak semakin dekat. Namjoon memelankan langkahnya. dikeluarkannya sendal tidurnya dari saku piama sutra hitam yang melekat sempurna ditubuhnya. padahal itu hanya piama, tapi cukup membuat Namjoon terlihat seperti mengenakan baju untuk diperagakan di atas catwalk.

Namjoon membuka pintu. senyumnya terkembang saat melihat lelaki berambut blonde yang mengenakan seragam koki kerajaan sedang sibuk membolak-balik buku tua di atas meja dapur. buku resep turun temurun kerajaan.

"hey," sapa Namjoon, mendekat.

lelaki itu mendongak, wajah terkejutnya lalu berganti senyum. "hey, Prìns. aku pikir kau lupa ada janji denganku malam ini," katanya.

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa pelan. "aku ketiduran sehabis bermain game bersama Hoseok. maaf," jawabnya.

lelaki itu tersenyum saja saat Namjoon semakin dekat dan memeluknya dari belakang. bergetar tubuhnya saat Namjoon mencium bahunya yang berlapis seragam koki itu.

"aku merindukanmu," bisik Namjoon.

"aku tahu. aku juga," balasnya. lelaki itu berbalik. memangku separuh berat badannya pada meja masak, separuh lagi pada leher Namjoon yang dia kalungi dengan tangannya.

"apa yang sedang kau pelajari?" tanya Namjoon. diliriknya buku resep yang terbuka.

"beberapa resep kerajaan yang belum sempat ku buat. ada masakan kerajaan yang ingin kau coba?"

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku lebih suka resep masakan yang kau buat sendiri."

lelaki itu tersenyum malu. ditatapnya mata Namjoon dalam-dalam. mata yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. mata yang berhasil membuatnya berani mengambil langkah untuk kebahagiannya. mata itu adalah sumber bahagianya.

"ambilah cuti akhir pekan ini. ikut aku ke Skroviśte. Jimin merayakan hari jadinya bersama Yoongi di sana. aku belum sempat benar-benar mengenalkan kalian," ajak Namjoon. dielusnya punggung lelaki berwajah indah itu.

"Jimin?" Namjoon mengangguk. ah, Jin ingat. anak saudagar kaya raya dari Skroviśte itu pernah menyapanya ketika mereka bertemu di selasar Obìeze. Jin sedang mengantarkan makan siang untuk pangeran dan sahabatnya yang berkunjung. untung saat itu dia mengantar makanan sendirian, Jimin menyapanya terlalu akrab untuk orang yang tidak saling mengenal. "akhir pekan ini?" tanyanya.

Namjoon mengangguk lagi. "kau bisa pergi dengan kereta, keberangkatan paling pagi. Jimin akan menjeputmu begitu kau tiba."

"lalu kau?"

"aku dan Hoseok akan pergi sekitar pukul sepuluh. kau akan menungguku di rumah Jimin bersama yang lain. aku tidak membawa pengawal lain, hanya Hoseok. aku sudah meminta Jimin untuk merahasiakan keberadaanmu di sana dari orang-orang yang tidak berkepentingan. apa itu tidak masalah?"

"tidak, tentu saja tidak," jawabnya, lirih.

"kau tahu aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu kan?"

lelaki itu mengangguk. dibenamkannya wajahnya dalam ceruk leher sang pangeran. "aku tahu."

Namjoon tersenyum tipis. dielusnya punggung lelaki itu, menenangkan resahnya. "Jin, bersabarlah..."

* * *

Jin adalah asisten koki utama di Grand Palace. umurnya dua tahun lebih tua dari Namjoon. dia sudah bekerja di dapur istana sejak umurnya masih tujuh belas tahun. dulu, mendiang ibunya adalah salah satu koki andalan istana.

mereka pertama kali bertatap muka di ulang tahun ke enam belas Namjoon. Jin yang menyiapkan kue ulang tahun untuk pesta besar itu. Namjoon meminta Hoseok, sahabat sekaligus nöbet, sebutan untuk pengawal pribadi pangeran, membawa asisten koki istana itu kehadapannya.

Namjoon jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. klise. ya, seperti roman picisan kebanyakan.

dan sejak itu Namjoon berusaha mencuri hati lelaki berambut blonde itu mati-matian. dulu, semakin Namjoon berusaha, semakin Jin menghindar. Jin hanya mencoba realistis, Jin tidak pernah percaya pada dongeng. mana mungkin pegawai istana bisa mengencani pangeran, pikirnya.

Namjoon selalu sembunyi-sembunyi menemuinya di dapur istana begitu tengah malam tiba. sebab saat tengah malam, Jin biasa menghabiskan waktu satu atau dua jam di dapur istana untuk belajar memasak resep baru. Jin mengusir Namjoon berkali-kali dan terua saja gagal. Prìns of Nordvéstur itu terus kembali. terkadang membawa coklat, bunga, atau buku resep baru untuknya.

lima tahun Namjoon mati-matian mencintai Jin. malam-malam hening di dapur istana menjadi saksi betapa Namjoon berusaha meyakinkan Jin bahwa pasti akan ada jalan untuk mereka. meski sering sekali gagal, Namjoon tak pernah menyerah. Jin mengabaikannya sepanjang lima tahun yang mereka lewati.

baru kemudian setahun lalu, Jin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima lelaki itu.

Namjoon sedang dalam perjalanan untuk urusan kerajaan waktu itu. Namjoon pergi ke sebuah desa yang sedang bersengketa di ujung negeri. sebagai calon pewaris tahta, Namjoon di utus kerajaan untuk menyelesaikan masalah di desa itu. itu adalah misi pertamanya sebagai anggota kerajaan. lalu, tersiar kabar bahwa Namjoon tak sadarkan diri karena memakan buah cherry beracun yang dia temui di perjalanan pulang ke Nordvéstur.

Hoseok memaki Namjoon yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menangis. bagaimana bisa seorang pangeran begitu ceroboh dan bodoh seperti itu. dokter kerajaan bahkan sampai memberikan obat penenang pada Hoseok karena dia begitu histeris. kemudian tepat tengah malam saat Namjoon tersadar, dia mendapati Hoseok dan lelaki berambut blonde yang dia cintai mati-matian itu menangis di tepian tempat tidurnya.

Jin takut pada peraturan istana. tapi dia lebih takut kehilangan Namjoon.

* * *

"Jin hyung, kau bisa menunggu Namjoon di sini. kau juga bisa berjalan-jalan disekitar sini kalau bosan. aku sudah memastikan tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang keberadaanmu," kata Jimin, tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

Jin mengangguk. "terimakasih, Jimin-ah," sahutnya. dipandanginya dengan kagum halam belakang rumah Jimin yang dipenuhi bunga itu. "indah sekali," gumam Jin.

Jimin tertawa. "tentu tak seindah taman Grand Palace Nordvéstur, hyung."

Jin tersenyum. "aku tidak tahu apakah Grand Palace memiliki taman yang sama indahnya. selama ini yang ku pandangi hanya taman kecil dibelakang Obìeze, tak jauh dari dapur. Namjoon membuatkannya untukku."

"tidak heran, Namjoon hyung memang mencintaimu sebegitu dalamnya. sebuah taman bukan hal sulit."

Jin mengangguk, sedikit berbangga hati mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"tapi Jin hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jin menatap Jimin. dia bingung dengan pertanyaan lelaki mungil itu. "aku? tentu saja."

"Namjoon hyung bilang, dia takut kau merasa kesulitan dengan hubungan ini. kalian tidak bisa bertemu setiap saat. kalian harus pura-pura tidak saling mengenal ketika berpapasan di istana. dia takut kau lelah duluan, Jin hyung."

Jin menunduk, tersenyum. sepoi angin musim semi menyapa helaian rambutnya. "aku kesulitan, Jimin. ada saat-saat dimana aku ingin memeluknya ketika kami bertemu di lorong istana karena sudah berhari-hari tidak bertemu. ada malam-malam dimana aku menunggunya mengunjungiku di dapur tapi dia tak datang karena kelelahan. setahun ini, berbeda dengan tahun-tahun lalu. sebagai calon pemegang tahta, waktu yang Namjoon punya tak lagi banyak.

aku tak tahu apa saja yang Prìns lakukan saat tidak bersamaku. saat bertemu, waktu yang kami punya tak cukup untuk merangkum seluruh ceritanya saat kami berpisah. satu atau dua jam bahkan tak cukup untuk mendengar dia mengatakan betapa dia mencintaiku dan tak ingin kami berpisah. dia memintaku untuk terus bersabar. dia sedang memikirkan jalan keluar untuk kami. tapi Jimin, jalan keluar apa yang bisa dia berikan untuk hubungan kami yang jelas ditentang hukum kerajaan ini?"

Jimin diam tak menjawab. dia hanya sanggup menatap Jin yang kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"tapi jika dia takut aku lelah, dia seharusnya tahu aku tak akan pernah lelah. dia pernah bilang, cinta sejati memang selalu penuh rintangan, karena itu dia abadi," Jin dan Jimin tertawa. "gombal sekali, kan?"

"aku tidak menyangka Namjoon hyung mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu."

"dia terkadang menggelikan, kau tahu."

Jimin tertawa mendengar perkataan Jin. "senang akhirnya bisa mengobrol denganmu, hyung."

Jin tersenyum, "aku juga, Jimin. terimakasih sudah menyambutku dengan hangat."

"tentu saja, hyung. aku harus menyambut kekasih Prìns of Nodvéstur dengan hangat jika tak ingin bisnisku berantakan," jawab Jimin dan membuat keduanya tergelak lagi.

 **tbc~**


	21. Nordvéstur Part II

_helo! I'm back! saya nggak jadi hiatus selama dua minggu karena satu dan dua hal.  
_ _huh, saya kzl. sayangnya saya gak mungkin curhat di sini._

 _ini part duanya ya, kesayangan. saya seneng banget pas liat review, beneran.  
makasih yaaaaa untuk semuanya~~_

 _saya mau balas-balas review dulu. gaya bener, kan.  
_ **Nam-SuPD** _, hai~ makasih udah ngingetin typonya. penempatan huruf kapital di NAMJINPEDIA emang nggak saya pake. soalnya ngetik ini di LINE. keyboard hp saya settingnya begitu. sayanya males ngedit lagi, maaf ya?  
_ **rrriiieee** , _hai! Yoongi oppa jadi oppanya kamu dong. nggak deng saya becanda, Yoongi oppa jadi oppanya saya. sok dibaca aja atuh ya biar tahu Yoongi oppanya kita jadi apa. wks  
_ **avis alfi** , _waktu nulis ini saya sih ngebayanginnya kerajaan ini kayak yang di Inggris gitu sih. tapi terserah kamu mau ngebayanginnya gimana. saya sengaja nggak pernah ngejelasin secara detail biar yang baca bisa ngayal sebebas-bebasnya._

 _udah, begitu aja._

 _happy reading ya! *wink*_

* * *

 **Nordvéstur**

 **PART II**

Jin sedang memandangi senja dari balkon kamar ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Jin berbalik bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Namjoon berdiri di sana, di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum.

"hey," sapa Namjoon.

senyum Jin terkembang. "kau sudah tiba? aku menunggu sejak tadi," katanya.

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Jin. "maaf aku terlambat," bisiknya sembari merengkuh tubuh Jin ke dalam dekapnya. "ada urusan di istana yang menahanku pergi."

"apa sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Jin, cemas.

Namjoon menggeleng. "ayo turun, makan malam sudah siap."

Jin menatap Namjoon. dielusnya setiap inci wajah Namjoon, berusaha menghafal. mengingat. "aku merindukanmu."

Namjoon tersenyum, dikecupnya kening Jin lembut. "aku juga, Jin."

Jin menatap Namjoon tepat di mata. ada rindu penuh cinta yang bisa dia lihat di sana. juga dirinya sendiri. "hey, Prìns, tidakkah kau ingin berdua saja dengan kekasihmu ini barang sebentar?" kata Jin, wajahnya tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya. "aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Namjoon tersenyum. lalu didekapnya Jin sekali lagi. "kau ingin berdua saja denganku?"

Jin mengangguk, dihirupnya dalam-dalam wangi yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu. "bukankah kita harus memanfaatkan waktu ini sebaik-baiknya?"

Namjoon tertawa pelan, dilepasnya dekapan mereka. "tentu saja. tapi sebaiknya makan dulu, aku lapar sekali. kau tidak lapar?"

"tentu saja aku lapar. kapan aku pernah tidak lapar?"

Namjoon tertawa lagi. ditatapnya wajah Jin yang cemberut. "hey," panggilnya.

Jin menatapnya. "apa?"

dikecupnya bibir Jin cepat. "ayo makan dulu."

Jin mendengus. tiba-tiba ditariknya tengkuk Namjoon dan kemudian diciumnya panjang kekasihnya itu.

"sepertinya kita akan sedikit terlambat untuk makan malam," bisik Jin di atas bibir Namjoon.

* * *

Namjoon dan Jin menuruni tangga dengan tangan yang terkait erat. Jin merapikan sekali lagi rambutnya yang tadi sempat berantakan. wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. dia sedang berada di atas pangkuan Namjoon, sedang mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu habis-habisan, ketika Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba.

"maafkan Jimin, Jin hyung. anak ini memang suka sembarangan," kata Yoongi. lelaki berkulit pucat itu menyeringai penuh arti pada Namjoon.

"tidak, Prìns, aku-aku..." Jin tergagap, diliriknya Namjoon dengan ujung matanya.

"hentikan itu, Yoongi. kau membuatnya panik," kata Namjoon.

"tidak, aku tidak," jawab Yoongi. Prìns of Sud-ést itu masih saja menyeringai menatap Namjoon. "Hoseok beruntung kalian tidak berkencan di istana."

Hoseok tertawa. "kalian bisa bayangkan nasibku jika mereka berkencan di istana. hormon Namjoon sedang tinggi-tingginya," katanya.

Namjoon dan Jin menghela nafas saja mendengar dua lainnya tertawa.

"oh, kalian sudah kembali?" Jimin keluar dari arah dapur membawa senampan besar ayam panggang utuh. "Jin hyung, makanlah yang banyak. ku rasa kau perlu banyak tenaga malam ini."

"Jimin-ah," rengek Jin, mengundang tawa yang lainnya sekali lagi.

* * *

"hanya ingin berkumpul dengan kalian, itu saja," kata Yoongi, disesapnya segelas wine ditangannya.

"aku pikir ada sebuah perayaan besar," kata Hoseok.

"aku inginnya begitu. tapi bukankah sebentar lagi kami akan menikah, jadi perayaan besarnya nanti saja," kata Jimin, digenggamnya tangan Yoongi erat-erat.

Jin menatap keduanya, tersenyum. Yoongi dan Jimin terlihat sangat bahagia. Jin merasa mereka berdua sangat beruntung. Sud-ést mendukung keduanya. Prìns Yoongi dan Jimin, sudah menjadi headline news di laman-laman berita sejak awal mereka berkencan.

Namjoon merangkul Jin, mengelus lengan kekasihnya itu pelan. "di Sud-és atau di sini?" tanyanya pada Yoongi.

Jin menatap Namjoon. wajahnya tampak tampan disinari api unggun yang menyala di tengah-tengah mereka. Jin menarik selimut yang menutupi kakinya, menyelimuti Namjoon juga. Namjoon yang sedang mendengarkan Yoongi menoleh padanya, lalu tersenyum. diraihnya jemari Jin, digenggamnya dalam diam. hangat.

"Jungkook akan pulang," kata Namjoon tiba-tiba.

Hoseok menegakkan duduknya. "benarkah?" tanyanya, terkejut.

Namjoon mengangguk. ditatapnya Jin yang terlihat bingung. "dia sudah siap mengabdi untuk Nordvéstur."

Prìns Jungkook, adik bungsu Namjoon. Jin tahu, tapi tidak mengenalnya dengan baik. dia jarang bercengkrama dengan orang-orang, lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar. umurnya tiga tahun lebih muda dari Namjoon. dari yang Jin dengar, Jungkook memang bersekolah di luar negeri. setelah dia pergi, tak ada kabar lagi yang terdengar tentangnya.

"apa dia akan baik-baik saja? bertahun-tahun hidup bebas di luar negeri lalu kembali ke kerajaan?" tanya Jimin.

Namjoon menggedikkan bahunya. "Jungkook akan selalu baik-baik saja."

"tapi Namjoon, dia pulang untuk apa? bukankah dia bilang, dia tak ingin berurusan dengan kerajaan?" tanya Hoseok.

Jin lalu menatap Namjoon, lelaki itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok dengan seulas senyum tipis. senyuman yang tidak Jin tahu artinya apa.

* * *

Namjoon mengusap peluh dipelipisnya. senyuman puas terpatri di wajahnya. nafasnya masih terengah. Jin sendiri sudah tumbang di atas dada Namjoon. untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berdua bercinta tanpa perlu terburu-buru dan rasa takut. Jin bahkan bisa mendesah sekuat yang dia mau, beruntung Jimin memilihkan kamar paling sudut untuk mereka.

"aku mencintaimu," bisik Namjoon. dikecupnya puncak kepala Jin.

"hn, aku juga, Namjoon," sahut Jin.

"apa kau senang di sini?" tanyanya.

Jin mengangguk. "Yoongi dan Jimin menyambutku dengan hangat. terimakasih sudah mengenalkanku pada mereka, Namjoon."

"tentu aku harus mengenalkanmu pada sahabat-sahabatku. jadi kau tahu, sahabatku bukan hanya Hoseok."

"ah, ya. aku tidak tahu Hoseok hanya memanggilmu Namjoon di luar istana," kata Jin, tiba-tiba.

"benarkah? kau tidak pernah mendengarnya memanggilku seperti itu selama ini?"

Jin menggeleng. "dia memanggilmu Prìns di istana, saat menceritakanmu padaku pun dia tidak pernah memanggil namamu saja."

"aku dan Hoseok selalu bersama-sama sejak kecil, dulu dia hanya memanggilku Namjoon. baru ketika umurku dua belas tahun dan dia menjadi nöbetku, dia mulai memanggilku Prìns. tapi saat sedang berdua saja atau di luar istana, kami melepaskan segala embel-embel kerajaan."

"aku dengar ayah Hoseok adalah prajurit terbaaik kerajaan."

"benar, ayahnya meninggal saat melindungi kakekku, ibunya meninggal tak lama setelah itu."

"oh, begitu," Jin mengangguk-angguk. "Namjoon, ceritakan padaku tentangmu."

Namjoon menatap Jin yang kini sudah berbaring disampingnya. menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "kau sudah tahu semua tentangku."

"ceritakan apa saja. kita sudah kenal lama tapi pasti ada yang belum pernah kau ceritakan padaku. seperti... Jungkook? aku jarang mendengar kau menyebut namanya. kau lebih sering bercerita tentang Hoseok dari pada adikmu sendiri."

Namjoon terdiam, ditatapnya mata bening Jin dalam-dalam. perlahan tenggelam dalam keindahannya. "Jungkook selalu menyesal kenapa dia lahir sebagai salah satu Prìns of Nordvéstur. dia tidak suka segala hal tetek bengek kerajaan semenjak bayi. dia bahkan menangis kencang saat dipakaikan baju besar kerajaan di hari perayaan kelahirannya. beruntung ayah dan ibu mencintainya, amat sangat mencintainya. dan... sebut saja aku iri padanya, Jin. sebab dia selalu berani mengungkapkan keinginannya. jika dia tidak suka, dia bilang tidak."

Jin meraih jemari Namjoon lalu digenggamnya. "lalu?"

"keinginannya untuk meneruskan sekolah ke luar negeri di tentang ayah dan ibu. pangeran harus bersekolah di istana. tapi Jungkook bersikeras, dia rela tidak difasilitasi asal bisa bersekolah di sana. hebat kan?" Jin mengangguk. "hanya perlu bersikeras, dan dia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau."

"lalu kau?"

Namjoon tersenyum. "ayah dan ibu tidak pernah membiarkanku mengungkapkan apa yang aku mau. aku tak berhak bersuara. aku harus mengikuti apa-apa yang sudah dipersiapkan untukku. pewaris tahta tak boleh memberontak, sedikit pun. aku tidak pernah melanggar satu pun apa yang sudah kerajaan siapkan untukku. kecuali satu."

Jin menaikkan alisnya, bertanya.

"mencintaimu." Namjoon menghela nafas, begitu juga Jin. "tapi aku tidak menyesal. sebab aku lelah terus menurut. aku ingin sekali saja mengambil langkah untuk bahagiaku. dan bahagiaku ada padamu."

Jin tersenyum tipis. "apa kemungkinan terburuk untuk kita jika kerajaan tahu? apa aku akan diusir dari kerajaan? dipisahkan jauh darimu?"

Namjoon tersenyum, dielusnya pipi Jin lembut. "tidak akan ada kemungkinan terburuk, Jin. aku berjanji."

"Namjoon, hubungan kita ini resikonya terlalu besar. kemungkinan terburuk adalah hal yang jelas-jelas pasti."

Namjoon menarik Jin dalam dekapnya. "setidaknya aku tidak akan membiarkan kemungkinan terburuk itu terjadi, Jin."

"Namjoon," bisik Jin. "katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu. bahkan berada sedekat ini denganmu masih belum bisa membuatku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kita. sejak awal kau memilihku, hingga saat ini."

"tidak ada, Jin. tidak ada. kau hanya perlu tahu bahwa dipikiranku saat ini hanya ada kau. dan kebahagian kita."

 _kebahagian seperti apa, Namjoon? kebahagiaan saat ini? hanya saat ini? sebab kita tak punya kebahagian di masa depan kita? benarkan, Namjoon?_

 **tbc~**


	22. Nordvéstur Part III

_wuah! saya seneng baca reviewnya kalian semua! makasih banget udah nyempetin waktu buat mampir trus baca trus ninggalin reviews.  
salam kenal buat readers baru, nice to meet you yaa~  
_ _maaf saya nggak bisa nyebutin satu-satu, tapi seperti biasa, saya inget kalian kok :)))  
_ _sini mampir ke facebook saya: Kazuma Arakida trus nanti kita ngobrol-ngobrol santai.  
_ _atau twitter deh akzm_ saya kadang nyepam delusi di sana. wks. saya promosi banget._

 _so~ here we go!  
happy reading, luv!_

* * *

 **Nordvéstur**

 **Part III**

Jin tersentak dari tidurnya saat mendengar ketukan pintu. matanya mengerjap malas, diliriknya jam di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. pukul 3 dini hari. dirasakannya hangat hembusan nafas Namjoon pada tengkuknya. lelaki itu terlihat lelap dalam tidurnya dengan tangan yang melingkari tubuh Jin erat.

"Namjoon," panggil sesorang di balik pintu disertai ketukan lagi.

kening Jin berkerut. "Hoseok?" gumamnya. Jin beranjak dari tidurnya perlahan. meraih pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya lalu dibukanya pintu kamar.

"Jin hyung, apa Namjoon sudah bangun?" tanya Hoseok begitu pintu terbuka.

"belum. ada apa? aku akan membangunkannya jika ada sesuatu yang penting," jawab Jin.

Hoseok menatap Jin, menghela nafas. dialihkannya pandangannya dari tatapan Jin.

Jin terdiam. dia menyadari kecemasan yang Hoseok coba sembunyikan lewat matanya itu. dia yakin sesuatu terjadi. di sini, atau mungkin Nordvéstur?

* * *

 _"aku dan Hoseok akan pulang ke Nordvéstur sekarang. Jin, ku mohon, jangan memikirkan apa pun. tinggalah di sini. tunggu sampai Hoseok mengabarimu lagi. Yoongi dan Jimin yang akan mengantarmu pulang nanti. kau tidak perlu takut, semua akan baik-baik saja."_

Namjoon mengecup bibirnya lama setelah mengucapkan itu tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Jin cemas setengah mati. dia mendengar Hoseok mengatakan beberapa hal tentang Kéisar, sebutan raja di Nordvéstur, yang memintanya membawa Namjoon pulang sesegera mungkin. juga tentang Jungkook yang sudah tiba di istana. juga tentang sesuatu yang mendesak. tentang Jin.

Jimin memandang Yoongi, sama cemasnya. kekasihnya itu mengelus bahunya berusaha menenangkan. "ada apa sebenarnya?" cicit Jimin. Yoongi hanya menggeleng, sama tidak tahunya.

Jimin beranjak dari duduknya. dihampirinya Jin yang sejak tadi tak bersuara. "Jin hyung, semua akan baik-baik saja. kau tidak perlu khawatir," katanya.

"Jimin, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Namjoon karenaku? bagaimana jika kerajaan tahu tentang kami? ak-aku harus bagaimana, Jimin?" tanya Jin, suaranya bergetar takut.

Jimin menggenggam jemari Jin yang bergetar. "Yang Mulia Kéisar mencintai Namjoon, hyung. beliau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. lagi pula, tidak ada hal yang akan membuat kerajaan tahu tentang kalian. aku dan Yoongi sudah memastikan segalanya aman sejak kau tiba di sini."

"tapi bagaimana jika itu benar, Jimin? tidak, itu pasti benar. aku tadi mendengar Hoseok menyebut namaku beberapa kali. Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana? apa Namjoon akan baik-baik saja? Jimin, Yoongi, aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada Namjoon."

* * *

Namjoon mengelus pelipisnya, pening. sejak dia tiba di Grand Palace, semua mata sudah menatapnya takut-takut. seisi istana sepertinya sudah mendengar berita ini.

"katakan padaku bagaimana bisa mereka tahu tentang ini, Hoseok. bertahun-tahun aku menyembunyikannya dan semua baik-baik saja," desis Namjoon.

"aku juga tidak tahu, Prìns," jawab Hoseok, cemas.

Namjoon kembali diam. dia sudah memastikan tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang dirinya dan Jin selama ini. semenjak dia mendekati Jin dulu, hingga lelaki itu kini menjadi kekasihnya.

pagi-pagi buta, Hoseok dikabari langsung oleh Kéisar untuk membawa Namjoon pulang ke Nordvéstur. ayahanda sang pangeran itu bahkan mengatakan jika Namjoon tidak tiba dalam waktu yang seharusnya, dia yang akan menyeret Namjoon dengan tangannya sendiri. beliau juga mengatakan Jungkook sudah pulang, mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan keluarga setelah sarapan pagi ini.

dan itu jelas bukan pertanda baik.

"mana Jungkook?" tanya Namjoon. semenjak dia tiba, dia belum melihat adik bungsunya itu.

"adikmu sudah bersama Kéisar, Prìns Namjoon."

Namjoon berbalik. "Reìna," gumamnya. Namjoon berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat pada sang ratu.

"anakku," bisik sang ratu. didekapnya Namjoon erat, dielusnya lembut kepala sang pangeran. "maafkan aku, Prìns, anakku. maafkan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Namjoon terdiam dalam dekap ibunya. ini benar-benar bukan pertanda baik.

* * *

Namjoon memandang ayahnya yang duduk di ujung meja makan, disebrang tempat duduknya. lelaki tua yang masih terlihat gagah dalam balutan baju kerajaan berwarna merah dan emas itu terlihat tenang. atau sedang berusaha tenang. disebelah kiri Namjoon, adik bungsu yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak dia temui duduk dalam diam. wajahnya masih terlihat sama. tampan dan dingin.

"katakan padaku sekali lagi apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Jungkook," Kéisar menatap Jungkook tajam.

"aku ingin mengabdi pada Nordvéstur," jawab Jungkook, tenang.

"katakan padaku apa yang kalian rencanakan sebenarnya," Kéisar of Nordvéstur itu menutup matanya, lalu menghela nafas.

Namjoon menatap Jungkook yang masih berwajah dingin. tidak terlihat sedikit pun ketakutan di sana.

"kau, Namjoon," Kéisar menunjuk Namjoon, wajahnya kini terlihat marah. "kau menyuruh adikmu pulang untuk menggantikan tahtamu? kau! kau kira semua hal tentang kerajaan ini adalah main-main?! kau menyerahkan tahtamu begitu saja hanya demi bisa bersama lelaki miskin yang tak pantas untukmu?!"

Namjoon menatap Jungkook. adiknya itu masih belum membalas tatapannya. sampai dimana ayahnya tahu tentang ini? dari siapa? Jungkook?

"Yang Mulia, tenanglah dulu," wanita bergelar Réina itu mengelus tangan Kéisar lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkan. dia tahu, suaminya memang bukan tipikal yang bisa berbasa-basi apalagi saat sedang emosi.

"Namjoon, katakan padaku dengan jujur, dimana lelaki yang telah membuatmu menjadi buta dan melupakan kewajibanmu atas Nordvéstur itu?!"

Namjoon menatap ayahnya. dadanya sudah bergemuruh, menahan emosi. "Yang Mulia, maafkan aku. tapi-"

"Namjoon! katakan padaku atau aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri dan menyeretnya kemari!"

"ayah!" Namjoon berteriak tanpa sadar. tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Jin.

"kau berteriak padaku, Prìns? kemana tata krama yang sudah diajarkan padamu semenjak lahir?" Kéisar tersenyum sinis pada Namjoon. "ini akibatnya jika kau bergaul dengan orang-orang dari golongan rendahan, Namjoon."

Namjoon menarik nafas. berusaha meredakan emosinya. sakit hatinya kekasih yang dia cintai dihina seperti ini. dia tahu benar, Jin tidak serendah yang orang-orang pikirkan. tapi menjelaskan hal itu saat ini tak akan ada gunanya.

"katakan jika memang kau tidak suka, hyung. berhenti membuat mereka berfikir kau setuju dengan semua yang mereka atur. hidupmu itu milikmu," kata Jungkook, matanya masih menatap lurus. tak melirik Namjoon sedikit pun.

"Prìns Jungkook!" Reìna membentak anak bungsunya itu, tak habis pikir. tidakkah anaknya itu mendapat pelajaran setelah diabaikan kerajaan karena selalu saja keras kepala?

Jungkook menatap sang ratu. "maafkan aku, Reìna. tapi aku hanya ingin Namjoon hyung sedikit saja memiliki keberanian untuk hidupnya. lagi pula, bukankah kerajaan sudah tidak lagi mementingkan gender untuk urusan pernikahan?"

"tapi keluarga kerajaan harus berdampingan dengan orang dengan starata yang setara, Prìns. itu sudah peraturan mutlak," kata Reìna. matanya menatap Jungkook lembut, memohon pada Jungkook untuk mengerti situasi dan tidak memperkeruh lagi.

"itu berarti, jika aku bukan anggota kerajaan, aku bisa berdampingan dengan siapa saja?" tanya Namjoon, dingin.

Kéisar menatap Namjoon tajam. "kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kerajaan, Namjoon. kau adalah pewaris tahta Nordvéstur!"

"aku tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan sebagai anggota kerajaan," desis Namjoon.

"JANGAN MULAI BERSIKAP SEPERTI ADIKMU, NAMJOON!" bentak Kéisar, berang.

Jungkook tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. diliriknya sang ayah sebentar, lalu dia mendengus pelan.

"CARI LELAKI ITU! KERAHKAN SELURUH PRAJURIT UNTUK MENEMUKANNYA HARI INI JUGA!" teriak Kéisar, kemudian tatapannya kembali beralih pada Namjoon. "kita akan selesaikan ini begitu kekasihmu ditemukan, Namjoon."

Namjoon terdiam. ditatapnya punggung dingin ayahnya yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan diiringi oleh ibunya.

"Jungkook," Namjoon beralih menatap Jungkook yang kali ini balas menatapnya. "katakan padaku siapa yang memberitahu ayah tentang ini semua?" desisnya.

Jungkook tersenyum sinis, lagi. "bukankah sudah jelas?"

dengan gerakan cepat Namjoon meraih krah baju Jungkook, lalu ditariknya tanpa belas kasihan. "kau! jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku akan menghajarmu tanpa ampun, Jungkook!"

"hey, hyung. aku-" Jungkook terbatuk, tercekat karena cengkaraman Namjoon pada krah bajunya semakin kuat. "aku hanya ingin membuat semuanya menjadi cepat. kau tahu, aku tidak suka hal yang bertele-tele."

Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Hoseok!" teriaknya.

terdengar langkah Hoseok yang tergesa-gesa mendekat. "astaga, Prìns!" cepat-cepat dia menengahi kakak beradik itu.

"katakan pada mereka, sembunyikan dia," perintah Namjoon, matanya menatap lurus ke mata Jungkook. kilat emosi terlihat jelas di sana. "jika hal buruk terjadi padanya, kau akan tahu rasa, Jungkook," desisnya.

"aku hanya ingin kau berani menentukan langkahmu, Namjoon hyung. aku pantas membalas budi sebab selama ini kau selalu berada didepanku, melindungiku saat aku menentukan langkahku sendiri. kau juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama kali ini."

Namjoon terdiam. ditatapnya mata adik bungsunya itu dalam-dalam. mata yang tak pernah takut. mata yang selalu penuh keyakinan.

 _benarkah, Namjoon bisa?_

 **tbc~**


	23. Nordvéstur Part IV

_wah! kalian yang ngereviews luar biasa! saya jadi makin sayang!  
saya sebenernya pengen upload ini minggu depan tapi tadi begitu bangun tidur saya kepikiran.  
jadi saya upload sekarang aja.  
ini udah lebih panjang lho dari yang sebelumnya, kelebihan 100+ kata.  
hehehe, iya iya. itu nggak banyak. tapi nggak apa-apa kan ya? ya ya?  
_

 _tinggal dua chapter lagi, ya.  
happy reading, luv!_

* * *

 **Nordvéstur**

 **Part IV**

Jungkook menghela nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya sejak tadi. ditatapnya langit-langit kamar penuh ukiran yang sudah bertahun-tahun dia tinggalkan. Jungkook tidak pernah menyangka dia akan kembali ke Nordvéstur, kembali ke Grand Palace, kembali ke kehidupan yang setengah mati dia hindari.

Jungkook tidak membenci hidupnya. Jungkook hanya tidak suka dengan segala aturan yang terlalu mengikat.

tiga bulan lalu, dia mendapat kabar dari Namjoon. saudara lelakinya itu menghubunginya untuk pertama kali sejak dia meninggalkan Nordvéstur.

 _"pulanglah, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, Jungkook. aku butuh kau untuk pulang."_

Jungkook dan Namjoon tidak terlalu dekat semenjak kecil. kecanggungan adalah teman mereka ketika mereka hanya berdua saja. Namjoon sudah menjalani segala hal tentang tahta kerajaan yang akan dia pikul nantinya semenjak kecil. Namjoon sudah dipersiapkan untuk itu sejak dulu. waktu yang Namjoon punya dia habiskan hanya untuk belajar tentang Nordvéstur, kepemimpinan, pertahanan dan strategi perang, dan segala hal untuk persiapan kenaikan tahtanya kelak. dia tak punya waktu untuk sekedar bercengkrama dengan Jungkook.

tapi Jungkook menyayanginya. meski dia hanya bisa menyapa Namjoon saat sarapan pagi, atau makan malam. atau saat dia mendapat hukuman karena selalu saja mencari masalah. saat di hukum adalah saat dimana Jungkook bisa berbicara sedikit lebih lama dengan Namjoon. karena Kéisar selalu saja mengutus Namjoon untuk menghadapi semua masalah yang Jungkook buat.

mengatasi setiap masalah Jungkook bahkan menjadi salah satu pelajaran untuk kenaikan tahta Namjoon.

di ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas, tiga tahun lalu, Jungkook menyerah dengan segala aturan yang mengikatnya. dia melepaskan embel-embel Nordvéstur dari dirinya. bersekolah ke luar negeri adalah keputusan yang dia buat. dan Namjoon ada di sana saat Kéisar dan Reìna menentang keinginannya. Namjoon berdiri paling depan, membelanya, melindungi setiap langkah yang dia ambil untuk kebebasannya. seperti selalu.

Jungkook tahu, mereka saling menyayangi meski selama ini tak banyak kata yang mereka bagi.

Jungkook juga tahu tentang Jin. tentang Namjoon yang setiap malam diam-diam menemui Jin di dapur istana. tentang Namjoon yang mencintai lelaki sederhana itu, teramat sangat. Jungkook pernah bertemu dengan Jin sebelum dia meninggalkan Nordvéstur, sering, namun tak pernah bertegur sapa. Jungkook tak ingin ada yang curiga jika dia tiba-tiba menyapa Jin. dia tak ingin orang-orang curiga tentang Namjoon. sebab Jungkook tahu Namjoon mati-matian menyembunyikan tentang Jin dari orang-orang.

saat Namjoon memintanya pulang, tanpa menjelaskan banyak hal, Jungkook tahu apa maksud Namjoon. dia tahu, hyungnya sudah menentukan jalan hidupnya.

Jungkook hanya ingin Namjoon berani. Jungkook hanya ingin Namjoon bahagia. sebab Namjoon sudah membantunya meraih kebahagiannya dulu.

"bukankah, saudara seharusnya begitu?" bisik Jungkook.

* * *

Jin tersentak. dia baru saja terlelap, belum sampai lima belas menit matanya terpejam. Jin melirik jam di meja nakas, pukul satu lewat sepuluh siang. sampai detik ini, Namjoom belum mengabarinya lagi.

Jin duduk dari tidurnya. diusapnya wajahnya kasar. cemas setengah mati hatinya. berada jauh dari Namjoon tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya saat ini, membuat dada Jin luar biasa nyeri.

Jin tahu saat-saat seperti ini pasti akan tiba. Jin pikir dia sudah siap, sebab dulu saat memutuskan untuk menerima Namjoon, dia sudah memantapkan hatinya. apa pun yang terjadi nanti, dia harus siap. dia harus kuat. sebab dia yakin Namjoon juga. sebab Namjoon mengajarkannya begitu selama ini.

Jin mencintai Namjoon sepenuh hati. tak sedikit pun dia ragu pada pangeran tampan itu. meski dia tak tahu seperti apa akhir yang takdir persiapkan untuk mereka. meski dia tak tahu apakah suatu saat nanti dia dan Namjoon bisa bersatu sampai mati.

atau justru terpisah begitu saja.

"Jin hyung," panggil Jimin.

Jin menoleh pada pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit. "Jimin, ada kabar dari Namjoon?"

Jimin melangkah masuk. "Hoseok baru saja menghubungiku, hyung. Yang Mulia... Yang Mulia Kéisar mengerahkan seluruh prajurit istana untuk mencarimu."

Jin terdiam. dapat dirasakannya tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetar.

"Namjoon ingin kami membawamu pergi dari sini sekarang juga, karena kemungkinan besar tujuan pertama mereka untuk mencarimu adalah Skroviśte. kita juga tidak bisa ke Sud-ést, kerajaan tahu benar Namjoon bersahabat dengan Yoongi. Namjoon bilang kau harus berada di tempat yang paling aman sebelum sore."

"untuk apa dia menyembunyikanku, Jimin?"

Jimin menggenggam tangan Jin, menenangkannya. "Namjoon tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, hyung. itu saja."

Jin berusaha menghalau semua pikiran buruk yang melintas dipikirannya. "aku ingin pulang ke Nordvéstur, Jimin. sekarang juga."

"tapi hyung-"

"Namjoon selalu mengatakan padaku untuk tidak perlu takut pada apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti. kami sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya dan menyembunyikanku atau pun melarikan diri bukan salah satunya."

Jimin menghela nafas. "tapi hyung, Yang Mulia Kéisar-"

Jin menatap Jimin. "ada apa dengan Yang Mulia?"

"Yang Mulia terdengar sangat marah sebab Namjoon ingin menyerahkan tahtanya pada Jungkook. Namjoon tidak bisa menjamin semuanya akan baik-baik saja begitu kau tiba di sana."

Jin menatap Jimin tak percaya. "aku tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Namjoon," diusapnya wajahnya, lelah. "antarkan aku ke Nordvéstur, Jimin. sekarang juga. aku akan menghadapi apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti. sebab tak ada hal yang perlu ku takutkan selama aku punya Namjoon."

* * *

Namjoon berlari keluar dari Odìeze begitu Hoseok mengatakan bahwa Jin menolak untuk di bawa pergi. Jin akan tiba di Nordvéstur sore ini.

"apa yang ada dalam pikirannya," gerutu Namjoon. "dia bahkan tak mengangkat telfonku!"

Hoseok yang mengikutinya dari belakang hanya sanggup diam. tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan jika Namjoon sedang panik.

langkah Namjoon terhenti ketika dia memasuki Grand Palace. Jungkook berdiri di sana, dengan wajah yang masih sama dinginnya. baju kerajaan sudah melekat di tubuhnya, setelah sebelumnya dia hanya menggunakan jins ketat yang membalut kakinya dengan cukup baik dan kaos berlapis kemeja serta sepatu boots coklatnya.

"hyung," katanya.

"minggir," perintah Namjoon.

"aku bisa melakukan apa pun agar ayah tak menyakiti kekasihmu, apa pun. tapi jika kau menghadapi ayah dengan penuh emosi seperti ini, semuanya bisa saja menjadi lebih kacau," kata Jungkook. ditatapnya Namjoon tepat di mata.

Namjoon menatap adiknya itu dalam-dalam. "bukankah kau sudah mengacaukan semuanya, apa yang bisa lebih kacau dari ini, Prìns Jungkook?"

"aku tidak berniat mengacaukan apa pun, hyung. aku hanya mempercepat semuanya. tidak akan ada bedanya jika kita lakukan ini dengan caramu, atau caraku. cepat atau lambat, kekasihmu tetap akan di pergi dari sini."

Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya, emosinya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Prìns," kata Hoseok. dia berusaha menengahi kedua kakak beradik yang sedang perang dingin itu, meski dia tahu tak banyak yang bisa dia perbuat. dia tahu benar keduanya sama-sama keras kepala.

"aku akan menjamin keselamatan kekasihmu, hyung. aku berjanji. tapi aku minta kau untuk tinggal di Nordvéstur beberapa tahun ke depan, sampai aku siap naik tahta untuk menggantikanmu. aku berjanji tak akan lama. sebagai gantinya aku akan meminta pada ayah untuk mengasingkan kekasihmu-"

"mangasingkan kekasihku katamu?! jadi baik dengan caraku atau caramu, aku akan tetap berpisah dengannya?!"

"setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada mengurung kekasihmu di penjara istana seumur hidupnya."

Namjoon terdiam. Jungkook benar. meski tak ada yang salah tentang rasa cinta mereka, tapi kebohongan yang Namjoon buat serta rencananya untuk menyerahkan tahtanya begitu saja pada Jungkook jelas sudah membuat murka Kéisar. Namjoon jelas tak ingin kesalahan yang dia buat justru akan ditanggung oleh Jin. sebab bagaimana pun kerajaan tak akan memenjarakan Prìns, meski kesalahan terletak padanya.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Jungkook?"

"aku ingin kau bahagia. hanya itu. dan kabur dari kerajaan bersama kekasihmu lalu menyerahkan tahta padaku begitu saja jelas bukan ide yang bagus untuk meraih kebahagianmu."

Namjoon menatap Jungkook, mata adiknya yang sedari dulu terlihat dingin itu kini meneduh. sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"dan aku ingin waktumu, yang seharusnya kau habiskan bersamaku semasa kecil, hyung. kita tak pernah banyak bicara sejak dulu. aku merindukan hyungku."

kening Namjoon berkerut merasakan hangat yang menjalari dadanya. diliriknya Hoseok yang menatapnya, tersenyum.

"aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sedikit lagi sebagai adikmu sebelum kau pergi. sebab saat kau sudah bahagia, aku tak yakin aku akan ada disampingmu atau tidak. bukankah aku harus mengabdi pada Nordvéstur? dan Nordvéstur tidak akan mengijinkanku sering-sering mengunjungimu dimana pun kau berada nanti."

Namjoon tertawa mendengar ucapan Jungkook. menguap sudah emosi dihatinya melihat bocah itu kini sudah hampir menangis. wajahnya terlihat luar biasa lucu. wajah dinginnya menghilang entah kemana.

"dia hanya kehilangan sosok hyungnya, Prìns," bisik Hoseok.

Namjoon mengangguk. dihampirinya Jungkook, untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, dipeluknya adik lelaki satu-satunya itu hangat.

"aku akan mengasingkan kekasihmu ke tempat yang aman, aku berjanji. jadi kalian berdua bisa hidup dengan tenang nantinya," kata Jungkook pelan.

Namjoom melepas pelukannya. ditepuknya bahu Jungkook pelan, "kau tahu akibatnya jika kau tak menepati janjimu, Jungkook? aku mencintai Jin, teramat sangat. aku akan melakukan apa pun untuknya. aku berharap banyak padamu."

Jungkook mengangguk, dipeluknya bahu saudara lelaki kesayangannya itu erat. "tentu, tentu aku tahu, hyung. aku berjanji."

"terimakasih, Jungkook."

"terimakasih juga sudah selalu melindungi dan mendukungku, Namjoon hyung..."

 _ **tbc~**_


	24. Nordvéstur Part V

_hehe, saya udah bebas dari segala macam beban perkuliahan sekarang. udah gak perlu mikirin tugas numpuk dan segala macamnya.  
udah bisa nulis kapan aja saya pengen nulis.  
_

 _saya kadang suka ketawa sendiri tiap kali baca reviews kalian semua.  
bikin semangat, bikin geer, bikin... ya gitu deh pokoknya._

 _ini part limanya ya, kesayangan. tinggal satu part lagi.  
pada nanyain Tae kan ya? saya masih harus ngedit part terakhir itu biar ada Taenya. hehe  
besok saya update deh. janji. tapi musti reviews banyak banyak dulu di sini.  
mau reviewnya marah-marah, boleh. mau reviewnya curhat, boleh. mau nulis apa aja di kolom reviews di bawah, saya terima kok.  
biar semangat ngedit. biar semangat bikin ending yang bagus. semangat nambahin wordsnya. hehehehe_

 _udah ah. selamat membaca ya, luv!_

* * *

 **Nordvéstur**

 **Part V**

mobil Jimin baru saja memasuki pekarangan Grand Palace ketika beberapa orang pengawal istana menghadang mereka. Yoongi menghela nafas, ditatapnya Jimin yang terlihat semakin cemas.

"Jin hyung, kau yakin?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi.

Jin mengangguk yakin. jauh di dalam hatinya Jin sudah bertekad, dia akan melakukan apa pun agar bisa bersama Namjoon. apa pun.

Yoongi dan Jimin hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam. mereka menyerahkan segala keputusan pada Jin, ini tentang hidupnya, mereka tak berhak turut campur. bersamaan mereka turun dari mobil. Yoongi dan Jimin berdiri melindungi Jin saat para pengawal istana itu melangkah menghampiri mereka.

"kami mendapat perintah untuk membawa anda kehadapan Yang Mulia Kéisar," kata seorang pengawal yang berdiri di paling depan.

"Jin!"

Jin tersentak, belum sempat dia menjawab, sudah dilihatnya Namjoon yang berlari dengan wajah panik menghampirinya.

"berani kalian menyentuhnya, kalian berhadapan denganku!" bentak Namjoon, membuat beberapa pengawal istana melangkah mundur.

pengawal istana itu membungkuk hormat pada Namjoon. "tapi ini perintah dari Yang Mulia, Prìns Namjoon. saya hanya melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan kepada saya."

"katakan pada Kéisar, aku meminta waktu untuk bicara dengan kekasihku. ini perintah," kata Namjoon, dingin.

para pengawal istana itu terlihat ragu, tapi kemudian mereka mengangguk. "baik, Prìns."

Namjoon mengangguk, dihampirinya Yoongi, Jimin dan Jin. "ke Obìeze, sekarang!" perintahnya.

* * *

"aku tak punya banyak waktu, Kéisar akan memerintahkan pengawal untuk menjemputmu kemari. maka dari itu Jin, dengarkan aku," kata Namjoon. diraihnya jemari Jin, digenggamnya dan dikecupnya berkali-kali. "tenangkan dirimu, sayangku. aku tahu kau punya keyakinan untuk menolak apa pun yang akan Kéisar katakan tentang kita. tapi aku mohon, ini demi kebaikan kita."

Jin menatap Namjoon, matanya melirik ke arah pintu dimana Hoseok, Yoongi dan Jimin berjaga di depannya. dia tahu pintu itu bisa terbuka kapan saja dan pengawal datang untuk menjemputnya.

"pergilah kemana pun kerajaan mengirimmu. Jungkook sudah menjamin kau akan berada di tempat paling aman. dia sudah berjanji padaku dan aku tahu dia tidak akan mengingkarinya. aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menjauhkan dirimu dariku, sebab kau pasti tahu aku tak bisa. aku tak pernah bisa jauh darimu, Jin," Namjoon mencium setiap buku jemari Jin sekali lagi. bibirnya bergetar, menahan tangis. "mungkin setelah ini kita tak bisa bertemu untuk sementara waktu tapi aku berjanji, kita akan bersama setelah semuanya terlewati. kau percaya padaku, sayang?"

Jin mengangguk. tanpa disadarinya, air mata sudah mengalir dari sudut matanya. demi apa pun dalam hidupnya, dia ingin membantah setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Namjoon. Jin tak ingin jauh, sebab Jin sama tak bisanya dengan Namjoon. ditatapnya dalam-dalam wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat risau, tak pernah sebelumnya Namjoon terlihat seperti itu. "tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain menurutimu, Namjoon. aku percaya pada setiap keputusan yang kau ambil selama itu untuk kebahagian kita," bisiknya.

"sebab itu aku mohon tunggu aku, bersabarlah. aku berjanji ini tak akan lama dan aku pasti kembali padamu. aku mohon," bisik Namjoon. ditangkupnya wajah Jin dengan ke dua tangannya, diusapnya air mata Jin lembut.

Jin mengangguk, diusapnya juga air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Namjoon. "Namjoon, kenapa semuanya terdengar sulit sekali?" tanyanya, pilu.

"sebab cinta sejati memang selalu penuh rintangan, karena itu dia abadi."

Jin menatap senyum tipis Namjoon, terisak kuat dia. ditariknya Namjoon dalam dekapnya. disampaikannya betapa dia sangat mencintai lelaki itu lewat air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, lewat kehangatan yang menyelimuti keduanya, lewat bisikannya tentang betapa dia mencintai Namjoon setengah mati.

"selama aku tak disampingmu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jin. lakukan apa pun yang menyenangkan. jangan terlalu memikirkanku, aku akan baik-baik saja di sini. aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang juga menyenangkan sambil memikirkanmu. aku mungkin tak bisa menghubungimu, jadi simpan rindumu sampai aku kembali. Jin, jangan tidur larut malam lagi, jangan biarkan orang lain menemanimu saat kau mencoba membuat resep baru," bisik Namjoon.

Jin hanya sanggup mengangguk, didekapnya Namjoon semakin erat. Jin takut ini terakhir kalinya dia dapat mendekap tubuh hangat ini. jika dia bisa, akan dia simpan kehangatan dekapan Namjoon agar nanti bisa dia gunakan saat dia rindu. dihirupnya dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Namjoon, andai dia bisa akan dia simpan juga wangi ini agar dia tak pernah lupa bahwa ini adalah wangi yang paling dia sukai sepanjang hidupnya.

"Yang Mulia Kéisar memerintahkan kami untuk membawanya ke Grand Palace."

Namjoon dan Jin tersentak mendengar suara dari balik pintu. Namjoon menarik Jin untuk berlindung di balik punggungnya. digenggamnya erat jemari Jin yang bergetar ketakutan.

"anda sedang berada Obìeze, itu berarti perintah mutlak berada di tangan Prìns Namjoon. saya sebagai nöbet diperintahkan untuk tidak membuka pintu sampai sang pangeran sendiri yang mengijinkan," kali ini terdengar suara Hoseok.

"tapi waktu yang diberikan sudah habis, Hoseok," terdengar lagi suara pengawal istana itu, mengingatkan.

Namjoon berbalik, berhadap-hadapan sekali lagi dengan Jin. "Jin, apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti di Grand Palace aku mohon jangan pernah takut, tetap tenang. kau tak perlu takut, aku ada di sampingmu. mereka tidak akan berani menyakitimu. jangan pernah buang mimpimu tentang kita, Jin. aku berjanji akan mewujudkannya. kita akan hidup berdua dan bahagia. aku berjanji," katanya. didekapnya Jin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Jin mengangguk lagi. "aku mencintaimu, Prìns," bisiknya.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Jin. setengah mati," balas Namjoon. dilepasnya dekapan mereka, lalu kemudian dikecupnya kening Jin lembut. lalu mata, lalu hidung, lalu kedua pipi Jin, dan terakhir bibirnya. Namjoon akan mengingat baik-baik setiap rasa yang memenuhi hatinya dari setiap kecupan yang dia berikan untuk Jin. dia tak ingin lupa, dia tak akan lupa.

pintu yang tertutup rapat itu tiba-tiba terbuka, Hoseok menatap Namjoon. diucapkannya permintaan maaf tanpa bersuara pada Namjoon. Yoongi berdiri disampingnya, memeluk Jimin. Namjoon menatap lima orang pengawal lainnya berdiri di ambang pintu, membungkuk sopan padanya lalu kembali berdiri tegap menatap Namjoon dan Jin.

"kami akan membawanya ke Grand Palace sekarang, Prìns."

Namjoon mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya cepat. "aku yang akan mengantarkannya ke hadapan Kéisar. aku yang akan mengantarkan kekasihku sendiri."

para pengawal itu mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat sekali lagi pada Namjoon. Namjoon menggenggam jemari Jin, berdua mereka berjalan beriringan melewati para pengawal, Hoseok serta Yoongi dan Jimin. di dalam hati Namjoon berjanji, dia akan terus menggenggam jemari Jin seperti ini. mereka akan terus berjalan beriringan seperti ini setelah semuanya terlewati nanti. Namjoon akan menepati janjinya untuk kembali. pasti.

tak peduli seberapa lama pun waktu yang nanti dia butuhkan untuk kembali pada lelaki yang dia cintai itu.

 _ **tbc~**_


	25. Nordvéstur Part VI-END

_ya ampun, saya minta maaf telat ngepublish chapter ini. saya gak tahu kalau ternyata kemarin saya bakal seharian di kampus.  
maaf ya? hehehe.  
saya seneng tiap kali kalian ngereviews sambil mencak-mencak gitu, berasa fanfict saya kayak yang bagus banget. hahaha  
makasih lho, selama saya nulis Namjinpedia reviews yang tinggal belum ada yang bentuknya bashingan apa gimana.  
kalian kok pada baik-baik banget sih?_

 _terus,  
_ _hai_ **Hyera832** _, kamu yang PM saya di FB bukan sih? halooo~  
_ _ini saya mau jawab pertanyaan kamu bingung. saya kadang emang suka nyiksa NamJin sih, biar seru aja gitu. hehe  
_ _hai_ **Jinjin22** _, iya. udah selesai, makasih yaaaaaa~~_ :)))  
 _halo_ **Kasper-nim** _, hehehe, makasih udah mampir. nggak, kamu nggak ngelewatin taetae kok. taetae meang baru muncul di part ini._

 _teruuuuus, yang udah ninggalin reviews dari_ Nordvéstur _part pertama sampai kemarin, saya makasih banget ya.  
maaf saya nggak bisa nyebutin satu-satu. saya tunggu reviewsnya lagi, ya.  
mau pada mencak-mencak lagi juga nggak apa-apa kok, hahaha_

 _udah nyampe ending lho.  
happy reading, luv!_

* * *

 **Nordvéstur**

 **Part VI**

Jin menatap salju yang turun satu persatu lewat jendela cafe miliknya. hari ini jauh lebih dingin dari hari-hari sebelumnya. salju juga turun jauh lebih banyak. jalanan pun terlihat sepi, dan putih, dan dingin. orang-orang pasti lebih memilih untuk bergelung nyaman di tempat tidur atau mengurung diri di ruangan hangat sambil menyesap secangkir teh atau coklat hangat atau kopi. musim dingin di Sud-ést memang selalu sedingin dan seputih ini.

ya, kerajaan mengirim Jin ke Sud-ést. seminggu penuh Jin dikurung di kamar tidurnya waktu itu sampai kemudian kerajaan memutuskan untuk menerima permintaan Jungkook untuk mengirimnya ke Sud-ést. Yoongi dan Jimin banyak membantunya sejak dia tiba di Sud-ést. Yoongi dan Jimin mencarikan tempat paling strategis saat Jin mengatakan dia ingin membuka sebuah cafe. mereka berdua yang membantu Jin menyiapkan segala keperluan cafenya. mereka awalnya meminta Jin untuk menjadi koki kerajaan, Yoongi yang menyarankan, tapi Jin menolak. dia ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru.

"hyung, apa yang perlu ku tambahkan agar salad ini terasa lebih enak? aku sudah membuatnya sesuai petunjuk di buku resepmu tapi rasanya masih berbeda."

sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Jin. Jin berbalik dan tersenyum mendapati lelaki tampan yang menggunakan apron khas milik cafenya itu menghampirinya dengan semangkuk besar salad. "Prìns Taehyung, kau yakin tidak salah memasukkan penyedap rasa dan garam lagi?"

Prìns Taehyung, mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mengingat apa kali ini dia tak salah lagi. lalu kemudian dia menghela nafas. terakhir kali dia belajar membuat resep-resep milik Jin, dia hampir membuat semua orang keracunan.

"tidak apa-apa, Prìns. kau bisa mencoba membuatnya lagi nanti. sekarang beristirahatlah sebentar," kata Jin. ditariknya tangan Taehyung untuk duduk di sampingnya. diulurkannya secangkir coklat hangat yang sudah dia siapkan sejak tadi.

pangeran tampan itu, adalah pangeran paling muda milik kerajaan Sud-ést. adik bungsu kesayangan Yoongi yang paling dia lindungi dan yang paling sering menerima kesarkastikan pangeran berkulit pucat itu. Jin baru mengetahui bahwa Sud-ést tak hanya memiliki satu pangeran saat dia resmi dipindahkan ke sini. Yoongi mengenalkan Taehyung sebagai adik satu-satunya yang paling dia sayangi karena keanehannya pada Jin. sebab terkadang Taehyung memang begitu. saat pertama kali Jin bertemu dengannya di istana, sang pangeran muda hanya mengenakan setelan olah raga berwarna hitam dan topi yang dia kenakan terbalik di kepalanya, sedang berbicara pada kucing milik dapur istana kerajaan tentang betapa dia ingin mencoba memasak. Yoongi bilang, Taehyung bisa melakukan apa pun di istana. tak akan ada yang berani melarang sebab mereka tak ingin melihat si bungsu menangis histeris karena dilarang ini itu. Jin teringat akan Jungkook setiap kali melihat Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa dia adalah seorang pangeran.

"apa Jungkook memberi kabar padamu, Prìns?" tanya Jin, tertunduk menatap cangkir tehnya yang sudah hampir dingin.

Taehyung menatap Jin, lalu menggeleng. "Jungkook sedang sangat sibuk mengurus beberapa urusan kerajaan beberapa hari belakangan. dia bahkan tak menghubungiku dua hari ini."

Jin tersenyum mendengar nada kekesalan yang tersembunyi di kalimat yang Taehyung ucapkan. "apa kau sudah mulai merasa kesepian saat dia tak menghubungimu?"

Taehyung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak mau mengakui. Jin adalah saksi bagaimana dua pangeran itu bertemu. lalu berkenalan, dan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang mengejar-mengejar Taehyung. mereka bertemu saat Jungkook datang mengurus beberapa urusan kerajaan di sini beberapa bulan lalu. Taehyung yang belakangan setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu bekerja di cafe milik Jin, menyapa Jungkook dengan terlalu banyak pertanyaan tentang Nordvéstur. dulu, dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Jin sebab dia penasaran seperti apa bentuk kerajaan terbesar itu. dia bilang dia ingin mengunjungi Nordvéstur pada Jungkook, lalu Prìns of Nordvéstur yang terkenal dingin itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman. lalu kemudian Jungkook mendatangi Jin dan berkata,

" _hyung, apa jantung_ _mu_ _berdebar sekuat ini saat pertama kali melihat Namjoon hyung? hyung, aku rasa aku jatuh cinta. kenapa aku baru bertemu denganya? kenapa Sud-ést meyembunyikannya selama ini?"_

Jin tidak tahu apa yang membuat Jungkook bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi dia harus mengakui bahwa pesona Prìns Taehyung bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta padanya tanpa alasan. itu juga alasan yang membuat cafe milik Jin tidak pernah sepi setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu.

"hyung, apa kau sangat rindu?" tanya Taehyung, pelan. tahu seberapa besar efek pertanyaan ini pada Jin.

Jin hanya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "tentu saja, Prìns, seperti selalu," jawabnya, sendu.

"jika aku jadi kau, maka aku sudah mati karena sedih menahan rindu. sepuluh tahun jelas bukan waktu yang sebentar," gumam Taehyung.

Jin terdiam. benar, sudah genap sepuluh tahun. ditatapnya setiap dudut cafe bernuansa hitam dan putih itu dalam dia. sepuluh tahun ini, Jin hanya menghabiskan harinya di sini. membantunya melewati rindu yang membuncah, membantunya menghapus air mata yang mengalir begitu saja, membantunya mengalihkan pikiran dari lelaki yang selama ini selalu memenuhi hatinya. lelaki yang sepuluh tahun lalu menangis sambil mendekapnya, memintanya untuk menunggu.

Jin sudah memenuhi janjinya untuk menunggu. meski dia tak tahu kapan Namjoon akan menepati janjinya sendiri.

bukan Jin tak lelah, dia lelah. teramat sangat. sejak dia dikurung di kamarnya saat menunggu keputusan kerajaaan tentang pengasingannya, hingga sepuluh tahun berpisah tak pernah sekali pun Namjoon menghubunginya. Nordvéstur bahkan membuat surat pernyataan resmi tentang dilarangnya Prìns Namjoon mengunjungi Sud-ést. hanya kabar dari Yoongi atau Jimin atau Hoseok yang dia dengar. atau terkadang Jungkook, saat pangeran itu berkunjung ke Sud-ést untuk urusan kerajaan dan mampir ke cafenya. selebihnya, Jin hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang sedang lelaki yang teramat dia cintai itu lakukan di tempat yang jauh darinya. saat Jin sedang memikirkannya, apakah dia juga? apa dia juga merindukan Jin sampai membuat dadanya sakit menahan sesak? apa dia masih... mencintai Jin?

"terkadang aku bertanya pada Jungkook apa Namjoon hyung baik-baik saja? Jungkook selalu mengatakan bahwa Namjoon hyung tidak pernah terlihat seburuk ini sejak kau meninggalkannya, hyung," kata Taehyung.

Jin tersenyum. "Jungkook juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. tapi Prìns, aku hanya bisa berharap dia benar-benar tidak begitu. sebab dia memintaku untuk baik-baik saja dulu. jika dia tidak baik-baik saja di sana, aku di sini harus apa?"

Taehyung menghela nafas, lalu dielusnya bahu Jin, menguatkan. "aku percaya sabarmu akan ada hasilnya, Jin hyung."

Jin tersenyum, mengangguk. Jin bersyukur Jungkook memperjuangkan untuk dikirim ke Sud-ést. setidaknya di sini, dia punya banyak orang untuk berbagi cerita. berbagi rindu meski tak pernah bisa membuat rindu itu berkurang.

"ah, Yoongi hyung?" gumam Taehyung.

Jin melihat sebuah limousin dan sebuah mobil pengawalan kerajaan Sud-ést berhenti di depan cafenya. Taehyung bergegas berdiri di depan pintu cafe saat pengawal turun dari mobil membukakan pintu untuk sosok Yoongi yang berbalut coat tebal yang terlihat hangat.

"selamat datang di EatJin's, Prìns," sambutnya ketika Yoongi menghampirinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini? ini bukan hari Sabtu atau Minggu, Taehyung. kau kabur dari istana? mana pengawalmu?" tanya Yoongi saat melihat adiknya itu.

"yah, aku sudah bukan pangeran kecil yang perlu di kawal kemana-mana. aku bosan di istana, hyung. aku sudah mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasku sebelum kemari jadi kau tenang saja," jawab Taehyung.

Jin tertawa melihat keduanya. lalu kemudian tawanya terhenti ketika melihat Jungkook keluar dari limousin milik Yoongi dan berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. "Prìns Jungkook," gumamnya.

"hai, hyung," sapanya. senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat semakin tampan. baju kerajaan Nordvéstur membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Jin ingat, baju kerajaan itu sama dengan yang terakhir kali Namjoon kenakan saat memeluknya di Obìeze sepuluh tahun lalu.

"apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Jin, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar cemas. "kalian baru saja tiba? bersama-sama?" tanyanya.

Yoongi mengangguk. "aku baru saja dari Nordvéstur," jawabnya. diliriknya Jungkook yang kini sedang saling bertatapan dengan Taehyung. keduanya sedang tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. "dia meminta ikut untuk bertemu dengan adikku, lalu sekarang dia hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum bodoh seperti itu?"

Jin menahan tawanya saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "anda datang ke Sud-ést hanya untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung, Prìns?" tanyanya.

Jungkook dan Yoongi saling bertatapan. "tidak, ada urusan dari kerajaan yang harus aku selesaikan, hyung," jawabnya.

"Namjoon baik-baik saja, hyung. kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Yoongi.

Jin menatap Yoongi. ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum dia tersenyum tipis, "oh. syukurlah," jawabnya.

"Jin hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja? maaf, maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu begitu lama," kata Jungkook. wajahnya terlihat penuh penyesalan.

Jin menatap Jungkook dan Yoongi bergantian. ada gerangan apa sampai Jungkook mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya? Jin menggeleng cepat. "tidak, Prìns. aku baik-baik saja dan ini bukan salah anda," bantahnya. "walaupun... ya, aku tidak sepenuhnya baik-baik saja. anda tahu sepuluh tahun sudah merubah beberapa hal."

Jungkook menatap Jin bingung. "termasuk cintamu pada Namjoon hyung?"

Jin diam tak menjawab.

"dia bisa gila jika tahu kau sudah tak mencintainya lagi," kata Yoongi.

"aku bukan tak mencintainya lagi, Prìns Yoongi. hanya saja... aku tak tahu apa perasaanku masih sama dan apa dia masih... mencintaiku," sahut Jin.

"dia tetap akan gila jika mendengar itu darimu, hyung" kata Jungkook sambil terkekeh.

Jin hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kekehan Jungkook. dia masih mencintai Namjoon, dia yakin tentang hal itu. hanya saja dia benar-benar tidak tahu perasaannya pada Namjoon saat ini masih sama seperti dulu. terlalu banyak rindu dan air mata yang terabaikan membuatnya terbiasa.

"kau merindukannya, hyung?" tanya Jungkook

Jin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, "aku bahkan serasa hampir mati setiap kali merindukannya."

"hey, Jin hyung. bukankah kau katakan sedari awal kalian berkencan, Namjoon sudah memintamu untuk bersabar?" tanya Yoongi

Jin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "dia mengatakan itu sepanjang hari-hari yang kami lewati bersama dulu."

"hyung, sabarmu sudah berbuah manis, kau tahu?"

* * *

Jin berlari sekuat tenaga menuju apartemen tak jauh dari cafenya. tak dipedulikannya dingin yang menerpa kulitnya yang tak sempat dia lapisi dengan baju hangat apa pun. butuh waktu lima belas menit jika berjalan kaki, tapi akan bisa lebih cepat jika berlari. Jin menyeka peluh yang jatuh ke matanya. untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang musim dingin yang Jin lewati dia berpeluh seperti ini.

langkahnya panjang-panjang saat memasuki lift. ditekannya angka 12 dan tangannya mulai bergetar hebat. dia bahkan berdecak tak sabar, kali ini lift yang biasa dia naiki ini terasa sangat lambat.

saat lift akhirnya berdenting, Jin setengah berlari menuju apartemennya. dibukanya kode pintu yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala. dilemparkannya begitu saja sepatunya setelah pintu terbuka. nafasnya sesak luar biasa akibat berlari. dan gugup.

"Namjoon?" panggilnya.

Jin terdiam. dia tak menemukan siapa pun. apartemennya masih terlalu hening, seperti biasa. dia masih berdiri sendirian, seperti biasa. Jin merasakan nafasnya semakin sesak dan air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar.

mereka membohonginya? Yoongi dan Jungkook mengatakan bahwa Namjoon sudah kembali. urusan kerajaan yang mereka urusi di Nordvéstur adalah pencabutan ijin masuk Namjoon ke Sud-ést. Jungkook juga menyampaikan bahwa Namjoon sudah sepenuhnya lepas dari Nordvéstur. kerajaan melepasnya, setelah pengabdian selama sepuluh tahun yang dia lakukan untuk mempersiapkan kenaikan tahta Jungkook. Kéisar sudah mengijinkan Namjoon untuk melepas tahtanya.

tapi tak ada seorang pun di sini sekarang. kaki Jin yang gemetar tak lagi sanggup menopang tubuhnya, perlahan lelaki itu tumbang, terduduk di lantai marmer putih dingin di ruang tengahnya.

Jin menangis lagi. untuk kesekian ratus kalinya sepanjang sepuluh tahun yang dia lewati dalam rindu.

"aku merindukanmu. sampai ingin mati rasanya, hiks. aku merindukanmu, Namjoon," isaknya. semakin lama, tangisnya terdengar semakin pilu. wajah Jin sudah dibanjiri air mata yang tak ada habisnya. dipukulnya sekuat tenaga dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak. "Namjoon... Namjoon..." panggilnya pilu.

"Jin?"

Jin mendongak cepat. ditatapnya sosok yang keluar dari kamarnya. rambutnya terlihat berantakan, wajahnya terlihat sembab. wajah bangun tidur yang setengah mati Jin rindukan setiap kali matanya terbuka di pagi hari.

"astaga! kenapa kau menangis? bangunlah, Jin. badanmu dingin sekali!" sosok itu menghampiri Jin dan mendudukan Jin di sofa.

Jin menatap sosok itu dalam diam. tangisnya seketika berhenti, matanya menatap dalam-dalam wajah yang selama bertahun-tahun ini mengendap dalam ingatannya. wajah yang hanya hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya. wajah yang kini terlihat sedikit berbeda dari yang terakhir kali Jin ingat. garis-garis kedewasaan terlihat jelas di wajah itu. tampannya semakin bertambah saja. wajah yang kini terlihat cemas.

"hey, aku pulang," bisiknya.

Jin tersentak saat dirinya tiba-tiba di tarik dalam dekapan yang akhirnya dia ingat dengan jelas kehangatannya. beberapa tahun belakangan tak lagi Jin ingat seperti apa hangat yang sekarang dia rasakan ini. memudar di makan rindu.

"Namjoon... Namjoon... selamat datang..."

* * *

"Jungkook sudah berubah. dia tak pernah lagi membantah apa yang ayah dan ibu katakan. dia bilang, dia tak ingin merusak kepercayaan mereka. sebab dia tak ingin merusak rencanaku. kami juga sudah banyak berubah," kata Namjoon. senyumannya tak memudar sedikit pun sejak tadi. "kau pasti tahu sekarang dia sedang mati-matian mengejar Taehyung. dia pasti butuh usaha keras. Yoongi sangat posesif pada adiknya itu."

Jin hanya tersenyum mendengarkan, menyamankan dirinya dalam dekap Namjoon. keduanya bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut berwarna merah muda di kamar Jin. saling mendekap, meyakinkan hati masing-masing bahwa ini bukan lagi mimpi. menepis jauh-jauh rasa takut untuk kehilangan lagi dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. menebus rindu, meski mereka tahu ini tak akan pernah cukup.

"Hoseok kini menjadi nöbet Jungkook. aku berharap semoga dia tak kewalahan menghadapinya. Jungkook terkadang masih sangat kekanakan," kata Namjoon lagi. "ah, ya. lusa adalah upacara kenaikan tahta Jungkook."

Jin menatap Namjoon. "kau akan pulang? kau baru saja tiba, Namjoon," terdengar nada ketidakrelaan dari ucapannya.

Namjoon mengangguk. "tentu aku akan pulang ke Nordvéstur. bersamamu."

"apa maksudmu?" kening Jin berkerut, bingung.

"aku kemari untuk menjemputmu. kita akan datang ke upacara kenaikan tahta Jungkook, berdua. setelahnya kita akan kembali ke sini."

"apa? kembali ke sini?" tanya Jin bingung.

Namjoon tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "iya, kau tidak ingin tinggal denganku di sini?"

"kau akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon mengangguk lagi, diciumnya gemas wajah bingung Jin. "bukankah Yoongi dan Jungkook sudah mengatakan semuanya?"

"dia tidak mengatakan kau bebas pulang ke Nordvéstur kapan saja."

"aku bebas pulang kapan saja. Grand Palace adalah rumahku, hanya saja aku sudah bukan seorang Prìns lagi. bagaimana pun Kéisar dan Réina masih orang tuaku, kan. mereka juga bebas mengunjungi kapan saja."

Jin tersenyum lebar, hangat. setelah semua hal yang mereka lewati, tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini. "benarkah? kau tidak bercanda kan, Namjoon?" tanya Jin, kelewat antusias.

Namjoon mengangguk, senyumnya kini sama lebarnya dengan senyuman di wajah Jin. "maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu begitu lama."

Jin menggeleng, Namjoon sudah mengucapkan hal yang sama sejak tadi. "maaf sudah meragukan perasaanku sendiri padamu."

Namjoon tersenyum, ditangkupnya wajah Jin dengan kedua tangannya. kening mereka menyatu, hidung mereka bergesekan lembut, kemudian dikecupnya pelan bibir Jin.

"terimakasih sudah bersabar, Jin. terimakasih. aku mencintaimu. maafkan aku. aku tidak akan pergi lagi. ijinkan aku menebus seluruh rindu dan air matamu," bisik Namjoon.

Jin mengangguk, dilingkarkannya tangannya di leher Namjoon. "terimakasih sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untukku, Namjoon. terimakasih. jangan pergi lagi, sebab kau yang paling tahu aku tak akan sanggup lagi jika kau pergi. kau yang paling tahu, aku tak akan sanggup lagi jauh darimu."

Namjoon mengangguk, mengiyakan. sebab dia juga sama. "aku mencintaimu, Jin. aku berjanji, tidak akan ada hal lain yang dapat memisahkan kita selain garis kematian Tuhan. aku berjanji."

Jin tersenyum. "terimakasih, Namjoon. aku juga mencintaimu. amat sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

Nordvéstur adalah kerajaan modern terbesar di semenanjung Hanju. wilayahnya berada di antara Skroviśte, kerajaan tetangga yang menjadi pusat pelayaran, dan Sud-ést yang terkenal sebagai kerajaan paling metropolitan diantara ketiganya.

kisah kali ini tentang Namjoon dan Jin. kisah ini tak berbeda dengan roman-roman picisan yang tertimbun di rak-rak buku perpustakaan tua. dan semoga, juga akan sama melegendanya seperti mereka.

 **end**


	26. Namjoon Gwenchana?

_duh, saya padahal udah nggak sibuk tapi heran kenapa masih nggak bisa nulis.  
_ _nih, saya cuma nulis segini, masa? saya sedih :"(  
udah banyak draft tapi nggak kelar-kelar. maafin saya kalau nanti saya bakal lama ngupdate NAMJINPEDIAnya ya?_

 _hai, **vktt10** ~ kamu bisaan aja deh, bikin saya malu aja. hehe  
saya suka VMin kok, as brother tapi kalau kamu tanya suka mereka sebagai apa.  
VMin tuh kayak partner in crime banget gitu. saya fnas beratnya 95line sih.  
_

 _saya ini rada kuno sih kalau urusan OTP sebenernya. kalau saya percayanya si ini sama si anu, saya biasanya nggak suka di ganti-ganti couplenya  
si ini tuh seme, si ini tuh uke, jangan diganti. tuh kuno banget, kan? keliatan banget kan tuanya, hahaha  
tapi kayak yang saya bilang dulu, BTS tu pairingnya bisaan aja digimanain juga oke, kecuali NamJin ya, teteup. wkwkwk  
jadi sekuno-kunonya saya sama urusan OTP, saya mah terima-terima aja sama OTP yang lain. nggak yang ngerusuhin OTP orang juga kok.  
kalau kata temen saya, untukku OTPku, untukmu OTPmu, gitu. hehe_

 _udah ah, langsung saja. maaf banget ini sedikit banget ceritanya.  
ditunggu aja cerita lainnya, ya, luv!_

* * *

 **"Namjoon... gwenchana?"**

"Namjoon hyung, gwenchana?"

saat pertama kali matanya terbuka, hal yang pertama menyapa Namjoon adalah sosok Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan cemas. Namjoon memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dia sudah tidak di rumah sakit lagi. ini di dorm mereka, sebab ketiga adik bungsunya sudah memakai baju tidur mereka dan terlihat seperti habis mandi. sebab kaamar rumah sakit tak mungkin penuh Mario figure seperti ini.

"aku baik-baik saja," jawab Namjoon, pelan. kepalanya masih terasa pening. "apa semuanya berjalan lancar sampai akhir?" tanyanya.

ketiganya mengangguk bersamaan. "apa kau dengar ARMY berteriak menyebut-nyebut namamu, hyung?" tanya Taehyung.

Namjoon mengangguk saja. dia dengar itu saat dia akan di bawa ke rumah sakit.

"tidak apa-apa, hyung. kami sudah menyelesaikannya dengan baik. kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah," kata Jimin.

Namjoon menghela nafas. "berapa lama aku tidur?" tanyanya.

"sekarang sudah pukul dua pagi," jawab Jungkook.

Namjoon menatap ketiganya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "kalian belum tidur? tidurlah, kalian pasti lelah," katanya.

"sebentar lagi, hyung. Jin hyung sedang membuatkan bubur untukmu, kau belum makan, kan?" kata Jimin.

tepat setelah Jimin berkata seperti itu, pintu kamar itu terbuka. menampakkan sosok Hoseok dan Jin yang membawa nampan makanan.

"yah, kalian keluarlah. biarkan Namjoon beristirahat," kata Hoseok.

Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook mengangguk bersamaan. "lekas sembuh, hyung," gumam Jimin dan Jungkook.

"lekas sembuh, appa," kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar, memamerkan senyum kotak kebanggannya.

Namjoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Taehyung. dia sempat mengangguk pada Hoseok yang melambaikan tangan padanya sebelum menutup pintu.

Jin meletakkan nampan makanan di atas meja nakas. sesekali terdengar helaan nafasnya, lembut.

Namjoon menatap lelaki yang wajahnya terlihat lelah itu dalam diam. dia tahu, kali ini wajah itu terlihat jauh lebih lelah dari biasanya karena ulahnya.

"makan dulu, Namjoon-ah. setelah itu kau bisa tidur lagi," kata Jin, lembut.

Namjoon mengangguk. duduk dia dari tidurnya lalu perlahan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur. "Jin, aku baik-baik saja," katanya.

Jin mengambil duduk ditepian tempat tidur, di dekat Namjoon. ditatapnya lelaki itu. diulurkannya tangannya pada kening Namjoon, memastikan suhu tubuh leader kesayangannya itu benar-benar tak panas lagi. "kau membuatku khawatir, Namjoon. kau membuat kami khawatir. lagi," katanya. Jin meraih mangkuk yang berisi bubur.

"maafkan aku," kata Namjoon.

Jin menyuapkan sendokan pertama pada Namjoon. "selama kau baik-baik saja, Namjoon," sahutnya.

Namjoon tersenyum. Jin, kekasihnya itu, selalu seperti ini. seberapa marah pun Jin pada Namjoon yang tidak pernah memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri, dia akan selalu berkata seperti itu. selama Namjoon baik-baik saja, maka Jin tidak akan marah berlama-lama. Jin berkali-kali mengatakan pada Namjoon betapa lelahnya dia mengkhawatirkan Namjoon yang selalu saja sakit dan cidera. Namjoon tahu Jin tidak sungguh-sungguh lelah, Jin itu menyayanginya setengah mati, Namjoon tahu. kekasihnya itu hanya terlalu khawatir, itu saja.

dan Namjoon senang melihat Jin sebegitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"berhentilah memaksakan dirimu, Namjoon. tubuhmu butuh istirahat. jika kau tidak menyayangi dirimu sendiri, siapa yang akan melakukannya," kata Jin.

"kau," sahut Namjoon. Jin lalu menatapnya, Namjoon tersenyum. "kau akan menyayangiku, kan?"

Jin menghela nafas. disuapkannya satu sendok bubur terakhir pada Namjoon. "pabboya," gumam Jin.

Namjoon tersenyum saja. "kemarilah," perintahnya.

Jin menatapnya lagi sebelum berpindah duduk disamping kekasihnya itu. Namjoon meraih tubuh Jin untuk bersandar pada dada lebarnya. "Namjoon..."

"aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. aku berjanji," kata Namjoon.

Jin menghela nafas. dipeluknya pinggang Namjoon, disandarkannya kepalanya nyaman pada dada kekasihnya itu. "jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, Namjoon. jangan membuat kami khawatir lagi. jangan membuat ARMY khawatir lagi."

Namjoon mengecup pucuk kepala Jin lembut. "aku tidak akan membuat kalian khawatir lagi. maafkan aku."

Jin mengangguk, seperti selalu. dia akan selalu percaya setiap kali Namjoon berkata seperti itu meski dia tahu, hal seperti ini bisa saja terulang lagi. sebab Namjoon butuh kepercayaan darinya. "istirahatlah, Namjoon-ah," katanya.

"kau akan di sini bersamaku, kan?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin melepaskan pelukannya pada Namjoon. dikecupnya bibir lelaki itu sebelum mengangguk lagi. "aku sudah meminta Yoongi untuk pindah tidur malam ini. aku akan menemanimu."

"lalu dia tidur dimana?" tanya Namjoon, perlahan dia membaringkan tubuhnya lagi. dipeluknya tubuh Jin yang ikut berbaring disampingnya.

"bersama Jimin," jawab Jin.

"oh, aku harap mereka benar-benar beristirahat," kata Namjoon.

Jin tertawa pelan. "mereka kelelahan, Namjoon. kau tenang saja."

Namjoon menjawabnya dengan gumaman. "selamat malam, Jin. aku mencintaimu." bisiknya. dikecupnya leher Jin lembut.

Jin tersenyum. "hn, selamat malam, Namjoon. aku pun mencintaimu."


	27. Akai Ito 1

_duh, saya tunggu komenan kalian aja deh ya?  
_ _saya terima komen yang ngeritik banget kok. mau marah-marah bilang bosen sama temanya juga gak apa-apa.  
ok?_

 _happy reading ya, luv!_

* * *

 **Akai Ito  
[1]**

"YAH! BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU!" seru Jin pada udara kosong dihadapannya. beberapa orang yang melewatinya menatapnya bingung. Jin benar-benar sendirian, tidak ada siapa-siapa dihadapannya. hanya angin. kosong. setidaknya, begitulah yang orang-orang lihat.

tapi tidak dimata Jin.

ada seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu dihadapannya. menggunakan baju kaos bergaris hitam putih dan bercelana pendek hitam. wajahnya pucat, sangat pucat. melayang. benar-benar melayang. kakinya benar-benar tidak menapak lantai seperti Jin sekarang.

itu Namjoon. Jin bertemu dengannya di lorong kampus saat dia pulang terlalu malam tiga hari yang lalu. Namjoon tersenyum menatapnya dari ujung lorong yang gelap, memamerkan lesung pipinya. dari awal, Jin tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan lelaki itu. suasana tiba-tiba menjadi dingin saat Jin melihat Namjoon melambaikan tangannya, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Jin pernah mendengar cerita yang beredar diantara mahasiswa tentang hantu yang berkeliaran di lorong kampus saat malam, saat melihat Namjoon, hal itu yang pertama kali terlintas dipikiran Jin.

benar saja. Namjoon bukan manusia.

"jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau hanya akan dianggap gila oleh orang-orang," kata Namjoon, tertawa pelan. tangannya terlipat di dada.

Jin menghentakkan kakinya, semakin kesal sebab Namjoon benar. dia kembali melangkah cepat, membiarkan Namjoon mengikutinya, melayang dibelakangnya.

"aku kan sudah bilang padamu, aku akan berhenti mengikutimu jika urusan kita sudah selesai, Jinnie," kata Namjoon.

"urusan apa? aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! aku tidak pernah bisa melihat arwah gentayangan sebelumnya lalu tiba-tiba sekarang aku bisa melihatmu mengikuti terus-terusan! aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang gila!" gerutu Jin.

"membantuku kembali ke ragaku. aku kan sudah bilang sejak kemarin," jawab Namjoon.

Jin menghentikan langkahnya. diliriknya ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum masuk ke ruang latihan drama. di kuncinya pintu setelah memastikan Namjoon ikut masuk bersamanya.

"sekarang begini," Jin berdiri di dekat pintu sambil menatap Namjoon yang melayang tak jauh darinya.

sebenarnya, Namjoon tidak seperti kebanyakan arwah gentayangan. wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya wangi. tidak ada bentuk luka ternganga lebar atau darah yang mengalir dibagian tubuhnya. semuanya terlihat normal, kecuali tubuhnya yang kelewat pucat dan melayang. Namjoon bilang ini karena dia belum benar-benar mati. raganya masih ada, di sebuah rumah di pinggir kota.

"apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"apa?" Jin balik bertanya.

"kau hanya menatapku setelah bilang 'sekarang begini' lalu aku tanya apa," kata Namjoon.

Jin mengalihkan tatapannya dari Namjoon, malu. sial, dia selalu seperti itu setiap kali menatap Namjoon. ketampanan arwah itu membuatnya bingung. "jadi begini," katanya setelah tenang. "aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau malah mendatangiku untuk membuatmu kembali ke ragamu-"

Namjoon kemudian mengangkat kelingking kirinya, membuat Jin berhenti bicara. "kau mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya. tapi di sini ada sebuah benang merah yang menghubungkan kita," katanya.

Jin menatap kelingking pucat Namjoon. "benang merah?"

"benang merah ini seharusnya tersambung dengan benang merah di kelingking kananmu. saat aku keluar dari ragaku, benang merah ini masih terputus. aku diberitahu untuk menemukan pada siapa benang merah ini tersambung agar bisa kembali. sebab ini belum saatnya aku untuk pergi."

"bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku? kita tidak saling kenal sebelumnya."

"ada sesuatu yang membuatku datang kepadamu. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. manusia yang masih hidup tidak boleh tahu tentang ini."

Jin menatap jari kelingking kanannya. tidak ada apa-apa yang melingkari jarinya itu. apa yang sebenarnya Namjoon bicarakan? pikirnya. "jadi... sekarang benang merahmu tersambung dengan milikku?"

"benar, tapi ada yang aneh. benang merah ini belum tersambung sempurna. jika aku ingin kembali, benang merah ini harus tersambung dengan sempurna dulu. sedangkan sekarang..." Namjoon menatap gulungan kusut benang merah yang tersambung dengan kelingking sebelah kanan Jin. "benang merah ini tergulung kusut dan hampir putus dari jari kelingkingmu."

* * *

"kau tahu benang merah itu apa?" tanya Jin pada Jimin, lelaki berambut oranye terang yang tinggal di apartemen disebelahnya.

"benang merah? benang yang menghubungkanmu dengan jodohmu?" jawab Jimin, ragu.

"jodoh?" gumam Jin. diliriknya Namjoon yang duduk disamping Jimin, sejak tadi dia berbisik pada Jin tentang betapa terangnya rambut lelaki itu. "tidak mungkin. mungkin ini benang merah yang lain. apa kau tahu?"

"kenapa hyung bertanya tentang itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Jimin-ah, kau percaya padaku kan? kita sudah tinggal bersebelahan selama bertahun-tahun, kau pasti akan mempercayaiku kan?" Jin balik menanyai Jimin.

Jimin menatap Jin heran. "ada apa?" tanyanya.

Jin menghela nafas. "tiga hari yang lalu, aku bertemu seseorang- ah tidak, maksudku aku bertemu dengan sesuatu di lorong kampusku. sesuatu seperti... arwah atau hantu atau entahlah tapi yang jelas bukan manusia," Jin memberi jeda untuk melihat ekspresi Jimin.

"hyung kau bercanda?" tanya Jimin, menahan tawanya.

Jin berdecak kesal. "Namjoon, jatuhkan sesuatu," katanya.

Namjoon tersenyum. disentuhnya cangkir teh milik Jimin, digesernya ke arah berlawanan.

Jimin tersentak. wajahnya yang tadi menahan tawa kini terlihat takut. "h-hyung... apa itu tadi?"

Jin memberinya tatapan aku-sudah-memberitahumu-kan. "namanya Namjoon. dia mendatangiku tiga hari yang lalu. aku tidak pernah mengenalnya sebelum ini tapi sejak saat itu dia terus mengikutiku. dia menyebut-nyebut tentang benang merah yang bisa membantunya untuk kembali ke raganya. kau percaya itu?"

Jimin menggeleng kuat. dipeluknya tubuhnya sendiri saat merasakan dingin tiba-tiba. "h-hyung, apa ini serius?" tanyanya.

Jin mengangguk pasti. "beri tahu aku apa yang kau tahu tentang benang merah ini, Jimin."

Jimin melirik ke kiri dan kanan. "dimana Namjoon ini sekarang?" tanyanya.

"disampingmu," jawab Jin, menunjuk Namjoon yang tertawa disamping Jimin yang melompat ketakutan menjauh. "dia mentertawakanmu."

Jimin semakin terlihat ketakutan. "ini semakin terdengar mengerikan, hyung."

Jin menghela nafas. "aku tahu. karena itu, kau harus membantuku."

"aku harus membantu bagaimana? aku tidak bisa melihatnya. apa dia mengerikan?" tanya Jimin.

Jin menggeleng. dia tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa Namjoon tampan dan sering membuat pikirannya teralihkan di depan arwah itu sendiri. "biasa saja. seperti manusia kebanyakan hanya saja dia melayang. dan- OH ASTAGA! NAMJOON AKU SUDAH BILANG JANGAN MENEMBUS DINDING!" seru Jin ketakutan, membuat Jimin ikut berteriak dan bersembunyi dalam pelukannya.

"astaga, hyung. aku tidak bisa terus di dekatmu jika begini!" seru Jimin, tubuhnya bahkan sampai bergetar.

Namjoon memutar bola matanya. tentu saja dia menembus dinding, dia tidak mungkin membuka pintu dan menutupnya seperti manusia. bukankah itu lebih mengerikan melihat pintu tertutup dan terbuka sendiri?

"Jimin, kau harus membantuku. Namjoon bilang dia tidak bisa kembali jika tidak dengan bantuanku," mohon Jin.

Jimin mengangguk, "aku tahu seseorang yang mengerti tentang ini, hyung."

* * *

"aku tidak bisa melihatnya," kata Taehyung. "aku tidak bisa melihat arwah apa pun lagi. aku sudah menutup pintu untuk hal-hal berbau arwah gentayangan seperti ini. mereka hanya membuatku lelah."

lelaki yang duduk dihadapan Jin sekarang adalah sahabat Jimin sejak kecil. wajahnya tampan, terutama bagian matanya. tangannya menggenggam segelas smoothies, sesekali disesapnya lewat sedotan berliku membentuk hati berwarna oranye. terlihat sangat kekanakan. saat Jin baru datang tadi, dia tersenyum konyol pada Jin. tapi saat Jin menceritakan masalah ini, wajahnya berubah serius.

Jin tertunduk lesu. "aku harus bagaimana lagi?"

"benang merah itu memang benar-benar tentang jodoh, setauku. dia tidak terhubung kesembarang orang. jika benang merahnya terhubung dengan milikmu, itu berarti kalian memiliki ikatan yang sudah digariskan takdir. jika dia mendatangimu saat dia pergi dari raganya, memang hanya kau yang bisa membantunya kembali," kata Taehyung.

Jin menatap Namjoon yang mengangguk-ngangguk. "bagaimana cara membuatnya kembali? Namjoon bilang benang merah itu tergulung kusut dan sudah hampir putus."

Taehyung menatap Jin, lekat-lekat. "benang merah yang hampir putus itu pasti milikmu," Jin mengangguk. "itu karena kau menolak kehadirannya sejak awal. gulungan benang merah kalian yang kusut itu jelas karena saat ini hati kalian belum menyatu. ingat, ini tentang garis takdir kalian. kalian sudah disatukan jauh sebelum ini. ku rasa satu-satunya cara adalah membuat hati kalian menyatu."

Namjoon dan Jin berpandangan. keduanya terdiam, Namjoon bahkan tidak membisikkan apa-apa dalam pikiran Jin.

"apa yang terjadi jika ini tidak berhasil?" tanya Jin.

"dia tidak akan kembali. tapi juga tidak pergi. dia akan tinggal di tempat diantara keduanya," jawab Taehyung. "sendirian, kesepian. kau tidak mau hal itu terjadikan? sebab hal ini juga akan berdampak padamu. sekali saja benang merahmu terputus, kau tidak akan bisa menyambungnya dengan siapa pun lagi. setiap orang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. jika benang merahmu tersambung dengannya, maka kau hanya terikat dengannya. begitu pun sebaliknya."

Namjoon dan Jin kembali terdiam. apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

 **[to be continue~]**


	28. Akai Ito 2

_hai! sepuluh hari dari part pertama ya? saya padahal niat banget mau update tepat di hari ke tujuh tapi ya begitulah. hehe  
sampai detik fict ini di publish, saya belum nemu ending yang pas. bear with me ya, kesayangan. chu~  
_

 _ **minminyeol :** halo! Akai Ito itu kayak semacam legenda benang merah jodoh kalau di Jepang sana. jadi, di jari kamu dan jodohnya kamu nanti, ada seutas benang merah yang nyatuin kalian, gitu katanya.  
_

 ** _Jinjin22 :_** _duh, makasih banget kalau emang kamu suka, ehehe. saya juga kadang suka bingung sendiri sama otak saya ini, suka aneh-aneh hahaha._

 ** _Nam-SuPD :_** _pertanyaan kamu bagus banget! dulu saya juga bingung pas nulis fict yang berpart-part gini, mending saya bikin judul baru apa gimana, gitu. tapi abis itu saya mutusin buat tetep masukin di NAMJINPEDIA ini aja. selagi words di satu chapternya kurang dari 2k saya bakal masukin ke sini. tapi kalau nanti saya punya cerita yang wordsnya lebih dari itu, saya bakal bikin judul baru, ok luv?_

 ** _Ammy Gummy :_** _kamu suka YoonJin? saya juga lho! Yoongi itu satu-satunya member yang saya ijinin ngerusak hubungan NamJin di fanfict. tapi saya suka gak tega kalau NamJin kepisah, jadi Yoongi ujung-ujungnya bakal balik ke Jimin lagi hahaha_

 _saya makasih banget sama kalian yang udah ninggalin review. saya sempet gak pede sama cerita yang satu ini.  
mudah-mudahan saya gak ngecewain kalian yang udah bersedia mampir ya?  
kalau kecewa, tulis di review aja. gak apa-apa wks.  
_

 _happy reading, luv!_

* * *

 **Akai Ito  
** **[2]**

Jin sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya bersama Namjoon malam itu. berdua mereka menatap langit-langit kamar Jin dalam diam. kali ini, pikiran keduanya ramai dengan hal yang sama.

"Namjoon, berapa lama waktu yang kau punya untuk menyelesaikan semua ini?" tanya Jin.

"empat belas hari penuh sejak aku bertemu denganmu," jawab Namjoon.

Jin kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Namjoon. "kau hanya punya waktu sembilan hari lagi?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "hey, Jin, apa kau percaya kita benar-benar ditakdirkan bersama?" tanyanya.

"aku bahkan masih tidak percaya aku sekarang berbicara denganmu," jawab Jin.

Namjoon lalu mengangguk, "kau benar. ini memang sulit dipercaya," katanya. Namjoon kemudian melayang lagi dengan posisi duduk bersila. mengeliling kamar Jin sambil bersenandung.

"kau dulu bernyanyi?" tanya Jin.

"tidak, aku seorang rapper. bersama dengan sahabatku Yoongi dan Hoseok, kami sering tampil dari bar ke bar," jawab Namjoon. wajahnya tampak lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

"yah, Namjoon," panggil Jin. Namjoon menjawabnya dengan gumaman. "apa kau benar-benar ingin kembali?" tanyanya.

Namjoon perlahan turun dan berbaring lagi disamping lelaki itu. "tentu saja. masih banyak hal yang belum sempat kulakukan. aku, Yoongi dan Hoseok sedang menciptakan musik kami untuk ditawarkan ke label-label rekaman. aku ingin menjadi rapper terkenal bersama mereka. itu adalah mimpi terbesarku," jawabnya.

Jin menatap arwah yang kini terlihat lebih hidup itu. "musik adalah hidupmu sepertinya," kata Jin, tersenyum.

Namjoon mengangguk. "dan lagi, jika aku mati dan pergi, bukankah rasanya sayang sekali?"

Jin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "kenapa?"

Namjoon tersenyum menatap Jin, menatap mata lelaki itu lekat-lekat. "jika benar kau jodoh yang takdir gariskan untukku, rasanya sayang sekali harus pergi begitu saja."

Jin berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tersipu mendengar ucapan Namjoon. "yah, Namjoon..."

"aku ingin kembali, Jin. aku ingin meraih mimpi-mimpiku. aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. aku ingin melihat apa benang merah ini benar-benar menyatukan garis takdir kita juga. sebab sejujurnya, berjodoh denganmu ku rasa tak ada buruknya."

Jin merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar lembut. dirasakannya tatapan Namjoon yang menghangatkan hatinya. perlahan semburat merah menjalari pipinya, membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

tanpa keduanya sadari, perlahan gulungan benang merah yang awalnya tergulung kusut itu mulai terurai.

* * *

hari-hari yang Jin lewati setelahnya tak lagi sama. saat pertama kali matanya terbuka ketika pagi datang, Namjoon selalu berada disampingnya. menatapnya sambil tersenyum lalu mengucapkan selamat pagi. Jin tidak pernah sendirian lagi menunggu bis saat akan pergi ke kampus. tidak sendirian lagi saat makan siang dan pulang menuju apartemennya. Jin tidak pernah takut lagi menyusuri lorong kampus yang gelap saat kuliahnya selesai terlalu malam, sebab ada Namjoon. Namjoon bilang, hantu-hantu di sana tidak ada yang berani dengannya karena dia terlalu tampan.

Jin juga tidak sendirian lagi menikmati film di Jum'at malamnya.

"terkadang bersama Jimin jika dia tidak sibuk di sanggar tarinya. dia itu penari yang hebat, kau tahu," kata Jin, dipangkuannya ada semangkuk besar popcorn manis.

Namjoon mengangguk saja. matanya terpaku pada tontonan dihadapannya.

"kau sendiri, apa selalu bersama Hoseok dan Yoongi?" tanya Jin.

"ya, aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. bahkan lebih banyak dari waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan adikku Jungkook," jawab Namjoon.

"kau punya adik?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "umurnya tiga tahun lebih muda dan tidak pernah bisa diam. dia hanya diam saat berada di depan meja komputernya untuk bermain game. atau saat makan ramyeon."

"kau merindukannya?"

Namjoon menatap Jin sekilas sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali memperhatikan tontonan mereka. "tentu saja."

Jin mengangguk-ngangguk. "Namjoon," panggilnya.

"hn?" Namjoon menyahut pelan.

"apa benang merah ini sudah tak kusut lagi?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke benang merah dijari kelingkingnya dan kelingking Jin. "sudah tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. mungkin karena kita sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. hanya ada beberapa simpul yang terikat."

"bagaimana dengan yang dikelingkingku?" tanya Jin lagi sambil mengangkat kelingking kanannya.

Namjoon menggeleng pelan. "masih sama. jika simpul-simpul itu tertarik aku takut benang merah milikmu akan putus."

Jin menatap Namjoon lekat-lekat. mempelajari baik-baik bentuk wajah yang kini masih pucat itu, menerka-nerka seperti apa bentuknya saat menjadi manusia. apa akan sama tampannya? apa lesung pipi itu akan terlihat menarik?

"Jin," panggil Namjoon.

"hn?" sahut Jin.

"jika nanti aku tidak bisa kembali, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin diam. tidak, dia tidak ingin Namjoon pergi atau menghilang. Jin sudah terbiasa dengan Namjoon yang melayang-layang mengikutinya kemana pun. Jin sudah terbiasa dengan Namjoon yang berada disampingnya saat bangun pagi. Jin bahkan sudah tidak terkejut lagi saat Namjoon menembus dinding-dinding di apartemennya. Jin... hanya tidak ingin Namjoon pergi.

"kau tidak akan kembali?" tanya Jin pelan. "katamu gulungan benang merah ini bahkan sudah tidak sekusut di awal. kita hanya perlu memikirkan cara bagaimana agar menyatukan milikku. kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Namjoon tersenyum. "kau tidak ingin aku pergi?"

Jin hanya diam, tidak menjawab.

"jika aku kembali, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa langsung menemuimu atau tidak, tapi... aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu. lagi," ungkap Namjoon.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Jin.

"kau tahu, takdir terkadang suka bermain-main. aku tidak tahu apakah setelah aku kembali nanti takdir langsung menuntun langkahku untuk bertemu denganmu. bagaimana jika ternyata kita justru tidak akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat? bagaimana jika kita bertemu bertahun tahun setelah hari ini?"

Jin tertunduk. dipeluknya mangkuk besar popcorn dipangkuannya erat-erat. "tidak apa-apa. aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. tidak peduli itu dalam waktu dekat atau lama."

"kau benar-benar ingin aku kembali, ya?"

Jin menatap Namjoon. "aku ingin kau kembali, Namjoon. dan bertemu denganku lagi. sebagai Namjoon, bukan arwah yang melayang dan menembus dinding seperti sekarang."

Namjoon tertawa pelan. "aku harus mengingat wajahmu baik-baik, aku tak ingin lupa pada siapa benang merahku tersambung," katanya sembari menatap wajah Jin lekat-lekat. jemarinya terangkat, berusaha menyentuh wajah tampan itu meski dia tahu tak akan ada gunanya. "kenapa aku tak bisa menyentuhmu padahal aku bisa menyentuh benda-benda lain?"

Jin mengangkat bahunya. "aku pun tak tahu."

"Jin..."

"hn?"

Namjoon maju perlahan. mendekatkan wajahnya pelan-pelan. dia tahu ini tidak akan berhasil. tapi sedari awal dia ingin sekali mencium bibir merah Jin yang ketika tersenyum dan tertawa selalu membuatnya berdebar itu. jika dia tidak bisa kembali nanti, setidaknya dia pernah mencoba.

sedangkan Jin hanya diam. matanya menutup perlahan. dia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat Namjoon mendekat selain udara dingin yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Namjoon tidak tahu apa takdir benar-benar menggariskan mereka bersama, tapi Namjoom ingin mencoba. Jin terasa baik untuknya. Namjoon tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menyatukan benang merah di jari kelingking Jin dan mengurai simpul pada benang merah yang mengikat keduanya. tapi Namjoon akan mencoba. sebab kini Jin sudah menjadi mimpinya.

kembali ke raganya dan bertemu dengan Jin sekali lagi adalah mimpinya.

"aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi, aku berjanji," bisik Namjoon.

Jin membuka matanya perlahan. "Namjoon?" gumamnya. Jin melihat ke sekelilingnya, berdiri dia dari duduknya, "Namjoon! jangan bercanda! yah, Namjoon!" Jin berteriak panik.

Namjoon tidak ada di dalam pandangannya lagi. lelaki itu menghilang. arwah Namjoon menghilang. begitu saja.

 **[to be continue~]**


	29. Akai Ito 3

_lama ya? mianhae, saya kemarin-kemarin lagi stuuuuuuck banget.  
chapter terakhirnya tinggal dipoles dikit lagi. hehehe  
saya update hari ini juga kok, saya janji. ^o^V  
salam kenal buat yang baru mampir. terimakasih buat yang masih nungguin._

 _luv! luv!_

* * *

 **Akai Ito  
** **[3]**

Jin terbangun saat sinar mentari pagi jatuh tepat di atas kelopak matanya. menyilaukan. Jin terdiam lama. sekelebat ingatan tentang hal yang terasa familiar tapi juga asing merasuki pikirannya. Jin menoleh ke arah kanannya, ke arah sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong. bukankah biasanya juga begitu? tapi kenapa rasanya tidak?

Jin duduk dari tidurnya. menatap jam digital di atas meja nakasnya. sudah pukul 8.20 pagi. Jin merasa ada yang sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya, tapi dia tidak tahu apa. Jin kembali termenung. dan sekali lagi sekelebat bayangan singgah dalam pikirannya. kali ini ada seseorang yang tersenyum padanya. namun yg tampak hanya kedua lesung pipi yang mencuat malu-malu.

jantung Jin berdetak kuat dan cepat saat bayangan seseorang itu muncul. menyakitkan. Jin memegang dadanya sambil merintih pelan. dipejamkan matanya erat-erat, berusaha menghalau pikiran sesat yang muncul itu. kemudian Jin menghela nafas perlahan, memilih untuk mengabaikan hal yang tidak dia mengerti itu.

* * *

"hai, hyung," sapa Jimin, lelaki berambut oranye itu menyapa Jin yang duduk bersama secangkir teh camomile di ruang TV apartemen Jin.

"hai, kau tidak latihan?" tanya Jin.

Jimin menggeleng. "aku mengganti jadwal latihanku. aku mengambil libur di hari Sabtu sejak bulan lalu," jawabnya.

Jin mengangguk saja. fokusnya kembali pada drama di televisi.

Jimin menatap ke sekeliling apartemen Jin, memperhatikan setiap sudut dan merasakan benar-benar aura di sana. kemudian dia terdiam lama.

"kau sudah makan? mau ku buatkan sesuatu?" tanya Jin.

Jimin menggeleng. aneh. Jin terlihat normal-normal saja seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. "aku akan makan malam dengan seseorang hari ini," jawabnya. seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi berbinar-binar senang.

Jin melirik Jimin dari sudut matanya sambil tersenyum. "dengan siapa?"

"seorang rapper. bukankah itu keren? aku berkenalan dengannya sebulan yang lalu, hyung. dia memuji tarianku yang aku upload di Twitter. lalu mengirimku pesan dan meminta ID Kakaotalkku dan begitulah," kata Jimin, bercerita panjang lebar tanpa perlu Jin minta. "kami akan bertemu untuk pertama kalinya hari ini. aku tidak sabar sekali!"

Jin tertawa pelan. "kau akan bertemu dengannya dimana? apa aku perlu membantumu memasak beberapa makanan jika kau menjamunya di apartemen?"

"tidak perlu, aku akan bertemu dengan Yoongi di stasiun sore ini. lalu akan mengantarnya ke hotel dan makan malam di sana. aku sudah menawarkannya untuk menginap di apartemenku saja tapi Yoongi bilang dia bersama temannya jadi-"

"siapa? siapa kau bilang?" Jin memotong perkataan Jimin. ditatapnya Jimin lekat-lekat.

"apa? siapa? Yoongi?" tanya Jimin.

Jin terdiam.

'aku, Yoongi dan Hoseok sedang menciptakan musik kami...'

lagi. sekelebat ingatan yang sama singgah kembali ke dalam pikiran Jin. ingatan yang beberapa hari lalu membuatnya termenung cukup lama saat baru bangun tidur. ingatan yang sama buramnya. ingatan yang meninggalkan pukulan pelan dihatinya. tidak ada satu hal pun yang terlihat jelas selain sepasang lesung pipi yang mencuat malu-malu itu. tidak ada yang terdengar jelas selain suara berat yang dalam itu.

"hyung? Jin hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin, menyadarkan Jin dari lamunannya.

Jin menoleh, menatap Jimin lalu tersenyum. lagi, dia memilih untuk mengabaikan hal yang terasa familiar tapi juga sangat asing itu sekali lagi.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja, Jimin," sahutnya.

Jimin menatap lelaki yang lebih tua lekat-lekat. "hyung, kau kenal Yoongi?" tanyanya.

Jin menggeleng. "tidak. aku tidak punya satu pun teman yang bernama Yoongi seingatku. hanya saja, namanya terdengar tidak asing."

Jimin menjawab dnegan gumaman. "hyung, bantu aku memilih baju untuk nanti. aku harus terlihat sempurna di pertemuan pertama. bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.

Jin tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "benar, kau harus terlihat sempurna."

* * *

hari itu minggu ketiga di awal musim semi. Jin berjalan cepat menuju ruang latihan drama. beberapa junior meminta bantuannya untuk membimbing mereka untuk pertunjukan yang diadakan di setiap pertengahan tahun ajaran baru. Jin menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba di depan pintu kayu itu. suara-suara riuh yang awalnya Jin dengar dari dalam ruangan itu perlahan memudar, berganti dengan suara-suara dari dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'tapi di sini ada sebuah benang merah yang menghubungkan kita...'

Jin tersentak saat tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu. nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

'aku diberitahu untuk menemukan pada siapa benang merah ini tersambung agar bisa kembali...'

siapa? siapa seseorang yang terus menerus datang dalam ingatan Jin itu? siapa? kenapa bayangan yang datang itu tak pernah jelas? kenapa yang Jin ingat hanya sebatas senyuman dengan lesung pipi saja?

Jin terengah. berkali-kali dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghalau bayangan dan suara-suara yang kini memenuhi pikirannya.

ini sudah lebih dari tiga kali dalam seminggu belakangan. Jin benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. dia sudah berkali-kali mengabaikan ini, tapi selalu saja berakhir sama. bayangan-bayangan itu akan hilang dan kembali lagi. pernah sekali ingatan itu kembali saat dia melewati lorong kampusnya saat dia pulang terlalu malam. lalu di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari apartemennya. lalu kemudian di ruang TV apartemennya sendiri. dan sekarang di sini.

Jin memukul dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak pelan. sakit. seperti rindu dan patah hati yang disatukan. tapi untuk apa Jin bisa merasakan hal ini? pada siapa?

* * *

Jimin mengunjungi Jin malam harinya. Jin memintanya membawakan makan malam sebab dia merasa tidak enak badan. sebagai balasan karena Jin selalu membuatkannya makanan, Jimin datang sesegera mungkin setelah latihannya selesai.

"hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin begitu dia masuk ke kamar Jin.

Jin terbaring di sana, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam.

"hyung?" panggil Jimin sekali lagi.

Jin kali ini menoleh. "oh, Jimin," sahutnya. Jin duduk dari tidurnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur.

"kau sudah ke dokter?" tanya Jimin. diletakkannya nampan yang dia bawa di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Jin.

"tidak perlu. aku hanya kelelahan, aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar," jawab Jin. "terimakasih, Jimin. maaf merepotkanmu."

Jimin menggeleng cepat. "tidak, kau tidak merepotkan, hyung. kebetulan aku sedang bersama Yoongi tadi, dia menemuiku saat latihan. jadi dia menemaniku sampai kemari."

Jin tersenyum melihat wajah Jimin yang bersemu. "apa dia sudah menentap di sini?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Yoongi dan teman-temannya sedang mempersiapkan single pertama mereka. ada satu label rekaman yang akhirnya menerima demo musik mereka, hyung. jadi untuk sementara waktu mereka akan di sini. aku tidak tahu mereka akan menetap atau bagaimana."

"kau harus mengenalkannya padaku, Jimin. apa kalian sudah berkencan?" tanya Jin.

Jimin tersenyum malu-malu. "belum, hyung. kami baru bertemu beberapa kali selama dia di sini. kami belum membahas itu."

"wah, dia benar-benar membuatmu jatuh cinta sepertinya," kata Jin.

"tidak juga, atau mungkin juga iya. entahlah. hanya saja aku merasa kami punya sesuatu yang membuat kami merasa sudah kenal selama bertahun-tahun. kau tahu chemistry kan, hyung? semacam itu."

Jin tertawa mendengar ucapan Jimin. lelaki itu terdengar seperti orang yang benar-benar jatuh cinta. "lalu?"

"lalu, dia juga bilang gitu. dia bilang kami seperti memiliki benang merah yang saling terikat. kau percaya itu, hyung? konyol sekali, kan?" kata Jimin sambil tertawa.

Jin terdiam. "benang merah?" gumamnya. Jin kemudian terdiam lama. tidak. jangan datang lagi, gumam Jin di dalam hati. dadanya terasa sesak lagi. kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing bukan main.

Jimin menatap Jin panik. "hyung? kau baik-baik saja? hyung!"

Jin menoleh pada Jimin. Jin mengatur nafasnya pelan-pelan. "Jimin-ah, aku merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi padaku beberapa waktu belakangan. ada saat-saat dimana aku melihat sekelebat bayangan dalam pikiranku. aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. hal itu datang lagi dan lagi memenuhi pikiranku, aku sudah berusaha mengabaikannya tapi tidak bisa. terkadang bayangan-bayangan itu muncul di beberapa tempat yang terasa sangat tidak asing."

"hyung... kau... tidak mengingat apa pun?"

Jin memandang Jimin lama kemudian menggeleng. "apa maksudmu, Jimin?"

"kau harus bertemu Taehyung, hyung..."

* * *

Taehyung datang ke apartemen Jin lima belas menit setelah Jimin menelfonnya. Jin tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus bertemu Taehyung. sahabat Jimin itu memang aneh dan Jin tahu itu, tapi ada hubungan apa antara Taehyung dan keanehan pada dirinya beberapa waktu belakangan?

Jin menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya. keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Taehyung berkali-kali melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan sesuatu, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"dia menghilang?" tanya Taehyung.

Jin mengerutkan keningnya. "siapa?"

"kau tidak ingat apa pun?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Jin menggeleng. "aku tidak ingat apa pun, Taehyung. semua ingatan yang masuk ke dalam pikiranku tidak pernah tergambar jelas."

Taehyung menoleh pada Jimin. "kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Jimin menggeleng. "kenapa aku yang bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya bingung.

"dia berada di sekitarmu, Jimin. dia tidak pergi, itu sebabnya Jin hyung lupa dengan semua hal tentang dia," jawan Taehyung. lelaki berwajah tampan itu memainkan poninya yang tumbuh mendekati matanya.

"dia siapa? apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Jin.

Taehyung menyeringai, sebuah seringaian yang membuat wajahnya terlihat tampan dan misterius secara bersamaan. "jika kau tidak tahu, maka aku tak berhak memberitahumu. takdir sedang menjalankan tugasnya. ini sudah di luar kuasamu, juga aku. kau harus bersabar dengan bayangan-bayangan dan ingatan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa datang itu sampai nanti kau bertemu dengannya lagi."

Jin terdiam. dia berusaha memahami semua ucapan Taehyung meski gagal. dia tidak mengerti satu pun. dia tidak memahami apa pun yang Taehyung katakan.


	30. Akai Ito 4

_tuh, saya ngebut banget. hehe. soalnya udah lama banget saya kepikiran sama fanfict ini._  
 _setiap bangun tidur, kepikiran. duh, saya belum nyelesein Akai Ito. tulis sekata, stuck. tulis duaa kata, makin stuck._  
 _susah kalau pas lagi pengen nulis, tapi idenya gak keluar. bikin stress, hiks._  
 _nah, udah lunas nih Akai Itonya. silahkan kalau mau marah-marah di kolom review. hehe  
saya tulis yang lain lagi ya kalau gitu. doain saya gak stuck lama-lama. hehe_

 _happy reading, luv!_

* * *

 **Akai Ito  
[4]**

satu bulan setelah Jin berbicara dengan Taehyung malam itu, semuanya mulai membaik. ingatan-ingatan itu tetap datang, lebih sering, namun Jin sudah terbiasa. setiap bayangan-bayangan itu muncul memang menyakitinya, tapi ada rindu yang perlahan terasa membahagiakan. Jin juga masih belum mengerti, siapa seseorang dalam ingatan-ingatannya itu?

pernah beberapa malam belakangan, Jin bermimpi. dia dan seseorang berlesung pipi yang mencuat malu-malu itu berlarian di tepian pantai saat senja. tertawa dengan bahagia. begitu mereka lelah, keduanya berjalan pelan menuju pulang. bergandengan. kali ini tidak hanya orang itu yang tersenyum, tapi Jin juga. orang itu menyayikan beberapa lirik tentang betapa dia mencintai Jin dan tidak ingin pergi lagi. setiap kali Jin terbangun dari tidur, dia merasakan air mata mengalir di sudut matanya. tapi kebahagiaan membuncah dari hatinya.

Jin tersenyum saat Jimin memasuki apartemennya. lelaki itu terlihat baru selesai mandi. rambutnya bahkan masih belum kering.

"apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini, Jimin?" tanya Jin. disusunnya dua buah sandwich di atas piring.

"hyung, aku kehabisan gula. boleh aku minta punyamu?" jawab Jimin, tersenyum membujuk.

Jin mengangguk. "kau sudah sarapan? mau sandwichku?"

Jimin menggeleng. "aku akan sarapan bersama Yoongi," jawabnya. senyumnya kini menjadi lebih lebar.

"yah, apa dia menginap?" tanya Jin penasaran.

Jimin mengangguk, malu-malu.

"ah, itu sebabnya kau mandi pagi-pagi begini," goda Jin.

"hyung!" rengek Jimin, wajahnya tersipu malu. Jin tertawa melihatnya. "maaf aku belum sempat mengenalkanmu padanya, hyung. dia sibuk sekali. tapi Sabtu nanti dia akan tampil di bar tak jauh dari sini. bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

"Sabtu?" tanya Jin, mengingat-ngingat jadwalnya. "call! Sabtu kita akan ke sana."

"call! aku akan mengabarimu lagi, hyung," kata Jimin. diambilnya toples gula Jin yang berwarna baby pink di atas rak-rak dapur. "aku akan mengembalikannya sebelum pergi, hyung. terimakasih."

Jin mengangguk. lalu melambaikan tangan pada Jimin yang berlalu.

* * *

Jin menghela nafas pelan. tiba-tiba bayangan sepasang tangan yang saling menggenggam merasuki pikirannya. jemari yang saling bertautan. dikelingking keduanya, terikat seutas benang berwarna merah. tak lagi kusut, terurai rapi. lalu kemudian terdengar tawa-tawa bahagia dan cicitan burung. sinar mentari yang menyilaukan menghalangi Jin untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah-wajah di dalam pikirannya itu.

di sofa ruang tengahnya, Jin berbaring dengan nafas tersenggal. keringat membahasi pelipis matanya. Jin membuka matanya perlahan. diaturnya nafasnya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku baru tidur kurang dari lima menit," keluh Jin.

Jin mengambil ponselnya di atas meja, ada sebuah pesan dari Jimin yang menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap sebab mereka akan pergi sebentar lagi.

Jin kembali terdiam. ada gejolak aneh dihatinya. ada rasa yang membuncah. Jin pikir, mungkin karena mimpinya. sebab setiap kali bayangan-bayangan itu datang ke dalam pikirannya atau mimpinya, dia selalu merasa seperti ini. sakit, tapi membahagiakan.

Jin menggeleng pelan. lebih baik dia bersiap. sudah cukup lama dia tidak pernah keluar untuk pergi ke bar. Jin akan menghilangkan stressnya kali ini, jika dia bisa.

* * *

dentuman musik yang cukup memekakkan telinga menyapa Jin dan Jimin saat keduanya memasuki bar. beberapa orang yang mereka lewati menyapa Jimin dengan ramah. beberapa bahkan langsung memberitahu dimana Yoongi berada, menyuruh Jimin untuk langsung saja menemui lelaki itu.

"kau mengenal semua orang di sini?" tanya Jin, heran.

Jimin menggeleng. "tidak, hyung. hanya beberapa yang pernah Yoongi kenalkan padaku," jawabnya. dibawanya Jin ke salah satu meja tak jauh dari panggung. "bir?" tanyanya.

Jin mengangguk. Jimin melambaikan tangannya pada salah satu pelayan dan memesan dua bir untuk mereka. "kau tidak menemui kekasihmu?" tanya Jin.

"dia yang akan kemari setelah tampil, hyung. mereka akan tampil sebentar lagi," jawab Jimin.

Jin mengangguk lagi. orang-orang mulai memenuhi sekitar panggung. "siapa Suga?" tanya Jin saat melihat beberapa gadis berpakaian seksi menggunakan gelang bertuliskan Suga di pergelangan tangan mereka.

"Yoongi. dipanggung dia lebih dikenal sebagai Suga. Rap Monster dan J-Hope adalah nama panggung dua temannya," jawab Jimin.

"oh, apa selalu seperti itu? Rap Monster terdengar aneh sekali," kata Jin sambil tertawa pelan.

Jimin mengangguk, "benar, kan? saat Yoongi mengenalkan kami aku tidak bisa menahan tawa. aku lupa nama aslinya siapa. sejak awal aku selalu memangginya Rapmon hyung, Rapmon hyung, atau kadang-kadang Rapjoon hyung, begitu. aku tidak ingat nama aslinya siapa."

Jin terdiam. "Rap... Joon?" bisiknya.

"hyung! itu Yoongi!" seru Jimin. dia melambaikan tangan pada lelaki mungil berkulit pucat dan berambut mint yang memasuki panggung. lelaki itu tersenyum dan balas melambai, membuat Jimin tersenyum malu-malu.

"kenapa dia hanya sendirian?" tanya Jin.

Jimin tak menjawab. dia sibuk terpesona dengan pesona Yoongi dan sibuk cemburu pada gadis-gadis yang berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya di depan panggung.

Jin menatap ke panggung. Yoongi mengucapkan beberapa ucapan terimakasih dan sedikit basa-basi. lalu lelaki itu memanggil Rap Monster dan J-Hope, mengundang teriakan histeris penggemar mereka di depan panggung.

lalu seorang lelaki berambut blonde, sama dengan milik Jin, melangkah memasuki panggung. tubuhnya tinggi, dan tampan. seketika Jin merasa waktu terhenti. teriakan-teriakan yang sedetik lalu memenuhi pendengarannya memudar perlahan. yang tertinggal hanya keheningan.

Jin tersentak saat lelaki itu menatapnya, tepat ke arahnya. jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak dan lalu berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya sedetik kemudian. nafas Jin tersengal. tatapan mereka bertemu. kali ini sebongkah batu besar terasa menghantam dada Jin kuat-kuat. menyakitinya, menyesakkan.

'aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi, aku berjanji...'

"Namjoon..." gumam Jin disela-sela nafasnya.

"Jin hyung? Jin hyung?" Jin mendengar suara Jimin memanggilnya. "Jin hyung, kau baik-baik saja? Jin hyung!"

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, memaksa dirinya untuk sadar. dia harus kembali sadar.

"Jin hyung!"

"Namjoon..." gumam Jin. lalu dia menoleh dan mendapati Jimin yang terlihat panik disampingnya.

"hyung, kau mengagetkanku!" seru Jimin.

Jin tersenyum tipis. berkali-kali dia mengatakan dia baik-baik saja pada Jimin yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya. matanya kembali fokus ke panggung. Yoongi masih berbicara di atas panggung. gadis-gadis di bawah panggung itu masih meneriaki mereka. dan lelaki blonde itu masih menatap Jin. sama lekatnya seperti beberapa saat tadi.

Jin masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal. detak jantungnya masih tidak karuan. banyak kelebatan ingatan yang merangsek masuk ke dalam pikirannya, mengurai cerita yang Jin tidak mengerti

"sebentar," terdengar lelaki yang di panggil Rap Monster itu memotong perkataan Yoongi.

Yoongi menatapnya heran. seketika semua orang di sana terdiam. dengan mata yang masih menatap lurus pada Jin, dia bertanya lewat microphone yang dia pegang, "hey, apa namamu Jin?"

Jin tersentak, dia menatap Jimin bertanya apa yang lelaki itu lakukan? Jimin hanya menggeleng kuat, sama tidak tahunya.

"kau, iya kau, lelaki yang yang duduk bersama Jimjams," katanya. kali ini dia benar-benar menunjuk Jin.

Jin menggeleng pelan. kini semua mata menatapnya. Jin malu setengah mati. belum lagi gadis-gadis yang kini menatapnya tajam. Jin panik, nafasnya tersenggal lagi.

"aku yakin dia Jin," katanya pada Yoongi dan Hoseok. lelaki itu melompat dari atas panggung, berjalan menghampiri Jin melewati kerumunan orang di depan panggung.

"hey, Jin, aku kembali..."

* * *

Namjoon tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Jin semenjak tadi. bahkan saat di atas panggung, matanya selalu mengawasi Jin. seperti takut lelaki yang berbulan bulan dia cari itu akan pergi.

Jin menghela nafas. ditatapnya wajah Namjoon lekat-lekat. "katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini, Namjoon."

Namjoon mengelus punggung Jin pelan, berusaha menenangkan lelaki yang terlihat bingung itu. "aku kembali, Jin. aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. aku tiba-tiba terbangun di rumahku, sebagai Namjoon. Yoongi bilang saat sadar aku menyebut-nyebut namamu. aku ingat dengan baik semua hal yang kita lakukan bersama, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat dimana tepatnya. aku tidak ingat kota tempat tinggalmu, rumahmu, atau apa pun. aku kesulitan mencarimu selama ini."

Jin menghela nafas, menekan kuat-kuat sesak di dadanya. dia menahan sakit setengah mati karena tidak mengetahui siapa sosok yang menganggu pikiran dan tidurnya selama ini. kini, sosok itu berada tepat di hadapannya. menyatukan setiap kepingan ingatan-ingatan yang mengganggunya. membuat semua hal yang awalnya terasa tidak masuk akal menjadi lebih bisa diterima. Jin tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia yakin, Namjoon yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah sosok yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya. Jin merasakan ikatan itu.

"Jin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon.

"kau menyakitiku, Namjoon. kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama," gumam Jin. pandangannya tertunduk.

Namjoon menarik Jin dalam dekapannya lembut. "maafkan aku, Jin. maafkan aku. jika aku bisa aku akan menemukanmu secepat yang aku mau. tapi apa yang takdir gariskan jelas diluar kuasa kita."

Jin terdiam. seketika sesak di dadanya menghilang saat kehangatan Namjoon melingkupinya. "Namjoon..."

"aku tidak akan pergi lagi. aku berjanji. kau tidak akan sakit lagi. aku akan terus bersamamu," bisik Namjoon.

Jin tersenyum dan mengangguk. perlahan di dekapnya Namjoon lebih erat lagi. membenamkan tangisnya di dada hangat lelaki itu. merasakan betapa kini kesedihan dan sakit yang menyesakkan dadanya menguap begitu saja.

* * *

"Taehyung-ah, apa mereka akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?" tanya Jimin pada Taehyung yang menatap Namjoon dan Jin yang berpelukan.

"aku tidak tahu. jalan mereka masih sangat panjang, Jimin. kau tidak akan ingin tahu jika kau bisa melihatnya. itu penuh liku dan sedikit menggelikan," jawab Taehyung. "aneh. kenapa mereka terus saja datang dalam pikiranku meski aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat hal-hal yang lain."

Jimin menatp Taehyung yang sejak tadi membuat gelembung dengan permen karet di mulutnya. "lalu benang merah mereka?"

Taehyung tersenyum. "aku tidak tahu. aku rasa mereka berdua juga tidak tahu. tidak ada manusia hidup yang berhak tahu tentang itu, Jimin."

Jimin mengangguk, berusaha memahami. "hey, apa kau tidak bisa melihat hubunganku dan Yoongi?"

"aish, menggelikan. hubungan kalian sangat panas membara. jika kau mengerti maksudku. jangan pernah bertanya tentang hubungan kalian denganku. merusak pikiran polosku saja," gerutu Taehyung.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. dihampirinya Yoongi yang sedang duduk bersama Hoseok.

"Taehyung bilang, hubungan kita sangat panas membara. apa maksudnya? dia tidak membolehkanku bertanya padanya tentang kita karena akan... merusak... pikiran..." Jimin terdiam. wajahnya kemudian memerah tak karuan. matanya menatap Taehyung tajam. "Taehyung sialan!"

"hey, Jimin, kau yang paling tahu apa yang Taehyung katakan itu benar," kata Yoongi sambil tertawa pelan bersama Hoseok.

 **[END]**


	31. reason

_well, hello again. dengan kazz seperti biasa. wkwk  
_ _mood saya lagi bagus. saya berhasil nulis satu fict dalam beberapa jam kemarin. tapi bukan yang satu ini.  
yang satu ini udah saya tulis lama, selingan waktu nuis Akai Ito. hehe_

 _saya selalu kagum setiap kali baca review dari kalian yang udah mau mampir ke sini._  
 _gak peduli seberapa nggak pedenya saya sama fict yang saya post, kalian selalu ngebuat saya ngerasa jauh lebih baik._  
 _makasih banyak, lho ya. buat kalian yang namanya berkali-kali muncul di setiap fict baru, juga buat kalian yang baru datang._  
 _welcome! selamat datang! salam ISTTO!_

 _ini maaf banget saya nggak bisa balesin satu-satu. ntar malah panjangan a/n dari pada fict. hehe  
kalau mau ngobrol mampir ke FB saya aja atau twitter : Kazuma Arakida/ akzm_  
hay, dear **seira minkyu** : ya ampun, saya kaget waktu liat review kamu. kamu tipikal yang penuh semangat kayaknya. hahaha. saya suka kok sama spaman kamu di review. jangan sungkan-sungkan buat nyepam di sini. selamat datang! jangan pernah bosan, ya! hehe  
terus, **Mochi Park** : hai! kamu yang manggil saya noona, ya? namja-kah? panggil saya hyung, hyung. hahaha XD  
_ _ **kimnamseokjoon-sshi** : hello! bukan, saya bukan orang Bandung. saya orang Pekanbaru, wkwkwk. makasih, ya udah mau mampir. makasih udah ninggalin kritik juga. itu yang paling bikin saya seneng. yuk mari ngobrol sama saya ditwitter, hehe. selamat datang, ya! pyongpyong!_

 _udah ah, happy reading ya, kesayangan!_

* * *

 **Reason...**

"Namjoon hyung, kenapa kau terlihat begitu mencintai Jin hyung?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba di suatu sore yang tenang. mereka sedang beristirahat seusai latihan waktu itu.

Namjoon menoleh. dia sudah tidak heran lagi jika Taehyung tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang tidak penting atau terkadang tak masuk akal. "itu tidak hanya terlihat, Taehyung. aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"beri aku setidaknya lima alasan, hyung. atau aku akan terus bertanya padamu sampai kau menjawabnya," kata Taehyung.

Namjoon menghela nafas. lelah dari latihannya bahkan belum hilang dan sekarang Taehyung hanya menambahkannya saja. "Taehyung-ah-"

"lima alasan, hyung. atau aku akan terus bertanya padamu," potongnya.

Namjoon memejamkan matanya. "Ya Tuhan. baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik. aku tidak akan mengulanginya. setelah ini tolong pergi bermain dengan Jimin atau Hoseok atau Jungkook, mengerti?" tanyanya, Taehyung mengangguk patuh.

"aku mencintai Jin karena..."

1\. he play well with the kids.

sebab beberapa member lebih muda darinya dan Namjoon tidak bisa menghadapi mereka dengan baik. dia leader, tapi ketiga bungsu mereka terkadang merasa canggung saat bersamanya. mereka lebih senang bermain dengan Hoseok. sebab Yoongi lebih senang tidur atau hanya peduli pada Jimin.

atau terkadang mereka bermain dengan Jin.

saat melihat Jin bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan ketiga bungsu mereka, Namjoon lebih dari lega. Jin bisa menjembati hubungan Namjoon dan yang lain dengan baik. sebab pada Jin Namjoon lebih sering berkeluh kesah tentang posisinya sebagai leader. tentang sulitnya mengurusi ini itu. tidak peduli seberapa lama dia menjalin hubungan dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi, dia akan mencari Jin saat hatinya resah. sebab Jin menenangkan.

2\. he is so childish,

in the good way. semua orang pasti tahu Jin itu bertingkah kekanakan. itu kenapa dia terlihat bagai duo saat bersaman JK. seperti duo 95z, Taehyung dan Jimin.

tapi Namjoon suka. saat Jin melakukan aegyo itu Namjoon suka. saat Jin membuat tingkah konyol dihadapan(nya) mereka, Namjoon suka. saat melihat video Bon Voyage mereka ketika Jin berlari kecil ke arah perosotan dan menaikinya Namjoon suka.

Namjoon suka. itu membuatnya merasa jauh lebih dewasa dari hyung tertua itu. membuatnya merasa bisa mendominasi. membuatnya ingin mendominasi.

3\. he loves pink.

saat pertama kali menyadari Jin menyukai warna yang identik dengan wanita itu, Namjoon merasa aneh.

Namjoon pikir Jin hanya akan memakainya di dorm. atau hanya berupa pernak pernik yang tidak akan terlihat. tapi saat Jin memakai pink kapan pun dan dimana pun dia berada, Namjoon sadar betapa lelaki itu memang luar biasa.

Jin tidak peduli pada pikiran orang-orang terhadapnya. dia nyaman dengan dirinya, maka dia tidak akan peduli. dia mencintai dirinya sendiri, maka dia tidak akan peduli. pink adalah warnanya. maka apa pun yang orang katakan tentang itu, dia tidak akan peduli.

Namjoon suka. pada Jin dan kecintaannya pada warna pink. itu sebabnya Namjoon memutuskan mengganti warna rambutnya dengan warna kesukaan Jin waktu itu. sampai-sampai di sebuah acara Namjoon mengatakan dengan malu-malu bahwa dia menyukai warna pink juga. padahal semua orang tahu Namjoon lebih suka memakai warna hitam sebelumnya.

4\. he's a good cooking.

ada saat-saat dimana Namjoon merindukan masakan rumah tapi jadwal mereka tidak mengijinkannya untuk pulang barang sebentar. dia rindu rumahnya dan ibunya dan masakan wanita yang dia cintai sejak lahir itu.

"minta Jin hyung membuatkannya untukmu," kata Hoseok suatu pagi. "dia pandai membuat apa saja dan terasa seperti masakan ibu."

Namjoon berpikir berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Jin yang sedang bermain game bersama Jungkook di ruang tengah.

"Jin," panggilnya.

Jin menoleh, "hn?"

"aku... aku lapar," jawab Namjoon.

"ingin aku buatkan sesuatu?" tanya Jin. "aku akan bermain denganmu lagi nanti, JK."

"ck, Namjoon hyung selalu merebutmu dariku," gerutu Jungkook kesal. "Taehyung-ah! Jimin-ah!"

Namjoon dan Jin tersenyum. berdua mereka berjalan menuju dapur.

"kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menatap Jin, malu. dia hanya tidak ingin Jin berpikir bahwa dia adalah anak manja yang selalu merindukan ibunya.

"aku... rindu rumah. aku-"

"aku akan menelfon ibumu dan menanyakan resep masakan yang biasa dia buatkan untukmu, bagaimana?"

Namjoon terdiam saat merasakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar lembut. mereka saling bertatapan lalu melempar senyum lembut malu-malu.

5\. because Jin is Jin.

sebab Jin menenangkan. sebab Jin membantu meringankan bebannya. sebab Jin menyukai pink. sebab Jin mencintai dirinya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan pikiran buruk orang lain. sebab Jin pandai memasak. sebab Jin tampan. sebab Jin lucu dengan caranya sendiri, meski leluconnya terkadang tak lucu sama sekali. sebab Jin luar biasa.

sebab Namjoon mencintai Jin, apa adanya. tanpa perlu banyak alasan.

"mengerti?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung terpana. ditatapnya sang leader dalam diam lalu mengangguk pelan.

"pergilah, Taehyung. aku lelah," kata Namjoon.

Taehyung mengangguk lagi. "hyung, Jin hyung beruntung dicintai oleh lelaki sepertimu, kau tahu?" katanya sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan Namjoon yang terdiam ditempatnya.

kemudian Namjoon tersenyum. tatapannya beralih pada Jin yang sedang tertawa bersama Jungkook di sudut ruangan.

tidak, Namjoon yang beruntung sebab diijinkan mencintai lelaki seluar biasa Jin.

 **XXX**


	32. cigarettes, beers, and love confession

**cigarettes, beers, and love confession**

"tidak, semua baik-baik saja. bagaimana denganmu?" Namjoon bertanya sambil meneguk sedikit birnya. tangannya meraih bungkusan rokok yang tergeletak diam di atas meja. mengambil sebatang dan menyulutnya.

Jin yang duduk dihadapannya, tak jenuh menatap setiap pergerakan yang Namjoon lakukan. dia suka, pada semua hal kecil yang Namjoon lakukan. dengan cara Namjoon meneguk birnya. dengan cara Namjoon menyulut rokoknya. dengan semuanya.

"bukankah kau bilang akan berhenti merokok?" tanya Jin, mengabaikan sepenuhnya pertanyaan Namjoon sebelumnya.

Namjoon tersenyum setelah mengehisap rokoknya sejenak lalu mengepulkan asapnya ke sisi lain. dia tahu Jin tidak suka dengan bau menyengat asap rokok.

"ini baru rokok pertamaku sepanjang hari ini. bukankah itu sebuah kemajuan?"

Jin mengangguk saja. tiga tahun lalu, saat pertama kali dia mengenal Namjoon dari Yoongi, mantan kekasihnya, lelaki itu merokok setiap satu jam sekali. atau terkadang bisa tiga batang rokok berturut-turut saat sedang bekerja terlalu keras.

"aneh. kau justru lebih perhatian padaku. Yoongi hyung merokok jauh lebih parah dariku sebelumnya," kata Namjoon, tertawa pelan.

Jin menghela nafas. meneguk birnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan gugupnya. "Yoongi sudah tidak merokok lagi. dia sudah tidak perlu diperhatikan," gumamnya.

"kau tahu Yoongi sudah mengencani orang lain? seorang penyanyi baru yang dia produseri sendiri," tanya Namjoon. ditatapnya wajah Jin. dia penasaran reaksi apa yang akan diberikan lelaki yang bertahun-tahun dikencani rekan kerjanya itu. lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu Yoongi sebut sebagai satu-satunya lelaki yang paling dia cintai.

"Jimin? Yoongi sudah memberitahuku," jawab Jin, tenang.

Namjoon tersenyum. reaksi itu tidak sesuai dengan yang dia bayangkan. tidakkah Jin merasa sedih? atau sedikit merasa terkhianati?

"sebulan lalu dia bahkan masih mengajakmu makan malam di tempat yang biasa kalian kunjungi saat masih berkencan. kalian sudah putus selama setahun, tapi masih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. sekarang dia mengencani orang lain dan kau terlihat baik-baik saja. hubungan kalian aneh sekali," kata Namjoon.

Jin tertawa pelan. "aku dan Yoongi sudah bersama selama empat tahun sebagai kekasih. lalu setahun belakangan ini kami memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabat. aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang sahabat lakukan, Namjoon. jika dia berbahagia setelah lepas dariku, maka aku juga akan bahagia."

"itu terdengar seperti omong kosong. aku mengenal kalian selama tiga tahun. kalian terlihat seperti pasangan bahagia yang akan menikah begitu hal itu dilegalkan di Korea. atau pergi ke luar negeri saja dan hidup bahagia dengan mengadopsi satu atau dua anak lelaki dan seekor anjing."

Jin tertawa terbahak kali ini. dia ingat, dia dan Yoongi memang pernah berencana seperti itu dulu. "dia mungkin akan melakukannya bersama Jimin. kau tahu, saat kami makan malam sebulan lalu dia mengatakan padaku dia akan menikahi Jimin. lebih cepat lebih baik."

Namjoon terkejut sampai kedua mata kecilnya kini membesar lucu. "dia mengatakan itu padamu? dia mengatakan kau adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang paling dia cintai padaku. apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya?"

Jin tersenyum. "aku mungkin satu-satunya lelaki yang paling dia cintai. tapi aku tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Jimin jauh lebih pantas. Yoongi akan mencintainya jauh lebih besar dari pada mencintaiku dulu. Yoongi mengatakan hal itu padamu karena saat ini dia tidak tahu apa rasanya jika nanti Jimin menghilang dari hidupnya."

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "lalu maksudmu, dia mengatakan kau adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang paling dia cintai, karena kau sudah pergi dari hidupnya?"

Jin mengangguk. "dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu saat kami bersama."

"jadi, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia mencintaimu setelah kalian berpisah?"

"hn," jawab Jin. "dia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku saat kami bersama."

Namjoon menatap Jin. dia jauh lebih penasaran seperti apa ekspresi lelaki itu saat ini dari pada tadi. "kau juga tidak terlihat sedih saat mengatakan itu."

"kau ini kenapa? benar-benar ingin melihatku sedih?" tanya Jin sambil tertawa, lagi. Jin sudah tertawa berkali-kali sejak tadi.

"jika aku ingat-ingat, kau juga tidak terlalu sedih saat mengatakan padaku hubungan kalian berakhir. kau sedih, tapi tidak sesedih orang lain saat patah hati."

Jin tersenyum. diraihnya bungkusan rokok milik Namjoon, diambilnya sebatang. "ini rokok ke dua seumur hidupku. aku pernah mencobanya sekali saat disekolah dulu."

"kau ingin merokok? kenapa tiba-tiba sekali," kata Namjoon. diambilnya pemantik api, dibantunya Jin menyalakan sebatang rokok ke dua di dalam hidup lelaki tampan itu.

"mungkin aku dan Yoongi tidak benar-benar saling mencintai dulu. sebab jika begitu, tidak mungkin kami bisa saling melepas satu sama lain begitu saja."

Namjoon diam tak menyela. dia tahu, saat Jin sudah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu tentang sesuatu, itu berarti saatnya dia untuk diam mendengarkan. tidak menyela, tidak menjawab. dia hanya boleh bertanya jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan. tiga tahun menjadi teman minum Jin membuatnya lebih dari tahu untuk bersikap bagaimana.

"bukankah yang disebut cinta itu ketika kau berjuang bersama-sama agar tidak berpisah? bukan malah dengan lapang dada melepas satu sama lain. kau tahu, Yoongi bilang dia tidak tahu apa dia akan bahagia tanpa aku, tapi bersamaku pun tak ada bedanya."

"dia tidak bahagia bersamamu?"

Jin mengangkat bahunya. disesapnya nikotin dari sebatang rokok yang ujungnya sudah menjadi abu. "mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. mungkin karena kami sudah terbiasa bersama jadi kami tidak lagi bisa membedakan apa kami bahagia atau tidak. tapi yang jelas rasa untuk memperjuangkan segala hal yang sudah dilewati bersama itu sudah tidak lagi ada."

Namjoon menatap jemari Jin yang mengarah ke asbak di samping ponselnya yang tergeletak mati. Jin mematikan rokoknya yang baru dia sesap tiga kali itu. "kau bahagia? sekarang, maksudku."

Jin mengangguk. "aku sudah sebahagia ini sejak tiga tahun lalu," jawabnya. Jin tertunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya. "apa itu berarti kau baru bahagia tiga tahun belakangan?"

"aku bahagia sejak kau mau menemaniku duduk di kedai tua ini dengan segelas besar bir dan sebungkus rokok yang perlahan menjadi abu. sejak kita duduk bertiga bersama Yoongi hingga kemudian hanya tinggal kita berdua, seperti sekarang. aku sudah tidak ingat hal apa saja yang kita bicarakan sejak dulu tapi aku ingat kau selalu membuatku tertawa tanpa harus berusaha keras."

Namjoon terdiam. matanya menatap lurus ke arah mata yang selalu terlihat percaya diri itu. mata yang tiga tahun ini berbinar indah setiap kali menyampaikan cerita yang sudah tidak dia ingat lagi tentang apa. mata yang membuatnya berpikir betapa beruntungnya Yoongi, betapa beruntungnya Yoongi, betapa beruntungnya Yoongi.

wajah Jin bersemu merah. Namjoon ragu, apakah itu karenanya? atau karena segelas bir yang sudah habis setengahnya? Jin juga tersenyum malu-malu. sejak kapan? bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari senyuman itu yang selama ini Jin tunjukkan padanya? Namjoon pikir segala hal yang terus menerus terjadi ini adalah hal biasa. mugkin karena bir, pikirnya dulu.

"Yoongi tidak pernah takut kehilanganku. aku pun tidak," kata Jin.

"oh, kembali tentang Yoongi," gumam Namjoon pelan. bingung.

"tapi ketika hubunganku dan Yoongi berakhir aku takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Jin pelan. dia tertunduk. diraihnya tangkai gelas birnya dan diteguknya sampai sisa sedikit.

"kau sudah mabuk?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin tertawa. "yah, aku tidak mabuk."

"Jin, kenapa hubungan kalian berakhir? kau tidak pernah memberitahuku," tanya Namjoon. ditatapnya lelaki yang kini melipat tangannya di meja dan menopang dagunya di sana.

"seriously? kau bertanya tentang itu? aku yakin kau lebih pintar dari ini, Namjoon."

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya. tentu saja. dia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"sebab akhirnya kami menyadari bahwa kami sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi. segala hal terasa hambar di dua tahun terakhir hubungan kami."

ah, bukan jawaban yang seperti Namjoon kira. dia pikir Jin akan berkata-

"dan karena aku bertemu denganmu."

Namjoon terkesiap. "apa tadi itu aku yang berbicara?" tanyanya.

Jin tertawa. "bukan, itu aku. karena aku bertemu denganmu. aku bertahan bersama Yoongi karena aku takut jika aku memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu begitu saja, aku akan menyesal. aku takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. jika tahu kita akan tetap bertemu seperti ini, aku akan melakukannya sejak dulu."

Namjoon diam. cukup lama hening menyapa keduanya. yang terdengar hanya cekikikan beberapa gadis serta obrolan bapak-bapak tua disekitar mereka.

"kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini sekarang?" tanya Namjoon.

"sebab Yoongi sudah akan menikahi Jimin. dan aku perlu mengungkapkan perasaanku. aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi," jawab Jin.

"kau selalu saja terlalu berterus terang," gumam Namjoon.

Jin tersenyum. "aku tidak inginkan apa pun. aku takut jika nanti kau dan aku terikat, akan berakhir sama seperti hubunganku dan Yoongi. aku... tidak ingin kehilanganmu. begini saja sudah cukup."

Namjoon berdecih. dadanya berdebar lembut. "kau belum mencintaiku, ya?" tanyanya. Jin menaikkan alisnya, bertanya dan bingung. "kau tidak ingin memperjuangkan ini?"

Jin diam sebentar sebelum kemudian tertunduk lagi. ditutupnya mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, menahan tawanya keluar. "kau ingin memperjuangkan ini? bersama-sama?"

"yah, aku tidak bisa bilang apa aku mencintaimu atau tidak sekarang," jawab Namjoon.

Jin terdiam. hatinya berdenyut nyeri sedikit.

Namjoon tersenyum. lalu perlahan berubah menjadi tawa kecil, lalu perlahan berubah menjadi tawa yang membuat beberapa orang menatap ke arah mereka.

"y-yah," gumam Jin. sial, dia sudah hampir menangis. Namjoon mentertawakannya?

Namjoon beridiri dari duduknya. masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya besarnya, diulurkannya tangannya. diraihnya tengkuk Jin, didekatkannya wajah mereka berdua.

"kau benar-benar menyukaiku, ya? wajahmu tadi terlihat jauh lebih sedih dari pada saat dulu kau bilang kau sudah tidak bersama yoongi lagi," bisiknya.

"y-yah, Namjoon", sahut Jin. nada suaranya bergetar. setengah malu, setengah sedih.

"aku tidak bisa bilang aku mencintaimu sekaraang. tapi jika kau mau berjuang bersamaku, maka kau tidak hanya akan mengatakannya. tapi juga membuktikannya padamu."

Jin menatap Namjoon tepat dimatanya. sesekali pandangannya jatuh pada bibir Namjoon yang berjarak sangat dekat itu. dia sudah ingin merasakan bibir itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"aku akan katakan pada Yoongi tentang ini," bisik Namjoon sebelum akhirnya dikecupnya dalam bibir Jin.

Jin terdiam. sebab dia bisa apa? ciuman Namjoon terlalu membingungkan.

"ayo berjuang bersama agar ini tidak pernah berakhir", gumam Namjoon setelah dilepasnya bibir yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya itu. apakah itu terasa manis karena rokok yang sebelumnya menempel di sana? atau bir? atau memang rasanya seperti itu?

Jin tersenyum. digigitnya bibirnya malu-malu, lalu dia mengangguk. seingatnya, dia tidak pernah seyakin ini saat akan memulai sebuah hubungan. tidak saat bersama Yoongi, tidak juga dengan yang lain. apa karena kali ini bersama Namjoon?

mungkin, iya.

 **XXX**


	33. TROUBLE

**TROUBLE**

Namjoon dan Jin tahu bahwa tekanan seksual diantara mereka terkadang memang tak dapat di bendung. seperti saat Namjoon berusaha menyentuh kulit Jin kapan dan dimana saja. saat dia ingin merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit selembut kapas itu, tidak peduli dia menahan diri sekuat mungkin, maka dia akan menyentuhnya. mengelusnya lembut dan pelan dengan sedikit gairah.

Jin tahu, Namjoon sedang di masa dimana hormon seksualnya sedang menggebu-gebu. umurnya masih berada dalam batas remaja-dewasa. dimana rasa ingin tahu dan fantasy sedang dipuncaknya. itu kenapa Jin tidak heran jika Namjoon mulai membuat lagu dengan lirik yang nakal. meski merujuk pada gadis, Jin yakin, semua lirik lagu itu berasal dari fantasy Namjoon terhadapnya.

Jin ingat saat Namjoon datang padanya membawa sebuah kertas musik penuh coretan. tulisan Trouble terlihat jelas di bagian atasnya. saat membaca tiap bait liriknya, Jin menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. Namjoon membayangkannya memakai stocking berwarna hitam?

"hn, ya. aku pernah membayangkan kau menggunakan stocking hitam lalu melepaskannya pelan-pelan dihadapanku," jawab Namjoon, tersenyum nakal pada Jin.

"luar biasa," sahut Jin. "lalu kau menunjukkan ini untuk apa?" tanyanya. tak biasanya Namjoon menunjukkan lirik yang belum menjadi lagu padanya.

"aku ingin menyanyikan ini bersamamu. jika kau tanya alasannya, pertama adalah karena aku membayangkanmu saat menulis liriknya. kedua, karena aku tidak kenal desahan paling seksi lain, selain desahanmu. ketiga, aku yakin kau tidak akan mengijinkanku menyanyikan lagu seperti ini dengan yang lain, kan?"

"don't you fucking dare asking other member to sing this song with you, Kim Namjoon."

oh, Namjoon sangat suka mendengar umpatan kasar yang dipadu dengan wajah cemburu di wajah kekasihnya itu. "kau membuatku tegang hanya dengan umpatan. kau luar biasa, Kim Seokjin. aku mencintaimu."

xxx

siang itu, Namjoon datang pada Jin lagi. tepat tiga minggu setelah hari dimana Namjoon memintanya ikut serta dalam mix tape itu. Jin sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya. Namjoon hanya memintanya menyanyikan di bagian reff saja.

"aku penasaran, kau bahkan tidak jadi memintaku mendesah saat rekaman. kau menggantinya dengan desahan orang lain?" kata Jin curiga.

"mana mungkin aku memintamu mendesah saat banyak orang berada di ruang rekaman waktu itu. aku ini posesif, jika kau lupa," kata Namjoon. dia membawa Jin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. mendudukkan kekasihnya itu di atas tempat tidurnya.

"sudah jadi?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon mengangguk dan duduk disamping Jin. "dengarkan ini," kata Namjoon sambil menyerahkan handsfree pada Jin.

Jin segera menyumpal telinganya, menekan play dan terdiam. ditatapnya Namjoon yang menyeringai padanya.

"dari mana desahan ini?" tanya Jin.

"ingat hari dimana aku memintamu untuk menyanyikan Trouble?"

Jin mengangguk dan bersemu.

"kita bercinta di sofa ruang tengah waktu itu. kau berakhir di atas pangkuanku dan mendesah tak karuan hari itu. lalu-"

"aku ingat, jangan jelaskan lagi!"

Namjoon tertawa. "aku merekam desahanmu."

Jin menatap Namjoon tak percaya. "kau bercanda?"

"kau dengar sendiri, Princess. itu desahan saat aku menciumi seluruh tubuhmu, setiap inci tanpa terkecuali. itu desahan saat aku tepat mengenai spotmu."

Jin mengumpat pelan. Trouble bahkan belum selesai berputar ditelinganya. dan sekarang Namjoon berbisik dengan seduktif disampingnya. itu jelas bukan kombinasi yang baik. suara Namjoon di lagu itu tidak perlu dibahas lagi keseksiannya. setiap kata bitch dan fuck yang keluar cukup membuat Jin menegang.

"desahanmu terdengar baik di sana. amat sangat baik. aku rasa aku tidak perlu menonton film porno lagi. aku hanya butuh Trouble untuk membuatku-"

"yah, Namjoon."

Namjoon menatap Jin yang sekarang juga menatapnya. membola matanya saat tiba-tiba Jin beranjak dari duduknya dan berpindah kepangkuannya.

"yah..." Jin mengelus pipi Namjoon dengan jari-jarinya. "it's gon' get you in trouble, Namjoon."

Namjoon tertawa pelan saat merasakan bokong Jin yang bergerak tak beraturan dipahanya. tawa yang sama percis dengan tawanya di akhir lagu Trouble, tepat setelah desahan Jin. tawa yang sama canggungnya. yang sama kakunya.

"oh, fuck..."

 **XXX**


	34. who are you? ghost?

_hai! lama tidak bersua, ya! ya ampun! saya lagi kena writers block. lagi. hehe  
nggak, deng. saya lagi fokus sama satu fanfict yang nggak tau kapan bakal saya publish. hehehe  
jadi sambil nungguin yang itu kelar, saya mau publish fict lama aja ya.  
fict yang ini saya tulis sebelum Akai Ito. ini ide awalnya gitu, deh.  
cuma saya kasyikan nulis Akai Ito jadilah saya publish yang itu duluan_ _._

 _jadi, selamat datang buat yang baru ngereview! semoga betah di sini, ya.  
semoga betah sama saya yang cerewet ini. sama fict yang idenya begitu-begitu mulu. hehe, peace ya! _

_happy reading, luv!_

 **xxx**

Namjoon pertama kali bertemu dengannya di pintu masuk apartemennya sendiri. sosok itu meringkuk di dekat rak sepatunya yang berantakan seperti orang kedingingan, dengan hoodie berwarna merah muda dan ripped jeans hitam yang membalut kakinya dengan sempurna. sebelum berangkat ke studio tadi pagi, Namjoon yakin sudah mengunci pintu apartemennya. jika sosok itu manusia, dia tidak akan bisa masuk begitu saja. itu sebabnya Namjoon menatapnya lama-lama untuk memastikan dia tidak salah lihat.

semenjak kecil, Namjoon memiliki kelebihan untuk melihat arwah-arwah yang sudah meninggal. pertama kali dia menyadari kelebihannya adalah ketika dia melihat sang nenek tersenyum padanya di hari pemakamannya. semua orang memeluknya ketakutan saat Namjoon tak berhenti mengoceh tentang nenek yang terlihat bahagia dan luar biasa cantik. keluarganya membawanya ke paranormal dan mereka mengatakan Namjoon luar biasa terberkahi. semenjak itu, hidup Namjoon selalu diwarnai dengan arwah-arwah yang datang padanya untuk meminta bantuan atau sekedar menyapa. sebab 'mereka' bilang cahaya Namjoon terlihat menyilaukan dan baunya sangat mencuri perhatian 'mereka'.

beruntung, Namjoon hanya bisa melihat mereka yang bentuknya tidak menyeramkan. Namjoon tidak pernah melihat arwah yang bentuknya seperti yang film-film gambarkan. yang Namjoon temui selalu berwajah cantik dan tampan seperti saat 'mereka' masih menjadi manusia. pernah beberapa kali Namjoon bertemu dengan arwah orang asing yang wajahnya luar biasa cantik dan mengajaknya berkeliling kota. sebagian besar dari arwah-arwah itu memintanya membantu menyampaikan pesan yang tak sempat disampaikan saat masih hidup. jika Namjoon bisa membantu, maka Namjoon akan bantu. jika tidak, dia akan menolaknya atau mengabaikan saja saat 'mereka' terus memaksanya sampai arwah-arwah itu lelah lalu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

biasanya Namjoon bisa dengan mudah membedakan manusia dan arwah-arwah disekitarnya. tapi saat melihat sosok yang meringkuk di dekat rak sepatunya yang berantakan itu, Namjoon sampai harus mengerutkan keningnya, berfikir keras. tubuhnya sudah tembus pandang, Namjoon sudah bisa melihat sofa hitamnya dari tubuh sosok itu. tubuhnya wangi, setiap arwah yang Namjoon temui biasanya sudah tidak memiliki bau lagi. sosok itu sudah bertelanjang kaki, tapi kakinya masih terlihat lembut dan bersih. tidak seperti 'mereka' yang kakinya sudah terlihat kotor karena terlalu banyak melangkah di dunia yang seharusnya bukan tempat mereka berpijak lagi.

"y-yah," tegur Namjoon. sial, berapa banyak pun arwah yang sudah dia temui, dia tetap saja ketakutan saat bertemu yang lainnya.

sosok itu mendongak. kulitnya seputih dinding apartemen Namjoon. senyumnya terkembang saat melihat Namjoon berada dihadapannya. "Namjoon-sshi!" serunya.

Namjoon mundur selangkah. ditatapnya sosok yang masih terlihat tampan itu lekat-lekat. wajahnya terlihat tidak asing.

"aku Jin, Seokjin. aku tinggal di ujung lorong sebelah sana," katanya menunjuk lorong yang berlawanan arah.

"ah," gumam Namjoon pelan. pantas saja rasanya tidak asing, pikirnya.

"aku ingin minta bantuanmu, Namjoon-sshi..."

xxx

Namjoon menatap Jin yang melayang-layang dihadapannya. arwah baru itu tertawa pelan menyadari tubuhnya yang kini dapat melayang kesana kemari sesuka hatinya. Jin adalah arwah tanpa wajah sedih pertama yang Namjoon pernah temui.

"beberapa jam yang lalu aku bahkan masih makan burger di ujung jalan, sekarang aku sudah melayang-melayang begini," kata Jin.

"apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Namjoon.

"kecelakaan," jawab Jin. wajahnya masih tersenyum lebar.

"setelah makan burger?" tanya Namjoon, menaikkan alisnya. Jin mengangguk sambil tertawa, membuat Namjoon ikut tersenyum.

"Namjoon-sshi, seorang paman di lantai tiga yang berwajah seram mengatakan kau tidak bisa melihatnya, apa itu benar?" tanya Jin, dia melayang turun dan duduk di sofa dihadapannya Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangguk. "tapi aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya."

"jadi, kau hanya bisa melihat yang bentuknya tampan sepertiku?"

Namjoon mendengus mendengarnya. percaya diri sekali, pikirnya.

"Namjoon-sshi," suara Jin berubah menjadi serius. ditatapnya Namjoon tepat dimata, membuat bulu kuduk Namjoon merinding. "kau bisa membantuku, kan?" tanyanya.

Namjoon menghela nafas. "beritahu dulu apa yang harus aku bantu. aku tidak bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan arwah-arwah sepertimu."

Jin melayang lagi, kali ini dia berpindah ke samping Namjoon. "bantu aku menyampaikan perasaanku pada seseorang. sore ini aku berjanji untuk menemuinya di toko es krim langgananku. tapi saat perjalanan menuju ke sana, aku mengalami kecelakaan. tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu aku terbaring di sana sekarang."

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya. tidak terlalu sulit, pikirnya. "pada siapa?"

"Yoongi, sahabatku Yoongi..."

xxx

Namjoon mengenal Yoongi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu saat dia diterima bekerja di sebuah studio rekaman ternama di kota. Yoongi adalah seroang pencipta lagu, namanya cukup dikenal dikalangan penggemar hiphop. selain itu dia juga dikenal sebagai rapper underground ternama. Namjoon pernah mendengar hal ini dari beberapa karyawan lainnya.

Namjoon belum terlalu akrab dengan Yoongi, sebab lelaki itu lebih senang menyendiri di dalam ruangannya. wajahnya yang selalu terlihat dingin itu membuat Namjoon sedikit enggan mendekatinya. padahal Hoseok, rekan kerja Namjoon yang lain, mengatakan bahwa Yoongi itu sangat baik hati.

Namjoon tidak menyangka dia akhirnya harus berurusan dengan lelaki berambut mint itu.

"Yoongi, yang kulitnya sepucat orang mati itu?" tanya Namjoon, sekali lagi. ini pertanyaan kesekian yang dia ajukan pada Jin sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju apartemen Yoongi.

Jin yang melayang diatasnya mengangguk. "aku baru tahu kalian saling kenal," katanya. "ini akan jadi lebih mudah!"

"apa yang harus aku lakukan jika nanti bertemu dengannya? mengatakan bahwa kau sudah mati dan menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya, begitu?"

Jin tertawa. "aku rasa aku belum benar-benar mati, Namjoon-sshi," gumamnya.

Namjoon mendongak. "apa maksudmu?"

Jin tersenyum saja. "nanti, katakan padanya untuk datang ke rumah sakit S. jika sudah di sana, kau harus menyampaikan padanya bahwa-"

"yah, Jin, kenapa harus ke rumah sakit? kenapa harus tengah malam begini?" Namjoon melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11.45 malam. rumah sakit adalah tempat yang paling Namjoon hindari terutama saat tengah malam.

"sebab aku masih di sana. dan waktuku tak banyak. aku tidak tahu jika waktuku sudah habis aku akan benar-benar meninggalkan dunia atau malah kembali. tapi aku ingin menyampaikan hal ini dulu padanya," jawab Jin

kening Namjoon berkerut. berarti itu alasannya kenapa Jin berbeda dari arwah yang pernah Namjoon temui sebelumnya. itu kenapa dia masih wangi dan kakinya masih bersih walaupun tubuhnya sudah tembus pandang dan kulitnya sudah seputih tembok.

mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang menjulang tinggi. Namjoon melirik Jin yang wajahnya berubah muram, tidak seperti tadi.

"cepat masuk dan sampaikan padanya, Namjoon-sshi," kata Jin, pelan.

"setelah aku membantumu, apa kau akan mati?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin mengangkat bahunya. "aku kan sudah bilang aku tak tahu. kenapa? jika aku tidak jadi mati, kau mau mengajakku berkenalan sebagai sesama manusia, Namjoon-sshi?" tanyanya sambil terkikik geli.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, benar-benar arwah yang percaya diri sekali, pikirnya.

xxx

Yoongi menatap Namjoon tajam. matanya masih sembab karena dibangunkan paksa dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"maaf, hyung," kata Namjoon.

Yoongi menghela nafas. lelaki tampan itu menatap ke dalam ruang ICU lewat kaca yang membatasi. di dalam sana, tubuh Jin terbaring dengan banyak kabel dan selang yang menempel. Yoongi bergegas menuju rumah sakit S begitu Namjoon mengatakan padanya Jin ada di sana, kecelakaan dan memintanya untuk datang. wajahnya terlihat cemas setengah mati. dia bahkan sampai tidak berganti baju, hanya mengenakan celana pendek tidurnya dan baju kaos hitam kebesaran serta sendal jepit.

Jin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang menatapnya nanar. "Namjoon-sshi, katakan padanya aku minta maaf," gumamnya.

Namjoon melirik Jin. lalu ditatapnya Yoongi. "hyung, Jin meminta maaf. dia bilang maaf tidak bisa menepati janji untuk bertemu sore tadi. maaf karena harus bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini. maaf karena bahkan sampai dia tak sadarkan diri pun, dia masih belum bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Namjoon tersentak. ditatapnya Jin yang kini melayang menuju Yoongi, berdiri disamping lelaki itu dan mengelus bahunya pelan. Jin, ingin menyampaikan penolakan?

"dia sudah menganggapmu sahabatnya sejak lama dan tak ingin merusak apa pun. Jin tidak tahu apa dia punya banyak waktu, tapi dia ingin kau tahu, kau harus bisa mencintai orang lain setelah ini. jangan menyakiti orang lain lagi hanya karena kau mencintai Jin yang tidak bisa balas mencintaimu," kata Namjoon, menyampaikan semua bisikan Jin.

"aku tidak pernah menyakiti siapa pun karena Jin," gumam Yoongi.

"Jimin," gumam Namjoon.

Yoongi menatap Namjoon. "dari mana kau tahu Jimin?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu Jimin. Jin tahu."

Yoongi mengumpat pelan. Jin tertawa pelan dibuatnya. "aku bisa gila. kau datang padaku dan mengatakan Jin yang menuntunmu dan segala hal tentang arwah yang tak masuk akal itu. sekarang kau menyebut-nyebut Jimin. kau sudah gila?"

Namjoon menggeleng lagi. dia menunjuk tubuh Jin yang terbaring di dalam ruangan. "jika aku gila, aku tidak akan membawamu kehadapan Jin sekarang."

Yoongi mengumpat lagi. Namjoon benar. dia berniat membunuh rekan kerjanya itu jika dia berbohong tadi.

"Jin ingin kalian terus bersahabat sampai kapan pun."

Yoongi menghela nafas lagi. matanya menatap lurus pada tubuh Jin yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. "aku tahu. aku tahu hari ini dia juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. aku juga akan menyerah jika dia mengatakan itu langsung padaku tadinya. sebab aku juga lelah. aku mencintainya setengah mati, tapi dia menyukai orang lain."

Namjoon terdiam. ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Yoongi berbicara panjang lebar.

"ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jimin juga, bocah itu tidak pernah sakit hati karenaku. aku tahu. dia yang mengatakan padaku sendiri. Jimin bilang, meski aku mencintai Jin, dia tetap akan terus mencintaiku. bodoh."

Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. haruskah dia mendengarkan kisah cinta yang rumit ini sekarang? dia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa itu Jimin. dia baru bertemu Jin tadi, saat lelaki sudah menjadi arwah. dia baru berani berbicara pada Yoongi beberapa saat lalu. dan sekarang, dia di sini. terjebak dengan cinta segitiga dari orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal dengan baik.

"aku akan jadi sahabatnya saja jika dia ingin begitu," gumam Yoongi.

lalu Namjoon dapat melihat Jin tersenyum lebar disamping Yoongi. dipeluknya tubuh sahabatnya itu meski dia tahu itu tak akan berhasil. tubuhnya menembus tubuh Yoongi begitu saja.

"Namjoon-sshi, terimakasih!" gumamnya sambi tersenyum lebar.

perlahan sebuah sinar terlihat menyinari sosok Jin dari atas. Namjoon diam saja, dia terlalu sering melihat kejadian seperti itu, sampai kemudian Jin melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang.

"apa Jin akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi.

Namjoon diam. dia tidak tahu apa Jin akan baik-baik saja. Namjoon tidak tahu Jin menghilang untuk benar-benar pergi atau kembali. "aku tidak tahu, hyung. aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada 'mereka' setelah aku membantu menyampaikan pesannya. 'mereka' akan menghilang begitu saja begitu urusan 'mereka' selesai," jawabnya.

lalu tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi bip nyaring terdengar dari dalam ruangan. layar pemacu detak jantung Jin menunjukkan satu garis lurus panjang. Yoongi terkejut, begitu juga Namjoon. Yoongi berlari memanggil dokter dengan wajah luar biasa panik. sedang Namjoon, berdiri diam menatap Jin dari tempatnya, tak beranjak.

mungkin, Jin benar-benar pergi?

xxx

dua minggu berlalu sejak itu. Namjoon tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jin lagi, tidak dengan arwahnya atau pun sosok yang sebenarnya. Namjoon hanya sesekali mendengar kabar tentangnya dari Yoongi.

Yoongi mengaduk secangkir kopinya dalam diam. dihadapannya Namjoon duduk dengan segelas americano dingin. "dia masih belum sadar," gumamnya.

Namjoon hanya mengangguk saja. dia dan Yoongi jadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama belakangan sejak kejadian itu. "jika dia tidak sadarkan diri, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya lagi?"

Yoongi menatap Namjoon, ngeri. "yah, kau benar-benar bisa melihat hantu?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "tapi aku tidak bisa melihat yang bentuknya tidak karuan. kau tenang saja. tidak perlu takut."

Yoongi bergidiki ngeri. "tampan atau pun cantik, tetap saja hantu."

Namjoon tersenyum saja. "aku tidak pernah sadar Jin adalah tetanggaku sebelumnya. padahal di lantai itu hanya kami berdua saja."

Yoongi menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Namjoon tajam. "yah, kau tinggal satu lantai dengannya?" Namjoon mengangguk. "dia menyukai lelaki yang tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama dengannya. lelaki itu tinggal di lorong yang berlawanan arah dengan Jin. Jin sering bertemu dengannya di lift setiap pagi, tapi lelaki itu tak pernah menyadari keberadaannya sama sekali."

Namjoon terdiam. saat pertama kali melihat Jin meringkuk di dekat rak sepatunya yang berantakan, Namjoon memang merasa wajahnya tak asing, kan. mungkin benar, mereka bertemu di lift setiap pagi. tapi... tunggu...

"YAH! KAU LELAKI YANG JIN SUKAI SELAMA INI?! YAAH! SIALAN!"

xxx

pagi ini Namjoon berangkat menuju studio lebih pagi dari biasanya. ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan paling lambat sore ini. dengan sebuah sandwich dan sebotol susu ditangannya, Namjoon melangkah keluar dari apartemennya.

langkah Namjoon terhenti saat melihat sosok berhoodie merah muda dan celana ripped jeans hitam yang baru keluar dari pintu apartemen di ujung lorong yang berlawanan arah dengannya. sosok itu terlihat menenteng dua kantong plastik hitam besar. kepalanya terlilit perban, juga di punggung tangannya.

saat lelaki itu melangkah menuju lift, cepat-cepat Namjoon menyusul sosok itu sebelum menghilang tertutup pintu lift.

"yah!" seru Namjoon. kakinya terulur menahan pintu lift yang hampir tertutup. saat pintu lift kembali terbuka, Jin berdiri dengan mata membola menatapnya.

"N-Namjoon-sshi..."

"kau kembali? kau tidak jadi mati?" tanya Namjoon. Namjoon dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi Jin.

lelaki itu tersenyum, kaku. "ya-yah, begitulah."

Namjoon melangkah masuk. berdiri disamping Jin dan menekan tombol basement di dinding lift. "Yoongi hyung bilang-"

"ti-tidak. itu tidak benar. dia hanya bercanda. aku tidak menyukai lelaki yang tinggal di lorong yang berlawanan arah dengan apartemenku. sungguh!"

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya. sedetik kemudian dia tertawa pelan. "jika benar pun tak apa. tapi, mari berkenalan dulu. aku Namjoon, aku tinggal di ujung lorong sebelah kanan."

Jin terdiam. ditatapnya Namjoon yang tersenyum padanya. "kau tahu siapa aku."

"tapi aku tidak tahu apa kau yang sekarang dihadapanku ini manusia atau bukan. Haya untuk memastikan saja, Jin-sshi."

wajah Jin bersemu merah lagi. diulurkannnya tangannya yang disambut Namjoon susah payah. "aku Jin, Seokjin. aku tinggal di ujung lorong sebelah kiri. senang bertemu denganmu, Namjoon-sshi."

Namjoon tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. entahlah, Namjoon tidak tahu kenapa dia bersyukur Jin sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dan terlihat baik-baik saja. "senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Jin-sshi. senang melihatmu tak lagi melayang-layang disekitarku," katanya, membuat Jin tersenyum malu.

lift berhenti tepat di basement. keduanya melangkah keluar bersamaan.

"Namjoon-sshi, aku belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih dengan baik padamu. jadi, apa kau mau makan malam nanti ditempatku malam ini?" tanya Jin. "ah, ini hanya sebagai ucapan terimakasihku," katanya sedikit panik.

Namjoon tertawa kecil. "aku tidak tahu apa pekerjaanku akan selesai tepat waktu hari ini, tapi akan aku usahakan."

"aku akan bilang pada Yoongi untuk mengijinkanmu pulang lebih cepat kalau begitu."

Namjoon tersenyum, kaku. "tidak, jangan. dia akan menghajarku lagi jika tahu kau mengundangku makan malam ditempatmu."

Jin tertawa. "baiklah, jika begitu. aku harap kau menyempatkan waktu untuk datang, Namjoon-sshi."

Namjoon mengangguk. "akan aku usahakan."

Jin tersenyum. "sampai jumpa nanti, Namjoon-sshi," katanya.

Namjoon balas tersenyum. dilambaikannya tangannya pada Jin yang melangkah menjauh. "aish, ternyata aku masih merinding saat melihatnya," gumamnya dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

 **XXX**


	35. At Eighties

_HAPPY READING, LUV!  
_

* * *

 _ **At Eighties**_

Namjoon tidak pernah suka keramaian sebenarnya. Tidak saat kondisinya sedang baik, atau sedang luar biasa letih karena lembur semalaman penuh. Dia lebih senang duduk di ruang baca kecil di apartemennya dengan satu-dua buah buku yang belum sempat terselesaikan, atau tidur seharian.

Dia baru tidur beberapa jam saat Yoongi menelfonnya dan mengatakan dia harus bergegas bangun dan bersiap. Seseorang menunggu mereka di Eighties, sebuah club yang buka di siang hari hingga malam di sudut kota. Namjoon yakin tidak ada apa pun yang jauh lebih penting dari waktu tidurnya saat ini, sedangkan Yoongi tidak peduli.

Dan sekarang Namjoon berakhir di Eighties, dengan kantung mata yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin lucu.

"Aku tidak tahu Eighties seramai ini saat siang," kata Yoongi.

"Karena kau selalu datang saat malam, hyung? Apa ada hal semenarik itu jika kau mengunjungi Eighties saat malam hari?" tanya Jungkook sambil menunjuk kearah bar dengan dagunya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi menoleh bersamaan. Hanya Yoongi yang terdiam cukup lama saat melihat seorang barista berwajah bayi di balik bar itu, sedang Namjoon menguap malas.

"Tipikal kesukaan kalian , huh? Si Jimin itu?" gumam Namjoon malas.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yoongi dan Jungkook bersamaan. Dan lalu keduanya saling menatap tajam, aura persaingan seketika menguar.

"Tidak, aku melihat tanda nama yang tersemat di bajunya tadi," jawab Namjoon.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon tajam. "Kau memperhatikan sampai sebegitunya?" tanyanya sinis.

"Itu karena kau menatapnya seperti ingin mengantonginya pulang," jawab Namjoon.

"Serahkan dia padaku, Jungkook," kata Yoongi, terang-terangan mengibarkan bendera perang.

"Yah, hyung, mana bisa aku menyerahkannya padamu begitu saja! Tidak, yang satu ini tidak akan aku serahkan padamu! Bersaing denganmu aku rela demi yang satu ini!" seru Jungkook kelewat keras, membuat beberapa orang menatapnya heran termasuk si barista yang sedang dibicarakan.

Namjoon terdiam. Ingatan bertahun—tahun lalu menyergapnya. Berapa tahun tepatnya itu? Tiga? Empat? Benarkah sudah selama itu? Jika benar sudah selama itu berlalu, bagaimana bisa Yoongi dan Jungkook masih memperdebatkan hal yang sama?

"Kau mengingatnya kan, hyung?" tanya Jungkok, membuyarkan pikiran Namjoon yang masih berusaha mengingat.

"Kita kemari untuk menyambutnya pulang, Namjoon," sambung Yoongi.

* * *

" _Yah, hyung, mana bisa aku menyerahkannya padamu begitu saja! Tidak, yang satu ini tidak akan aku serahkan padamu! Bersaing denganmu aku rela demi yang satu ini!" seru Jungkook kelewat keras, membuat beberapa orang menatapnya heran, termasuk lelaki yang duduk di antaranya dan Yoongi._

 _Lelaki itu hanya tertawa pelan. DItatapnya Yoongi yang kelewat geram pada Jungkook._

" _Kau tidak akan bisa Jungkook, yang satu sudah jadi milikku!" katanya, dirangkulnya bahu lebar lelaki itu._

 _Namjoon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya. Matanya menatap lurus pada lelaki yang duduk di antara Yoongi dan Jungkook itu. Lelaki itu adalah guru private Jungkook sejak dia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, anak dari teman Ayahnya. Lelaki itu juga kekasih Yoongi beberapa bulan belakangan. Jungkook yang mempertemukan mereka secara tidak sengaja. Saat itu Yoongi datang ke rumah Jungkook dan lelaki itu ada di sana, sedang berpamitan pulang dengan orang tua Jungkook. Dan Yoongi jatuh cinta begitu saja pada sosoknya. Mengabaikan bahwa Jungkook lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya itu._

 _Itu sebabnya mereka masih terus bertengkar tentang lelaki itu hingga sekarang._

" _Aku harus ke pulang sekarang," kata Namjoon sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Jungkook, pulanglah lebih awal atau Ayahmu akan terus menelfonku. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu," katanya._

" _Terkadang aku menyesal kenapa kita harus bertetangga dan bersahabat dekat, hyung," gerutu Jungkook. "Hyung, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa Jumat ini," katanya pada lelaki itu dengan senyum paling manis yang dia punya dan satu kedipan._

" _Aish! Aku ingin menghajar anak itu, benar-benar!" gerutu Yoongi saat Jungkook berlalu pergi. "Aku ada urusan di klub, kau pulang bersama Namjoon saja, hyung," katanya pada kekasihnya itu._

 _Namjoon tersenyum samar saat menyadari lelaki itu meliriknya dengan ekor matanya. "Hn, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke halte, hyung," katanya._

 _Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa besok, Yoongi. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah di rumah," katanya._

 _Yoongi tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu berlalu pergi._

" _Aku tidak pernah melihat Yoongi tersenyum seperti itu selain padamu," kata Namjoon. Matanya masih menatap punggung Yoongi yang keluar dari pintu dan mulai menjauh._

" _Aku tidak tahu tentang itu tapi aku cukup senang mendengarnya," kata lelaki itu. Beranjak dia dari duduknya._

" _Apa kau pikir dia akan terus tersenyum seperti itu jika tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Namjoon._

 _Lelaki itu menatap Namjoon lalu menyeringai kecil. "Maksudmu, kita?"_

 _Namjoon menatap lelaki itu tepat dimatanya. Tidak ada yang bisa Namjoon lihat di sana selain kehangatan. Pancaran yang Namjoon yakin tidak pernah ditujukan pada orang lain selain dia._

 _Berdua mereka beriringan meninggalkan tempat dengan papan nama neon bertuliskan Eighties itu._

" _Kau mau mampir?" tanya Namjoon._

" _Ke apartemenmu?" lelaki itu balik bertanya._

 _Namjoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum._

" _Tentu…"_

* * *

"Dia menghilang begitu saja setelah malam itu," kata Jungkook.

"Maksudmu malam saat aku menghajar Namjoon? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan malam itu, bahkan sampai sekang. Salah satu malam terbaik dalam hidupku," kata Yoongi. Ditatapnya Namjoon yang tertunduk dalam lalu menyeringai kecil. "Benarkan, Namjoon?"

"Hal yang tidak bisa aku lupakan justru hari-hari setelahnya. Apa harus menungguku sekarat dulu baru kalian bisa memaafkanku?" gerutu Namjoon.

"Ya, tentu saja begitu," jawab Yoongi dan Jungkook bersamaan. Dan lalu keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

Namjoon berdecih kesal. Tapi jika tidak begitu, mungkin Namjoon tidak akan pernah yakin bahwa dua orang yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya sambil menatap lelaki bernama Jimin itu adalah benar-benar sahabatnya. Jika tidak begitu, Namjoon tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa persahabatan yang mereka punya seberharga ini.

"Lalu, kalian tahu dari mana dia akan pulang?" tanya Namjoon.

"Dia menghubungiku," jawab Yoongi. "Dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Namjoon menatap Yoongi. "Denganku?"

"Dia terlalu takut untuk menghubungimu. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kita. Dia tahu kami menjauhimu selama hampir satu tahun penuh. Dia tahu kau hampir mati karena kelelahan tapi tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menanyakan kabarmu. Dia terlalu merasa bersalah karena sudah egois memaksakan hubungan kalian dulu," jawan Yoongi.

Namjoon diam. Tidak, bukan hanya lelaki itu yang egois. Namjoon pun sedari awal begitu. Jika dia tidak egois lantas apa namanya? Merebut kekasih sahabatnya sendiri tanpa memikirkan hal lain selain kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tidak memikirkan Yoongi, tidak Jungkook, tidak juga persahabatan mereka yang sudah bertahun-tahun itu.

Yoongi menyenggol Jungkook dengan sikunya. "Aku akan berkenalan dengannya," katanya pelan.

"Hyung!" rengek Jungkook.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook. "Yah, Jungkook-ah. Mari bersaing secara sehat untuk yang satu ini. Aku beri kau satu-satunya kesempatan di dalam hidupmu. Jika aku berhasil lagi dan anak ini," Yoongi menunjuk Namjoon tepat diwajahnya. "Tidak merebut kekasihku lagi, maka aku akan berhenti menginginkan apa yang kau inginkan. Bagaimana?"

Jungkook menatap Namjoon, "Ku mohon rebut yang satu ini lalu serahkan dia padaku, Namjoon hyung. Setelah kejadian terakhir kali itu, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta lagi dan sekarang… kau lihat apa yang Yoongi hyung lakukan padaku!" serunya dengan wajah putus asa yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin ikut campur lagi dengan urusan kalian," tolak Namjoon. "Membuatku pusing saja," keluhnya.

"Dia sudah hampir sampai," kata Yoongi tiba-tiba. Ditunjukkannya ponsel pintarnya pada Namjoon yang terdiam, tegang. "Kau perlu menenangkan diri sebentar? Aku bisa menyuruhnya untuk sedikit lebih lambat," katanya.

Namjoon menghela nafas. Diraihnya kotak rokok milik Yoongi yang tergeletak di atas meja dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik, dia memperlambat kedatangannya atau tidak usah datang sama sekali," gumamnya.

"Aku tahu dia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan omongannya barusan," kata Jungkook sambil menatap punggung Namjoon yang menjauh.

. .

Bertahun-tahun Namjoon berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya sendirian. Mungkin luka yang Yoongi berikan di malam dimana dia mendapati perselingkuhan Namjoon dan kekasihnya sendiri itu hilang dalam beberapa hari, tapi tidak dengan yang ada di dalam dirinya. Namjoon tidak tahu jika lelaki itu memberi luka yang terlampau dalam.

Namjoon harus akui hari-hari yang dia lewati bersama lelaki itu adalah hari-hari yang paling membuatnya bahagia. Dia bahkan tidak peduli saat lelaki itu berada dalam pelukan Yoongi asal dia juga berada disana, menatap wajah dan senyum kesukaannya itu. Dia mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu, lelaki yang dia peluk sepanjang malam itu adalah kekasih sahabatnya sendiri yang sahabatnya peluk dengan mesra ketika siang.

"Aku terlalu muda untuk mengerti hal itu dulu," itu yang selalu Namjoon ucapkan pada Yoongi dan Jungkook serta dirinya sendiri, setiap saat sejak dulu hingga detik ini.

Namjoon mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kotaknya. Diselipkannya batangan nikotin itu disela jemari dan bibirnya dan lalu disulutnya ujung rokok itu perlahan. Disesapnya dalam-dalam. Di ujung langit sana mentari sudah berubah kekuningan, lelaki itu masih belum juga datang. Namjoon sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dan bergelas-gelas jus serta beberapa bir sejak tadi dan dia belum juga datang.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan. Apa dia menunggu lelaki itu? Yang benar saja. Namjoon bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan jika lelaki itu benar-benar datang sekarang. Luka dan rasa rindu bergumul menjadi satu dan membuat otak serta hatinya kebingungan bukan main.

Lelaki itu menghiasi masa mudanya. Lelaki itu yang membuatnya bahagia dulu. Lelaki itu yang membuat persahabatannya hancur dan kemudian menjadi semakin kuat seperti sekarang. Lelaki itu mengajarinya banyak hal. Dan lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja sendirian di saat Yoongi dan Jungkook menjauh.

"Kim… Namjoon?"

Namjoon menoleh cepat. Sial. Suara itu masih terlalu dia hafal.

" _Tidak bisakah kita terus begini saja, Namjoon?"_

" _Tidakkah ini membahagiakan? Hn, Namjoon-ah?"_

" _Memilihmu atau Yoongi hanya akan berdampak buruk padamu, Namjoon."_

" _Namjoon, bagaimana jika mereka tahu?"_

" _Namjoon… aku mencintaimu."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintai Yoongi, Namjoon..."_

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi, Namjoon. Apa pun yang terjadi. Karena bahagiaku bersamamu..."_

.

. .

Lelaki itu berdiri di sana. Lima langkah dari tempat Namjoon berdiri sekarang. Rambutnya yang dulu hitam kini berubah kecoklatan. Selain itu, tidak ada yang berubah. Wajahnya masih sama tampannya. Hanya saja, ada banyak guratan kecemasan di sana. Serta guratan rasa bersalah yang bahkan tidak bisa dia tutupi dengan senyum yang sejak dulu jadi favorit Namjoon.

"Kau..." bisik Namjoon.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebih lebar. Kali ini terlihat lebih lega.

Namjoon terdiam. Tidak ada sedikit pun umpatan yang dia pikir akan keluar ketika melihat lelaki itu. Tidak ada satu pun. Semua menguap begitu saja terkalahkan oleh rindu. Terkalahkan oleh betapa membahagiakannya bisa berada disamping lelaki itu, sekali lagi.

"Namjoon-"

"Jin... yang lain menunggumu di dalam," potong Namjoon.

"Namjoon... aku minta maaf... aku-"

Namjoon tersenyum. Dibuangnya puntung rokok yang baru separuh menjadi abu. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Jin. Kau tidak akan bisa menjawab semuanya di sini."

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan maaf, Namjoon," kata Jin pelan. Senyumnya kembali berganti sendu. "Hanya itu. Padamu. Pada Yoongi. Pada Jungkook..."

"Sayangnya maaf saja tak cukup untuk bertahun-tahun yang aku lalui sendirian tanpamu. Kebahagiaan yang kau ganti menjadi luka tak semudah itu sembuh hanya karena aku memaafkanmu," kata Namjoon. Dihelanya nafas berat sekali. Kepalanya terasa semakin pusing. Kurang tidur dan kedatangan Jin jelas bukan kombinasi yang baik.

Jin tertunduk dalam. "Apa sebaiknya aku tidak usah datang saja? Yoongi mengatakan itu padaku saat aku bilang aku akan pulang ke Seoul dan mengatakan ingin bertemu denganmu," katanya pelan.

Namjoon diam. Angin sepoi-sepoi sore itu mengayunkan ranting dan dedaunan serta rambut kecoklatan Jin. Namjoon ingin mengelusnya, memastikan apa benar rambut itu masih selembut dulu. "Masuklah, mereka menunggumu."

Jin menengadah menatap Namjoon. Wajahnya meminta Namjoon untuk mengerti betapa dia tidak ingin menunda lebih lama lagi hal yang sudah menyesakkan dadanya itu. "Bukan hanya kau yang tersiksa, Namjoon. Aku pun begitu. Penyesalan menggerogoti hatiku tapi tak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan selain menjalani apa yang sudah ku pilih. Aku tahu kalian butuh tidak adanya aku diantara kalian untuk sementara waktu."

"Jika begitu tinggalah. Jangan pergi lagi. Kita selesaikan semua rasa yang tak banyak terucap dulu. Kita... coba perbaiki segala hal yang disebabkan luka keegoisan itu. Kami sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan dulu saat kau meninggalkan kami. Kau tidak perlu takut, kami sudah memafkanmu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang kau hanya perlu tinggal, dan menyelesaikan semua urusanmu denganku."

Jin terdiam. Ditatapnya Namjoon lama-lama. Jin tidak mengharapkan Namjoon untuk memintanya tinggal setelah apa yang dia lakukan. Setelah melanggar janji yang dia ucapkan sendiri. Meninggalkan Seoul dan segala hal tentang masa mudanya bersama Namjoon bukan keputusan yang langsung dia ambil ketika akhirnya Yoongi mengetahui hubungan mereka.

"Aku sudah ingin memberitahumu tentang kepergianku malam itu. Aku tidak pergi begitu saja, aku sudah merencanakannya sejak lama, Namjoon. Hanya saja segala sesuatu tidak berjalan dengan semestinya," kata Jin.

"Jangan jelaskan apa pun. Kau hanya akan terus mengingatkanku pada malam itu jika kau menjelaskan semuanya. Aku kehilangan sahabat-sahabatku dan hampir mati karena bekerja terlalu keras demi mengalihkan pikiranku darimu. Ini ternyata tidak selesai begitu saja setelah kau pergi, Jin, meski aku berharap begitu," kata Namjoon. Diusapnya wajahnya, lelah. Haruskah mereka langsung membahas ini saat mereka baru saja bertemu lagi? "Tidakkah kau bisa, setidaknya, bertanya kabarku tanpa harus langsung membahas masalah ini?"

"Karena aku pulang untuk menyelesaikan ini Namjoon. Aku memikirkan tentang hal ini sepanjang hari-hari yang ku lalui di sana. Tentang bertemu denganmu. Meminta maaf padamu. Tentang... perasaanku yang tertinggal di sini bersamamu. Perasaan yang juga tak terselesaikan meski aku menjauh..."

Keduanya saling menatap. Dari sana mereka berdua mencoba untuk memahami maksud dari getaran menyakitkan yang menghampiri hati mereka masing-masing. Bertanya dalam diam, apa maksud getaran itu? Apa maksud rasa sakit yang menggelitik hati mereka itu? Apakah rindu? Ataukah kebencian masa lalu?

Namjoon melangkah maju, mempersempit jarak langkah mereka. Ditariknya tangan Jin dan dihempaskannya tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Seperti dulu.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Namjoon.

Jin hanya bisa diam. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyiksanya selain merindu berada di dalam dekapan Namjoon saat jauh. Rasa bersalahnya menguap begitu saja. Hanya rindu yang tertinggal. Hanya kebahagiaan yang tak pernah memudar rasanya meski menjauh dan kini dapat dia rasakan lagi. Hanya itu. Hanya Namjoon yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Jangan pergi lagi..."

Jin mengangguk. Air mata yang dia pikir sudah kering karena rasa bersalahnya mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dia tidak takut untuk berjanji lagi, karena kali ini akan dia tepati. "Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, Namjoon..."

X x X

.

"Jin baru saja tiba dan dia sudah sudah memonopolinya. Aku benci Namjoon hyung," gerutu Jungkook.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Yoongi sarkastik dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namjoon dan Jin yang hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Aku senang kalian akhirnya berbaikan. Apa itu berarti kalian akan berkencan lagi?" tanya Jungkook.

"Jika kalian mengizinkan. Lagi pula aku rasa kami sama-sama perlu waktu untuk memulai semuanya lagi dari awal," jawab Jin.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli," kata Yoongi dan Jungkook bersamaan. Lalu keduanya saling menatap dan saling melempar tinju pada bahu masing-masing.

"Kami hanya akan mengurusi lelaki di sana itu," Jungkook menunjuk Jimin. "Dia target kami selanjutnya, Jin hyung."

Jin menokeh pada Namjoon, bingung. Namjoon hanya tertawa pelan.

"O-oh, Jungkook, bukankah yang satu itu lebih cocok denganmu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Jangan coba mengalihkanku dari Jimin, Min Yoongi," sahut Jungkook.

"Lihatlah, lelaki berwajah polos dan bodoh itu lebih cocok denganmu," Yoongi menunjuk lelaki berwajah tampan yang sedang tertawa bersama Jimin di bar.

"Oh, Tae... Taehyung? Dia seniorku di klub musik. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" gumam Jungkook.

"Kau mengenalnya? Bagus! Itu lebih baik! Taehyung untukmu, dan Jimin untukku, deal?" Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Yah, hyung!" seru Jungkook.

X x X


	36. Maple, Season and One Love Story

**[Maple]**

Part I

"aku merasa jauh lebih baik hari ini," seorang lelaki yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur itu berkata pelan. bibir pucatnya tersenyum.

"musim semi sudah tiba, Jin hyung," lelaki lain di dalam kamar itu menyahut. dia menatap keluar jendela. menatap penuh makna pada pohon maple besar di luar sana. pohon itu sudah menghijau, menandakan musim semi memang sudah datang sejak kemarin.

Jin menoleh, menatap ke jendela juga. dedaunan pohon maple besar itu terayun pelan terkena hembusan angin. senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya.

"dia akan datang kan? dan pergi begitu musim semi pergi. lalu kau akan kembali sakit sendirian. aku membencinya," kata Jungkook.

Jin menatap Jungkook sambil tertawa kecil, "dia hanya benar-benar pergi di musim gugur, Jungkook-ah. aku akan baik-baik saja menjelang itu. aku pikir kau sudah terbiasa. aku sudah seperti ini seumur hidupku," katanya.

Jungkook menghela nafas. "setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatmu sehat selama musim semi kali ini. tidurlah lagi, hyung. masih terlalu pagi. yang lain akan tiba sore nanti, mereka akan menginap sepanjang musim kali ini."

"benarkah? mereka hanya menginap saat musim gugur biasanya," tanya Jin.

"mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu saat kau sehat, bukan hanya saat kau tidur panjang," kata Jungkook.

Jin tertawa pelan. sarkasme adik satu-satunya itu semakin menjadi saja. "aku tidak akan tidur sepanjang musim ini jika begitu. ah, musim panas pun juga. kau tahu dia juga akan di sini selama musim panas, kan?"

"dia di sini pun tidak ada gunanya. membuatmu tidak bisa keluar rumah karena dia tidak suka cahaya matahari," kata Jungkook.

"oh, kau semakin mengenalnya dengan baik," kata Jin sambil tertawa pelan. "kau dulu sangat menyukainya, Jungkook. dia menyukaimu karena kau lucu sekali dulu. beberapa tahun ini dia selalu bilang, lebih baik kau tak usah tumbuh besar saja."

Jungkook diam. "dia dulu tak menyakitimu sebegininya," gumamnya.

Jin tersenyum. "Jungkook-ah, bukan dia yang menyakitiku. hanya saja musim berganti terlalu cepat, kami semakin menua."

"demi apa pun, umurmu baru 25 tahun hyung. kau berkata seolah-olah umurmu sudah ratusan tahun," gerutu Jungkook. lalu kemudian dia terdiam. ditatapnya Jin dalam-dalam.

"Jungkook-ah, kau benar tentang umurku tapi tidak dengannya..."

* * *

Jin terbangun saat mendengar keriuhan dari luar kamarnya. meski sudah merasa membaik, tapi tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya mampu untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Jin berusaha duduk perlahan. dia tersenyum menatap pohon maple besar yang berayun pelan tertiup angin.

"aku merindukanmu," bisiknya. dan lalu pohon maple itu bergemerisik kencang, seperti merespon perkataan Jin barusan.

"Jin hyung!" tiba-tiba seruan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

Jin menoleh. Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung berhamburan menghampirinya bersamaan.

"sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu bangun! aku merindukanmu!" seru Taehyung. dia memeluk Jin erat namun hati-hati, mengerti bahwa tubuh teman sejak kecilnya itu belum pulih benar.

Jin tertawa. "kau semakin tampan saja," pujinya. "kapan kau terakhir kemari? sudah betah di Seoul tidak pernah pulang ke desa lagi, hm?"

"aku pulang musim dingin kemarin. kau yang tidak bangun sama sekali saat aku datang, hyung," jawabnya pelan.

"aku bangun saat musim dingin, kan?" kata Jin, ditatapnya Jungkook untuk memastikan.

"Taehyung sudah pulang saat kau bangun," kata Jungkook.

Jin mengangguk sambil tertawa pelan. "mianhae, Taehyung-ah. hyung akan bangun sepanjang musim ini, tenang saja."

"senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Jin hyung. kami merindukanmu," kata Jimin. dipeluknya Jin lama. betapa dia sangat merindukan lelaki itu.

"beberapa tahun terakhir, sulit sekali mencari waktu untuk libur saat musim semi. maaf kami baru bisa datang sekarang," kata Hoseok.

"tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kalian mengunjungiku sepanjang musim gugur dan setelahnya. terimakasih sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Seoul," kata Jin.

"tidak masalah, pulang kemari membangkitkan banyak kenangan menyenangkan. Jin hyung, kapan kau benar-benar pulih?" tanya Taehyung, matanya menatap pohon maple yang terlihat ikut menyambut mereka itu.

"tidak tahu. aku rasa aku perlu beristirahat sehari atau dua hari lagi," jawab Jin.

"kita juga akan bertemu dengannya, kan? sudah berapa tahun? lima?" tanya Jimin.

Jin tersenyum, ternyata tidak hanya dia yang tidak sabar menyambut kedatangannya. "kalian pasti sudah lama sekali, ya. dia akan terkejut begitu melihat kalian sudah sebesar ini sekarang," kata Jin. "lalu dimana Yoongi?"

"Yoongi hyung akan tiba besok," jawab Jungkook.

"ah, benar. dia barusan mengabariku. dia akan berangkat malam ini," sahut Jimin.

"kalian sudah makan?" tanya Jin. semuanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"ayo menyiapkan makan malam, aku sudah mulai lapar," kata Hoseok, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Jimin diam, ditatapnya Jin dalam-dalam. "aku akan menemani Jin hyung di sini," katanya.

* * *

Jin dan Jimin memandang ke arah pohon maple itu bersamaan. keduanya tersenyum, sama-sama mengenang masa kecil yang banyak mereka habiskan bersama. Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung dulunya adalah tetangga Jin dan Jungkook. begitu juga dengan Yoongi. keempatnya pindah ke Seoul untuk meneruskan pendidikannya. sementara Jin dan Jungkook menetap di desa mereka yang tenang ini.

sebab Jin tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan kamarnya.

entah Jin harus menyebut ini keberuntungan atau justru kutukan. Jin tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan kamarnya karena dia dan pohon maple besar itu tidak dapat dipisahkan.

ada sebuah cerita turun temurun di desa mereka tentang pohon maple besar yang berada di pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim itu. menurut cerita, dahulu kala ada seorang pangeran mahkota yang dikutuk menjadi biji benih pohon maple karena mencintai seorang lelaki. dia menentang kerajaan dan melawan dewa serta takdirnya. orang-orang tua dulu mengatakan dia akan bangkit saat musim semi tiba hingga dedaunanya menjadi merah dan berguguran jatuh ke tanah. dia akan berada di sekitar rumah sepanjang musim dan kembali tidur panjang setelahnya.

tidak ada yang percaya akan hal itu sampai dimana hari Jin dilahirkan.

"kenapa justru di saat kau lahir? bukan hanya kau generasi keluarga Kim yang dilahirkan di sini, hyung," tanya Jimin.

"Jungkook mencari tahu penyebabnya dan dia menemukan fakta bahwa kekasih dari Wangseja itu adalah leluhur kami," jawab Jin. "mungkin aku adalah reinkarnasinya."

Jimin menatap Jin takjub. sedari dulu, mereka tidak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar berbicara banyak dengan Jin. sebab lelaki itu bernasib sama seperti pohon maple besar di luar sana, mereka benar-benar belahan jiwa satu sama lain. semenjak lahir, Jin hanya bangun saat musim semi. dia hanya akan terlihat sehat di musim itu. saat musim panas dia tidak bisa keluar rumah karena cahaya matahari membuatnya serasa seperti terbakar meski matahari tidak terlalu terik. menjelang musim gugur tiba, kondisi fisik Jin akan mulai melemah dan lalu saat daun terakhir si pohon maple besar menyentuh tanah, dia akan tidur panjang hingga musim semi berikutnya. tidak ada yang bisa mengobati Jin. sudah banyak dokter dan tabib yang dipanggil untuk memulihkan kondisinya tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil.

"Jungkook bilang, keadaanmu semakin memburuk belakangan ini, hyung," kata Jimin.

"aku tidak tahu, Jimin. aku tidur lama sekali rasanya. saat musim semi tiba aku merasa sudah baik-baik saja," jawab Jin.

"pohon itu gugur lebih cepat musim lalu. dan dia datang lebih lama di musim semi ini," kata Jimin.

Jin terdiam. benar. dia ingat musim lalu dia tertidur lebih cepat. musim panas bahkan belum berakhir hari itu. "apa itu berarti sesuatu?" tanya Jin.

Jimin mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu. "jika dia datang, tanyakan padanya langsung, hyung. dia yang paling mengerti tentang keadaan kalian," jawabnya.

"aku merindukannya, Jimin. dua musim tanpanya benar-benar menyiksaku," kata Jin.

"kau tidak baik-baik saja saat tertidur?" tanya Jimin.

"justru itu adalah saat-saat yang paling menyiksa sebab aku entah berada dimana saat itu dan dia terkurung di dalam sana," jawab Jin.

Jimin hanya diam. dielusnya jemari lelaki yang sudah dia anggap saudaranya sedari dulu itu. "istirahatlah sebentar lagi, hyung. saat makan malam sudah siap kami akan membangunkanmu," katanya.

Jin mengangguk. "aku memang mengantuk sekali dari tadi," katanya.

Jimin tersenyum saja. dibantunya Jin berbaring dan diselimutinya tubuh lemah Jin. "Wangseja pasti juga merindukanmu, hyung. kau harus segera pulih."

Jin tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. berharap saat bangun nanti kondisinya semakin baik lagi.

* * *

"Jin hyung! kau sudah bangun?" panggil Hoseok seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Jin pelan. tidak ada sahutan. Hoseok mengetuk sekali lagi. "hyung, aku masuk saja?" tanyanya.

Hoseok membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan. mencoba meminimalisir suara decitan agar tidak mengganggu Jin jika memang lelaki itu masih tertidur.

"Jin hyung, kau sudah-"

langkah Hoseok terhenti. tubuhnya berdiri kaku. matanya membola besar saat menemukan sesosok makhluk yang mengenakan Gonryongpo berwarna biru gelap sedang duduk ditepian tempat tidur Jin. wajah tampannya tersenyum manis menyambut Hoseok yang terkejut bukan main.

"oh, selamat malam Hoseok-ah, kau semakin tampan saja."

"Namjoon-seja... kau sudah datang..."

tbc~


	37. Maple, Season and One Love Story II

**[Season]**

Part II

Jin terbangun dari tidurnya. Gelap dan dingin. Hanya sedikit cahaya dari lampu jalan di samping rumahnya yang membuat Jin dapat melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri memunggunginya di tepian jendela. Punggung tegap itu terlihat kesepian. Punggung itu, adalah punggung yang menjadi tempat Jin bersandar sejak dulu. Menopang keluh kesahnya tanpa pernah mengeluh. Padahal Jin tahu, beban berat apa yang punggung itu tanggung.

Dulu, saat pertama kali Jin mengenal pemilik punggung itu, umurnya belum genap dua bulan. Jin ingat, waktu itu musim semi hari pertama. Lelaki itu menghampirinya yang sedang berbaring di dalam ayunan bambu yang dibuat ayahnya. Dengan Gonryongpo berwarna biru gelap lelaki itu tersenyum sedih pada Jin kecil. Sejak saat itu, senyuman lelaki tampan itu melekat dalam ingatan Jin. Dia benci senyuman itu.

Sejak kecil, meski tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya, Jin tidak pernah peduli. Meski dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa meninggalkan kamarnya. Meski dia tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Meski dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak pernah tahu betapa indahnya dedaunan pohon maple dipekarangan rumahnya itu ketika berganti warna menjadi kemerahan, lalu kecoklatan, dan kemudian gugur. Meski dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rupa salju ketika musim dingin tiba. Meski dia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa hal yang terpenting justru adalah lelaki itu. Jin tidak peduli apa pun, asalkan lelaki itu ada di sana setiap kali dia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Seperti malam ini.

"Namjoon-seja, ada hal menarik apa di luar sana sampai-sampai kau mengabaikan dinginnya angin?" tanya Jin, tersenyum. Perlahan dia bangun dari tidurnya, bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur kayunya.

Lelaki itu berbalik. Rambutnya yang sehitam langit malam berayun pelan tertiup angin. "Kau sudah bangun? Kau tidur lama sekali, Jin," katanya.

"Aku memang mengantuk sekali sejak tadi," jawab Jin.

Namjoon tersenyum saja. Berjalan dia menghampiri Jin. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang terlampau mengkhawatirkan banyak hal tentang mereka. "Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya.

Jin menggeleng. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jin.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, Jungkook bilang keadaanmu tidak membaik belakangan. Kau sering kali terbangun dan semakin sakit," kata Namjoon, tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya tentang keadaan Jin. "Kau bangun saat musim dingin lalu dan sakit parah, kan? Jangan mencoba untuk membohongiku, Jin."

Jin hanya diam sambil tersenyum."Aku tidak ingat banyak hal, Namjoon. Tapi yang jelas aku baik-baik saja, kau tahu aku selalu sakit saat terbangun di musim-musim dimana seharusnya aku tertidur panjang. Kita sudah melewati hal ini sejak lama, Namjoon. Tidak seharusnya kau sekhawatir ini."

Namjoon menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir padamu, Jin."

Jin tersenyum. "Ini bukan karena rasa bersalahmu pada Seokjin kan? Kau tahu aku dan dia berbeda, Namjoon."

Namjoon menatap Jin lalu tertawa pelan. Diusapnya wajah tampannya, lelah. "Seokjin sudah tidak ada sejak lama, Jin. Yang ku tahu sekarang hanya kau, aku bertanggung jawab atas hidupmu sekarang."

Jin tersenyum, menggoda Namjoon tentang masa lalunya adalah hal yang Jin sukai. Selain seringkali membuat Namjoon sedikit kesal, juga membuat hatinya berdebar lembut sebab Namjoon tidak pernah sungkan mengungkapkan bahwa yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah dirinya. "Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. Selama kau ada di sini aku juga akan baik-baik saja, kau tahu itu kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Aku akan akan menghangatkan makan malammu. Berbaringlah sebentar lagi," katanya dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Jin mengangguk. "Hey," panggil Jin. Namjoon beralik. "Terimakasih, Namjoon-seja..."

X x X

Namjoon berdiri termenung sembari memanaskan makan malam Jin. Dengan Gonryongpo biru gelap yang membalut tubuh tingginya, lelaki itu terlihat tampan. Dulu sekali, Namjoon memang dikenal karena ketampanannya. Seorang pangeran muda yang gagah berani serta pintar. Calon pewaris tahta yang selalu dibangga-banggakan kerajaan. Tiada hari tanpa berita tentangnya.

Namjoon tidak tahu kesalahan yang dia perbuat di masa lalu akan membuat nasibnya menjadi sebegini sialnya. Jika saja hatinya bisa dikendalikan sedikit saja waktu itu, mungkin semua tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Ah, sudah beratus tahun dan aku masih saja menyesalkan hal yang sama," gumam Namjoon pelan.

"Namjoon-seja?"

Namjoon menoleh. Jimin berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil membungkuk sopan, Namjoon tertawa. "Kau terbangun? Jimin?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Yoongi hyung menelfonku baru saja, dia akan tiba sebentar lagi," jawabnya.

"Oh, semalam ini?" tanya Namjoon.

Jimin menganguk. "Apa Jin hyung sudah bangun?"

"Ya, dia tertidur lama sekali," jawab Namjoon. "Apa aku perlu menghangatkan makan malam untuk Yoongi juga?"

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja, Namjoon-seja," tolak Jimin cepat.

"Namjoon saja, Jimin. Aku sudah bukan lagi pangeran sejak lama," kata Namjoon sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ah, baiklah. Namjoon hyung," kata Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar. Berbicara dengan pangeran satu ini ternyata tidak secanggung dulu.

"Jimin, ada hal apa sampai kalian semua berkumpul?" tanya Namjoon. Matanya menerawang menatap sup yang mulai mendidih.

Jimin diam, menghela nafas berat. "Jungkook juga pasti sudah membicarakan hal ini padamu, Namjoon hyung. Tapi aku rasa kau pasti jauh lebih tahu."

Namjoon terdiam. Dimatikannya api kompor, setelah itu dituangkannya sup yang sudah kembali panas itu ke dalam mangkok. "Aku sudah semakin tua. Daunku sudah tidak sehijau dan serimbun dulu. Sejak tahun lalu aku sudah merasakan tanda-tanda yang tidak baik, Jimin. Tapi aku tidak tahu ini juga kan mempengaruhi Jin."

"Bukankah sedari awal kau sudah tau kalian berdua ditakdirkan seperti ini?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika keadaannya akan menjadi sesakit ini," jawab Namjoon. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Namjoon hyung, apa ini pertanda buruk?" tanya Jimin.

Namjoon menatap Jimin, "Aku harap tidak, Jimin. Jika memang iya, aku harap itu pertanda buruk untukku."

Jimin tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar mencintai Jin hyung, ya?"

"Aneh bukan? Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali mendengar tangisannya saat dia lahir. Aku tidak menyangka akan sejatuh cinta ini pada Jin," kata Namjoon, kali ini wajahnya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Jimin tertawa terbahak. "Namjoon hyung—"

"Tawamu membuat yang lain terbangun, Jimin."

Jimin dan Namjoon terdiam. Mereka berbalik bersamaan dan menemukan lelaki berkulit pucat dengan pakaian serba hitam memasuki dapur.

"Yoongi hyung," gumam Jimin.

"Jin memanggilmu," kataYoongi pada Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum lalu menangguk. "Aku permisi dulu," katanya dan berlalu pergi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang mengahmpirinya. "Sudah tiba dari tadi?" tanyanya.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Dia itu, si Namjoon itu, aku masih terus saja merinding setiap kali melihatnya," kata Yoongi sambil menyeringis.

Jimin tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak takut dengannya kan? Kau tahu dia itu juga manusia hyung, hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja dia tidak hidup seperti manusia? Apa bedanya dengan makhluk yang bukan manusia jika begitu," sela Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa. "Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu takut, kau lihat kan dia setampan itu—"

"Tampan katamu?" sela Yonngi sekali lagi, matanya menatap Jimin sinis.

Jimin tertawa sekali lagi. Yoongi sungguh lucu sekali. Ditepuknya bahu lelaki itu pelan. "Tentu tidak lebih tampan dari kekasihku. Sudah, kau butuh istirahat. Aku akan menghangatkan makananmu."

"Tidak, aku sudah makan. Aku ingin langsung tidur saja," kata Yoongi dan berlalu pergi.

Jimin tersenyum. Yoongi, sedari dulu, memang tidak pernah berubah. Posesif dan sedikit mudah cemburu.

X x X


	38. Maple, Season and One Love Story III

**[Season]**

Part III

Jin terbangun di dalam sebuah kamar. Remang. Sebuah lampu tidur di atas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya yang menjadi sumber penarangan. Lalu Jin melihat jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin malam yang dingin masuk sesukanya. Jin heran, kenapa dia suka sekali tertidur dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar?

"Namjoon?" panggil Jin.

Tidak ada sahutan. Jin bangun dari tidurnya dengan gerakan cepat, ringan. Jin terdiam.

Tidak, tunggu, gumamnya di dalam hati.

Seingat Jin, tempat tidurnya menghadap ke arah jendela, bukan di bawah jendela. Jin melihat kesekeliling sekali lagi, panik. Dinding kamarnya bukan berwarna kuning. Jin berdiri, mencari saklar lampu untuk memastikan sekali lagi. Benar, dinding kamar ini berwarna kuning. Seingat Jin dinding kamarnya berwarna putih bersih.

Lalu ini kamar siapa? Tanya Jin di dalam hati.

"Namjoon kau sudah datang?"

Jin tersentak. Itu bukan suaranya. Jin berjalan cepat menuju cermin besar di sudut kamarnya. Jin terdiam. Benar itu Jin. Tapi ada apa dengan baju tidur kuno itu? Ada apa dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan itu? Tidak, ini bukan Jin. Jin hanya ada di dalam pikiran lelaki yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan cermin itu. Lelaki itu hanya berwajah sama dengan Jin.

"Seokjin, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Jin berbalik. "Namjoon?" tanyanya.

Seokjin. Seokjin. Seokjin.

Jin memandang cermin itu sekali lagi.

"Kita tidak punya bayak waktu," kata Namjoon.

Jin menatap Namjoon. Lelaki itu terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari yang Jin ingat. Kulitnya putih bersih. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam. Ada mahkota yang tersemat di sana.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga, Seokjin. Aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu," katanya. Wajah tampannya terlihat cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanya lelaki itu, bingung.

"Kerajaan sudah mengetahui hal ini, aku mohon Seokjin. Kau harus pergi dari sini malam ini juga," jawab Namjoon.

"Namjoon..."

"Jika ada hal buruk yang terjadi, aku harap itu hanya akan terjadi padaku."

Jin terdiam. Lelaki itu menangis, Namjoon juga.

"YANG MULIA!"

Lalu kemudian terdengar suara gaduh dari luar. Namjoon semakin panik.

"Bersembunyilah di ruang bawah tanah! Aku akan menjemputmu jika semua sudah membaik!"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Dia berlari cepat, membawa jiwa Jin yang bersemayam di dalam tubunya. Jin bingung, bahkan untuk memahami apa yang terjadi saja dia tak sanggup. Lelaki itu berlari semakin cepat menuju dapur. Membuka lemari besar yang seingat Jin juga ada di dapurnya. Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam, menggeser dinding lemarin itu dan turun ke bawah menggunakan tangga. Di luar sana, keadaan terdengar semakin gaduh. Jin tidak mendengar lagi suara Namjoon. Hanya suara-suara prajurit yang berteriak memanggil nama Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Air mata lelaki itu jatuh semakin deras. Berulang-ualng dia menyebutkan nama Namjoon.

"Kim Namjoon, aku mencintaimu..."

X x X

"Jin! Jin!"

Jin terbangun sekali lagi. Nafasnya tersengal dan dia terbatuk hebat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Namjoon memberikan segelas air putih padanya. Ditepuknya pelan tubuh lelaki itu. Dingin. "Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanyanya.

"Seokjin..." gumam Jin. Diaturnya nafasnya pelan-pelan. "Apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin?"

Kening Namjoon berkerut, bingung. "Seokjin? Kim Seokjin?"

Jin mengangguk. "Aku melihatnya... berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah di dapurku."

Namjoon terdiam.

"Katakan padaku, Namjoon. Kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin."

Namjoon menghela nafas. "Seokjin dihukum mati oleh kerajaan malam itu. Saat dia berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah didapurmu. Para pengawal berhasil menemukannya malam itu. Mereka juga menemukanku," jawab Namjoon. "Dia dihukum mati di depan mataku sendiri."

Jin terdiam.

"Aku tumbuh di atas makamnya. Aku tahu ibuku yang menanamku di halaman rumah ini. Dia tahu aku mencintai Seokjin hanya saja tidak punya kuasa apa pun atas hukuman yang aku terima."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" tanya Jin.

"Karena kau akan tahu jika waktunya sudah tepat—" Namjoon tercekat. Ditatapnya Jin lekat-lekat. Tidak, tidak mungkin, gumamnya di dalam hati. Dengan cepat Namjoon menarik Jin dalam pelukannya. "Tidurlah, Jin. Kau harus istirahat."

Jin diam. Dia tahu ada hal yang Namjoon sembunyikan. Hanya saja dia terlalu takut untuk mendengarnya.

X x X

Namjoon terbangun pagi-pagi sekali. Mengendap-endap dia beranjak dari tempat tidur agar tidak membangunkan Jin yang masih terlelap. Berjalan pelan dia menuju dapur. Menemukan Jungkook dan Hoseok yang terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Jin bermimpi," kata Namjoon, tiba-tiba pada Jungkook.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jungkook, acuh. "Belakangan memang sering begitu. Meski di tidak terbangun tapi aku sering mendapatinya seperti sedang berlari dalam tidurnya. Lebih sering tersenyum. Apa itu aneh?"

Hoseok hanya diam menatap keduanya. "Aku pernah melihatnya sekali. Dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya di musim dingin lalu."

"Kapan itu di mulai? Maksudku, sejak kapan dia mulai bermimpi? Kau tahu saat tidur Jin tidak seharusya bermimpi, Jungkook."

Jungkook diam mengingat kapan pertama kali dia menyadari Jin bermimpi dalam tidurnya. "Awal musim dingin tahun lalu."

Namjoon ingat, awal musim dingin adalah saat dia dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk bersama. "Dia bermimpi tentang aku dan Seokjin," jawab Namjoon.

Jungkook dan Hoseok saling berpandangan.

"Tadi malam dia melihatku dan Seokjin yang kabur dari istana. Semua mimpi itu adalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kata Namjoon. Raut wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Jin sedang di beritahu potongan-potongan hidup Seokjin dahulu lewat mimpinya. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari ini semua tapi... tadi malam saat dia bermimpi tentang hal itu, Jin terlihat sangat sakit dalam tidurnya. Jungkook..." Namjoon menatap Jungkook. Diraihnya jemari adik lelaki Jin itu dan kemudian berlutut. "Bagaimana jika nanti dia bermimpi tentang kematian Seokjin dan dia ikut menghilang bersamanya?" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar cemas.

X x X

"Apa kalian hanya akan berdiam diri di rumah saja?" tanya Jin. Dia duduk di atas kursi rodanya bersama yang lainnya di ruang TV siang itu.

"Kita tidak mungkin pergi. Keadaanmu belum pulih benar dan aku tidak mau membawanya pergi bersama kita," jawab Yoongi. Diliriknya Namjoon yang sedang membaca koran di sampingnya.

"Memangnya benar-benar tidak ada orang yang menggunakan baju seperti ini lagi sekarang?" tanya Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang terbuka lebar.

"Yang benar saja," gumam Yoongi.

Jin tertawa. "Kalian boleh pergi berkeliling, aku di rumah saja bersama Namjoon tidak apa-apa. kami akan membaca buku di balkon samping seperti biasa," katanya.

"Apa orang-orang disekitar sini tidak pernah bertanya tentang Namjoon?" tanya Taehyung.

Jin dan Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa," jawab Jungkook.

"Mungkin karena legenda itu," jawab Jimin.

"Atau karena mereka tidak bisa melihatnya," sahut Yoongi.

Namjoon menurunkan korannya perlahan. Diliriknya Yoongi sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar, Yoongi," gumamnya.

Yoongi menatapnya sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Aku akan membawa Jin ke balkon samping. Tidak perlu khawatir, dia bersamaku," kata Namjoon dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku ingin berjalan saja," tahan Jin saat Namjoon akan mendorong kursi rodanya.

Namjoon mengangguk. Dibantunya Jin turun dari kursi rodanya. Dibimbingnya lelaki itu berjalan menuju balkon samping, tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua sejak dulu. Dari sana Jin bisa melihat pohon maple besar itu lebih dekat.

"Tempat apa yang paling ingin kau datangi?" tanya Namjoon saat mereka berdua sudah duduk di atas ayunan kayu yang berayun pelan.

"Seoul," jawab Jin sambil tersenyum. "Jungkook bilang dia ingin sekali bersekolah di sana."

"Anak-anak yang lain juga berhasil ke Seoul," kata Namjoon.

"Mungkin Jungkook kesepian. Dia sudah tidak punya teman lagi di sini. Mereka hanya bisa datang sesekali dan tidak pernah tinggal lama. Sedangkan aku biasanya hanya tidur saja," kata Jin sambil tertawa pelan.

Namjoon tersenyum. Diraihnya jemarin Jin perlahan dan digenggamnya hangat. "Jika nanti kau sudah sembuh, kalian bisa pergi Seoul bersama-sama."

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa sembuh? Ini bukan penyakit, Namjoon, kau tahu itu."

"Tapi pasti ada saatnya kau akan pulih, Jin."

Jin tertawa. Dieratkannya genggaman tangan mereka. "Jika aku pergi, lalu kau bagaimana? Menebang pohonmu saja susah sekali. Memindahkanmu sama mustahilnya."

"Jika nanti kau pulih kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu lagi."

Jin menoleh, menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat. "Apa maksudmu?"

Namjoon balas menatap Jin. Dia tersenyum hangat. "Sebab mungkin saja, saat kau pulih, aku sudah tidak di dalam pohon maple lagi."

"Atau saat aku pulih, itu berarti... aku ikut bersamamu..."

X x X


	39. Maple, Season and One Love Story IV

**[One Love Story]**

Part IV

"Kau tahu jika kau ikut denganku, bukan berarti kau pulih, Jin," katanya. Namjoon menatap Jin dalam. Ada banyak ketakutan dimatanya.

Jin tersenyum. "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu takut?" tanyanya. "Bukankah kematian bukan hal yang mengejutkan? Itu sesuatu yang sudah jelas, Namjoon."

Namjoon diam. Membiarkan angin dan diam menyelimuti mereka. Sebab dia tidak juga tahu harus menyahuti apa.

"Apa yang kau takutkan sebenarnya, Namjoon? Rasa bersalahmu? Kita tahu ini semua bukan salahmu. Kau yang dulu bilang, ini semua rencanan Tuhan. Ini yang digariskan untuk kita. Lalu apa lagi yang kau takutkan?"

Namjoon menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku hanya takut kehilangan sekali lagi. Terakhir aku merasakannya, semuanya berbekas hingga sekarang. Merasakannya dua kali jelas bukan hal yang baik."

"Mati pun, bukankah aku akan tetap bersamamu?"

Namjoon diam. Dia tidak bisa menjamin apa-apa tentang mereka setelah Jin tidak lagi hidup. Sebesar apa pun cinta mereka jika Tuhan tidak mengijinkan mereka untuk bersatu nanti, mereka tidak akan bersatu. Seperti dirinya dan Seokjin. Kematian tidak menyatukan mereka begitu saja. Namjoon harus menunggu lebih dari seratus tahun untuk bertemu dengan Jin. Dan lihat, seratus tahun tidak ada artinya sebab kini Jin juga menunggu waktunya.

"Sudahlah ini bukan hal baik untuk diperdebatkan. Konyol sekali orang-orang seperti kita memperdebatkan kematian yang sudah jelas di depan mata," kata Jin sambil tertawa kecil.

Namjoon terdiam. Dibiarkannya keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kekhawatiran yang memenuhi pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa ditenangkan. Terlalu banyak tanda-tanda yang Namjoon tidak mengerti artinya apa. Apakah itu pertanda untuk sebuah akhir? Jika memang begitu, bukankah ini berarti baik? Sebab Jin tidak akan sakit lagi.

"Aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dalam diam bersamamu. Sebab kita tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kita nantinya," kata Jin. Ditatapnya wajah Namjoon sambil terseyum. Lelaki ini tampan sekali, pikirnya.

Namjoon tersenyum. Diraihnya jemarin Jin yang terlihat pucat. "Jadi kita hanya akan terus diam sampai akhir musim, begitu?"

Jin tertawa, "Tidak juga, bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja... aku hanya ingin kita berhenti memusingkan hal sudah pasti akan terjadi."

Namjoon menatap Jin. Lelaki ini indah sekali, pikirnya. Bahkan jika dia berusaha mengingat, Soekjinnya dulu tak seindah ini. "Ah, kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti membandingkan kalian."

"Oh, apakah kami begitu mirip?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menggeleng. "Tidak, kau jauh lebih indah."

Jin tertawa pelan. "Ah, apa kalian dulu juga mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti tadi."

"Seperti... hal-hal seperti itu yang membuat wajahmu memerah seperti sekarang?"

Jin tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih kuat. "Apa wajahku memerah? Berarti aku sudah sembuh, Namjoon. Kau tahu wajahku selama ini selalu pucat."

Namjoon tersenyum. "Hey, Jin," panggilnya.

Jin menoleh. "Hn?"

Namjoon bergerak maju tanpa ragu, digenggamnya jemari-jemari pucat itu erat-erat. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada bibir berwarna merah muda sedikit pucat itu. Seumur hidup Jin, Namjoon tidak pernah seberani ini untuk mengecup dalam-dalam bibir itu. Seperti sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jin..." bisiknya.

Jin tersentak. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Sakit. Dan sesak.

"Jin?" panggil Namjoon, panik, saat melihat Jin memegangi dadanya dan kesakitan.

"Sakit sekali, Nam-joon," rintihnya. Dipukulinya dadanya kuat-kuat. "Namjoon- sakit-"

"Jin, tidak. Tidak. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku," kata Namjoon, semakin panik. Diatapnya wajah Jin yang semakin pucat. Lelaki itu terlihat menahan sakit yang luar biasa. "Jin... Jin..." Namjoon terus memanggil Jin agar lelaki yang mulai melemah itu tidak kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Namj... joon..."

Namjoon berdiri cepat dari duduknya. Diangkatnya Jin dalam gendongannya, dengan air mata yang tanpa sadar jatuh di pipinya, dibawanya lelaki itu masuk ke rumah.

"Jin... ku mohon tolong..." isaknya dihadapan yang lain.

 **x X x**

" _Aku mencintaimu, Jin..."_ samar-samar Jin mendengar suara itu. Jin membuka matanya perlahan. Langit biru dan sinar mentari yang terang menyambut penglihatannya. Jin terdiam cukup lama sampai kemudian dia menyadari dia terbangun di hamparan rumput luas. hanya ada hijau dan biru sepanjang matanya memandang.

" _Kau sudah bangun?"_

Jin menoleh. Sebuah pohon mapple besar berdiri kokoh dibelakangnya. Daunnya sebagian besar berwarna kecoklatan, sebagian kecil lainnya berwarna oranye dan kemerahan. Indah, indah sekali, pikir Jin.

Lalu kemudian seorang lelaki keluar dari balik pohon mapple itu. Tersenyum sedikit sini menatap Jin yang masih kebingungan. Dia terlihat ramah dan menakutkan disaat yang bersamaan.

" _Kau sudah bangun? Jin? Ah, senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu langsung," katanya._

Jin hanya diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" _Apa kau merasa sehat, Jin? Apa kau pernah merasa sesehat ini?" tanyanya._

Ah, benar. Jin menatap telapak tangannya yang memerah, tidak lagi pucat seperti yang terakhir kali dia ingat. Dan benar, Jin tidak merasakan sakit apa pun. Dia tidak pernah merasa sesegar ini selama hidupnya.

" _Perkenalkan, aku Seokjin,"_ lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya. _"Soekjin yang selama ini kau temui sesekali di dalam mimpimu."_

Jin tersentak."Seokjin..." gumamnya. Seketika tubuhnya gemetar, entah karena takut atau terkejut.

" _Benar, Seokjin. Kau tidak mau menyambut uluran tanganku? Apa orang-orang dijamanmu tidak diajarkan sopan santun?"_

Jin terkesiap dan cepat-cepat meraih uluran tangan Seokjin. "Jin," gumamnya.

" _Aku tahu,"_ jawabnya. _"Namjoon sering membicarakanmu."_

"Namjoon? Membicarakanku, padamu?"

" _Tidak, tidak membicarakannya langsung padaku tapi aku tahu dia selalu memikirkanmu,"_ jawabnya. Diliriknya pohon mapple yang bergemirisik kencang dibelakang mereka. _"Bahkan meskipun dia tidak di sini."_

"Seokjin, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jin, bingung. Dia tidak tahu dia sekarang berada dimana, apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi?

Seokjin tertawa, tawanya menggema ke seantero padang rumput luas itu. _"Hey, Jin. Kau sudah tau dengan jelas apa yang terjadi bukan? Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan dari awal padamu. Itu akan sedikit membosankan."_

Jin terdiam. Lelaki itu, Seokjin, duduk disamping Jin. Menyamankan dirinya sendiri.

" _Kau tahu aku dan Namjoon tidak punya banyak waktu dulu. Apa rasanya bisa bersama Namjoon seumur hidupmu?"_

"Aku pun tidak punya waktu sebanyak yang kau pikirkan. Aku pikir kau tahu tentang itu."

" _Dia punya banyak waktu sebagai Namjoon saat bersamamu. Di sini, dia hanya menemaniku dalam wujud kutukannya."_

Jin menoleh kebelakang. Pohon itukah yang Seokjin maksud?

" _Kau tahu, Jin, kita bertiga sama menderitanya karena kutukan itu. Kau tidak bisa hidup sebagaimana seharusnya, Namjoon terus saja terperangkap sebagai pohon disana selama ratusan tahun dan aku di sini, melihat orang yang kucintai mencintai orang lain."_

Jin menyadari ada kilat kekecewaan dan rasa sakit di mata teduh Seokjin. Dia kah penyebabnya?

" _Jangan bertanya ini dimana, Jin. Sebab aku juga tidak tahu. Aku sudah berada disini begitu terbangun tanpa rasa sakit lagi, seperti yang kau rasakan."_

"Apa yang membawaku kemari? Apa sudah mati?"

Soekjin menatap Jin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya, lalu menggeleng. _"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi memang aku yang menuntunmu kemari."_

"Untuk apa?"

" _Aku ingin Namjoon. Aku ingin Namjoon kembali padaku. Satu-satu caranya adalah membuatmu datang kemari dan memintanya langsung padamu. Jin, aku mohon,"_ Seokjin menatap Jin. Kali ini Jin dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah itu terlihat pucat luar biasa dan matanya terlihat teramat sedih. _"Lepaskan Namjoon. Kalian tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dunia sudah bukan tempat Namjoon lagi. Aku mohon, Jin..."_

 **x X x**


	40. Maple, Season and One Love Story V

_Senang bisa ketemu kalian lagi. Terimakasih untuk yang masih baca dan selamat datang buat yang baru tau kalau Namjinpedia itu ada. Hehehe_

 _Saya belum niat buat berhenti nulis Namjinpedia, jadi sampai jumpa dicerita selanjutnya, Luv~~~_

 **[One Love Story]**

Part V – Final

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskan Namjoon untukmu?"

Seokjin menatap Jin sebentar lalu tersenyum sinis lagi. _"Apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan kalian?"_

Jin diam, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu. Apa yang dia harapkan dari hubungannya dan Namjoon? Tidak. Tidak. Hubungan seperti apa yang sebenarnya mereka jalani?

" _Aku yang mengutukmu. Aku yang mengutuk siapa pun yang nanti akan ditemui Namjoon sebagai reinkarnasiku dikehidupan yang akan datang, juga harus sama menderitanya dengan yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak menyangka kau dikutuk dengan cara seperti itu."_

Jin mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan tapi tidak ada satu pun yang bisa dia ungkapkan.

" _Aku menyaksikan bagaimana Namjoon menerima kutukannya didetik terakhir hidupku. Dia juga menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat aku di hukum mati pihak kerajaan. Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang kami rasakan saat itu, Jin? Melihat orang yang kami cintai direnggut hidupnya hanya karena cinta yang kami punya berbeda."_

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya. _"Namjoon yang tahu siapa diantara kalian yang merupakan bagian dariku. Hanya Namjoon yang tahu kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta padamu begitu saja ketika mendengar tangis pertamamu."_

Jin menggeleng. "Aku juga jatuh cinta padanya begitu saja."

Seokjin menatap Jin marah kali ini. _"Itu kenapa aku datang ke setiap mimpimu dan membuatmu semakin sakit. Kau tau? Seharusnya kau dan Namjoon tidak boleh saling mencintai!"_ bentaknya.

Jin tersentak, wajah pucat Seokjin kini terlihat marah dan terluka. "Lalu kenapa dia harus menungguku? Kenapa aku harus terikat dengannya? Kenapa... hidupku harus bergantung padanya?"

Seokjin tertawa. _"Namjoon hanya tidak memahami bahwa rasa cinta yang dia punya untukmu tidak terlepas dari rasa cintanya padaku. Dia hanya tidak bisa melupakan kami. Dia hanya merasa bersalah. Semakin dia mencintaimu, semakin kau terikat dengannya. Semakin dia terbawa dengan masa depan yang seharusnya tidak dia pijaki lagi, semakin hidupmu bergantung padanya."_

Rasa cinta Namjoon tidak terlepas dari rasa cintanya pada Seokjin. Hal itukah yang membuat Namjoon terus saja membandingkan mereka berdua? Pikir Jin.

" _Yang terikat dengannya adalah aku. Masa lalu tidak boleh terikat sedikit pun dengan masa depan. Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, harus tinggal di sana. Kau adalah masa depanku, Jin. Tidak seharusnya kau terikat dengan masa lalumu."_

Jin tertunduk. Ada rasa sakit luar biasa yang menghantam dadanya. Namjoon tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Namjoon tidak ditakdirkan untuknya seperti yang selama ini mereka yakini. "Aku dan Namjoon tidak akan bisa bersama meski pun aku mati?" gumamnya. "Lalu 25 tahun yang ku lalui bersamanya, hanya semu semata? Cinta yang kami yakini tidak benar-benar ada?" bisiknya lirih.

" _Jin. Namjoon harus pergi dengan tenang. Dia sudah terlalu lama sendirian di sana. Dia pikir saat menemukanmu dia bisa. Kalian berdua tidak tahu bahwa sejak awal kalian sudah salah karena saling jatuh cinta. Dia pikir saat dia bersamamu, dia bisa menyembuhkanmu. Dia tidak tahu semakin dalam ikatan kalian, semakin dia menyakitimu."_

"Kau bohong. Kau hanya ingin Namjoon kembali padamu," kata Jin. Ditatapnya Seokjin tepat dimatanya. "Aku mencintainya, dia juga begitu. Bertahun-tahun kami berjuang bersama dan aku yakin bukan ini akhirnya."

" _Jin, ku mohon. Bertahan pada keyakinan yang kalian bangun sendiri hanya akan menyakiti kalian berdua,"_ kali ini raut wajah Soekjin terlihat sedih. _"Aku mencintainya. Lebih dari yang kau rasakan. Dia tidak mencintaimu seperti dia mencintaiku. Cinta kalian, tidak seperti cinta yang kami punya."_

Jin menggeleng. Emosi yang tertahan di dadanya sungguh menyesakkan. Dia juga mencintai Namjoon sama besarnya dengan yang Soekjin rasakan, dia yakin dengan itu. Kenapa Seokjin membuatnya sesakit ini? Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari rasa sakit pada tubuhnya yang selama ini dia rasakan. "Aku mencintainya juga," bisik Jin. Segaris air mata jatuh dipipinya, tidak lagi dapat menahan rasa sakit didadanya.

" _Jika kau melepaskannya, maka kau akan menjalani hidup dengan baik. Sebagaimana semestinya. Namjoon dan kau sedang tersesat, meyakini hal yang salah."_

"Lalu kau mau apa? Mati pun aku tidak bisa bersama Namjoon. Hidup pun sama saja. Namjoon... sudah menjadi bagian dariku sejak aku lahir, Seokjin. Kau mau aku berbuat apa? Kebahagiaanku jelas bersamanya. Kau ingin aku merasakan sakit seperti yang kau rasakan karena Namjoon direnggut dari hidupmu? Bukankah itu sedikit egois?"

Seokjin hanya diam, tersenyum. Dibiarkannya Jin menangis sendiri. _"Saat dia mengatakan dia mencintaimu, kau harus tahu, itu adalah titik dimana dia mematahkan ikatanmu dengan masa lalumu, Jin."_

Jin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Dia ingin bersama Namjoon. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan lelaki itu apa pun yang terjadi.

" _Kau harus kembali. Menahanmu di sini tidak ada gunanya. Kau harus kembali, Jin. Agar Namjoon bisa pergi dengan tenang. Agar kau bahagia. Agar kami tidak lagi terikat dengan hidupmu. Kami berdu hanya masa lalumu."_ kata Seokjin dengan nada lembut. _"Takdirmu bukan Namjoonku, Jin..."_

 **x X x**

Hari itu, hujan turun deras sekali sejak malam. Hujan di musim gugur jelas bukan hal yang baik. Dedaunan yang seharusnya punya waktu beberapa hari lagi untuk berayun di ranting-rantingnya yang sudah menua terpaksa pergi tertiup angin dan air hujan. Jatuh begitu saja di tanah basah.

Pohon maple besar di pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim itu roboh tersambar petir semalam. Seluruh warga desa menyebar kabar bahwa kutukan itu akhirnya mati. Mereka bilang si sulung keturunan keluarga Kim yang ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di musim semi lalu mungkin juga ikut mati, sebab dia dan pohon maple itu saling terikat. Sebab terakhir kali mereka melihatnya, anak bungsu keturuan keluarga Kim dan beberapa teman masa kecil mereka menggotongnya pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan rumah yang seumur hidup mereka tempati. Warga desa mengasumsikan bahwa mereka akan pergi untuk selamanya. Jika benar si sulung mati bersama dengan pohon maple itu, maka si bungsu sudah tidak perlu lagi tinggal di sana sendirian. Hanya akan membuatnya semakin sedih dan dipandang aneh seperti selama ini karena kutukan itu.

Tapi, bukankah itu hanya sebatas asumsi?

"Hyung, apa menurutmu warna silver jauh lebih bagus? Atau aku pilih yang putih saja?" tanya Jimin. Dia menyodorkan majalah yang menampilkan dua orang lelaki yang mengenakan jas resmi berwarna silver mewah dan putih elegan.

Lelaki yang berbaring di tempat tidur berwarna putih bersih itu memandang majalah dihadapannya. Ada selang infus yang terpasang ditangan kirinya. Alat bantu pernafasan yang membantu mengalirkan oksigen ke paru-parunya menutupi senyum lemahnya.

"Hey, dia baru sadar semalam, Jimin. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Masih terlalu pagi untuk menanyakan jas mana yang pantas kau pakai untuk pesta pernikahanmu," Hoseok menarik Jimin mundur untuk duduk disampingnya. Ditepuknya pelan pundah lelaki yang matanya membengkak karena menangis semalaman itu.

"Aku... apa aku terlalu bersemangat?" gumamnya. Dielusnya punggung tangan lelaki itu. "Hyung kau harus segera pulih. Aku akan menikah dengan Yoongi hyung di akhir tahun nanti. Kita harus mempersiapkan banyak hal."

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan. "Jungkook?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sedang bersama Dokter Kim," jawab Jimin. Diliriknya Hoseok sebentar. "Dokter yang menanganimu, hyung," sambungnya.

Jin menghela nafas panjang. Lelah sekali rasanya, pikir Jin. Tubuhnya serasa sehabis berlari jauh sekali. Kakinya terasa pegal, begitu juga punggungnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit tapi tidak seperti saat dia baru saja terbangun dari komanya tadi malam.

"Jika kau merasa mengantuk, lebih baik kau tidur, hyung," kata Jimin. "Dokter Kim bilang, kau memang perlu tidur lebih banyak."

Ya, benar. Jin juga mengantuk. Lelah dan mengantuk.

"Dokter Kim itu... merawatmu dengan baik sejak kau tertidur panjang kemarin, hyung. Dia bilang, kondisimu jauh lebih stabil dibanding saat pertama kali kau dibawa kemari. Ah, mungkin kau akan melupakan beberapa hal yang pernah terjadi tapi Dokter Kim bilang itu tidak akan jadi masalah karena kau akan mengingatnya perlahan-lahan nantinya. Dan Dokter Kim akan membantumu," kata Jimin. Dia tersenyum lebar sekali sampai matanya menyipit.

Dokter Kim. Dokter Kim.

"Dan Dokter Kim ini—"

"Jimin, berhenti membicarakan Dokter Kim. Jin hyung akan tahu jika sudah waktunya," sela Yoongi.

Jimin menoleh pada tunangannya itu dan menghela nafas. Ditatapnya Jin yang sudah kembali tidur. "Aku hanya tidak sabar melihat apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka bertemu, hyung."

"Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru. Jin sudah melewati banyak hal. Untuk takdirnya yang satu ini biar dia jalani dengan perlahan," kata Yoongi.

 **x X x**

Jin mematut dirinya dikaca sekali lagi. Jas berwarna abu-abu gelap itu membuatnya terlihat tampan sekali. Rambut hitamnya yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan lagi.

"Hyung, kau sudah siap? Jimin ingin bertemu denganmu," tanya Jungkook dari balik pintu.

"Hey, Jungkook-ah," panggil Jin. Jungkook berjalan mendekatinya. "Seoul," gumam Jin. "Apa kau bahagia sekarang kita tinggal di sini?" tanyanya.

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya. "Tentu. Kau sembuh di sini. Kita baik-baik saja di sini."

"Aku merasa, aku pernah membicarakan tentang Seoul dengan seseorang. Membicarakanmu," katanya.

Jungkook tersenyum. Ditepuknya pundak Jin pelan. "Benar, kau pernah membicarakan hal itu dengan seseorang di masa lalumu. Itu sudah lama sekali. Kau ingatkan Dokter Kim bilang apa, hyung? Kau tidak perlu megingat hal yang sudah lama sekali. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Jin tertawa pelan. "Ah ya, tentang Dokter Kim. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku menjadi pasiennya, bukakah itu sedikit aneh aku tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya?"

Jungkook mengelus belakang kepalanya sendiri, kebiasaan saat dia merasa bingung. "Ah, aku juga tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana tentang yang satu ini. Yang jelas, kalian pernah bertemu sekali saat kau baru bangun dari komamu, mungkin kau tidak melihatnya dengan jelas waktu itu. Selama masa pemulihanmu di rumah sakit dia hanya datang saat kau tertidur karena jadwalnya selalu di jam-jam yang sama. Hari dimana kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang dia berangkat keluar negeri dan ku dengar dia baru saja pulang. Wajar jika kau belum bertemu dengannya, hyung."

"Oh, benarkah? Aku tidak mengingatnya," jawab Jin.

Jungkook tertawa. "Sudahlah, ayo temui Jimin. Dia sudah merengek sejak tadi ingin bertemu denganmu."

Jin mengangguk. Berdua mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan dimana Jimin menunggu untuk bertemu Yoongi di altar. "Aku tidak menyangka mereka akhirnya menikah juga. Bukankah mereka terlalu muda?"

"Yoongi hyung hanya terlalu posesif pada Jimin. Dia takut jika menunggu lebih lama Jimin akan diambil orang lain," jawab Jungkook.

Jin tertawa. "Yoongi memang selalu seperti itu, kan," katanya.

Keduanya memasuki ruangan yang terdengar ramai dari luar itu. Semua orang ada di sana mengelilingi Jimin yang terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna silvernya.

"Jin hyung bilang dia lebih suka melihatku memakai jas berwarna silver ini," kata Jimin.

"Oh, Jin punya selera yang bagus. Kau benar-benar terlihat tampan dengan warna silver ini."

Langkah Jin terhenti mendengar suara yang menyahuti ucapan Jimin itu. Ditatapnya punggung lelaki yang berdiri tegap di hadapan Jimin itu. Rambutnya berwarna coklat keemasan. Kulitnya terlihat putih dan tubuhnya tinggi. Anehnya, Jin merasa familiar dengan punggung itu.

"Oh, itu dia Jin hyung, Dokter Kim," seru Jimin senang.

Lelaki itu berbalik perlahan.

Jin terdiam. Kesunyian seketika menyelimutinya. Lelaki itu Dokter Kim yang selama ini mereka bicarakan. Tapi bukan perihal lelaki itu adalah Dokter Kim yang membuat jantungnya berdetak sedemikian kuat. Tidak, bukan itu.

Lantas apa? tanya Jin pada dirinya sendiri.

Dokter Kim itu tersenyum padanya. Lesung pipi muncul malu-malu dari kedua pipinya. Matanya yang menyipit dibingkai dengan kacamata berwarna hitam. Dia tampan, teramat tampan.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Jin..."_

Jin memegang dadanya yang terasa hjangat, sesak, dan sakit disaat bersamaan.

"Oh, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Jin. Kau terlihat jauh lebih sehat," lelaki itu menyapa Jin dengan ramah. Seperti mereka sudah berteman lama. Seperti mereka sudah bersama sejak lama.

Nafas Jin tersenggal. Sesak, batinnya.

"Jin, kau baik-baik saja?" Dokter Kim mendekati Jin cepat.

Jin menatapnya. Kali ini wajah lelaki itu terlihat jelas. Ada sekelebat kenangan dalam ingatannya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Lelaki ini, bukan hanya terasa familiar.

" _Takdirmu bukan Namjoonku, Jin..."_

Lelaki ini... Jin merasa sudah mengenalnya seumur hidupnya.

"Hey, Jin. Ini aku Dokter Kim. Kau baik-baik saja? Kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanyanya, panik.

"Dokter... Kim?" tanya Jin.

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Kim... Namjoon. Apa kau mengingatnya? Kita bertemu saat kau bangun dari tidur panjangmu."

Jin terdiam. "Kim Namjoon," gumamnya.

Kim Namjoon.

Kim Namjoon.

Kim Namjoon.

" _Dia Kim Namjoonmu, Jin..."_

 **E N D**


End file.
